Possibly Undecided
by ptkitten
Summary: Bella leaves Phoenix to work along side the famed Dr Carlisle Cullen as his physician's assistant.  Two incredible specimens catch her eye, but will her past prevent her from loving again?  And which one will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Thanks Charlie, I'll let you know when I get into town and have settled into my place."

Charlie and I seemed to always have an understanding as father and daughter. Unspoken, of course. Nothing had to be planned and nothing had to be formal. Just the occasional checking in, home-cooked meal, and stolen hug when no one was looking. Even if we hadn't seen each other for a few years. We'd just pick up where we left off.

On the flight into Seattle from Arizona, I had the sinking feeling of having made a terrible mistake. I was leaving the large city of Phoenix to work as a physician's assistant in Forks, Washington. I just had to keep reminding myself that I might be working in Forks, but I'd be working beside THE Carlisle Cullen – one of the most respected cardiac specialists in the country. Just to be offered this position was a dream come true. After all those years of school and preparation in hospitals and clinics in Phoenix, I knew I had earned this.

But it was Forks.

My inner monologue was a battlefield. I needed a drink. Flight attendant?

I landed at the airport, got my bags, picked up a rental car, and was on my way to Forks in record time. And without serious harm or injury! It was like the universe wanted me to get there as soon as possible. Had the universe been tuning in to my internal monologue? The universe just might be on crack.

Probably so – the rental company gave me a Dodge Challenger. Apparently, that's all they had. I cried when I had to leave my Jetta back in Phoenix. That Jetta was my baby. This thing – a disaster waiting to happen like on a global scale! And if anyone could figure out how to cause that much damage with one car from a small town in Washington, it would be me.

Once at my new apartment, I decided to leave all the major unpacking to tomorrow and through the weekend. It was Thursday which meant, Chinese take-out and a new episode of Archer. That show could always make me laugh and put me in a good mood. And that's exactly what I needed after this whirlwind. Just me, teriyaki and orange chicken, chow mein noodles, peach iced tea, huge tumbler of ice water, and my little Yorkie, Walter. I'm convinced Walter has a crush on Lana from Archer. Honestly, who wouldn't? She's totally worthy of a girl crush for ME even if the show is animated. Don't judge. Poor Walter. I think she might be out of his league though…

)))))))

_The wind was blowing furiously from the blades of the helicopter as Terry marched toward it in his dirty camoflage pants, sweat soaked black tank top, and Ranger boots. He paused, turned and walked toward me with purpose. I had always wanted Terry but he was leading the search for my kidnapped husband, didn't think that would be appropriate. But Terry stalked toward me like a predator but with caring eyes. He brushed my cheek with his fingers and I couldn't help but lean my head into his touch. He noticed my reaction so he moved his hand behind my neck up into the back of my hair just feeling it's softness then much heavier and with more need. He stepped closer to me, I could feel his heat, the smell of moist earth used for cover and him underneath. His smell was intoxicating. He noticed this reaction as well and used his hand at the back of my neck to hold me in place while he came close to place the sweetest and most gentle kiss on my lips that was so contrary to his appearance. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off those impossibly soft lips, confused also because of what this man did for a living. My hands met his chest, he looked down to watch my movements and then returned his gaze to my eyes. His eyes had an urgency in them as did mine. I brought one hand around his back to feel the skin just above his pants and underneath his tank top. It was soft and sleek with a sheen of sweat because of the humid Columbian weather. My other hand ventured up to behind his neck slowly and into his hair. He closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head back when I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled slightly. All this causing his other hand to reach around to the small of my back to pull me close to him. I gasped uncontrollably at the strength of his center. He lowered his head toward my lips never breaking eye contact with me. He kissed me again, a solid kiss but one that grew in intensity and passion. Our breathing increased, his tongue entered my mouth and pulled my hips harder into his, a growl escaped his chest which made me gasp and move both my arms around his neck to prevent a break to this amazing kiss. While one hand held my pelvis steady so he could grind into mine, his other arm wound it's way up my back and into my hair. I couldn't help but break the kiss and let out a moan when he had grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged on it slightly. Then he stiffened at the sound of his partner, "Terry, it's time to go, man. Let's go get these guys!" Terry kissed me gently on my forehead before taking a slow step away from me, turned to look at the chopper, looked back right into my eyes and said, "Don't worry Alice, we'll bring your husband back to you alive…"_

The shock of my Gladiator leaving me woke me early in the morning. Earlier, of course, that my alarm was set. By an hour! I wanted to punch the alarm in the throat anyway just for being there. I wanted to try to go back to sleep to relive that recurring dream I have about Russell Crowe in "Proof of Life." Complete with Van Morrisson's "I'll Be Your Lover Too." Wonderful to think about, of course, but not necessarily wonderful when you wake up in an empty bed in an empty apartment.

Ah well. I figured I'd use this time to check out the hospital on my own before I formally met up with Dr Cullen this evening. I grabbed my usual breakfast of Raisin Bran, coffee, and a banana and headed out of the house wearing my classic low-profile uniform: jeans with rips at the knees, my lucky seriously broken-in green and grey checkerboard Vans, oatmeal thermal long-sleeved shirt under my Pittsburgh Steelers t-shirt, and my super comfy corduroy jacket. Fly under the radar, blend in, and see what the place is really like without my badge and power wardrobe identifying me.

I slipped into the Challenger, prayed I wouldn't do anyone any harm, and headed for the hospital. I had to admit, Forks was beautiful. Definitely a small town but the massive forests surrounding it actually made the place seem endless. Almost ominous. Like you were being watched, somehow. It seemed like this place had it's soundtrack created by a combination of Bat For Lashes, Maynard, and Massive Attack. Definitely a good vibe. For now.

The hospital seemed nice, definitely small, but the facilities were modern and state of the art. Turns out that the Cullen family donated about half of the money to fund the updating of this place. The other half coming from donations given on behalf of close friends and business associates of Dr Cullen. Interesting. I knew Dr Cullen was rumored to be loaded but I had no idea as to the actual extent. This would be one of the first things on my list to dig up dirt on.

I took the elevator up to the fourth floor where I would be spending most of my time and just started to wander. I looked out of the corner of my eye into patients rooms and into supply closets with windows as well. I guess my presence was noticed and a gorgeous, short, freakishly energetic pseudo-midget practically bounced up to me with the warmest and welcoming smile. Yes, I was afraid.

"Hi! I'm Alice, Nursing Coordinator. You're Bella Swan, aren't you?"

How did she know this? How did she see through my low-profile uniform? I must be losing my touch.

"Yes, I'm Bella. How did you know it was me? I didn't think anyone knew I was coming!"

"Oh, honey, we've been expecting you and have been on the look-out. Believe me! Ever since Dad said you were coming, I figured you'd come early to check the place out on your own. He gave us a basic description but left out the GORGEOUS FACTOR! How are you finding Forks? Would you like a tour of the hospital? Dad's in meetings all day, pretty much. But I could give you the unofficial version!"

I had to take a breath after her speech but she didn't seem the least bit strained. Wait. Did she say "gorgeous?" This girl must be certifiable. And… Double wait! Did she say, "Dad?" What the what?

"Alice, did you say 'Dad?' Is Dr Cullen your father?"

"Oh yeah! Our whole family is pretty much tied up in this place. My boyfriend, my two brothers, and my oldest brother's girlfriend. It's kinda nice actually. Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll run into them on our tour!"

She linked elbows with me - really, like Wizard of Oz and the yellow brick road style and started to pull me down the hallway.

"Is there anything you'd especially like to see? Probably the cafeteria, but I'd avoid the salad bar," she whispered. "Everything else is fine but I think they're having a temperature control problem at the salad bar…"

Alice kept talking at an amazing speed. I didn't manage to throw in any comments – I was fascinated by the speed of her thought process she must have, and I probably would not have been able to get a word in edge-ways anyway.

Alice and I turned the corner from the main nurse's station on that floor toward one of the other units and she got caught talking to one of her nurses who had filed a vacation request. This left me to take in the immediate surroundings on my own. Break room, equipment closet, laundry closet, examination supply closet, the Pyxis, and then my jaw dropped. Coming towards us in one of those time-standing-still moments was the most delicious man I had ever seen. Tall, pale but perfect skin, gorgeously shining copper sex hair, black dress pants that hung perfectly from his hip bones, and a crisp white dress shirt with a loosened moss-colored tie. The end of the tie was tucked into the shirt between the buttons and the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to about mid-forearm revealing his muscular arms. It made me wonder if the rest of him was lean but muscular like that – it was definitely getting warm in that hallway. And the shoes. Oh, the shoes – I have a thing for shoes and I was rooted to the floor unable to speak. He was looking out the long line of windows facing east letting the light from the sun come streaming into the hallway. As he got closer, the light caught his glimmering and deep-as-the-ocean green eyes. After passing the last window, he turned his head toward me, looked me straight in the eye and said, wait for it…

"Hey!" The most beautiful word ever spoken.

The naughty part of my internal monologue screamed, "Oh thank you, Jesus! Hair, eyes, clothes, SHOES, voice – check x 5. That's it! He's it! I want that! C'mon please? I've been a good girl! I really have! And it's been SUCH A LONG TIME! Just once. I know where the supply closet is now, just give me 5 minutes!"

All I could manage was a severely muffled mixture of a groan and the words, "Mmm… pretty." My legs would not allow me to turn around or move at all, for that matter. Stuck like glue.

He looked a bit confused but, thankfully, assumed he hadn't heard me correctly. And then my ass almost let loose when I heard Alice practically squeal behind me, "Edward! Bella, meet my brother Edward!"

Forks just might be the armpit of hell. And I start bright and early Monday morning! Super.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I so do not own Twilight. That's Stephanie Meyer's masterpiece.**

**Yippee, requests for another chapter! Big ptkitten hugs and slobbery kisses! I know this is a short one, should've combined this with Ch1 but, ah well. Whatcha gon' do? (Is anyone else immediately singing along with Missy Elliott on that one? Crap, now it's stuck. Please YouTube it so I'm not the only one wonderfully tortured by this...). Chapters to come will be longer, I promise. Pinky swear.**

**Ok, here we go. Hope you enjoy!**

Ch 2

For some reason, I had the feeling of impending doom seep into my pores. Here was a gorgeous specimen of heavenly delight mixed with genetic excellence – not my type, but you have to give credit where credit was due. It's like Christiano Ronaldo. He's SO not my type – tan, Euro/metro, faux-hawk with lots of hair gel involved, probably waxes, mirrored aviators, 2% body fat – but hell, like I said, give credit where credit is due. If Ronaldo came walking down the same hallway, I'd have the same reaction.

Seeing Edward just made me think, "People like him DO exist! There is such a thing as perfection!" But, in this case, perfection is the son of my soon-to-be close colleague and someone I'd see on a fairly regular basis. I'd have to control myself and try to stop myself from touching him inappropriately. AND, equally important, try to keep myself from blurting out whatever thought is in my head. I tend to lose my filter in situations like these. The "Mmm… pretty" incident was not a good start in that department. I just wasn't prepared. That was it. Not prepared. I'll just have to make sure I encounter everyone in a constant state of readiness. I am my own insurgent, though. This is gonna be a constant battle, I can tell.

I managed to compose myself and turn around to face Alice and the choice piece of meat that is Edward Cullen.

_Focus Bella. Keep your eyes on his face. No! Not the chest, his FACE! That's good. Ok, good job. Oh no, not to the belt, not… below the belt… holy hell! What does he… oh my goodness… is that all him? Want that… No! His face! Back to the face. Good girl. Shit, I hope no one noticed that._

Alice's musical voice snapped me out of my Dirty Girl Internal Monologue. Thank you, Jesus!

"Bella, this is my brother, Edward. He's a PA just like you!"

Edward's eyebrows raised and he flashed a sexy as hell smile as he stepped forward and reached out to shake my hand. _Strong hands… I wonder what else is strong like that… strong hands on my… No! Focus, focus, focus. _And then I splooshed when he spoke.

"Bella Swan? Oh hi! Good to finally meet you! We've all been eagerly anticipating your arrival. Dad has had nothing but good things to say about you since you got the placement."

His voice was deep, smooth, and dripped of sex. In my mind at least. And like I said, sploosh! Could it be that I've talked to this man all of two minutes and I already need to change my Wonder Woman underoos? Hey, don't judge the underoos! They've been defiled. Anyway, I could already see that this was going to be a challenge.

I noticed that I hadn't said anything in response to him for what seemed to me like hours. I had to step up my game. I was losing the fight against my own insurgency.

"Yeah thanks, good to meet you as well. Alice has been kind enough to take me on a little tour here. And Alice said you're a PA as well?"

Wow, that was good. Just keep this going. Keep talking big-girl talk. As our conversation started to build, Alice snuggled into her brother's side and held onto his arm. She had the biggest smile on her face, looked back and forth between Edward and me, and seemed to be almost bouncing on her toes.

"Yes, I'm working with Dr Victoria Lane, specializing in Pulmonology. I have a feeling we'll be working together a great deal!"

When he mentioned Victoria Lane's name, I noticed a look of disgust in his face for the slightest amount of time. Oooh, yet another little tidbit of info I'd have to dig for.

"That sounds great! I'm looking forward to it. Nice to meet you, Edward. Alice, shall we?"

Phew! That was quite the escape. I had to get out of there as quick as possible before I mounted the guy. But he's pulmonary? Cardio and pulmonary go hand-in-hand! Great. Part of me was excited (the DGIM part) but the other part was dreading to find out just how I would make a fool out of myself. It's bound to happen one of these days.

Alice continued the tour throughout the hospital and we ended up in the pediatric ward – as most girls always do. Just the chance to look at little tea-cup kiddos swaddled up in baby blankets with wee little knit caps to keep their heads warm. So cute!

I was lost in the sight of the little ones when I heard a deep gravelly voice behind us,

"Beautiful, aren't they? And they have no idea what they're getting themselves into."

Could I seriously be splooshing again? What was it with this hospital? Then I heard Alice say,

"Hey DOCTOR Black!"

She jumped into his arms as he spun her around in an adorable hug. Now this man, THIS was my type. Tall, dark brown eyes, handsome, blinding smile with plump suckable lips, short spiky dark hair, and a natural comfort with his enormous size. This man worked in the pediatric department? Remind me to switch doctors when the time comes.

"Hey, Alice. Good to see you. Come to check out the nubbins?"

Goodness, his voice was amazing. Stick a fork in me, I'm done.

"Actually, I'm giving Miss Swan a tour of the facility! She starts on Monday with Dad as his PA. Bella, this is Jacob Black. He's the best OB/GYN around. And he's a good friend of ours. We grew up together!"

Aren't they all friends of yours? Holy hell. And honestly, all I could do by this point with Edward and now this Jacob Black guy, was just smile and nod.

"Great to meet you, Bella. Sorry about having to rush, delivering the kiddos never seems to happen on a schedule! I hope to see you around soon. See ya, Alice!"

As he walked away, I finally exhaled -and I got to see him from behind. Unfortunately, Alice noticed that one. Thankfully, all she did was just smile knowingly at me and say,

"Don't worry, doll, he has that effect."

This had turned out to be a more interesting day than I had anticipated! We'll see how I manage to survive the rest of it! After all, I still had the dinner meeting with Dr Cullen tonight. At the very least, I had to shower and change out of these underoos.

**I hope y'all didn't want to murder me after that first paragraph. *Evil snicker***


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Tonight was a chance to redeem myself in my eyes. After my failure ("Remember your failure at the CAAAVE – sorry, I couldn't resist!) at the hospital earlier today, I needed to convince myself that I had some sense of control over myself. I had to make these people respect me for my abilities and what I've accomplished! I've worked too hard to tank my reputation by being a juvenile sploosh queen. I had to get a personal theme song going to put me in the right frame of mind. This meant I needed my stereo and iPod and a kickass power outfit for tonight. Confidence in my strength and awesomeness, here I come. Because I am commander in chief of my one-woman army! Shit, I'm hungry. I need a snack.

After I got out of the shower, I set up my iPod for my "25 Most Played" and proceeded to get ready for the dinner meeting. Poor little Walter sat perched on my mountain of comforters on my bed looking concerned but supportive. I finished my make-up with a smokey eye and only a coat of gloss on my lips, put my skin toned form fitting sleeveless dress on that came to just below the knee, and took the ginormous rollers out of my hair to let the long and soft brown curls fall around my shoulders. I tossed one to Walter to keep him occupied. The look was finished with diamond studs, modest diamond and sapphire pendant, my grandmother's sapphire and platinum ring, my snake skin Jimmy Choo's, and rounded it out with a blue jewel tone wrap.

"What do you think, Walter? Do I look the part for the job?"

Walter jumped up and wagged his teeny little tail at the sound of his name.

"Oh Walter, it doesn't really matter what I say as long as I say it in this sing-song tone of voice, does it? How about this: You're worthless! You're a waste of space and no one likes you. No, nobody likes you."

He wagged his little tail even faster and licked my hand, coming up on his hind legs to be picked up and snuggled with.

"Yep, that's what I thought. Don't worry, big guy. I still love you. You're dumb as a post, but I still love you."

I got Walter set up for the night with some food and Archer re-runs from my DVR, grabbed my clutch and headed out the door with one last thought for Walter,

"Ok, Walter, I'm off. Hold the fort!"

Again with the wagging tail. Man, I love that dumb ass dog.

OOOOOOO

So my Challenger and I are starting to get along. I'm really liking all that power! This will definitely be on the list of those-to-test-drive when I'm ready to buy. Add that to screaming out the lyrics to one of my favorite songs of all time.

_Comin' down the mountain_

_One of many children_

_Everybody has their own opinion_

_Everybody has their own opinion_

_Holding it back_

_Hurts so bad_

_Jumped out of my flesh_

_And I said,_

_CASH IN!_

Now I'm amped. Now I'm ready to go. This is going to be an awesome business meeting. I can handle anything! Ok, let's pull up to this valet and get this party started.

EPOV

I guess I shouldn't be so peeved that Dad arranged an early day for me with Victoria. But to go with him and Mom to a business meeting with his new PA? If I'm taking time off work, I don't want to talk about work! Or even hear about it. Or even THINK for that matter! Just let me sit at home with some Chinese take-out, my pajama bottoms, and Star Wars. No joke, tonight they're playing the original versions of the Star Wars trilogy before they were shamelessly dubbed episodes IV-VI. And no ridiculous special effects additions to bring it to par with the more recently filmed episodes I-III. I'm talking about the O.G. Star Wars, commercial free, on SPIKE. And Princess Leia with that famous bikini. Holy shit, the Princess Leia bikini. So I'm going to miss out on my private time for that too! Perfect.

But, like I said, it beats spending more time than absolutely necessary with Victoria. She might be a brilliant Pulmonologist, but she's a ferocious and manipulative woman. I've been working with her for about six months now and, the more time I spend with her, the more I notice not only how horribly she treats the other clinicians but how they dread working with her on shared cases. They don't even have to have constant contact with her throughout the day like I do. Hell, they should pay me double for that crap.

Well, Dad promised me a free meal so I guess I'm in even though I have to dress up a little. Mom poured on her "It would mean so much to your father, dear," shpeal. I just can't handle when she does that and starts pinning her hair up in a French Twist. Then I know it's non-negotiable. Apparently, Dad wants to make this girl feel like she's welcome not only to the town but to the family. Especially considering she moved here from so far away. And this chick doesn't even know she's going to have to deal with all of us tonight and not just Dad. She's in for a surprise, let me tell you. What can I say? Dad's just a big teddy bear. I'd take a teddy bear over a cougar any day, though. And I mean cougar in every sense of the word. Gag.

Finally we got seated at the restaurant – a window seat at the far side of the place over-looking the water. Mom and Dad chatted about nothing in particular, leaving my mind to wander. And did it wander! I guess I had a hard week because I was unable to form a cohesive thought at this point. Oh well. Some people pay good money to feel this way. All I need is a drink and I'll be golden – the envy of stoners everywhere for the price of a double bourbon rocks.

Then it happened. All of a sudden, everything focused out the window at the front of the restaurant by the valet station. A gun metal grey Dodge Challenger blasting something with a heavy base-line pulled up to the curb. Because of the dark tinted windows, the only thing I could see at first was a slender but shapely leg with hot shoes slide out of the car.

"Unngh… legs…" Crap, did that come out of my mouth? I know it was definitely in my head but it just might have come out.

"What's that dear?" Mom looked at me thinking I was talking about the menu. Yeah, that's a great cover.

"Yeah, I was thinking about crab legs. What do you think? I didn't see it on the menu."

That did the trick. At least I gave them something to occupy themselves while I took my time memorizing this vision.

I put my tumbler back on the table because I noticed I was spilling my drink on the floor, double bourbon down to a single now. And out of this car emerged a goddess with a body that put Princess Leia to shame, fuck me sex hair, and heels. Those heels! Shit, it was like a Whitesnake video! All we needed was a smoke machine, pouring rain, and sparks. The way her hair bounced lightly and blew in the wind outside when she walked, her smile when she greeted the hostess at the front entrance, and the way she walked through the restaurant toward the table making me wonder just how far up those legs went exactly. Oh snap, wait. She's coming toward OUR table!

)))))))))

Shameful Star Wars and Ani DiFranco references, I know.

My "25 Most Played" includes: Massive Attack, Sade, Maxwell, Tricky, and such. So awesome.

Lyrics from "Mountain Song" by Jane's Addiction.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

BPOV

Once I got into the restaurant, I was still feeling the confidence and electricity coursing through my veins. Funny what a little Jane's Addiction and A LOT of horsepower can do for a person. I think I definitely want to buy one of those Challengers. Would a sun roof be a ridiculous thing to have in Forks? Probably. Moon roof? Maybe. That would be a question for the dealer…

I stepped up to the hostess and told her I was meeting Dr Cullen for a dinner meting. After we bonded over our shared taste in shoes (gotta love the Choo's), she said something that made my stomach drop through my ass.

"Oh yes, the Cullen party. They're already seated. I'll show you right over, Miss."

Ok. The "Cullen party?" What was this? The words "party" and "they're" imply more than one person unless Carlisle showed up with a piñata. Highly doubtful. What have I gotten myself into? I prepared for one person, Dr Cullen. Not a gauntlet of physicians or the Board of Directors! Fine, time for a pep talk.

_I am smart_

_I am beautiful_

_And, gosh-darn it, people like me!_

I can do this…

_I am smart_

_I am beautiful_

_And, gosh-darn it, people like me!_

The hostess and I meandered our way through the tables at the center of the restaurant when I finally saw Dr Cullen standing from a table with two others to greet me. He had with him a beautiful and statuesque lady, whom I assumed was his wife and – stomach officially out through the ass – Edward Cullen. He was wearing black dress pants and black dress shirt. This time without a tie but with the first few buttons open. And is that a wee bit of fine chest hair peeking out to say hello? I think so! His hair was even more sexy than when I saw it earlier today which I couldn't imagine was possible. That's right. Sploosh. And they wanted me to have dinner and sound like an educated woman with this guy within licking distance? I don't know but he does something to me. No one has ever made me punch stupid like Edward Cullen. It's like there's some kind of invisible pull toward him. Like I said, stomach through the ass. Must have dragged part of my brain with it on it's way out.

He still sat looking at me with widened eyes while I was introduced to Esme Cullen (I was right about the wife thing). After which, Esme whispered,

"Edward, dear? You've met Miss Swan?"

EPOV

I think my mom whispered something to me. Both Mom and Dad were looking at me expectantly. Crap, what am I doing? I sprang out of my chair and extended my hand to meet hers but this time was so much different than this morning. This couldn't be the same girl! No, woman! This is my Bella Swan. Woah, buddy. She's YOUR Bella Swan now? When did this happen? Anyway, somehow I managed to speak.

"Bella! Great to see you again! Sorry, I guess I just zoned for a bit. Long week… tired…"

I think I rambled on for a bit after that, couldn't be sure. I managed to make it back into my chair without falling over, the drinks order was taken, and suddenly Star Wars just didn't cut it for me anymore. This is where I wanted to be tonight. Once I sat, I also noticed that she was having quite an effect on me in the low. Are you kidding? Springing a woody when out to dinner with the parents is so not cool. I thought I grew out of that uncontrollable phase when absolutely anything would set me off. But it was just then that she crossed her legs in my direction and I got a perfect view of her gorgeous legs. I had to literally stop myself from reaching out and touching her, her skin looked so soft. And those shoes, uungh! I think I have a shoe fetish now. Am I going to need a safe word? Hell, she might. Then her perfume – was that Sandlewood? I have no idea. Something warm. It just made me want to ghost my nose and lips from the dip at the bottom of her neck and up her jaw line to the soft skin behind her ear to take in as much of her as I could… And there it goes again and even stronger than before! Crap, where's my dinner napkin? There's no chance I can excuse myself to splash some cold water on my face now. What happened to the ripped jeans, the Steeler's t-shirt, and the Vans? Really? I noticed the Vans? I must really be developing a shoe fetish. But still, I was expecting that or something in that realm. This was definitely not it.

As the night drew on through the various courses of the meal, the small talk continued. I was surprised that I was able to pay attention as much as I did. She seemed a little distracted at first but who wouldn't be after an exhausting day with Alice? The poor thing should have been warned. But when talk of work came about, she was firing on all guns. This girl knew her stuff and was equally passionate about it. Bella Swan is quickly becoming the most perfect woman ever. Now if she likes music and recognizes the genius of Star Wars, then I will do everything in my power to marry this girl. For now, though, my best bet would be to keep quiet tonight otherwise I would be sure to embarrass myself and everyone else at the table. That would be a feat in and of itself! _That means no moaning, dude. Remember that._

BPOV

Sploosh. Queen. Is. In. Trouble. If this night is going to be tolerable AT ALL, I would need a drink. And fast. The waitress arrived to take the drinks order and she wasn't so subtle about noticing how gorgeous Edward was. She offered him another double bourbon rocks even though he clearly wasn't even finished with what he had and she took the rest of the orders without taking her eyes off him. Hell, I don't blame her. I'm right there with you, honey.

I eventually got my Ketel One and soda with a lime and was able to relax a bit. The conversation started off a little rocky because it was just so hard to concentrate while sitting next to Edward. Especially with his eyes focused on me throughout the evening. Was he trying to kill me? But when the conversation got to work stuff, I was able to focus my attention on that. That was a comfortable area for me. That I could do in my sleep. _Mmm… sleep. Sleeping with Edward's strong rippling arms wrapped around me on a cold Forks night…_ Stop! My DGIM could be so exasperating! Anyway, it was clear to me by the end of the night that I had won Doctor and Mrs Cullen over, they insisted on me calling them Carlisle and Esme. I didn't know if I was going to be able to do that but I'd do my best. Edward stayed relatively silent the whole evening which was a blessing. I would not have been able to contain myself if I heard that unbelievable voice of his. I would have had to spend the rest of the evening sitting in his lap. And that's SO unprofessional.

We made it outside and they all waited as the valet brought my car around. What happened next was out of a TCM movie. Edward swooped in, grabbed the keys from the valet, opened the door to my car, and held my hand to help me into the car. He had the most gentle grip on my hand and brushed his thumb over my knuckles. Geez, was there lightning tonight? Because I just got hit major! Good thing I had a firm grip on the car, otherwise I would have melted into the pavement! Once I was seated inside, he spoke,

"See you Monday, Miss Swan. Drive safely."

He shut my door and I couldn't register a thing. This isn't a familiar car. Where am I? Why is the car wet, has it been raining? Why am I dressed this way? Then I heard two knocks on the driver's side window. I jumped and looked out. It was Edward waving goodbye as he turned toward his parents who were talking amongst themselves. Ah yes. It's all coming back to me now. I started on my way back to the apartment at the other end of town in silence. Boy, was Walter in for a story tonight!

EPOV

The night was coming to an end and I was desperate to get closer to her somehow since I was incapable of speech. We got to the valet station and they said their goodbyes. Bella's car came around and I couldn't bear the idea of that slimy teenager helping Bella into her car.

_It's now or never buddy! What'cha gonna choose? If you don't do anything tonight you'll be beating yourself up for the rest of your life. And I DO mean beating YOURSELF up. So what's it gonna be, chief?_

I flew into action! Grabbed the keys from the valet, opened Bella's door and helped her by the hand into the car. Oh. My. GOD. The electricity was amazing! And her hand was so soft and delicate. I knew I was a gonner. By the grace of God, I was able to speak even though I have no idea what I said. I hope it made sense. Now I had to make it back to the house in my parent's car without them noticing the enormous bulge in my pants. This girl was going to be the death of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

BPOV

The next few weeks went by pretty smoothly at the hospital. Carlisle and I were working very well together which was a relief. It's a nightmare when you have to spend so much time with a colleague who you can't stand – like Edward has to. _Wistful sigh._ Edward was definitely around. I don't know what was happening to me, but I was able to feel where he was when we were on the same unit at the same time. Spooky, right? And there's this building tension and sexual frustration in my belly. Something needs to happen soon or I'm going to explode. But the question is, does he think of me like that at all? He's been nothing but professional, I'd even say he even keeps his distance. But, just like in the restaurant, I feel his eyes on me whenever we're close to each other. Hell, we've caught each other staring loads of times. _Ok, it's a deal. Next time you have a reason to work with Edward, push it a little bit and see what happens. Don't jump him or anything, but see if you have the same affect on him._

Today was rounds for ICU. A seventy-eight year old female patient with an extensive history of cardiac-related hospital visits was back in ICU with a possible heart attack. I checked in with the patient's nurse, Suzanne, who gave me the latest.

"Edward's in there right now with her for the pulmonary consult. We're waiting on the lab results, though. He's been in there for about twenty minutes, I'm sure he's finishing up. Give it a try, Bella."

Oh boy. A one-on-one with Edward. _Let's work it, Bells. Come on, girl. What's your theme song for today? Ah yes. Let's do this!_

_Put me on the table_

_Make me say your name_

_If I can't remember_

_Then give me all your pain_

_I can sit and listen_

_Or I can make you scream_

_Kiss it and make it better_

_Just put your trust in me_

_Oh my God, move a little slower_

_Oh my God, what was that again?_

_La da da, let me feel you baby_

_Let me in, 'cause I understand_

I reached the patient's door to find him sitting on the patient's bedside holding her hand. He noticed me standing at the edge of the curtain and waved me in.

"Hey, Bella, I'm finished here, we were just chatting. Betty, this is Bella Swan. She's our new Cardiology PA working with Dr Cullen. Bella, this is Mrs. Runner."

This delicious man was "just chatting" with a seventy-eight year old woman? Caressing her hand, and talking with her about her cat? My theme song just went from rough screaming sex to visions of cuddly puppies, rainbows, and butterflies. This man is amazing.

"Hi there, Edward. And hi, Mrs. Runner, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you! What have you discussed with Edward so far?"

I reached out to shake her hand and she met mine with the hand that wasn't holding Edward's. She's great. I would do the same thing! Right then, the nurse entered the room with copy of the lab results and I handed them to Edward after looking at them.

The patient told me the jist of their conversation and Edward filled in the gaps.

"Well, Mrs. Runner…"

"Please call me Betty, dear! Mrs. Runner is my mother-in-law and we didn't get along very well." I giggled at that. I think I really like this feisty lady.

"Betty, it looks like you've had a heart attack…"

She reached for my hand and I held it between both of mine, careful of the IV site.

"We're going to need to do some tests to see what part of your heart has been affected and how well your heart is working as a pump, ok? We're also going to keep an eye on your labs. Do you have any questions?"

She looked at me, her eyes watering. Edward grabbed some tissues, I took a seat on the other side of her bed to be closer, and helped dry her tears and brush a few strands of her silver hair from her eyes.

"There's a lot going on, huh? Pretty overwhelming? Betty, I don't want you to worry about all this, ok? You don't need anymore stress. Just know that both Edward and I are going to do everything we can to help you and as fast as possible so you can go home, sleep in your own bed, eat your own food, and get back to your cat! Sound good? Now, here's a piece of paper and a pencil. If you think of a question about anything, write it down so you don't forget about it when the doctors come in. We'll do our jobs. Your job is to rest."

She nodded her head and smiled after a few tears escaped, and looked back and forth between Edward and me.

"Are you two dating anyone? Because you seem perfect for each other."

My face flushed hot with surprise, and I looked to find Edward's to be the same but with a sexy as hell smirk. Edward and I got up to leave and Betty called after us,

"Think about it, you two. I've lived a long time and I've seen a lot. You shouldn't fight something like this."

We walked out of the room together to find a stunning blonde waiting for us.

"Edward, what's up with Betty?"

"Hey, Rosalie, heart attack. Here are the labs. Rose, this is Bella Swan, dad's new PA."

"Nice to meet you, Bella! I'm Rose from physical therapy."

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Yeah, I think we should hold off on PT until we see a downward trend in some of the values and until we have the tests done as well. I'll put in an order to resume when appropriate, how's that?"

"Perfect. Thanks, Bella. Hey, Ed…"

A huge monster of a man crept up behind Rose with his finger across his lips and I was a little frightened for her. I hoped, at least, that she knew him. Edward didn't seem worried so I tried to make my face as blank as possible. The man wrapped his gigantic arms around Rosalie and pulled her into a huge bear hug. Rather than being shocked or frightened, she went limp and rolled her eyes. Edward just giggled. Yep, she knew him.

"Em, put me down please. This isn't the place, babe." He reluctantly set her back down on her feet and straightened her outfit while Rose playfully batted away his hands. These two were a crack-up.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Rosie, I just missed ya. Kristen was busy and I had some time so I figured I'd check to see if you needed an assist."

"Oh, baby, you're so sweet…"

Rose took Emmett's face in her hands and they proceeded to make baby faces at each other and look dreamily into each other's eyes. I know. Like in an animated Disney film and everything. At this point, Edward was the one rolling his eyes.

"Come on, guys, get a room. If I'm not doing it, I don't want to see it. Emmett, this is Bella Swan, dad's new PA. Bella, this is Emmett, physical therapist and Rosalie's fiancé."

"Hey, Bella, great to meet ya! How do you like my Rosie? Isn't she just the best PT ever?" They continued to giggle together and I was even getting a little tired of the outlandish PDA. Fortunately, I had other patients to see so I excused myself but not without looking deep into Edward's impossibly green eyes.

"Thanks again, Edward, for helping with Mrs. Runner. I can tell she really trusts you. See you later!"

I turned on my heel and walked out of the unit with purpose. Phew! I left Edward with the feeling of more than just wanton lust. He was good at what he did, you could tell he cared about his patients, and he knew his stuff. Edward was becoming so much more than eye candy. I was starting to care about him.

EPOV

During the first couple weeks after Bella arrived, I was afraid to interact with her for fear of either making a fool of myself or dry humping her against her will. You know, either/or. That wouldn't work at all. But when I did see her, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. To be so professional and so beautiful, it turned me on to no end! I spent a bunch of time in restrooms and supply closets because of it, let me tell you. But I had to find out if she could feel anywhere close to how I felt about her. "Patience" would be the new watch-word.

I was totally caught off guard when I saw Bella at the door to Mrs. Runner's room. She looked gorgeous as usual (and yet _another_ amazing pair of heels – I don't understand how she walked in those things but they turned her legs into even more of a wonderland for me), and in her element. She was so gentle and caring with Betty, I was falling for this girl more and more with every word she spoke. And I blushed hard core when Betty asked us if we were dating. I could have kissed her for that though because when I caught Bella blushing and looking in my eyes, I knew that I had a chance. Now the issue was, _did I deserve her? Considering everything that I've done?_

Watching her walk away after having met Emmett and Rosalie was hard. I wanted to be with her all the time. Just to have her close would be enough for me. I guess Em and Rose noticed because they asked in unison,

"Have you asked her out yet?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

BPOV

Lunch time! Geezey-Pete's, I was famished. Who knew that an Edward Encounter (as I now termed them) would make me so hungry? I felt like I could eat the whole place! But with Alice's warning about the salad bar, I had taken to packing my own lunch since I started. I think my belly would thank me down the line. Wandering through the staff lunchroom, I found one little empty table and I pounced. I didn't want to talk too much at the moment so I could keep the memory of Edward in my brain as long as possible. So I popped in my iPod ear buds and cranked up some Billie Holiday.

_You're my thrill_

_You do something to me_

_You send chills right through me_

_When I look at you, 'cause you're my thrill_

_You're my thrill_

_How my heart's in pieces_

_I just go to pieces_

_When I look at you, 'cause you're my thrill_

_Mmmm_

_Nothing seems to matter_

_Mmmm_

_Here's my heart on a silver platter_

_Where's my will?_

_Why this strange desire,_

_That keeps mounting higher?_

_When I look at you_

_I can't keep still_

_You're my thrill_

As I was chomping on my cucumber slices with honey mustard dressing for dipping (SOOO delish, btw), I noticed someone standing beside me and some muffled speech. I chose to ignore it and just lose myself in this awesome place I was in, closing my eyes… but then I felt a hand lightly placed on my shoulder. I jumped a bit and looked up feeling VERY irritated. _His better be worth it, damn it to hell!_

A bit of honey mustard with drool escaped the corner of my mouth. It was Jacob Black. Man! When it rains, it pours, I guess. I pulled the ear buds out while dabbing at the corners of mouth (_I hope he didn't notice that)_.

"Hi, Bella! I didn't scare you, did I? Do you mind if I join you? Every other place is taken, but if not that's ok. I could tell you were enjoying your private time…" His smile became a smirk and I was instantly incredibly self-conscious, not being able to keep myself from blushing.

"Sure, Jacob, that's fine. Sorry! I guess I was just… daydreaming…"

I hoped that would be enough of an explanation because I wasn't quite sure what I looked like stuck in my steamy fantasy.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. What were you listening to? It seemed like you were in another place! I'm jealous." Shit.

"Oh, Billie Holiday. She's my go-to-girl for keeping it mellow, y'know?"

"I know the feeling, trust me. But your Billie Holiday is my hiking through the woods to the cliffs in La Push. Nothing beats the fresh cool air, and there's no better scenery anywhere. Have you been out there yet?"

"No, I haven't actually. Charlie has been really busy at the precinct so we haven't even had much time to see each other since I got into town as it is. It's beautiful, huh?"

"Call me Jake, PLEASE! It's stunning, Bella! It's just wrong that you haven't gone yet, it's unacceptable. You're not being an American. We're going, that's it. No arguments."

"Ok, Jake, calm down buddy. I'll go with you, jeez! Wouldn't want to seem unpatriotic…" I couldn't help but giggle at his boyishly excited face. It's like I agreed to take him to Disneyland or something.

Just then, his pager went off and he looked like someone killed his puppy! Then he gazed at his lunch longingly.

"Oh well. I guess I don't get to eat today. That lasagna didn't look good anyway, I guess. Ok, Bella, one of my patients just went into labor, I gotta jet. But how does this weekend sound for La Push? I'll meet you in the diner parking lot Saturday morning around 7am?" Holy f. Did he say 7am? I was going to protest about the ridiculous hour, but he gave me a look that parents give when they're just daring their child to commit an act requiring discipline.

"Fine. 7am. That's just craziness but…" And I got the look again.

"Ok, ok, ok! 7am with bells on. Better?"

"Good girl. See you Saturday!" And then I got a flash of that million dollar smile that just made me lose my breath for a few seconds. Saturday was going to be tough, Jake was hot. But he was surprisingly easy to talk to. I was absolutely attracted to him and my lower regions definitely appreciated having him around, but I was automatically comfortable around him. That was weird. Ah well. Appreciate it for what it is. This means I have to dig my hiking boots out of some box in the spare room that hadn't been sorted yet. I was lazy, what can I say? I have no excuse. But that kind of thing just isn't my idea of fun.

EPOV

Emmett and Rose were right. What was wrong with asking her out? I didn't even have to use the word "date," I could just mention I was going somewhere and ask nonchalantly if she would be interested in going. No pressure. And the "no pressure" caviat was mainly for me. The idea of spending an extended amount of time with Bella made me nervous but excited (in every sense of the word) at the same time. I knew that if I didn't do anything or at least try that I would regret it. Now I just had to think of something for us to do. Port Angeles. That was it. There's always something going on in Port Angeles maybe at a museum or something, and there's a romantic restaurant out there too if things go well. Ok, I have a plan. Deep breath. Now, I had to find her and ask in passing. I'm such a pussy.

Jake? She's spending Saturday with Jake? My best friend, Jake? Suddenly I hated him. I didn't even know they had met. Probably Alice. My own sister cock-blocked me. Crap. And now that I had nothing to do on Saturday, I would probably just sit around all day thinking about what they were doing. If he lays a hand on my Bella, I'm going to kill him. And everybody knows how women react to him. Holy crap, I can't let this happen.

Later that day, I spied Jake in the hall and asked him if he wanted to go with Emmett to see the Seahaks game with him. I knew I was playing dirty because Jake LOVED his football, he LOVED his Seahawks, and he and Emmett were joined at the hip when it came to anything related to football. Sure, Emmett didn't have tickets but I'd figure out something. This was my Bella we were talking about.

"Sorry, bud, that sounds awesome but I promised my dad we'd go fishing on Saturday. Tell him to enjoy the game without me. Have him take Rose instead, she'll hate that. Gotta go, man, catch you later. Thanks again!"

And he disappeared down the hall. Fishing? Did my best friend just lie to me about spending time with my Bella? Fuck that, dude. The gloves are off. They might be going on Saturday but I wasn't going to give up that easily. Bella would be mine eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

BPOV

I sat in my brand new black Dodge Challenger with tinted windows and a kick-ass sound system. All of that beauty, however, was not able to distract me from the fact that I had to wake up at the butt-fuck crack of dawn to get here by 7am. It was an ungodly hour especially on my day off. The only thing to possibly make up for it would be if Jake showed up shirtless. _Mmm, a shirtless Jake with shorts on, in the rain so the shorts would be soaked and hanging low off his hip bones showing his happy trail, and the rain would be streaming down his perfect chest and chiseled face, dripping off his nose and his lips… uung, those lips!_

My fantasy was rudely interrupted by some jack-ass knocking on my car window! But it turned out to Jake so my anger didn't last long… even though he was fully clothed. I begrudgingly got out of my nice warm car.

"Earth to Bella! Were you listening to Billie Holiday again? You've GOT to teach me how to escape from reality so completely like that." He giggled at me and I playfully punched him in the shoulder. He feigned injury but was quickly laughing again. Hell that hurt! The boy is solid! Good thing I didn't break my hand!

"Sorry, sorry! You ready? I packed some snacks for later. Let's head in. You might want to stay close to me at first until your eyes get used to the darkness. I wouldn't want to lose you, you just got here! Once the sun comes up a little bit, we'll get a bit more light."

I was about to get snarky and tell him that if we started a bit LATER in the day, we wouldn't have that problem, but I guess he knew what I was about to say and he shot me one of those scolding parent looks. I put both my hands up in surrender, and he smirked at me. Usually I don't like smirks but I was starting to like his. He turned and headed for a trail head that could only be seen really if you knew where to look. I never would have noticed it, to be honest. Once we lost sight of the parking lot, it was DARK in the woods! Jake was right and I tried to stay as close to him as I could. I took to holding onto the back of his shirt lightly just to make sure I wouldn't lose him. He chuckled when he finally noticed and then took my hand in his. Feeling our hands together like this was so comforting. And WARM! He must be running a few degrees above normal! But I didn't care, I liked it. As we were walking I occasionally heard the sound of snapping twigs and rustling in the underbrush. He felt me tense each time and squeezed my hand gently, looking back at me with a smile.

"Don't worry, Bells, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." And I believed it. He made me feel so safe. And, hang on, did he call me "Bells"? How did he know that was my nickname? I looked back at him with a look of surprise. He just smiled at me again and continued to pull me along.

Once we got more light, I was able to let go of his hand even though I didn't want to. I had no excuse to keep doing it, unfortunately. The whole rest of the hike was basically silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. He just let me take in the beauty of the surroundings and I caught him a few times watching me intently as I was rendered speechless by the scenery. At first, he looked away quickly but the last few times he would hold my gaze until I had to break it. I'm sure I blushed because my lower belly was heating up as well with each look.

Finally we reached the cliffs and I was speechless still! The sky was grey, the ocean was roaring and was an angry steel green color, and the wind coming off the sea was strong. Regardless, it was a breathtaking place. We sat on the sandy ground for a while in continued silence. Jake finally spoke and his voice was low and heavenly.

"I love this place. It's where I come when I need to think, y'know? Just so peaceful but powerful at the same time. We practically grew up here. It's our second home." His eyes were looking out across the ocean looking like he was lost in thought.

"Now who's escaped reality" He looked at me and looked down to his arms that were locked around his knees, laughed quietly, and shook his head.

"I can't help it, Bells. This place does it to me." Again with the "Bells."

"You said 'we grew up here.' Who's 'we'?"

"My brothers from the res. Well, the guys I grew up with, they're like brothers. These are our tribe's lands. You're on our turf now, Bella."

"Your TRIBE? Seriously?" This story was getting better and better! And I also felt humbled that he would bring me here. I felt like I was trespassing and that I shouldn't speak in more than a whisper.

"Yep, the Quileutes. We have a very long history here and our tradition is very important to us. Even though some of us leave to pursue careers or… relationships… every one of us ends up coming back. If not to the res itself, but to Forks. It's our lifeline. That's why I'm at the hospital here, and why I provide prenatal care to our women pro bono just to try to give back and stay connected. Like I said, it's our lifeline." His gaze returned to looking out over the ocean. He seemed so at peace and content to not say another word that I understood what he meant. La Push was more than his home. La Push was him.

After we ate the snacks he prepared, which was more like a three course meal (all of this could NOT have been easy for him to carry in his backpack), we started back through the woods. He told me all about the tribal elders and their role in the community, his family and friends, and what it was like growing up here. The conversation was easy like breathing and we got back to our cars way too soon for my liking. I threw my pack in my trunk and met back up with Jake at my car door which he already had open for me.

"Thanks for agreeing to come along. I hope I didn't wear you out or bore you." He looked genuinely concerned for me.

"Jake, no! I had an awesome time and I actually feel refreshed! Thank you so much for sharing this with me, it means a lot." He smiled and blushed, looking down at his feet and looking shy. This enormous man is being shy? I couldn't help it, he was too much to resist. I stepped toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug. He was surprised at first but then melted into the hug with me. Again, he was so WARM and soft, but solid. My hand came down from his neck to his chest and I buried my face in his neck. His arms held me tighter and he whispered into my hair,

"Thank you, Bella." I noticed him take in a deep breath, heard him let out a very soft but deep growl, and felt him as he kissed the top of my head. Just when I was lost in a haze and my inner dirty girl really liked where this was going, his arms moved to rub up and down my arms and our bodies separated. I instantly felt a chill from not being close to him.

"Drive safely, ok? Give me a call when you get home to let me know you made it. Here's my number." I took the piece of paper and shoved it into my pocket. He guided me into the seat of my car with his hand at the small of my back, closed my car door, and watched me pull out of the diner parking lot to start my drive home.

I saw a whole new side to Jake today. He has a beautiful soul, I could tell. And I also knew that I wanted to know so much more about him. I was in serious trouble. Back in Phoenix, I wasn't exactly now for being the greatest judge of character. I hoped to God that my past wouldn't repeat itself up here. Somehow it seemed different. However, and that's a big however, I was falling for two guys. And not just my heart! Jeez, my low was being tugged in two different directions! First Edward, now Jake. Holy crap. All I knew at this point was that I needed a shower. And it might have to be a cold one.

EPOV

This sucks. Today sucks. I need something for a distraction because I can't handle the idea of Bella spending the whole day with someone, let alone JAKE who is lying to me all of a sudden. I sat at the edge of my bed and held my head in my hands. Not willing to beat myself up like this, I jumped up and grabbed my stuff for the gym. Running down the stairs, I caught Emmett on his way up.

"Dude, bro, where's the fire?"

"I can't take it, Em. I'm going to the gym. Fuck this." The energy and anger was building inside of me as every moment passed and I knew that getting to the gym would be my only savior.

"I'll spot you." Emmett darted into his room to grab his shoes. He was always dressed for the gym, the freak.

Emmett insisted on driving for fear of me plowing over innocent people on the town sidewalks in my fury. It turned out for the best anyway because traffic tended to part for Em's jeep. We headed for the treadmills immediately once we got to the gym. I needed to shake this feeling of losing something I cared deeply for. Running seemed the best thing for it at the moment. After that, we'd do a few circuits but now I just needed that feeling to go away. That was precisely what I didn't understand – how did I fall so completely in love with a person who I basically just met? There's something about her. Like she's always been a part of me but I've only just opened my eyes to see her for the first time.  
The next thing I knew, I was running at top speed and not even phased by the exertion. It didn't feel like I was running away from the feeling anymore, but running toward Bella. Everything else in my life was put on cruise-control. Bella was my life now. With that realization, I slowed the treadmill down to a jog and then a slower jog for a cool down. I looked but Emmett wasn't on the treadmill next to me like he was when we started. I finally looked behind me to find him sitting on a bench with his water bottle looking like he was having a heart attack.

"Em? What happened to you?"

"Me? What happened to YOU? I've never seen you run like that before! I couldn't keep up and I had to stop like twenty minutes ago. You were on that thing for about an hour and you were starting to scare people! What were you thinking about?" I figured I'd let him in on things.

"Bella." Simple as that. Bella. She simply turned my world upside down in a matter of weeks.

"Bella. Dad's PA, Bella? Aww, Eddie's got a little crush! I'm proud of you, man, I didn't think you had it in you." Emmett got a mean-ass glare for that one and he looked contrite immediately. "Sorry, man. Did you ask her out yet, or what?"

"I tried, Em, but she had already made plans with JAKE! They're out there in the woods at La Push as we speak and I wouldn't put it past him to maul her like the dog he is!" I felt the anger build in me again so I took a long drink from my water bottle and started stretching my quads and hams to try to calm down.

"Woah, easy there. She's with Jake? How did that happen? And what happened to you guys being friends?"

I filled him in on Jake lying to me about going fishing with his dad and how I found out what their plans were from Bella. It was getting easier to check my emotions at this point, probably because I was actually getting them out of my system.

"Edward, this is Jake we're talking about. We can't throw him to the wolves like that. He's a good guy, we both know that. There's a part to this that we don't know yet." I hated it when Emmett was the logical one especially when I really wanted someone to agree with me.

"I know, Em, you're right. But I love her and he's spending time with her when it should be me with her instead." Emmett just looked at me stunned.

"Stop, Eddie. You said the 'L' word. Are you serious about this? When did this happen? Shit, WHERE HAVE I BEEN DURING ALL THIS? Why do I miss everything?" He looked genuinely left out like he was the last kid picked for dodge ball.

"Don't worry, Em, nobody really knows about this. Not even Bella."

"Wait, not even ALICE?" I had to laugh at that one. He was right again. If anyone had a secret to keep, Alice would be the one to find out about it somehow. She had ways and, yes, they were mysterious. "So I'm the first person you've told?"

"Yes, Emmett Cullen, you are officially my confidant." I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly but he stood up straighter and straightened his clothes.

"That's right. I'm here for you, bro. Can I tell Rosie, though? She's going to be able to drag it out of me, you know that, right? I don't know how she does it, but she always knows when I know something that she doesn't and she uses sex against me… I'm powerless against her…" He now was officially annoying me. Why did I agree to let him come with me in the first place?

"I don't care, Em. I just don't want to hear any crap from anyone about this. This isn't a joke, it's for real, ok? Let's do some circuits." He nodded, clapped me on the back of my shoulder, and followed me into the weight room. Was I going to regret having this conversation? All I knew was that I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't keep it all inside my head. I had to make my feelings known to Bella soon. I couldn't go without having her next me for much longer.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Needless to say, that day with Jake definitely threw me for a loop. I couldn't imagine that someone so massive and with such an animalistic quality could be vulnerable and tender at the same time. But it seems as though I approach every possible relationship with the same suspicion. _No one is as they seem. Don't let yourself care again, you'll only get your heart pummeled like last time. Yeah, remember that? They're all the same._

I had spent the last four years trying to shake that same ingrained _belief_. It wasn't just a passing thought, it was a fact in my mind. I had subconsciously sabotaged every possible relationship in that four year period of time. I had loved James so deeply and intensely for two years. I believed him to be in love with me as well. He said he did, at least. He acted like he did and had others believing it as well. I shared everything with him, he knew absolutely everything about me. He was the only person in the world I trusted, he owned my soul. Then he got sloppy like he wanted me to find out for myself rather than telling me directly. He had been in a relationship with a hostess/exotic dancer named Jessica for about a year and a half. I found out when a friend of mine, Mike, had gone to her club for a bachelor party. Apparently, James was there and Mike confronted him. When I asked about it, he chuckled at me. The bastard chuckled.

"I wondered when you'd find out," he said, still smiling. "I wasn't sure if you were what I wanted in my life. She's a lot like you in many ways, just – Jesus, Bella, she's a dancer! I could never feel about you the way I feel about her."

There wasn't even an apology. Just a year and a half of a test-drive but with my heart. To say I was shocked wouldn't even cover it. It was pure devastation. I could almost feel the reinforced walls go up immediately around my emotions. I couldn't bear the thought of going through that kind of pain again. And so I kept everyone at a distance. The common theme when subsequent relationships crashed and burned was, "You don't share, I feel like I don't know anything about you!" I'd forgotten how.

But like I said, something about both Jake and Edward felt different. It might be them, but it might just be me. Who knew, I sure as hell didn't. All I knew was that it felt different. I was able to open up to Jake a little bit somehow. I was still rooted in my bricked up place, though, I could feel it. We'll have to see how that plays out.

All of this had been on my mind since my day with Jake, trying to reason it out in my head. It was casting a dark shadow over me and I didn't like that familiar sensation. I took a break to walk outside and around the hospital grounds. Forks was growing on me. The air was so clean and crisp, something we definitely didn't have in Phoenix. And the woods gave me a much different feeling than before. Rather than seeming ominous and looming, I saw it as a refuge and a place of understated natural beauty. I was starting to think of Forks as my home and that day with Jake had a lot to do with that. I had my iPod on Chopin's Nocturnes and stayed outside as long as I could before I started to feel like a bad PA.

Back inside the hospital, I decided to make a stop in the Physician's Lounge to return my iPod to my purse. As I walked down the hallway toward the door, I saw Jake burst into the lounge and I thought the door might come off it's hinges! His scrub top had a few blood smudges on it. Uh oh. I came up to the door slowly and heard occasional crashing and growling coming from inside. Entering the room slowly and with as little noise as possible, I found Jake facing the mirror above the sink and facing away from me. His hands were on his hips and he was looking at himself in the mirror. Suddenly, he snatched his scrub top off his torso and over his head revealing his muscular body and assorted tattoos. He balled up the scrub top and threw it across the lounge knocking some magazines off the table by the window. He turned back to the sink, turned on the water, and splashed some on his face, rubbing it through his hair, and down to his neck. I could see the water dripping from his chin and nose in the mirror as his hands gripped the edges of the sink. He was gripping it so tightly, I just knew he could tear it out of the wall if he wanted to. _Yeah, that sink was goin' down, my friend._ I took a few steps closer and noticed right away the tattoo down the center of his back which was entirely in script. I saw the last line and almost burst into tears and had to wrap my arms around myself to make sure I didn't fall apart. I knew that song well as I had listened to it countless times throughout the last four years.

_You're the color of the sky in every store-front window pane_

_You're the whispering and sighing of my tires in the rain_

_You're the hidden cost and the thing that's lost in everything I do_

_And I'll never stop looking for you_

_In the sunlight, in the shadows, in the faces on the avenue_

_That's the way love is_

_Sky blue and black_

I also noticed a circular tribal design of some kind on his upper right arm, and a large wolf on his upper left. With my next step, he noticed my movement in the mirror and we both jumped. The look I saw in his eyes was something I had never seen before. It was rage. I automatically took a step backward in fear. He chuckled without smiling, shook his head and returned to hanging his head over the sink.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" His words came out like a growl from deep in his chest. I held my breath scared to make a noise until he looked at me in the mirror. His look had softened a bit which I was thankful for.

"Um, iPod… purse…" was all I could get out. Great, another "Uuungh… pretty" incident. He let out a huge sigh, stood up straight and rubbed his hands over his face, turning around to face me. "Jake, are you ok? What happened?" I could only manage a whisper. Then the look in his eyes turned painful, I could tell he was about to burst.

"She's gone, Bella. I lost her. Jesus, she's gone! What am I going to tell Sam?" he pleaded with me like I would be able to give him an answer. When I didn't answer, he turned to face the corner and the recliner chair positioned there.

"I couldn't save her. We saved the baby but Emily's gone. This is going to kill Sam." I remembered enough from our discussion the other day who Emily and Sam were and how much they meant to Jake. My heart ached for him.

"Jake, it wasn't your fault. I know you feel responsible for her but it wasn't your fault. You did everything that you could, right?" He just shook his head and linked his arms behind his neck. Then he turned around to look at me with his eyes slightly welled up with tears and whispered,

"I couldn't save her…" Holy hell, this situation could not be more heart wrenching. Apparently Jake and Emily were together for a long time until Sam saw her one day and he "imprinted" or something. I think that's what Jake said. I knew he had moved on, but I could tell that the respect for both Emily and Sam was very strong in his heart. If Emily hurt, Sam hurt. I could see that guilt in Jake's eyes. I took a few tentative steps forward and when he didn't move away from me, I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest, this time to comfort him. I just held him but he didn't seem to be breathing!

"Breathe, Jake. Please, just breathe!" I heard him take in a sharp ragged breath and let out a tortured moan. He pulled me in tighter to him and nestled his face into my shoulder. His grip on me was tight but I didn't mind, I felt safe with him and safe from the world. I wrapped my arms around him tighter as well and rubbed my hand over his back to soothe him and his breathing eventually started to even out. He still held me tight to him but leaned back enough to look at me by tilting my head up towards him with his finger under my chin. He then noticed a few tears of my own that had stained my cheeks and he brushed them aside gently with his thumb. His large hands cradled my face and he kept his eyes locked on mine. He leaned in slowly giving me time to push back if I wanted to. When I didn't, he continued and placed the most gentle kiss on my lips. My hands had frozen on his back for a moment but his tenderness almost made me dizzy. All of a sudden, alarm bells went off in my head and my conscience was screaming at me. _Are you kidding me? This guy is hurting here and you're letting your low take control? He is a ball of confused emotion right now and letting this go any further is not going to help him any. Sure, you might REALLY like how this feels but think. For once. _

Once my conscience was finished reprimanding me with a knobby stick (that's what it felt like, at least – and damn, she was a bitch and had terrible timing), I took hold of his forearms in my hands and looked into his eyes again.

"Jake…" I really hoped he knew that this wasn't the best thing to do. There's nothing more awkward than being the only one trying to get out of an awkward situation. Yikes, right? He smiled slightly looking sheepish and took a step away from me but still holding my hands in his.

"Jake, you need to talk to Sam right now, not me. I'm definitely here for you, you know that, right?" He nodded. "But Sam has to hear this from you." I know it's ridiculous, but I felt like a little mama bird nudging her little birdie baby out of the nest.

"I know, you're right, Bells. I lost it for a second there, huh?" He turned back to the sink while rubbing his hands over his face again. He did that a lot. "I'm really sorry I attacked you like that, I'm sorry if I scared you." Was he kidding with this? How could someone be so sweet?

"Jake, don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for. Believe me." He noticed me wiping a slight sheen of sweat off my brow and he chuckled while getting a fresh scrub top from his locker.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway," he whispered as he walked toward the door to leave the lounge. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on my forehead as he opened the door. "Oh shit, sorry Edward. Sorry about that, I didn't smack you with the door, did I? I can't stick around, I have to make a phone call. See ya later, man. Bye Bella, thanks again."

Holy crap, did I dodge a bullet with that one or what? I would have tried to melt into the wall if Edward had seen us two minutes ago. Edward looked at me like he wanted an explanation.

"What's going on, Bella?" I filled him in on what happened with Emily, the baby, and that Jake had just left to talk to Sam. Edward sank into the recliner in the room and held his head in his hands. "Oh man, not Emily. This is probably killing Jake, isn't it? Not to mention Sam." I had forgotten that the Cullens were good friends with Jake and his extended "family" on the res. He must know the dynamic and he must have known Emily as well.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Did you know Emily well?"

"Yeah, Emily was like an older sister to me. I can't believe she's gone," He looked like he was in a daze, like it hadn't sunk in. It wasn't real for him yet and it seemed like he was string through the wall. I moved to sit on the side-table next to the recliner to be closer to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and asked, "Is Jake ok?"

"That would be a 'no.' He lost it for a bit there, I was fortunate enough to witness it."

"Oooh, that must have been… intense. And you lived to tell the tale? Crap, I have to tell my family. We should all be there for them. Plus, Jake might need a little help with Sam," He stood and I could tell his brain was running a hundred miles an hour and then it screeched to a halt. His eyes fell on me. Those green eyes. _Sigh…_

"Thank you, Bella, for being here for Jake. He might annoy the hell out of me sometimes but he's a good man and like a brother. An annoying brother, but a brother nonetheless. You have an amazingly kind heart. I'm noticing that more and more." He ran the back of his fingers lightly across my cheek where he could see the meandering track of my recent tears. I gasped slightly at his touch but was transfixed by his eyes. He seemed to be keeping me grounded to earth and I felt that familiar tug that connected me to him somehow. He opened the door to leave the lounge and gave me a shot of that smile. Goodness, would it be inappropriate to sploosh at this moment? Because I've been in overdrive the past hour or so.

"Edward, can you keep me posted?" _Good call, Bells. Always thinking, that's my girl!_

"Absolutely," He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. "What's your number and I'll call you later tonight, is that ok?" Suddenly, I noticed I wasn't breathing anymore.

"Sure," _That would be more than ok… Really? You're doing this now? You're unbelievable._ "And give my best to the family, will you?" _Good recovery, Sploosh Queen._

"I will. Thanks again, Bella. I'll talk to you tonight."

A tumultuous day, emotions all over the map. I'm finding myself getting mixed into a swirl that was the Forks and La Push vortex of drama. I hoped I wasn't getting in too far over my head because I don't have the greatest track record for getting myself out.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

I was glad that I made the effort to track down Jake. He was taking this pretty hard but I wanted him to know that everyone who knew and loved Emily knew he did everything he could to keep her with us. I know I wouldn't be able to function if my family abandoned me.

Sam was a mess as well but all the elders were there with him – you could tell they all were grieving but they accepted death as a part of life. They welcomed Jake into their prayer circle with open arms and they all agreed to name Sam and Emily's baby girl Olivia Emily. Jake then hung his head – Olivia was his mother's name.

I headed home after I saw all my patients and crashed on my bed. I let my mind go blank to get some down time. Problem was, I couldn't keep it that way. I was able to clear my head of everything but Isabella Swan – like when she writes in the charts and she thinks no one notices her, she sometimes twirls a small section of hair and tugs on it playfully while whispering, "Doink, doink, doink…" with every tug. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Or when she's on hold on the phone, she drums on the counter with her thumbs and then uses her pen as a drumstick for the symbols. One time she even lost hold of it and the pen went flying across the nurse's station. It didn't even seem to phase her! She just got up, walked over to pick the pen up, returned to her seat, and finished what she was doing. That's what I liked about her. She was light-hearted, a free spirit, and totally unaware of how beautiful she was. Sometime soon, I would tell her just how beautiful she was to me.

I almost jumped out of my skin when my mother popped her head into my room and asked, "What's so funny, dear?"

Oh snap! Was I laughing out loud? Of course I was. I was a love sick puppy and I had lost all dignity and self-control. _Because you're whipped. Already. Unbelievable._ Man, my inner Edward was a mean som'bitch.

"Nothing, Mom. I was just remembering something that made me laugh." I hoped she would let it go at that. I was so not in the mood to discuss my _feelings_ with my mother.

"Well that's good, dear. We all need something to lift our spirits, especially today. Though I AM concerned that you're laughing at something in your head while alone in your room but you're a big boy now. Just don't hurt anyone, ok? I watch Most Evil on the Discovery Channel, y'know…" And she disappeared down the hall still muttering to herself. I laughed out loud again but then yelled so she could hear me,

"Don't worry Mom, I'm laughing at you this time! I thought I'd clarify." I heard her say from downstairs,

"That's a load off my burdened shoulders, dear!" Gotta love my Mom.

I got up to close my door so I could call Bella in private, I was nervous. I felt like a pubescent teenager but in Hugo Boss dress pants. _Aaaagh, just do it quick like a band-aid. Don't think about it. One-two-three GO!_ I held my breath while it rang, then I heard what sounded like… I don't even know what that was. But it sounded like someone could have been injured. There was definitely barking, and there was loud music in the background. F, was that ABBA? Sure as shit, she was rockin' out to ABBA.

_Half past twelve_

_And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evening all alone_

_Autumn winds_

_Blowing outside my window as I look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

In private, I will admit that that is actually one of my favorite ABBA songs. I know that implies that there are more that I like but hey. Sue me. I'm not made of wood. I heard Bella finally but in the background and I tightened my lips in an effort not to laugh.

"Damn it, Walter! If you run around my feet, yes, I will step on you. I swear to Christ! Shit, where's the phone? Walter, STOP LICKING ME! You are so getting a time-out for this. Ugh, that's gonna bruise…" I couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a good old-fashioned belly laugh and it felt good. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time. And she was yelling again…

"I can't find my phone yet, but I can hear whoever you are laughing at me! That is so not cool! Don't be shitty! Hang on, ha! I got it. Hello?"

She sounded out of breath and in pain, and she was swearing like a sailor. I, however, could not stop laughing. All I got out was,

"Edward… ABBA… you ok?" I heard her gasp into the phone.

"Crap! I'm sorry, Edward. I'm ok but I can't say the same for Walter later tonight. That fucking dog is a menace. Shit, sorry about the swearing. Ugh, I'll just stop talking. How are you?" This girl cracked me up.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm concerned for Walter, though. Am I going to have to call doggie protective services on you?" I tried to stifle that laugh but it just didn't work out.

"Ok, ok, sure. Laugh it up. I hit the floor with a remote and a glass of caffeine-free Diet Dr Pepper in my hands. I'm only 5'6". Imagine that being YOU? You'd go down like a redwood, my friend." She joined in on the laughter at that point. "But seriously, how are you doing I know today must have been hard on you."

"Really, I'm alright. Actually much better now. I'm noticing you have that effect on me," _Oh crap! Genius, you just said that out loud! If you don't cool it, she's gonna call the po-po on yo' ass!_ Did my inner Edward just go gangsta on me? I think he did. Ass. I don't think I can back-pedal out of this one. "I mean, um…"

"Aw, no that's awesome! My work here is done then," Oh she had no idea, this was only getting started. I went on to give her an update on the family like she had asked and our conversation eventually turned to other random things. I loved how her brain worked. One little thread of an idea sent her on a whole different tangent and I caught myself doing it too. By the end of the conversation, we had discussed a little of everything under the sun, serious topics, ridiculous topics, and we both laughed so hard we cried a bit. She even had to take a bathroom break after the last laugh fest – she put the phone by Walter so he could keep me company. Now that conversation was a little one-sided.

It was when she went to the restroom when I knew I had to ask her out for real. I could finally hear the music she had on in the background. The White Stripes' album "Elephant." Ok, I give. Uncle. When she got back on the phone, I bit the bullet.

"Sorry about that, Edward." And she stifled a yawn. No wonder, it was 1am. We were on the phone for three hours? Our phone bills are going o be gnarly.

"No problem, Bella. I should probably let you go, it's kinda late. But, hey, there's an exhibition in Port Angeles this weekend. Would you like to go? With me, I mean?" _Smooth, dumbass._

"Yeah, that sounds great! I look forward to it!" She sounded excited, that was a good sign. She didn't even ask what kind of exhibition it was! A real good sign.

"Great! I'll see you soon. Have a good night, Bella. Sleep well." Damn, I wish I was there to tell her that in person.

"Thanks, you too, Edward. Good night." We hung up and I almost had a seizure. The way se said my name! I've never heard that tone in her voice before. It was low and so sensual. My pants were getting tighter and tighter and I tried to deep-breathe my way out of it. But there was no way. I was too far gone. I laid back on the bed and laid my arm over my eyes and took my time thinking about Bella and feeling what that did to me. Just then, Mom knocked on the door,

"Honey, please tell me you were on the phone that whole time and not laughing with yourself again." Jeez! I jumped up from bed and grabbed a pillow to block the view in case she invited herself in. I needed to move out of this place.

"Yeah, Mom. Totally on the phone. No need to worry. No… Most Evil… here…" Please go away.

"Ok, sleep well, dear."

And that took care of that. Nothing like a conversation with your Mother to literally deflate a situation.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

An art exhibit, huh? This should be interesting. Don't get me wrong, I love art. But everyone has a different idea of what art is, and everyone has different tastes. Please, please, please let me like it so I don't have to pretend the whole thing. That's all I ask.

And "a little more than business casual" didn't really clear things up much. I guess I had to go shopping, oh darn. Twist my arm. Ouch. Does this really mean a trip to Seattle? Yep, I think so.

Fortunately my Challenger, Francesca, would make this trip much quicker.

As anticipated, the drive to Seattle was painless and shorter. Yeah for me! Once I got to the mall, I headed for my churches outside of church, Neiman's and Bloomie's. Up, up, up the escalator I went and took a deep breath to take in the scent of new clothes. Ah, a happy place. I was strolling through the racks of heaven when I heard a high pitched squeal, clapping, and the sound of someone running toward me. I turned to see if I needed to protect myself and I saw Alice bounding toward me and she attacked me. Well, she hugged me violently, how's that? Alice was one intense person.

"Alice, let the girl breathe. We haven't broken her in to your ways yet. Sorry, Bella. She can get a little carried away sometimes." I was supposed to look for clothes with Rose here? That would be like asking ME to act alongside freakin' Helen Mirren. _C'mon, Bells, you can do this. Just breathe._

"Hi Alice, Rose, how's it going?" Maybe if I didn't engage them fully in conversation, they would let me go about my shopping experience on my own. Oh, but it was not to be. _Of course._

"Hi Bella! What are you shopping for? Are you going out? You HAVE to shop with us!" And there it is. Do I tell them I'm going out with Edward? Would that be weird? I'll just try to keep my answers as non-descript as possible. _Sigh._

"Yeah, I am actually. I was invited to an event in Port Angeles and I felt like getting something new." Crap, was that too specific? Who knew with Alice, really?

"An event in Port Angeles, huh? Hmm, the only thing I know about up there is an art exhibit that Edward really wanted to go to. Did he ask you to go with him? Oh I just knew he liked you! We've all been waiting to find out when he'd finally ask you out…" And Rose clapped her hand across Alice's mouth and held it there but Alice was still trying to talk. All we could hear was mumbling but that didn't seem to stop her.

"Sorry, Bella, there goes the element of surprise, I guess. Damn it, Alice, keep a lid on it!"

'Oh what, Rose? Like she didn't know! Here we'll help you pick out something that will make him drool over you!" Now THAT made me a tad uncomfortable. Edward's sister was going to help me find something to wear that he wouldn't be able to resist. That's kinda gross, right? Just a little weird? Well, this is Alice. Add this to my mental Alice-profile.

"Um, ok. I kinda found a few dresses that I liked but I was going to look around some more." I grabbed the dresses from the rack and they were inspected.

"Damn, Rose, she has good taste! A Herve Leger strapless? Let's go try all these on." We went to the dressing rooms and they sat out on the squishy chairs waiting for me to model each dress. Some got a thumbs-down, others got an "eh." I saved the strapless one for last because I just had a feeling about it. It was black, had horizontal seams with a thin vertical panel down the center of the front and back of the dress which was VERY form-fitting. I even looked at myself and thought, _Damn, girl. This won't make him drool, this will kill the man._

I walked out of the dressing room and both of their jaws dropped, motioned with their fingers for me to spin, and just nodded with goofy grins on their faces.

"Guys, say something! I know I like it. This is my choice. What do you think?" Rose was the first one to speak which was a surprise.

"Bella Swan, you will kill Edward with that dress. You know what you should do?" I could see the wheels turning in her head. She looked at Alice without a word and they both nodded. Rose jumped up from her chair and ran from the room. She returned with a cream Tory Burch double-breasted form-fitting trench coat.

Rose didn't wait for me to try it on before she bolted out of the dressing area without a word again. She came running back in with a shoe box and a black cashmere wrap. Loubontin's. F'in black and cream two-toned Christian Loubontin's. Alice finally chimed in.

"Ok, Bella, picture it: your hair in a loose up-do, you open the door and all he sees is this gorgeous trench, these hot shoes, and simple pearl earrings. Keep it closed the whole drive and don't take it off until you get there. Make him help you take the coat off and I'll bet you $100 he drops it when he sees you in that dress and those killer shoes." Now I knew that I was going to really like these girls. I really wanted them to be right too.

We made it to the counter to pay for my ridiculously expensive outfit. It looked good though, gotta admit. We said our goodbyes and I made my way back to the car daydreaming about my night to come with Edward. The butterflies were starting to take off in my stomach at the thought of it. _Ok, what we need is the feel of your glorious machine that is your car and listen to some Blank Blue. That'll mellow you out._ Awesome idea. That's the only record I've ever listened to in the car that made me miss my exit on the freeway because I was so mellow. But I'd be sure to pay attention this time.

On my way home, I had to backtrack a little bit because I missed my exit (I know, I know. Let's just drop it). I hit the market for the makings of chicken stir fry. Yumbly in my tumbly. Walter and I cuddled on the couch after dinner and watched Mad Men with an agreement to not stay up too late. I was exhausted from the driving, the shopping, and the anticipation.

_PJs and bed, please._

Yes, ma'am.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

Today was E-Day. That's right, Edward Day. I went through the same rigamarole as I did when I met up with Dr Cullen that first time. But I was so much more anxious tonight because I knew Edward was going to be involved. It felt like electricity was running through my veins instead of blood. I needed to do something to release all this energy before Edward got here so I didn't attack him at first sight. And something to steady my breathing. Ah, perfect. _Remember, top of your lungs girl. This song deserves it._

I docked my iPod into my stereo system and cranked it up. Hell, I didn't care if it bugged the neighbors. It was way before 10pm for quiet hours. So there. So up went the volume and out came Walter. He loved The Cult too.

_All the hip young things_

_Trying to make the scene_

_Living out forbidden dreams_

_Star Spangled Banner flutters in the sky_

_Time hustles those who wait to die_

_C'mon little honey_

_C'mon now please_

_C'mon little honey and dance with me_

_Sweet soul sister_

_Keep on pushing till the dawn_

_Sweet soul sister_

_Forever dancing on and on_

_Ooh, she's a Dior girl_

_Twisting round the world_

_Midnight crush boogie scene_

_Firm fixed expression_

_Sensual, tender, smooth_

_Sexual panther, beautifully cool_

_C'mon little honey_

_C'mon now please_

_C'mon little honey and dance with me_

_Sweet soul sister_

_Keep on pushing till the dawn_

_Sweet soul sister_

_Forever dancing on and on_

_Hustle and strut through Paris at night_

_Hustle and strut_

_Hustle and strut through Paris at night_

_Hustle and strut_

_Say na na na_

_Say na na na, yeah_

_City of sin_

_C'mon and let me in_

_City of sin_

_C'mon and let me in_

_Sweet soul sister_

_Keep on pushing till the dawn_

_Sweet soul sister_

_Forever dancing on and on_

Right when the song ended, the doorbell rang. What timing! I checked myself in the mirror one last time and went to open the door. Oh gasp. Edward. Looked. Good. It didn't escape me, though, that while I did a quick intake of his gorgeous appearance, he was checking me out as well. His eyes were stuck on the neck line provided by the trench coat that I deliberately kept up high. _Yeah, just stew on that for a while, mister. We'll get to that soon enough._

Walter scampered to my side pawing at my leg, I picked him up and introduced him to Edward.

"Walter, this is Edward. Edward, this is Walter. My valiant protector, as you can tell. Such the watch dog. Come on in! Those flowers are breathtaking, Edward. Thank you!" He even bought me flowers. Where did they get this guy? This is the first time a guy had given me flowers. Seriously. Six white and six deep red mini calla lilies, the stems wrapped in a delicate white silk ribbon secured by pearl-tipped push pins. These were for real, man. Edward didn't mess around. He took Walter from me as I went to put the flowers in some water. Apparently, Walter was having the greatest time while Edward scratched him behind his ears and rubbed his belly. _Lucky dog._ Edward was smirking at me. Why was he smirking at me?

"What's with the smirk?"

"So… you're a fan of The Cult, huh?" Oh, litany of expletives. He heard. I knew I was blushing, suddenly the idea of this trench coat was getting less and less attractive because I was burning up. "I think you'd give Ian Astbury a run for his money, though. Very impressive." I wanted to dig a hole so quickly and climb in. Dress and all. Just get me out of here! But he stepped closer to me and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and said, "Hey, don't worry. You're actually good and have great taste in music. You should hear me in the shower. Bleh!" I had a feeling he was just humoring me because he had a glorious voice and probably an even more sinful singing voice. But I didn't mind. I couldn't change anything now and I just can't hide the glory that is me. _Wow. Now that's some positive thinking._

I set up Walter for the night with some food and the Archer DVDs. Edward looked at me confused.

"He likes Lana."

"Ah, I get it. Give the man what he wants!" He just chuckled at me and escorted me to the door and to his car.

His car. I had never seen one in real life before, only on the internet. I didn't think real people bought them and DROVE them. That's the kind of thing you would buy (if you were loaded and crazy) and just look at it. But here it was. A silver Aston Martin One-77. Of course he drives an Aston Martin. Of course he drives a One-77! What else would a perfect specimen of a man drive other than a $2.3 million car. Yes, you heard that right. Less than one hundred (seventy-seven to be exact) were made and Edward has one. I stopped dead in my tracks. He looked at concerned.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He honestly thought I was in distress. Well, he's perceptive because I was in distress. I was afraid that the passenger seat would sense the cotton fabric of my coat and eject me from the car. At least it _should_ be able to do that, it cost more than two million dollars for crap sake.

"Edward," I whispered, "That's an Aston Martin One-77." He whispered back.

"Yes, it is. Bella, why are we whispering?"

"Because I don't want to mess it up by speaking in a normal tone of voice. Is this YOURS? You actually DRIVE this? Like on the actual street where there's dirt and water and rocks and gravel and things." I was still whispering. I felt like I was in church.

"Yes, it's mine and, yes, I drive it. But only on special occasions. And you are my special occasion." Ok making me weak in the knees was not a good idea when I was wearing Loubontin's. I could seriously break an ankle. Whatever, I'll just go with it. This evening has already been dreamy without the car so everything else is just icing as far as I'm concerned. He walked me to the passenger-side door and held my hand as I slid into the perfectly molded seat, shutting the door. While he walked around to the driver's side, I took the opportunity to take in a deep breath and wiggle myself around in an effort to memorize this experience in the little time I had alone. _Uuung, it smells like him in here! _It was a mixture of soap, barely a hint of Burberry Brit, and him. Just sitting in the car was right up there with good sex. If Edward got frisky later tonight in this car, I would be heading into uncharted territory in that department. As Edward sank into his seat he chuckled at me – he caught me petting the leather interior.

The ride to Port Angeles was heavenly and didn't last as long as I wanted it to. It was like riding down the road in a marshmallow. We arrived at the gallery and he ran to my side of the car to open the door and help me get out of the car. His touch was so gentle but firm and I loved it. He guided me into the building with his hand ghosting at the small of my back. I loved that too. It became obvious that the exhibition was by invitation only because there was a man with a clipboard at the door and people were showing an envelope to him. Edward and I walked up the steps and without having to say a word, the man with the clipboard became flustered and almost nervous.

"Mr. Cullen! So nice to see you again! I hope the exhibition lives up to your expectations, sir. I am at your disposal." Wow. This guy looked like he would kiss Edward's feet if he could. There was definitely some dirt I had to dig for about this set-up. We were escorted inside and a young woman stepped up to us to take our coats, she held my wrap and clutch while Edward helped me out of my trench coat. I untied the belt slowly and unbuttoned the coat, Edward stepped behind me to assist with removing it. When my arms were out of the sleeves, I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He took me in slowly and unabashedly, speechless. He intended to hand my coat to the woman but, without taking his eyes off me, he dropped the coat on the floor. _Great, there goes one hundred bucks._ The woman picked it up, dusted it off, and handed my wrap and clutch back to me while taking Edward's coat. Suddenly, I was a bit self-conscious though. His eyes seemed to be getting darker as he looked at me and I blushed.

"Edward, is it too much? You said more than business casual. This isn't too formal…" This snapped him out of his stupor.

"No, I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just… I can't… Bella, you look stunning."

"Thank you, Edward." I blushed again. As we walked through the exhibit, I noticed his arm securely around my waist and I melted into the side of his body. _Hmmm, this night is just getting better and better._


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

I slipped into my Aston Martin to go pick up Bella. Holy crap, I was nervous. Well, I'd say more anxious than anything. I just wanted to be near her as soon as possible. And that's why the Aston Martin has been dusted off. I love this car. It's not practical for everyday use, but this wasn't just any day. This was a date with Bella and this car was built for speed. It makes perfect sense in my head.

Arriving at her apartment complex, I exited my car and grabbed the flowers. I hoped she liked them. All I knew was that mom teared up when she saw them so they must be along the lines of something acceptable. I made my way through the complex and I heard music that got louder as I got closer to her place. Yep, it was coming from her place, that's for sure. The Cult's Sweet Soul Sister was blaring, the windows were vibrating, and… was that her singing along? I could see her shadow outline through her blinds and she was dancing around holding something in her hands as a microphone. This was the funniest and most awesome thing I had ever seen. Suddenly, all the nerves melted away. All that was left was giddiness. The Cult fan in me wanted to wait to hear the whole song because of the "Hustle and strut…" part. I wanted to see what she would do for that – and she didn't disappoint! She did it all, scream and everything. I didn't think it was possible to like her more than I already did but I managed it right then. Ok, I needed to put myself out of my misery and get in there.

She answered the door and I knew she planned on torturing me this evening. Her hair was up showing off her neck and her shoes contributed to my shoe fetish. But she was wearing a knee-length trench coat. It hugged her body but I could tell that there was something underneath it – a bit of black peaked from the bottom. And I was heart broken that the coat was buttoned all the way up to the collar! She was trying to kill me – oh, the suspense was killing me. Next thing I knew, I was being introduced to a ridiculously small dog. So this was Walter! I was suddenly jealous of Walter because he got to snuggle with her and I didn't. _Oh that's good. Just be jealous of a dog. Unbelievable._

Bella liked the flowers and I got to bond with Walter while she put them in water. I guess he wasn't a bad guy after all. I think I could get to like him.

I guess she liked the car because she was practically gushing over it, I even caught her petting the interior. On the drive up to Port Angeles, I became intoxicated by her scent. I didn't know what it was, but it was having an affect on me that I hoped she didn't notice. I couldn't help but think of being close enough to her to inhale her scent combined with the warmth of her flawless skin. _Warm, soft, and delicious skin… Dude, stop. Think of something else. This isn't helping your "situation." The Queen of England, the octo-mom, Barbara Bush, Rosie O'Donnell… There you go. Continuous loop. Good._ Her voice wasn't helping me either. She was speaking in a low voice, almost a whisper, the whole way because she was convinced it would "hurt the car." I couldn't help but chuckle at her for that.

We finally arrived at the gallery and I helped her out of the car. Any excuse to touch her skin and be close to her, honestly. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to more than a couple inches away from her tonight, she looked too lovely. I didn't want to have to rip any arms off any slime balls once we got inside, so I kept my hand at the small of her back all the way up to the front door. And my wait was over! The coat check girl was there to take our coats and I was dancing on the inside. Bella untied the belt slowly and turned so I could help. My eye was glued to her skin as the coat was pulled lower and lower. The skin on her neck, her shoulders were bare…

_Oh shit, bare shoulders, how low was this going because I'm already starting to drool._

Then I started to see the back of her dress and the heavenly shape of her body was slowly revealed all the way to her knees, and those legs. But wait. Was that a slit in the back of her dress? Oh shit, the slit went up to just below her perfect bottom exposing her legs when she walked. Keeping my hands to myself was going to be more difficult than I already anticipated. I reached out to hand her coat to the girl but I couldn't take my eyes off Bella, the coat dropped to the floor but I didn't care. Look at this goddess! I had to remind myself to breathe, she was officially killing me. I guess I forgot that this wasn't a dream because I wasn't speaking. Bella had a concerned look on her face and was asking something about whether or not her dress was ok.

_Are you kidding? You're dress should be on display in this gallery. Screw that. That dress should be in my room. And screw THAT! She should be in my room with that dress and those shoes… Maybe I should speak because she's starting to really look concerned._

"No, I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just… I can't… Bella, you look stunning." I can't believe I was stuttering. But when I finally got it out, she smiled that sexy smile and blushed making me even more crazy on the inside.

"Would you like something to drink, Bella?" Man, I needed a drink even if she didn't want one. Bourbon, here I come.

"Actually, a white wine would be great. Pinot grigio, if they have it." I waved the waitress over and over-tipped her to keep us topped off. Once we stepped into the main gallery, Bella let out an audible gasp and stopped cold.

"Edward! John Singer Sargent? My … oh…" She started walking slowly toward the nearest painting and once I caught up, I slipped my hand around her waist. She didn't protest, she even came in closer to my side. Now that was heaven. She looked closely at the strokes on the canvas, turned to look behind her and murmured,

"Edward, we have to…" She maneuvered us a couple feet away from the painting, turned back to face the painting, gasped slightly, and brought her delicate fingers to her lips. The waitress returned with our drinks, Bella took her wine glass without taking her eyes off the painting but thanked the waitress. She completed the same process with each painting of the exhibit, took hold of my hand at her hip and brought to rest on her flat stomach and leaned back into my shoulder.

"Isn't it beautiful, Edward?"

"Breathtaking, Bella." She was talking about the art but I was talking about something entirely different.

We headed to the restaurant after we finished at the gallery, a nice little Italian place I liked which looked over the water. My reservation was just in time for sunset. She spent most of the drive over to the restaurant in silence but with a small dreamy smile on her face.

"Bella?" I had to make sure she was still with me.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about that exhibit. He's one of my favorite painters. I had seen a few Sargents at the Huntington Library in LA but it was so much better to be able to see them without so many people around. It was perfect, Edward, thank you." And she returned to sitting silently with that same dreamy smile.

"I'm glad you liked it, Bella. I was hoping it would make you smile." At that, she turned to look at me and her smile broadened. She reached up and brushed a few of her fingers down the length of my jaw, my skin burst into flames at her touch.

Our dinner was filled with easy conversation spoken with lowered voices, wine, and was illuminated with warm candlelight. The flame's glow on her skin was indescribable and it brought out the lighter caramel tones in her brown eyes. Everyone else in the restaurant melted into the background until it was just the two of us and the sound of soft piano music. I loved how we were at that moment but the table put to much distance between us, I thought. We finished up dinner and headed outside to walk along the water. The sun had set leaving just the slightest glow at the horizon and the air was crisp without being too cold. She stopped along the wooden railing looking out over the water, lifted her head slightly, and took in a deep breath. I tried not to notice her chest lifting when she did that but there wasn't anything I could do. I was so drawn to her, I was memorizing every move she made. One of her soft curls was blowing lightly in the small breeze coming off the water and I brushed it back over her shoulder, ghosting my fingers over her soft skin. She turned her head toward my touch and I brushed my fingers across her cheek. Stepping closer to her, she looked up into my eyes as I trailed my finger under her chin. When she didn't pull away, I lightly brushed my thumb over her lower lip and her lips opened slightly. Holy hell, she was driving me insane! I couldn't stop now and it didn't seem like she wanted me to.

BPOV

Oh my… the way he was touching my skin… he was so gentle like he didn't want to break me. It was killing me! I needed to get closer and feel more of him. When he trailed his thumb over my lower lip, I let my lips part slightly and I noticed that he was then looking to my eyes. I looked down to his lips and then back up to his eyes giving him permission. He leaned in slowly and lightly brushed his lips across mine like he was just savoring the closeness first. I could feel his breath on my skin and it made my skin tingle all over my body. His hand slowly curled around the back of my neck as his kisses became more purposeful. I gasped slightly when his tongue entered my mouth and it was heavenly. His other hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his body by the small of my back. Oh my, I was in trouble. I could feel the warmth and muscles of his body through my dress. I couldn't help but let my hands roam to his back and pull him closer to me, we both let out a soft moan with that one. By this time, our kisses had become more urgent, and we had to pull away to breathe.

"Bella…" Edward's breathing was ragged while he skimmed my sides with his hands slowly. I hope he wasn't expecting any coherent thought from me because there was no way I would be able to speak now. All I managed was,

"Mmhmm? Hmmm, Edward." He then let out a groan from deep in his chest and pulled me close to him, and kissed me at my temple. He pulled my wrap around my shoulders keeping his hand underneath and caressed my back and shoulders.

"Are you cold, Bella?" What? Cold? How could I be cold when this man's arms were around me and I was pressed into his god-like torso? I was anything BUT cold. I was steamy and splooshy, and my legs were just a bowl of spaghetti. Good think he was holding me so securely, otherwise I would definitely collapse… _and probably scuff these Loubontin's!_ Good point.

"Mmm, nope. I'm fine right here, thanks." He chuckled which vibrated through me. Oooh I wanted to make him do that again! That was an amazing feeling. He was just a wonderland!

"C'mon, Bella, we should get you home. It's getting late." He took a step away from me and helped put my coat on. We walked back to his car, his arm securely around my shoulders and his hand occasionally rubbing up and down my arm for warmth. I leaned into his side wanting more contact with him and tried to replay every moment of this magical evening in my mind. This would be something to commit to memory for later enjoyment, that's for sure.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

I cock-blocked myself. I know I cock-blocked myself. I had to! I felt like I was turning into a predator. If I didn't stop myself then, I probably would have had my way with her right there in public like an animal. And Bella deserved so much more than that. She deserved someone who would make _love_ to her and not f her brains out because of wanton lust. My mission now was to show her how I wanted to be close to her because of who she was and not because of what I could satisfy myself with. The spending time with her and getting to know her better thing would be a blast. Absolutely! Because I really liked her! But keeping myself in check physically would be one up-hill battle. She was just so enticing – everything about her drove me crazy inside. Man, I hurt more just thinking about it. And I was already not very comfortable _at all_ from our antics by the water. I just had to get through the drive back to her place and then I could take care of things. I just hoped, for both our sakes, that she didn't do anything during the drive that would make things harder for me. Literally.

Crap, really? We got back to the car and she took off her coat before getting in. This is… this isn't right. This isn't good for me.

"Are you sure you won't be cold, Bella?" I was basically begging this girl to cover herself up. How many guys do that? _Raise your hand, pussy!_

"No, I think I'll be fine, Edward." Sure, she'd be great but I would be in physical pain. And I'd be distracted. On my way back to the driver's side of the car, I took several deep breaths and tried that Queen of England thing again. It seemed to help outside of the car but we'd have to see how effective it was once I got inside.

The second I sat in the seat and closed my door, I was accosted by her scent again. F, this was torture. Add that to the fact that, in sitting, Bella's dress slid higher up her thighs and I would be getting a peripheral view of that the whole way home. And did she stop there? No. _She's crossing her legs toward you and reaching for the iPod controls? Dude, you're screwed._ She roamed through my iPod with a little smile on her lips occasionally looking up to me and grinning fully.

"Oh, oh, OOOHHH! We have to listen to this! Turn it up, Edward!" She HAD to know that she was jumping up and down in her seat and that that was so not helping her cause any. _Shit, ok breathe. You can do this, man. Just make it through the drive home. What is she going to make us listen to? If it's Sade, we're pulling over._

The song started and I knew it instantly. Leave it to Bella to surprise me. Again! I did as my dear lady requested and cranked that sucker up! Gotta love Frank Sinatra.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words_

_Hold my hand_

_In other words, baby kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for, all I worship, and adore_

_In other words_

_Please be true_

_In other words_

_I love you_

Bella sang along completely uninhibited, just enjoying the hell out of this song. At the build up to the big horn section, she used her lap as a drum kit and sang along with the trumpets. She had me smiling ear to ear and I couldn't help but continue to sing along with her.

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for, all I worship, and adore_

_In other words_

_Please be true_

_In other words_

_In other words_

_I_

_Love_

_You_

After the song ended, we let it play the rest of Frank's catalogue starting with "In the Blue of the Evening." This actually set the perfect mood for the drive home. Bella leaned to rest her elbow on the center console and fluttered her fingers in the air to the music, softly singing the lyrics that she knew. Who knew she knew the lyrics to "Don't Take Your Love From Me?" Now I was completely hypnotized by her. I placed my elbow on the center console next to hers and our fingers intertwined softly so our contact with each other was always moving. And that was our drive home - enjoying Frank, the electricity of each other's soft touch, and taking in the scenery of the surrounding woods in the mist. So far the best moments in my life had been spent with Bella Swan within just the past few months. Now that's something.

We arrived at her place and I turned to see Bella leaning back in the seat, eyes closed, soft smile on her lips, and mouthing the lyrics to the song currently playing ("The Very Thought of You"). I leaned over and brushed the back of my fingers against her cheek.

"Bella, we're here." I spoke softly, she nodded, turned to look me in the eyes and smiled. My conscience was speechless for once.

BPOV

The ride back to my place after our duet with Frank was delicious. So dreamy and tender. I was caught – hook, line, and sinker. _Sigh._

"The Very Thought of You" was playing when we arrived back at my place and I was trying to take in every piece of the evening into my mind before I had to open my eyes again. But I heard Edward's voice and knew it was time to go. He walked me to my door and stayed at the threshold after I walked into the apartment.

"Edward, would you like to come in?" I was hoping he'd say yes because I really didn't want this night to end. It had been so perfect. He stepped close to me and brushed stray strands of curls from my face.

"Bella, there's nothing I'd like more than to come in," He caressed my cheek with his fingers again and stared at my lips.

"But if I come in, I won't be able to leave. And I want to earn that from you." He stared into my eyes and I could tell he was tortured by saying this but I literally swooned when he did. He was choosing the gentleman's road and I felt transported back to Frank and Tony Bennett's hey day. He curled his hand gently around the back of my neck and kissed my lips gently once, twice, and then lingered on the third. _Holy of holies. I'm getting a definite Grace Kelley/Audrey Hepburn vibe here. Love it, Bells. Can we keep this one around?_ Don't worry, I'll do my best.

"I understand, Edward, and thank you. Thank you for everything! This night was unforgettable, really." I reached up to kiss him softly on my own terms and he moaned quietly into my mouth, finishing by running my hand down his chest.

"Drive safely, Edward. See you tomorrow?" I hoped.

"Of course, Bella. See you tomorrow." Thank goodness. And then, as a reward, I let myself watch him walk back to his car from my door. _You are one strong woman to let him go tonight. But a good call. I'm proud of you_. I think Mr. Edward Cullen is definitely different than anyone I'd ever met. And that was an extremely good thing.

"Oh, Walter, I can't even begin to tell you how wonderful tonight was. Let's get some sleep first, what do you think? Yep. So how was Archer? Did you see your girlfriend, Lana? I bet you did. I think we both had a magical evening then, huh?"

I floated toward my bed softly humming Tony's very slow version of "Fly Me To the Moon." My head hit the pillow and fell asleep instantly with Edward scent still lingering on my skin.


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

I had to sit in my car for a while before I was able to pull away from Bella's apartment complex. I couldn't believe I was able to walk away from her invitation to come inside. I wanted her so badly it hurt and not just in the obvious place. It literally felt like someone was trying to pull my lungs out through my chest. But then when she kissed me, I almost gave in. Damn, she was a temptress. A vixen! Once I thought I'd be able to continue, I sped home like there was no tomorrow. Another good reason I brought this car. First to get me closer to Bella, and now to get away from her. This is nuts. And there was absolutely NO WAY I was going to take care of business inside this car. Are you kidding? Even if I lost a limb and had to get to a hospital, I would sooner walk to one rather than run the risk of getting blood anywhere near the interior.

I finally arrived at the house and ran inside desperately needing to find some sort of release. It didn't even matter to me at this point that I had no way to hide my situation from anyone should I encounter them once I got inside. Thankfully, no one was by the front door or even in the front room. I bounded up the stairs and almost made it to my room before Emmett popped out of his room. He had a evil grin on his face. _Shit! No time to talk, bro. I have way more important things to do right now. And it involved a shower._

"Hey there, little brother! So? How'd your big date with Miss Swan go?" Seriously with the questions? Nope. I answered and kept walking.

"I can't talk right now, Em. I'll fill you in later." I was hoping he'd just let it drop at that. But Emmett disappoints about 80% of the time. So…

"Aw, c'mon, Eddie! I'm supposed to be your confidant, remember? What? Was it a nightmare, or something?" I simply could not speak anymore. So I just turned around and faced him.

"What? What hap… oh. OH! Damn, Eddie! What are you doing HERE? Shouldn't she be taking care of that, buddy?" He chuckled. _Damn chuckler._ The frenzied look on my face grew more and more intense every second and as I turned to speed into my room, things started to finally click in his brain.

"Oh, I get it. You were being the gentleman, so you have to take care of things on your own, and I interrupted you. You probably didn't want to be seen by anyone here, huh? No prob, buddy. No one will get a word out of me!" By the end of his speech, he was shouting so I could hear him in my room. Sometimes I wondered how he functioned as a human being.

"Thanks, Em! You're a pal!" I shouted back. Remind me to kill him later.

I shut and locked my door just in case, slid into the bathroom, and turned the water in the shower on before stripping completely. Damn! I don't think I've ever been this hard without having any contact with anyone. This thing could be a weapon. The water was heating up so I jumped in, stood with my head directly under the stream of water and just let it flow down my body, and grabbed the soap immediately. All I had to do was close my eyes and various images of Bella flashed before my eyes. _The way she was lost in awe at the gallery… the way her legs peeked out through the slit in her dress when she walked… her more forceful touch and the sound of her gasping when we kissed by the water… the way she kissed me right before I left her at her apartment…_The serious redirection of blood must have all come from my head because the intensity was making me dizzy. I leaned my forehead against the wall of the shower, soaped myself up and started with one slow stroke and ran my thumb over the tip. Holy shit, the rush I felt through my entire body was incredible! I kept it slow imagining how I would be making love to Bella for the first time, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to last much longer. I had to use my free hand on the shower wall as well to keep myself standing! Then I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't have anyone to impress here in the shower so I just went after it. Five good slow strokes was all I needed but I couldn't stifle the primal groan that escaped me when I finally came. Thank GOD! I had to stay leaning up against the shower wall for a while until my legs were steady enough to support myself. Besides, there was soap everywhere and I couldn't imagine the embarrassment of injuring myself by slipping and having to explain what happened. Safety first.

After finishing my shower, I got dressed for bed and headed downstairs for some water. I was parched. Fortunately no one was around and I could enjoy my water in peace. _Oooh, was that banana cream pie in the fridge? Nom nom nom…_

"So based on the sound of things, I'm guessing you and Bella had a nice time tonight?" Fucking Emmett. I seriously had to move out of this place.

BPOV

First day of work after my exquisite night with Edward and I was feeling good. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and I made coffee to take with me to work. Life was super. I thought I'd reinforce this feeling on my ride into the hospital with a little Neil Diamond blasting through my open windows.

_Baby loves me_

_Yes, yes, she does_

_The girl's out of sight, yeah_

_Said she loves me_

_Yes, yes, she does_

_Gonna show her tonight, yeah_

_She got the way to move me, Cherry_

_She got the way to groove me_

_She got the way to move me_

_Yeah, Cherry baby_

_She got the way to groove me_

_Alright_

Love Neil Diamond. I really do love that man. The guy's like ninety years old and still rocks a two hour show non-stop. He's a machine. If things were still going great by the end of the day, I was prepared to bust out the Kenney Rogers. Oh yeah. It was on.

Pulling into my parking spot, I almost ran over Edward. Wow, that guy had cat-like reflexes! _Geez, Bells, complete mortification already? At this hour? I think that's a record._ Once I parked, I sat in my car smiling at him sheepishly. He sauntered over – that's right, he sauntered – rested his forearm on the top of my car and dipped his head so his face was even with mine.

"You trying to kill me again, Bella?" And then he flashed that little smirk of his totally doing that on purpose. How did he DO THAT? His voice just dripped sexiness and I felt the need to change my undies. I just got here! I think if Edward is going to be around, I'll have to carry a few extra pair in my purse for precisely this reason. Those eyes were killing me too. And this guy wanted to get to know me better and "earn" access to me in that way. He wasn't going to have to work very hard, I can tell you that much.

"Kill you? No. Just keeping you on your toes." He chuckled a bit at that and opened my car door for me.

"Good morning, Edward. How are you?" I asked as I leaned back into my car to grab the rest of my things just realizing that I was probably giving him quite the show.

"Stop looking at my ass, Edward." I heard him gasp when I said that. Ha! I knew it.

Once I was upright again, I turned to face him with a cocky grin on my face but his eyes had definitely darkened and were smoldering. He took a step toward me backing me up against the car slightly, eyes trained on my lips, and brushed some stray strands of hair from my face brushing his fingers down the side of my face.

"I'm better now, thanks. You?" I took a long slow breath in through my teeth and let it out slowly, looking around to see if there was anyone else around who might be able to see us. Not seeing anyone, I turned back to him and he had stepped closer to me still. I could feel the heat from his body through my clothes, I closed my eyes and arched my back a bit to finally make contact with him. Edward took the things in my hands and placed them on top of the car and trailed his fingers down my arms and then back up again. Both of his hands cradled my jaw as he leaned in for the most delicious kiss. I let my tongue enter his mouth first this time. Edward groaned into my mouth at that and pinned me back against my car with his hips. Oh crap, that was… wow. What I felt definitely excited me and made me a little nervous at the same time. I'll just say it – he was enormous. Like I said, excited and nervous at the same time. Suddenly my low was on fire and splooshing at the same time. Something definitely needed to get in there and take care of business and I wanted it now. Curse my work schedule! My hands were at his back, drifting down to his hips and I instinctively pulled his hips into mine with a sharp exhale. Where was this coming from? I was ready to wrap my legs around this guy and dry hump him in broad daylight. What was wrong with me? _It's been way too long of a dry spell for you, Bells, that's what's going on. Here is an impossibly good guy who both likes and respects you. Also he just happens to be ridiculously sexy and his freakishly large junk is pressed firmly against your stomach. And there isn't ANYTHING wrong with that, sugar._ I had to stop this before we got arrested or scared any wild animals lurking nearby.

"Oh God, Edward… we have to… hmm…" He was licking and nipping at the skin behind my ear. He wasn't going to make this easy, was he? Nope.

"Edward, we can't… work… we gotta go, Edward, before someone sees us!" Wasn't there some non-fraternization clause somewhere in that huge stack of forms I signed when I got hired? I had no clue. All I knew was that Edward was sucking on my neck and I REALLY liked it. He was officially killing me with this. He finally broke away from me and rested his forehead on mine, his breath gliding over my skin. He smelled amazing. Oh hell, I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to wait. Frustration! Frustration is a killer. I think I'll have to step my exercise regimen from yoga to running or kick-boxing or something. _How about those pole dancing classes?_ Ok, that was a bit much. Just something to get all this excess energy out. I'm always able to take care of myself in that department but I'm limited by my own endurance. _Edward seems like he might just have superhuman stamina. _I wish I could turn off my internal monologue sometimes because she wasn't helping me.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Bella. I just… hmm." Right there with ya, buddy. I straightened my clothes and gathered my things from the roof of my car. "I'm trying, Bella, I really am. I was caught off guard, I guess." Wait, he's "trying?"

"What do you mean 'trying'? Trying to do what?" He looked tortured and as frustrated as I was.

"I'm trying to behave. You make that very difficult, Bella." There was that smirk again. Then I couldn't stand it any longer. No more being coy.

"So both of us are trying to behave and we're both failing miserably. We're quite the pair." He looked at me surprised but then shook his head smiling.

"I guess so. C'mon, Miss Swan. We have work to do." We walked toward the hospital together in a comfortable silence, both of us smiling and knowing that we had the same effect on one another. It was a relief for me to know that. I mean, I kinda got the feeling (literally) that I turned him on. But the fact that he was trying to behave around me showed me that he was a gentleman. He was a good guy. And I didn't feel that fear or hesitation like I had for the past four years. Edward was genuine. I felt like I could let my guard entirely down and open my heart to him. Eventually. I'd have to work on it.


	15. Chapter 15

EPOV

I couldn't get that ridiculous smile off my face for the rest of the day. Bella was finding it difficult behaving around me. I wasn't alone! Suddenly work was an imposition. Every obligation I had was keeping me away from my Bella. I was so not cool with that. All I wanted to do was be close to her, hold her in my arms, learn everything I could about her. Her first pet, her friends, her favorite food, her favorite classes in school, favorite movies and music… I couldn't get enough of her.

Our paths finally crossed again in ICU for Betty. She was improving and we were preparing her to be transferred to the step-down unit for a lower level of care than ICU provided. I found Bella sitting at the nurse's station reviewing Betty's chart and discussing her case with her nurse, Suzanne. I silently sat in the chair next to Bella and listened in on their conversation.

"Her troponin levels have stabilized, oxygen saturation is at 92% on 4 liters, BP is within normal limits, and she's had her morning meds. I just called the report over to step-down so she's ready to go whenever transport gets here. That should be in about twenty minutes." I loved Suzanne. She put a lot of the doctors here to shame.

"Thanks, Suzanne. Who's the nurse over at step-down?"

"It's Darlene today. Yeah, I know." Bella let her head fall into her palms and I couldn't help but snicker at their exchange about Darlene. She was quite possibly the most scatter-brained and most useless nurse on the planet. She was a floater and she landed on step-down. Great. Bella jumped when she heard me beside her and smacked me on my arm playfully. We locked eyes and everything disappeared except for us. Then Suzanne cleared her throat.

"Uh excuse me, kids, I don't mean to interrupt this episode of the Love Boat but what are we going to do about Darlene?" Bella looked mortified but I thought it was the funniest thing ever.

"Don't worry, Suzanne, I'll see what I can do. Do we know who's on shift today down there?" Suzanne shook her head while she prepared paperwork for another patient. "I'll head down there now and see who we can switch Betty to. Bella?" Please come with me. Please, please, please.

"I'll go with you, hang on, let me finish this note. Give me two seconds." And the gods favored me today. Awesome. She popped out of her seat and caught up to me down the hall as we headed to the other unit. I could hear the sky-high heels of her boots on the floor and things got warm all of a sudden. We made it to the stairwell and our fingers brushed against one another's. I instinctively took hold of her hand and brought it up to my lips to gently kiss her gorgeous fingers.

"Edward… if you keep doing that, I won't be able to see any more patients and we'll both be fired for indecent exposure. Seriously." She was right but I still smiled as I let go of her hand because we were thinking a lot alike. Good to know.

After we were able to arrange for Betty to have Lisa instead of Darlene, we gave Lisa a heads up on her case. While we were sitting at the station, I spotted Victoria and automatically tensed. She looked at me like I was something to eat. God, I hated her. Victoria walked up to us and interrupted our conversation without so much as an "excuse me." So classic Victoria.

"Edward, you're going to a seminar in New York tomorrow that'll last until the end of the week. The paperwork for the seminar is in the office across the street, it just needs your signature. Some background information is clipped to it, you might want to read it over before the first session. I'll want a written overview completed by the time you get back." And with that she was gone. Again, classic Victoria. Lisa shook her head in disgust, got up to check on her patients, and patted her hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, Edward. Sucks to be you." Yeah, no shit. Then it hit me. I would be away from Bella – like literally AWAY from Bella – for four days. The thought of it made me sick to my stomach. I turned to look at Bella and she looked like the same thoughts were going through her mind as well. Then a dark look fell over her expression.

"So that's Victoria? I've decided she's a bitch and I don't like her." You and me both, girl.

"I can't believe she would… oh wait. New York! I have to book a flight and a place to stay. I don't even know where in New York! And such short notice? Flight prices will probably be just disgusting not to mention hotels. Shit, and I have to pack! She had to have know about this for a while, the… not nice woman!" Bella laughed out loud at that one.

"I know, I know. But even if a woman has totally earned the name, no woman deserves to be called a 'whore.'" She continued laughing quietly and took my hand in hers.

"It's all going to work out, Edward. It always does," Man, how is it that I'm surrounded by such level-headed people when all I wanted was someone to raise hell with me? "But that doesn't change the fact that I want to rip her eyeballs out and punch her in the throat." Now that's more like it.

BPOV

Edward was going to be gone for four days. I wasn't going to be able to see him for four whole days. I didn't like that at all. I wouldn't even be able to spend any time with him before he left either because of all he had to do to prepare for the trip. My day definitely turned sucky. No Kenney Rogers for the drive home, that was for sure.

Toward the end of my day, I got a page to some random extension in the hospital. When I finished with my patient, I went back to the nurse's station and dialed the extension.

"Four West, can I help you?" That receptionist has the weirdest personality. No matter what I did or said, she just refused to be friendly. She certainly wasn't adding any cheer to my day.

"Yeah, hi, this is Bella Swan. Someone paged me?" I heard some muffled voices and the beeping of call buttons.

"Bella?" _Sigh, Edward's dreamy sex voice. That's just what I needed_.

"Edward, what's up? Why are you still here? Don't you need to get things together for your trip?" I felt so bad for him. It was hard to believe that someone could be so inconsiderate and I probably wouldn't have believed it unless I had been there to witness it. But when Edward started speaking, his words were cryptic.

"Yeah, he didn't do so well on the stairs… the stairwell back by the doctor's documentation room…" Did he know he was talking to me?

"Edward what the hell are you talking about?" Then it started to click for me.

"Ok, I have the results. I'll meet you there." Internal high pitched squeal! A secret rendezvous! How exciting was this? I grabbed my things and headed up the stairwell from the second floor. When I finally saw him, he waved me up another flight to avoid the window in the door to the stairwell.

"God, Bella, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." He took my face in his hands and kissed me firmly. His urgency surprised me but I wasn't going to argue. He could do whatever the hell he wanted as far as I was concerned. And he did. One of his hands slid down my side and back up grazing the side of my breast. The other hand slid down my other side to my hip, around to my bottom which he squeezed slightly, then to the small of my back so he could pull my body into his. Holy shit, electric shocks were shooting through my body to my low, it was sploosh city, and I was so overwhelmed with dizzying pleasure I couldn't keep up with his kisses. I broke away from his mouth gasping for air. One of Edward's hands moved with purpose into my hair, ran his fingers through it at the side of my face. He looked in my eyes and said,

"I love you, Bella Swan. I couldn't leave without telling you that." With that, he let go of my hair, brought his lips to mine, and kissed me with so much emotion and reverence, my eyes started to sting and well up with tears. I believed him. I believed him with all my heart. I kissed him back with everything I had left in me bringing my arms around his neck and my fingers into his hair holding him close to me. His lips left mine and looked concerned the minute he looked me in the face, his thumbs brushing away my tears.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I wanted to hug him and never let him go.

"Nothing's wrong, Edward. I believe you and I love you too. You have no idea how much!" He smiled broadly, kissed me gently, and then held me tightly in his arms with his nose buried in my hair. I felt his breath on the side of my face,

"Bella, my Bella." Yes, I was definitely his Bella.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

EPOV

I rushed into the airport with a duffle bag stuffed with random clothes and toiletry stuff, and a garment bag with suits for the seminar. I'm sure I looked like I'd been hit by a train because that's the way I felt. Thank God Alice helped me with the packing while I made my arrangements on-line. Both of us cursed Victoria the whole time, making it a competition to see who could come up with the most disgusting and offensive name or phrase that would accurately describe the cow.

I barely made my flight but I was partially thankful for all the hustle and the bustle because it kept my mind off the fact that I was leaving my Bella behind. That was precisely why I was dreading the flight. Hopefully I'd be able to concentrate on the packet of background information about this seminar that Victoria had _so kindly_ provided me with. Maybe that and some bourbon in first class. Hey, if I was going to tolerate this horrible situation, I was at least going to do it comfortably.

My hopes regarding the information packet were savagely dashed the minute I opened the folder. _Pulmonary Considerations For the ICU Patient._ Holy shit. Was she fucking kidding me with this nonsense? What was I? Twelve? I spent so much more time in ICU than she did and I basically ran her practice for her. This was the ultimate power trip and just so classic Victoria. My heart sank when I realized that I was going to be stuck in New York for four days, cooped up in some dank conference room discussing stuff I already knew like the back of my hand. Seriously, it was like a continuing education class for new grads. I was going to be so bored that I wouldn't have anything to think about other than Bella, how she wasn't with me, and that I wouldn't be able to feel the warmth of her skin. These next four days were going to be sheer torture. I pushed the attendant call light.

"Miss? Would you be so kind as to bring me a double bourbon rocks? Here's $100 to keep 'em coming." She looked back at me with a stunned look on her face and she didn't move. _I was speaking English, right? Was I going to have to spell it out for this woman? How do you say bourbon in sign language? Why was she staring at me like that? Is there something on my face that says, 'This man might be asking for a drink but what he really wants is for you to just stand there and stare at him'? Because I'm totally not throwing out that vibe._ "Miss? Bourbon? Rocks? Many times? Please? Boo!" Ah, that got her.

"Yeah, sure… bourbon… double." I had a feeling this was going to be one of those flights that felt as uncomfortable as rubbing your eyebrows backwards.

Three doubles into the flight, I took to humming. And apparently, humming out loud louder than I thought. The older man and his trophy wife of at least thirty years his junior from across the aisle kept shooting dirty and impatient looks at me. Whatever. Who doesn't like Bill Withers? I was helping them broaden their musical horizons. They should be thanking me, really. Especially his little chippy because she probably had no clue who Bill Withers even _WAS!_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_It' not warm when she's away_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone _

_And she's always gone too long_

_Anytime she goes away_

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder gently nudging me.

"Mmm, Bella."

"Uh, no sir, it's Angela. Your flight attendant? We've arrived in New York, sir." Ugh. I tried to move but I immediately winced in pain. My neck was thrashed from being in a shitty position for countless hours. Now I was really cranky. Add to that the cotton mouth and ass breath from the bourbon. I growled in disgust at the entire situation and I think I scared Angela. Honestly, I couldn't bring myself to care. I headed toward the door of the plane and suddenly felt like an ass. I couldn't do it so I turned around.

"Angela? I'm sorry. Thank you for everything." She just stared at me again with a freaky grin on her face. I didn't know if what I said got through from her ears to her brain grapes but at least my conscience was clear. Honestly, that kind of stuff would keep me up at night.

I checked into the Roosevelt Hotel in Manhattan, set up a wake up call at the desk, and sat on the edge of the bed. I turned on my phone back on and plugged it in to charge when I noticed I had a few messages. One from Victoria which I ignored, another from my mother reminding me to lock my hotel room door and wear flip flops in the shower, and one from Bella. Suddenly, my whirlwind of anger and despair settled and I was lulled to near sleep by her heavenly voice.

"Hey, Edward. It's me. I know you'll be exhausted once you get to New York so I'll call you tomorrow night, ok? Get some rest…" And she paused. I could just see her playing with a small section of her hair as she thought of what to say next. "I'm heading to bed right now and just wanted to let you know that I'll be thinking about you. I miss you already and I love you. Goodnight, Edward." Oh daaaaamn. I was so tired. My eyelids felt like they had weights hanging from them but, even then, Bella was able to make me hard as a rock with just a couple words. I wanted to be in bed with her back in Forks so badly. So badly, my chest hurt. I wanted to hold her in my arms, bury my face in her hair, inhale her warm scent, and fall asleep with her delicate fingers tracing patterns on my skin. With that thought, I fell asleep on top of the bed with my clothes and shoes still on, and the sound of Bella's silky voice in my head.

The conference was completely useless to me and, two hours into it, I determined that these were going to be four days of my life that I would never get back. That night, I grabbed some take-out from a random Chinese place and headed back to the hotel to try to forget the sweaty armpit my life was going to be for the next four days. Fortunately the available cable channels were awesome so that was one shining light. Then my cell rang. _Bella!_ I jumped up from the sofa and ran for my phone with one hand holding up my pj bottoms to keep them from poolng at my ankles and the other stuffing the last stragglers of chow mein noodles into my mouth. I dove for the phone when I found it sitting on my bed blaring the ringtone I set for Bella,

_Baby darling doll face honey_

_I don't mean to cause you worry_

_It's only hands in my pocket_

_And the queen on my money_

_Did you know I've been wanting you?_

_So leave your locks on the latches_

_If you bring the water_

_I'll bring the matches_

'_cause we are fires in the night_

_We are fires in the night_

_Let us bathe you in our light_

'_cause we are fires in the night_

"Hewoh? Bewa?" Damn these noodles! But the sound of her amazing laugh made the tragedy of this trip dissolve away. I finished chewing as fast as I could and swallowed.

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice! You've saved me!" I flopped back on the bed feeling better already.

"So, Edward, what was for dinner?" The sound of her giggling made my pj bottoms start to get tighter. Oh man, this could either be a bad thing or… a very good thing. All I knew was that I had to take a few deep breaths before I could answer her.

"Uh… just some Chinese take-out. It was actually pretty awesome. Which is way more than I can say about this ridiculous conference." That's good. Keep talking about things that don't involve your growing issue.

"Oh no! I was hoping it wouldn't be a complete waste of your time. I'm sorry, Edward." Shit, the way she said my name wasn't helping my issue. I was just getting harder and harder with each word she spoke. I guess I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Edward, what's wrong? Are you ok?" _Eddie, you're such an ass. She's going to think you're some dirty loser with a one-track mind!_

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just… Fuck, you do things to me, Bella. Just hearing your voice is driving me crazy and more pissed that I'm here instead of there with you." Honesty is the best policy, right?

"Oh… my voice… drives you crazy?" Was that a little hint of playfulness I detected in her voice? _Yes, my dear Edward, I think it was!_ I knew better than to hope but, admittedly, there was a small part of me that felt like a little boy begging for a puppy.

"Uh, yeah. You have noooo idea." I felt like I was spinning out of control with this whole situation. I was at her mercy now. What ever she asked for at this moment, she would get. Whatever she wanted me to do, I would do it. I just wanted her to keep talking. And she did. But in that deep breathy voice of hers that always did me in.

"Hmm. Well, I just had no idea. So… you wish you were hear with me instead, huh?" She was going to drag this out, I just knew it.

"You know I do, Bella. I miss feeling your body against mine." Ha! If she was going to dish it out, so was I.

"Mmm, Edward. I miss that too. I miss your scent and how you kiss me… and how hard you get when you're close to me." Oh shit. Having pants on now became seriously painful. My breathing sped up and deepened. She noticed. "I miss feeling your breath on my skin, Edward. When are you coming home? I need you here, Edward." She almost whimpered. I couldn't help but let out a long groan as my hand found my cock through my pants.

"Shit, baby, I want to get back to you as soon as I can. I need you too. So much. I need you to touch me, Bella." I had apparently lost the gentleman filter. Thank goodness she seemed to like it.

"Slide you hand down to your cock, Edward. Feel me touching you. Do you feel that?" I had nothing. I wasn't in the hotel room anymore, I was with my Bella.

"Shit, Bella. Uuungh. So good."

"Feel me straddling your lap grazing my pussy over your hard cock, Edward. Feel how warm and wet that is? That's for you, Edward. That's what you do to me." No woman had ever talked to me like this. None of them had this kind of passion or came close to matching me in terms of sexual desire. Bella was giving me a run for my money.

"Oh my god, Bella, are you touching yourself? Touch yourself for me. Let me hear you, love." I heard the softest intake of breath followed by a quiet but long whimper.

"You feel so good, Edward. I love the way you touch me. Rub yourself against me. Pull me closer to you, dig your fingers into my hips, love. Do it now. Grind against me, please! I need to feel you, Edward!" God, I was going to lose myself pretty quick if we kept going down this road.

"I want to feel how wet you are, Bella. Glide your fingers through your folds… linger back and forth over your opening… and then up to you clit, honey. Rub your clit for me." That got her. There was that mid-toned moan I was looking for. I slid my own hand up and down my own cock, the larger than usual amount of pre-cum mixed with the hotel-issue moisturizer helped make things easier and I let out a little groan myself at the sound of her pleasure.

"Holy fuck, Edward, I need you inside me. I need to feel you inside me!" Not so fast, you little minx!

"No, not yet." I knew I was evil but I wanted to hear so much more.

"WHAT? Edward, please!" Damn, was this a good idea? I realized that I was torturing myself too.

"No, baby, I want to taste you first. Will you let me taste you?" At that, she let escape the lowest groan, almost a growl. I knew then that we were perfectly matched.

"Oh, yes. Yes, Edward!" My own strokes became faster and firmer.

"That's right, love. Feel my tongue on you, licking every inch of you, sucking on you… do you like that, honey?" I knew I liked it from my end. She spoke my name more forceful this time.

"Fuck, Edward, now. I need to feel you inside me now!" I stepped up my own pace again.

"Ok, baby, slip your fingers inside you, start with one." She whimpered, sounding like she was being painfully teased. "Now two…."

"Yes, Edward, keep going." I couldn't possibly slow myself down at this point.

"Three… that's good, Bella. Now the fourth because that's all of me, Bella. Can you feel all of me? Now do it faster. Faster and harder, Bella." I was so close.

"Holy fuck, Edward! So… full… right there, Edward. Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Almost there.

"Keep your fingers in and bring your thumb to your clit, baby. Rub it hard. Dig it in there for me. That's it. Come on, cum for me, baby. Cum for me!" The sound that came from Bella was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. I couldn't hold myself back any longer either and came all over my hand and stomach while calling out Bella's name as if my life depended on it. Both of us just stayed with our phones glued to our ears and listened to each other trying to catch our breath. Bella spoke first.

"My God, Edward. My dear God." I was right there with her.

"I wish I could be there to hold you close to me right now, Bella. To feel your hot and slick skin against mine would be heaven." She chuckled lowly.

"You and me both, Edward. I love you so much." I felt myself choke up when I heard her say the words after we did what we did. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"I love you too, doll." We spent the next hour or so speaking sweetly to each other until we both were yawning about ten times a minute.

"Edward, you should get some rest. You have the conference tomorrow and it must be, what? Two in the morning? Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry! Get in your jim-jams and go to sleep!" I laughed at that one. My "jim-jams" were somewhere in the room, I balled them up and threw them in a direction I couldn't remember. I might track them down, I might not. I was so tired and I kinda wanted to keep this sexy feeling going.

"Ok, Bella, you too. Sleep well, ok, love? Sleep well and I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you." I just couldn't stop saying it. Because I did. I loved her with all my heart.

"I love you too. Good night, Edward." I fell asleep with thoughts of Bella's soft skin pressed up against mine, my arm draped over her curvaceous waist, and my face buried in her hair. This truly was heaven.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

BPOV

That. Was. Amazing. I had never been the slightest bit tempted to do anything like that before. But tonight with Edward, I couldn't stop myself. Hearing about the effect I had on him just by thinking of me was intoxicating. The sound of his voice and what he was saying to me pushed me over the edge and I had to be with him in any way possible. Even if it was over the phone. I couldn't wait until we could see each other in person again and until we could get our hands on each other. We only had a few more days apart but it seemed like an eternity to me. I'm just saying that, the next time I see him, he won't be safe.

The next few days at work felt like I was dragging a suit of armor through mud. Nothing I did or thought about seemed to make time go faster. I swore that I could feel each second tick by.

I came across Alice at one of the nursing stations. What started as a bright and chipper facial expression grew into a concerned one. She rushed up to me, took both my hands in hers, and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Isabella Swan, what's wrong? Who died?" Thinking about it, I guess I was acting a bit foolish.

"Nobody died, Alice. I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated." Her look of concern turned into a smirk. What's with these Forks people? Is smirking a requirement to live here?

"Hmm, does Edward's absence have anything to do with that, Bella?" The sound of his name caused me to gasp unexpectedly. She giggled sweetly. "I knew it! I knew you two liked each other. I could just tell! I've noticed the way you two move around each other and how you both flush whenever you're close to one another. I knew there had to be more to his verbal slamming of Victoria the night he left. Bella, I'm so happy for you two! You have no idea. None of us have seen Edward look this alive in a long time. And you guys are perfect for each other!" There she went again. How did she do that? Ah well, I just let hr speak at record breaking speed trying to internalize what she actually said.

"Um, thanks? I really do care about Edward and I do miss him. I just didn't think I was being so obvious about it. Do you think everyone notices?" I would be mortified if I was making a spectacle of myself especially being relatively new to this facility AND this small town. I've also overheard other female employees talking about Edward and what they'd like to do to him. He definitely has a fan club, that's for sure. I never contributed to the conversation, mind you, I just smiled to myself knowing that I was the one he was thinking about.

"Honestly, Bella, I don't think anyone who doesn't know Edward well notices at all. But those of us who are close to him can see the change in him and we've known it's been you from the start. I'm so proud of him, Bella. He really couldn't have chosen a more perfect person! We all adore you." Wow, that really put me at ease. I no longer felt like I might be imposing on this established group of friends.

"Thank you, Alice. Really, that means a lot to me. I didn't think I'd be so useless without him here but… I am. Just a useless limpet."

"Well c'mon, my little limpet. Let's take a break and get some air outside, shall we?" That sounded like a good idea. Air sounded nice. The minute we stepped foot outside, I felt rejuvenated. The air was crisp and cool, and there was a nice soft breeze bringing with it the smell of distant fireplaces and earth from the nearby woods. It was glorious. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath an I heard Alice giggle again. I turned to her and saw a proud smile grace her lips.

"Aw, Bella, I think Forks is growing on you!" She was right. Forks was growing on me. I never thought it would happen to me. I had always been a city girl. Home and family in Phoenix, some school in LA and Orange County… I was a thoroughbred city girl. But there were so many things that were making Forks home for me now. Charlie was here, Jake and the Cullens, and Edward of course. Edward brought a warm comfort to my soul. He made me feel so wanted, special, and safe. The safe factor was huge for me. The James debacle had shaken my trust not just in men, but people in general. He made me doubt myself and that's the worst thing that can happen to a person, in my opinion. I had been able to build myself back up on my own but I protected my heart with a steel trap. I was terrified of being hurt like that again. For some reason, however, I let my guard down quicker than I ever anticipated I would. I wasn't nervous about it either. It felt right. Just then, I got a text – Moss from the IT Crowd saying, "Message for me!" It was from Edward and Alice giggled at me again.

"Bella, you should see your face! It's Edward, isn't it?" Damn, I had to work on my game face.

"Yep, it's Edward." His text read,

"Hey, beautiful. Hope you're doing something more exciting than I am. How's your day?" It pulled at my heart because he wasn't here. This text was a reminder.

"Just getting some air outside with Alice. Killed anyone at the conference yet?" I knew the conference was a waste to him and I tried to bring some levity anywhere I could find it.

"Not yet, but I'm keeping a list of possible targets." That was my Edward. They hadn't been broken him yet! "Plans for tonight?" Actually, I did have plans. I might love Edward but I loved Manchester United too. And their match against Liverpool was being shown at 7pm. So I filled him in.

"So Bella, wanna make a date of it?" Was he serious? He was going to watch with me? Oh Edward was sent to me from the heavens! I squealed and attacked Alice in a hug toppling both of us onto the table-top we were sitting on, chanting,

_When the ball hits the goal_

_It's not Giggs_

_It's not Scholes_

_It's Ronaldo_

Alice could not stop laughing but managed to ask a few times,

"Bella… who the hell is Ronaldo… Bella!" I gathered myself and replied to Edward finally.

"Sorry, I just attacked Alice in glee. It's a date!" Then Alice grabbed the phone and sent Edward a text of her own.

"Eddie, Alice here. Get back quick. Bella has a thing for a guy named Ronaldo!" Alice and I fell back onto the table top laughing uncontrollably while I tried to describe the wonder that is Christiano Ronaldo.

"Ok, Bella, making me jealous? Give me a buzz when the match starts. Love." First, he called it a match properly for which I was thankful. Second, I was making him jealous? Silliness. Edward has outshined Ronaldo many times over since I met him. So dreamy.

"Will do, love you." Alice and I ran back inside to finish our shifts. I, for one, had another magical night ahead of me. Edward AND Man U? I felt spoiled.

Though we were on opposite coasts, Edward and I set up our evening the same way. Beer (Newcastle for me and Guinness for Edward), fish and chips, and our phones on speaker. Watching any match of the Premiere League was exciting but this match-up was especially nail-biting because of the deep-seeded rivalry between Manchester United and Liverpool. It turned out both of us were big soccer/football fans so tonight was heavenly. We both shouted at the TV at the same time, I taught him how to cheer for Ryan Giggs (just scream "Giggsy! REALLY loud), we chanted with the fans at Wembley Stadium, and just had a blast. When the match was over, Edward and I stayed on the phone for at least another hour just chatting about how our days went. Eventually, the conversation slowed because we were both so tired. But we both knew that tomorrow would be the last day he'd be in New York.

"Bella, I fly in tomorrow around 8pm and I'll call you when I land, is that ok?" Again, that was more than ok. I missed him so much.

"Sounds good, Edward. I can't wait! It seems like it's been forever!" I really did seem like forever. Way too long to be away from my dream guy.

"I know, honey, I can't wait to get back either. I miss you so much, you can't imagine. So tomorrow?" Tomorrow was too far away.

"Yes, Edward, tomorrow. Have a safe flight. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, my Bella." I would keep those words in my mind all day tomorrow. Here's hoping I would be able to concentrate at work.

Thankfully, work was super busy and I was running around like a headless chicken. God was on my side and time was flying by. Alice and I ate lunch outside because it wasn't raining. We were lost in conversation when Alice's eyes focused behind me and she lit up like a thousand LED lights. She jumped up and leaped into a hug with a handsome man with shoulder length wavy hair whom I hoped was her boyfriend. Otherwise she would have some explaining to do. Then they kissed and I REALLY hoped that was her boyfriend. Behind him trailed Jake looking amazing as usual. This place really knew how to grow them. They both sat with us at our table.

"Bella, you already know Jake. This is my boyfriend, Jasper." Alice and Jasper looked into each other's eyes and seemed to be transported somewhere else. Jake and I glanced at each other and he just shook his head and chuckled.

"That happens every time they see each other. It never seems to get old for them. It's nice but kinda weird. So what's up, Bells? What were you guys talking about before us jerks interrupted?" I looked to Alice for help because we were talking about Edward. Then Jasper broke in.

"Twenty bucks says it was about Edward!" What the hell? How could he know? _Well c'mon, Bella. This was Alice we were talking about. What was the likelihood that Alice would keep something like that to herself let alone keep it from her boyfriend. _But in front of Jake! For some reason, I felt bad. He did have a surprised look on his face but seemed to shake it off as just girls talking about their boys. We all finished our lunches in easy conversation. Jasper and Alice were adorable together and I wished Jake had someone to make his eyes light up like Jasper's did when he saw Alice and like my whole body became electrified when I thought about Edward. I'd have to keep my eyes and ears open for someone for Jake. He was too good of a person to be alone and to not feel this again. I wondered how much Emily had to do with the fact that Jake had never been with anyone since. Alice looked at her watch and jumped, interrupting my thoughts.

"Back to work, kids! Party's over!" We all groaned in unison then laughed at each other. We packed up our things to head away from the table. Jake held back after Jasper and Alice had left.

"So you and Edward, huh?" Crap, I thought I would be able to escape this conversation with him.

"Yeah." I didn't know what to say other than that. What did he want to hear? What more could I say? My mind went blank which was rare. Then, he smiled slightly, I could tell he was disappointed. Oh no, Jake! Don't do this!

"Well, Bells, he's a very lucky man. I really do hope things work out for you guys. He's a good man and like a brother to me. But let me know if I have bust his knee caps, ok?" I laughed at this and was relieved that the friendship we had developed was stronger than anything else. I was grateful for that.

"Thanks, Jake. That means a lot to me and so do you. Have a good rest of your day, hun." Deep sigh followed by the warm and fuzzies.

I finally got off work, headed home, and jumped in the shower. I needed to wash the grime and grossness from the hospital off my body. I threw on my favorite pj bottoms, tank top, bunny slippers, tied my wet hair into a knot at the top of my head and plopped on the couch for some cuddle time with Walter. We watched the episode of Archer from last night that was recorded on the DVR. It was amazing how excited Walter got when this show came on. It must be the voices because he didn't spend much time actually looking at the screen. Toward the end of the episode, my phone rang with the ring tone I set up for Edward.

_I search your profile_

_For a translation_

_I study the conversation like a map_

_Cause I know there is strength_

_In the differences between _

_And I know there is comfort_

_Where we overlap_

_So come here_

_Stand in front of the light_

_Stand still_

_So I can see your silhouette_

_I hope that you have got all night_

_Cause I am not done looking at you yet_

My heart was pounding! Edward was back in town! He was back, he was back, he was back! _Ok, Bells, calm down, ok? Take some deep cleansing breaths. You're scaring Walter._ I took the phone and answered it "calmly."

"Hello?" I wanted to scream into the phone but I managed to maintain a normal tone of voice somehow.

"Hey, beautiful! I made it! How are you?" For some reason, I didn't want small talk. I didn't want to hear his voice over the phone. I wanted him here with me and now would be better than later! _Girl, you have to work on your self-control._

"I'm ok, I'm so glad you're back! Are you on your way home?" My heart was still pounding in my chest, I was surprised Edward couldn't hear it over the phone.

"Um, in a way. Kinda, I guess. I'm almost there." How could you "kinda" be heading home? Then the doorbell rang. No. Way. I ran to the door and threw open the door. There, in all his glory, Edward stood with a duffle bag in hand and a huge smile on his face. He threw the bag into the entry way and I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and attacked his lips like they were the only thing on this planet that could keep me alive. He moaned into my mouth and I instantly felt how glad he was to see me between my legs. How I have dreamed of feeling that for so long! His hands and arms supported me under my bottom as he turned and held me against the now closed front door, grinding his hips right where I needed it making me gasp in surprise and satisfaction. I loved the force he was using with me and was turned on even that much more by knowing how strong he must be to be able to keep me in that position. With my legs still locked around his waist, he then used the force of his pelvis on mine to keep me up so he could use his hands to gently squeeze my ass, run his hands up and down the bottoms of my thighs. One hand came up to frame my face as he broke the kiss to look in my eyes.

"Bella, I missed you so much. I love you so much it hurts." He really did look ragged but his eyes were burning into mine and I wanted to take that hurt away. His kisses became deeper and more passionate rather than frenzied. He let me down to stand on my own two feet but kept me glued to the door. It felt like he was a predator keeping his prey cornered and I loved every second of it. His tongue dipped into my mouth and we moaned into each other's mouths at the contact. One of his hands ran through my hair while the other traced the line of my jaw down the front of my neck to the dip at the base of my throat. He then traced the backs of a few fingers along my clavicle. That hand sank down and wrapped around my waist pulling us close together as if that were possible then grazed up my side to my breast. I took a sharp breath in and arched my back in encouragement. He softly brushed the back of his hand under my breast avoiding contact with my nipple. Oh hell, he was seriously going to tease me with this. I whimpered a bit as I brought my hands to his shirt covered stomach. That just wouldn't do. He broke our kiss, looked down and watched my nipples harden as he teased everything but them. As he did that I slowly pulled his shirt to untuck it and my fingers touched skin. Bingo! I slid my hands up his back and dug my fingertips into his skin on my way down pulling his body into mine. He tried to speak but only a whisper came out.

"God, Bella, yeah." My fingers made their way down into the waistline of his pants at the back and slowly dragged them toward the front of this solid abdomen, taking the buckle of his belt in my fingers. The palms of his hands now gently drifted across my nipples and I let my head fall back and a long soft moan escaped my lips. With that, he brought his lips to mine forcefully and immediately entered my mouth with his tongue, moaning himself. I made quick work of his buckle and moved on to the button and zipper. He broke the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. I brought my hands to his chest and closed my eyes, memorizing every inch, loving the smoothness of his skin and the hair I found there. My mouth was instantly drawn to his chest and I couldn't help but lick, kiss, and nibble at the skin I had just inspected with my hands not moments before. His hand came up into my hair, he grabbed a handful, and pulled it bringing my face up to face his.

"More, Bella. I need more of you. Take me to your bed, love." Swoon! I took both his hands in mine and led him to my room, never taking my eyes from his, losing his pants, socks, and shoes along the way. He pressed his body against mine when we reached the edge of my bed, reached down and slid my tank top slowly over my head. His fingers whispered gently across my skin eventually reaching my breasts an nipples. I couldn't take it anymore and brought my arms around his neck again, kissing him firmly and plunging my tongue into his mouth. At that, he picked me up and placed me on the bed then crawled on his hands and knees as I scooted back on the mattress kissing each other the whole time. Edward lowered himself gently down next to me with one leg over my thigh allowing him to press himself against me. My goodness he was hard and he was massive. This was gonna be good. His fingertips grazed my skin of my entire body while he licked the skin behind my ear moving down my neck and toward my chest. I drew in a slow breath lifting my chest to meet him. He practically growled,

"Bella, you are so beautiful. More beautiful than I ever imagined." Edward's breath was heavy over my breasts and licked one nipple slowly while sliding his hand firmly up my thigh to grip my hip bone. Oh my god, the combined sensation was amazing. He brought the flat palm of his hand across my flat stomach and rubbed the other hip bone lightly. Each pass of his palm moved lower and lower while he took more of my breast into his mouth and sucked harder on my nipple. He moved to the other nipple as his hand reached down and slid his hand up my inner thigh. I was incapable of speech at this time. My breathing was coming faster now, the heat building more than I thought possible between my thighs. Edward brought his face up to mine, looked in my eyes, and asked,

"Bella, please?" I knew what he meant and I was all for it. I just couldn't speak. All I could do was nod furiously and whimper. Edward then leaned in for a gentle but deep kiss and his fingers slipped between my folds feeling how wet I was because of him. We moaned into each other's mouths and I gripped whatever part of him I could reach digging my fingertips into his flesh. He just massaged slowly and gently down and back without reaching my sweet spot, then dipped one finger into my opening. I let out a cry.

"Fuck, Edward, oh… yes… mmmh." My hips were squirming trying to obtain contact with my center but he was avoiding it on purpose. His mouth then moved back down to my sensitive nipple, sucked hard while grazing his teeth over the surface, and finally brought his fingers up and circled around my clit. I moaned out loudly again, my hands in his hair and still moving my hips. Moving his mouth to the other nipple and giving it the same attention, he finally gently ghosted across my clit and rubbed ever so gently. The electricity shot through my body and I felt like I was floating. I couldn't feel the mattress anymore, all I could feel was Edward's touching me. He quickly moved his fingers down to my opening again and slipped two fingers inside this time. As he did this, he moved and positioned his body between my legs and looking me in the eyes through his lashes the entire time. Once again, he asked,

"Bella, may I taste you? I need to taste you, love. Please?" Like I was going to deny him that. The word, "No" never crossed my mind since the moment he walked in the door. I wasn't going to start now.

"Yes, Edward, please…" He descended on me quickly but not before he licked and nipped at the skin of my inner thighs. His tongue coursed over the length of my pussy, circled my clit a few times, and then finally sucked on it gently. One of my hands clenched in his hair and the other grabbed a handful of my sheets. His hands moved under my thighs and gripped my hip bones holding me still and he drove me insane with his tongue and lips. I thought I would burst from the pleasure I was receiving but I wanted more. I needed to feel more of him. I needed to feel him inside me.

"Edward, I need you. Please, Edward, I need you inside me. Please!" He took one more pass of his tongue over my clit and then dragged his chin over it as well. Shit, I must have been laying in a pool of my own sploosh. He climbed up slowly positioning himself at my entrance and rubbed his tip up and down the length of my pussy. I could feel my own heartbeat in my low, I was so ready. He slipped in just past the tip and we both took in sharp breaths. He leaned down so his face was directly over mine and I could feel his breath on my face.

"I love you, Bella." And with that, he slowly slid into my pussy a ways, pulled out a bit, slid in further, pulled out a bit, and then pushed in his entire length. I was kinda glad he did that so I could prepare myself for all of him. And there was definitely a lot of him. But it felt so good to be filled this way.

"Ooooh, oh fuck, Edward. So good!" He looked at me with a look I couldn't even describe and said,

"Jesus, Bella, you feel so good wrapped around me." His pace remained slow to begin with just taking in every sensation. He reached down to my thigh and pulled my knee over his hip, I followed with my other leg and let my hips rock up allowing him to go deeper. We both groaned together at that. Then he did me in by pulling my hips up off the mattress and entering that way allowing him to go deeper still and hit that ever elusive G-spot.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes, right there! Holy fuck, mother of… uuuuuhhh, yes!" I know I wasn't making sense but I didn't care.

"Bella, you're driving me crazy with that. I'm not going to last much longer if you keep that up!" I didn't care still. I wanted to cum together with him. I wanted to seal this deal.

"I don't care Edward, I want you to cum. Cum with me. I'm right there. Cum with me, Edward." A look of determination came across his face and his thrusts sped up. Damn, he was strong and that made an unexpected growl escape from my chest. One of his hands reached in and he pressed his thumb into my clit rubbing it firmly and furiously, pounding his cock into me with unbelievable power. I let out a loud cry of intense pleasure and he did as well. His thrusts slowed but they didn't stop. He came back to kiss me breathlessly on my lips.

"Bella, did you know you're even more stunning when you cum? I think I might need to see that again…" Huh? Really? A two-fer? He let my hips back down to the mattress, took hold of one of my legs and gently lifted it over his shoulder. Oh god, no way. His cock slowly plunged into me and this new angle was sublime. I could feel the gorgeous surface of his cock inside of me and I could feel the pressure start to build already. He brought his fingers to my mouth to wet them and then brought them to my clit which he massaged gently. Holy hell, this one was going to come even faster than the last one!

"Bella, let me know, baby, I'm ready when you are." Was he serious? This man was a machine. But apparently, so was I because it just took a few more strokes and I was ready.

"Edward, I'm… oh, fuck… Edward…" Thankfully he knew what I meant and he sped up, pounding me like before and rubbing my clit but more roughly this time.

"Take it, Bella. C'mon, baby. I want to hear you scream again, Bella. Scream when you cum for me." His words were making me hotter than I already was and as I started to scream, he growled into my inner thigh and we came together again.

"Edward! Edward. Shi-fu… holy… oh god, Edward." He held me in that position for a few more seconds, both of us relishing the sensation of being bound this way. He brought my leg back to the mattress eventually and collapsed next to me rolling me to face him. He held my face in my hands and kissed me soundly, his hand then sliding over my skin. I nestled into his body inhaling his scent and wrapping my arms around him. Edward even smelled good sweaty. That was talent. He cradled my head against his chest running his hand through my hair and kissing the top of my head. He spoke softly.

"Bella, love, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Is he kidding?

"Edward, I'm perfect. That was perfect. It's like you were reading my mind. So good…" And I reached up to kiss his lips gently to let him know I was telling him the truth. He whimpered into the kiss and then broke it to look in my eyes.

"I love you, Bella. I'll never do anything to hurt you. I promise." He held me tighter to him again and I felt myself falling asleep to the rhythm of his breathing.

"I believe you, Edward. I love you too." And I did.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't Own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A special shout-out to those of you who have posted comments especially .. Your comments crack me up and make me giggle like the little girl that I am. So, yeah, I LOVE comments and reviews so keep 'em coming! Hope all is well with you guys and thanks for reading.**

**Also, some serious sexiness in this chapter. Just watch out.**

EPOV

Holy shit snacks, that was the most intense thing I've ever experienced. And Bella matched my passion second by second. Being with her was a thousand times better than I could have imagined. I held her close to me as if someone would steal her from me at any time. Her body was soft against mine and so unwilling to break away from me. Her hands were delicate but could conjure up feelings inside of me and force me to lose all control and composure. Even though I could hear and feel the even breathing of Bella falling asleep in my arms, I couldn't get enough of her. My hands drifted over her perfect skin unintentionally, memorizing her form. Looking at her together with all these thoughts was making me hard again. But I couldn't breach her trust like that. She was my Bella and I worshipped her. I could never bring myself to do anything that would make her feel less than honored. I just took a few deep breaths and was slowly lulled to sleep by Bella's rhythmic breathing and her intoxicating scent.

_Bella was stirring and slowly running the back of her hand up and down my chest leaving soft kisses as she went. Shit, this was a good dream. Her kisses trailed down my chest to my abdomen and then much lower, her hands never stopping their exploration. I finally felt her breath on my cock and I felt it jump in excitement. I loved my morning wood. Some guys were annoyed by it but I thought it was great. And my dream Bella seemed to like it too. Then my world stopped as I felt her hot wet tongue slide from the base of my cock to the tip, paying special attention to the angled crease at the bottom and taking the tip into her mouth to suck on it gently. I groaned out her name and reached for her. I heard her voice… "Mmm, Edward, you taste so good." This dream was awesome and… so vivid! Our session last night must have done a number on my imagination.. I felt Bella climb up to straddle me and then felt her warm breath on my face, her lips gently kissing mine. "Edward… Edward…"_

"Edward, I'd hate to do this to you if you're asleep. Edward wake up!" I opened my eyes to actually find Bella on top of me in the same position as I had dreamed! It wasn't a dream! I loved my life! Bella was a vision – her hair fuller from last night's activities, her hands trailing up and down her thighs, her perfect breasts on display just for me and begging to be touched. She was slowly swiveling her hips back and forth at the base of my cock which was plastered against my stomach by this time. She was so wet, my cock jumped again. What had I done to deserve this kind of awakening? Good morning to me! I knew better than to question and just went with it.

"Please?" She asked. My angel. Stunned at this unexpected gift, I pulled my cock into position at her entrance as she lifted her hips to accommodate me. Then she sank down taking all of me inside her in one push. Holy shit, she felt A. Ma. Zing. Her head fell back and she let out a low groan. She stayed like that for a while and just moved her hips in a circular motion slowly at first. Then she lifted up slightly and took me in again continuing like this lifting up more and more and proceeding faster each time. I could tell she wanted me to come to her harder so I lifted my hips to meet her each time. That was heavenly. I finally took hold of her hips, dug my fingertips in like she liked, and pulled her down with more force while I continued to lift my hips to meet hers. At that, she looked down to me, locked her eyes on mine as her long hair fell over her shoulders and danced around her breasts with each thrust. She growled at me.

"I need more Edward. More." Shit so did I. I held her hips firmly to mine with one arm and used the other to roll us over. I took both of her wrists in one hand and held them to the mattress above her head, the other arm snaked under her back and held her firmly in one place by gripping the tops of both shoulders at the base of her neck from behind. I proceeded to thrust into her deeply, she wrapped her legs around my waist and rocked her hips up so I could enter deeper still. She was chanting encouragement to me asking me to go harder.

"Bella? You're sure? 'Cause…" She looked me in my eyes again and said,

"Please! I want you to fuck me harder, Edward. Harder, harder…" Well, she asked for it. Oh geez. _Don't lose control here, dude. Focus!_ I moved my grip so that my hands were gripping her hip bones firmly and totally taking control of her position. She wasn't going _anywhere_. I entered her firmly at first and she encouraged me for more at which point I just went after it while always looking for a look of concern or pain on her face. I saw only pleasure and desire and only heard words of encouragement and satisfaction. Her fingertips dug into the flesh of my back and then into my hair. I noticed her whispering something softly over and over and I leaned down so I could hear her.

"You are mine, I am yours, I love you. You are mine, I am yours, I love you…" This floored me. I rested my head at the base of her neck and whispered the same thing back in unison with her. She looked into my eyes in surprise and then nodded her approval with a tiny smile.

"Edward, I'm… oh…" Yeah, me too. I brought one of my hands over to pay attention to her clit as well. She arched her back and I could feel her clench down on my cock deep down inside her. I couldn't hold it back any longer and just pushed into her a few more times before we both let out loud moans of each other's names. I couldn't bear to pull out of her. I loved the sensation of being inside her – so warm and so tight. She didn't let go of me either. We just remained there, cocooned in each other, one of us shifting every once in a while to feel the delicious slick friction. I finally did pull out and she protested but I pulled her close to me again never letting go.

"Bella… I… don't ever leave. I can't imagine a life without you." _Good job, Eddie. Way to just lay all your cards on the table like that. You're such a girl._ I couldn't help it. I lost my filter a few minutes ago while I was making love to my beautiful Bella. I had to tell her what was on my mind. She lifted her head to look at me and whispered,

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward. And there IS no life for me without you in it," she brought her head back to rest against my chest again and kissed my skin gently. "Just an FYI…" I had to giggle. That's right, I giggled. She was the one without a doubt in my mind.

I returned home later that day to unpack and let my family know I survived the trip. No one was in the front room so I headed up the stairs to drop my stuff off in my room. I heard Emmett yelling at me from down the hall.

"So where did YOU sleep last night, lover boy?" Em and I were going to have a serious talk about using our inside voices. He walked into my room and closed the door, crossed his arms across his chest and blocked any chance I had at escape. The look on his face showed he wanted dirt.

"So? You spent the night at Bella's? I want details." No way. That's where I drew the line.

"Sorry, Emmett, no details for you. But, yes, I was with Bella if you must know. And that's all I'll give you so deal with it." The thing was, I wanted to scream it from the rooftops! Bella loved me. We were in love and I was convinced that she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I just felt the need to talk to Dad about it. He was protective of her, thought of her like a daughter. Shit! Her Dad lived here in Forks, have I completely lost my mind? I'm going to have to talk to the Charlie about dating his daughter. I bet he had firearms at home too. That's going to be awesome considering we knew each other from previous experience. Well, I guess I should start with my own. The trick now was to somehow get past Emmett to track Dad down.

I stood up and changed into a t-shirt to go with my favorite jeans, hoping Emmett would accept my decision.

"Hey, Em, is Dad home? I need to talk to him." He looked shocked.

"You're gonna tell Dad before telling me? I'm supposed to be your confidant, man! What happened to that? Bros before… Dads." Poor Em, he tried so hard.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, but there are some things I have to talk to him about before anyone else. You'll understand later, I promise." I hoped he dropped it.

"Whatever, dude. Don't worry, I'll hold it against you. Dad's downstairs in the kitchen with Mom." Oh boy, Mom and Dad together. I didn't see the point in trying to tell them one at a time. It was a two birds and one stone kind of thing. I zipped downstairs to get this over with for fear of having an even larger audience. They both were sitting at the island in the kitchen, doing the crossword puzzle together and giggling.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" _Baby steps, Eddie_.

"Edward, you're home! How was the conference?" I could tell in Dad's voice that he already knew the conference was shit. He probably knew about it but wasn't at liberty to say anything about the decisions made by a colleague regarding his son. I understood that and I didn't blame him for it. I just resented the fact that Victoria was such a waste of space and air and that I was stuck with her for a while still.

"The conference was crap. Complete waste of time and money but, are we surprised?" Both Mom and Dad shook their heads trying to stifle laughs. Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I'll remember that, suckers.

"Um, guys, I wanted to talk to you both about something. Mostly Dad because it kind of affects him but you both might as well know." They turned to look at me with expectant expressions. Suddenly I was nauseous and needed something to help keep my breakfast down. I looked in the fridge, grabbed a soda, and took a long drink (stifling a burp too). Why was I freaking out about this? There's nothing wrong with my relationship with Bella. In fact it was the greatest thing that ever happened to me! I guess, considering how much I loved and respected them, I was nervous that they would have a problem with it somehow. _Just do it, Eddie. Big band-aid. Rip it off!_

"Ok. I've kinda been seeing someone." Immediately my Mom's eyes lit up and she clapped while bouncing in her seat.

"Oh Edward this is fantastic! It must be serious, you never talk to us about any of your girlfriends! So who is she? Do we know her?" Where was that soda? Dad chimed in too.

"Yeah, Edward, who's the lucky girl?" _Band-aid, band-aid, band-aid…_

"Yeah, actually, you both know her. Bella? Bella Swan." Mom's smile practically split her head in half. I took that as a supportive response. But she looked to my Dad at the corner of her eye. I could tell that both Mom and I were holding our breath to see how Dad would react to my dating his PA.

"Edward, is it serious?" That's it? That's the first thing he came up with?

"Uh yeah, Dad. It's serious. I wouldn't bother telling you guys if she wasn't ridiculously important to me. I felt that I should tell you, though, considering that you work directly with her and I didn't want you to find out any other way." He looked like he was trying to figure out the solution to some complicated math problem. _You're killing me here, Dad! Say something!_

"Does she make you happy?" Fuck, this was frustrating.

"Insanely happy, Dad. I love her with all that I am." Dad finally changed his expression to one of shock. I thought Mom was going to cry, she brought her hand up to cover her mouth then spoke in a trembling whisper.

"Do you think she's the one, Edward?" I was starting to be able to breathe again. This just might be going well.

"Yeah, Mom. I know it." Mom burst into tears and jumped out of her chair to pull me into one of her famous Mom hugs. It was surprising how tightly she could hug a person considering how small she was. Her arms were like a vice! Dad stood up as well, a genuine smile starting to creep across his face.

"I'm happy for you, Edward. She's an incredible young woman. Thank you for coming to us, it means a lot." Oh crap, his voice was starting to break too. Now I knew where I got my irritating sentimentality.

"Oh and Edward, you might want to keep your relationship under wraps at the hospital. Victoria… and you should talk to Charlie." Oh yes, I knew only too well what Victoria could do, the harpee. And Charlie would have to be another bridge to cross eventually. _One thing at a time, Eddie_.

"I will. Thanks Dad. I'm going to finish unpacking, see you guys later. Resume cross-wording your puzzle." As I was walking back upstairs, I heard my Dad say,

"Esme, didn't he fly in last night?" I heard Mom chuckle.

"Yes dear, he did. What would you like for lunch?" I officially loved my Mom a thousand times more than I already had.

Work that next week was boring. Same shit, different days. Victoria was riding my ass harder than usual and I couldn't figure out why. But I had given up trying to figure her out a long time ago. There was one thing that made me nervous, though. She never did _anything_ just for the hell of it. There was always a reason. I didn't think I could handle another Victoria drama.

The only bright spots of my day were when I spotted Bella. Typing notes into the computer, discussing cases with other doctors and case managers, talking with patients and their families, and all in that long white lab coat of hers. Man, I think I might buy her one to have for home because that thing made her look even sexier than she already was. Every time I saw her she looked radiant. And every time I walked by her or discussed a shared case with her, she flushed. I tried not to smile at that but I couldn't help it. I loved the fact that I still had that effect on her.

I had told Bella about my talk with Dad and she was relieved that she didn't have to initiate that discussion. Their working relationship actually seemed to improve which I didn't think was possible. I was so jealous of that. To be able to actually enjoy the time spent with your MD was a dream for me. Not quite realized though. Oh well, all in good time.

But then, my heart stopped and time seemed to stand still. And, no, not in a good way. Down the hall and from a different nurse's station, I could see Victoria talking to Bella. My Bella. Victoria looked like a stalking mountain lion teasing it's prey. Bella, on the other hand, looked… uncomfortable. Oh no. What was Victoria saying? What was she telling Bella? I turned pale and started to shake from the panic. No, this wasn't happening. I walked out of the nurse's station and tried not to sprint down the hall and rip Victoria's throat out 300 style. As I advanced toward them, Bella saw me coming and the look she gave me broke my heart. It was a look of betrayal mixed with disbelief. Shit, ok I needed details. There was no telling what crap Victoria would fabricate when it came to messing with me. Victoria noticed Bella looking past her, she turned and saw me walking towards them.

"Well, look who's arrived! What's new, Romeo?" Please, God, don't do this. Not now.

BPOV

I was talking with Dennis, one of the ortho PAs on staff, about one of our shared cases. The patient had coded while in the recovery room following a total knee replacement. I noticed a pulmonary consult had been ordered and got a shot of excitement at the thought of being able to see Edward again today. My hopes were cruelly obliterated by the wicked witch of the upper northwest.

"Bella, isn't it? Bella Swan? Hi there, Dr Victoria Lane. I don't believe we've met yet." We haven't met formally, no, but I know all I need to know about you, you twat. I wasn't as nice as Edward.

"I'm here for the consult on Mrs. Antich, have you been in to see her yet?" Her voice was smooth and seductive and it just made me hate her more for Edward's sake. And this also meant I wasn't going to see Edward for this patient. Victoria was ruining _everything!_ I was having a Scooby Doo moment. _If it weren't for those pesky kids…_

"I actually responded to the code in the recovery room and I've followed her ever since. So has your PA." Yeah, bitch, you might know this if you actually did your job and didn't pawn everything off onto poor Edward. Geez, the man can only do so much. I could tell she caught on to my condescending tone.

"Oh, yes, Edward. He's a darling, isn't he? So kind and attentive," What exactly did she mean by "attentive"? I wanted to pluck her eyelashes out one by one.

"He's very good at what he does, yes." Good job, Bells. Way to keep it professional.

"Honey, you have no idea how good he is… at what he does… You might want to be careful there, though, sweetie. I can tell something's brewing with you two. He has a history of sexual harassment, did you know that? Let's just say that he can be quite persuasive even to the more seasoned of women, if you know what I mean. And things haven't changed in that area either – not that I'd want them to." She tapped her hand on my forearm and giggled like we were in high school gossiping about the best lay we ever had. Her sickeningly sweet perfume was making me ill. Was she saying what I think she's saying? Edward and Victoria? Why hadn't he told me any of this? _It's not like you told him about James. I hope you're not planning on riding that high horse, missy._ True, but that was four years ago and we're not even in the same state anymore. And she was definitely implying continued trists. I was confused. Part of me trusted Edward and wanted to end Victoria's life at this very second but the damaged part of me immediately put up her bricks and mortar, sat in her corner, and started sucking her thumb while flicking the light switch on and off. I looked up only to see Edward walking towards us with a worried and guilty look on his face. Oh no, this was not happening. I couldn't do this now. Victoria noticed I was looking over her shoulder and turned to see Edward.

"Well, look who's arrived! What's new, Romeo?" I felt my lunch coming back up on me but had the composure to excuse myself without letting on that my world was crumbling at the front desk of the 4West nurse's station. I think I heard Edward say something and call after me but I definitely heard Victoria's soft and maniacal laugh. That was the only thing I heard clearly and I didn't think I would be able to ever get that sound out of my head for a very long time.

EPOV

Bella looked sick and excused herself, walking quickly toward the nearest restroom, no doubt. I turned to Victoria and practically spat my words through my clenched teeth.

"Could I _speak_ to you _privately_ for a moment?" She just grinned and hung on my arm as we walked to the family conference room.

"Get _off_ me! And what the _HELL_ was that? What did you say that upset her so much?" I was losing my patience quickly here. She better come up with an answer quick.

"What? To Miss Swan? Oh nothing that she didn't need to know, love. Don't worry, I straightened her out." I was seeing red!

"Meaning what, exactly? What did you say, Victoria?"

"You know, Eddie, I don't think I'm liking your tone here. All I told her was how attentive you are… and how _good _you are at what you do… You really were so very good, Edward. I did nothing but sing your praises, really. It didn't look like she could handle it, though, did it? I think I might have done you a favor." Holy. Shit.

"What the fuck, Victoria! You don't know anything about me. And what you keep calling a _relationship_ was _assault!_ As in _you _assaulting _me!_ So I'd drop this if I were you because I don't think you want another harassment charge against you. What was the last one's name, huh? Were there too many to remember? You'd be out of here so fast your head would spin." It was taking all of my strength to not murder this woman on the spot.

"Oh, Eddie, cool it. You know damn well you won't do that. If you even think about it, I can rip my skirt and underwear again and cry foul. I can always buy new ones. I can afford it, darling." Dealing with her was like dealing with the devil.

"Just stay away from her, that's all I ask. Not another word to Bella." I couldn't believe I was begging this woman. She didn't even deserve my time or the breath it took to speak to her. I had to talk to Dad and fast. We might have to bring in Dad's lawyer, Felix. This was getting to be too much. But before anything else, I had to find Bella. I couldn't even imagine what she might be thinking. Victoria just looked at me with a devious little smile of her face. I know you're not supposed to hit a woman, but I don't think anyone would mind. They might even thank me.

I searched the hospital throughout the rest of my shift but Bella was nowhere to be found. Even Dad hadn't seen her. My skin tingled in fear because she wasn't answering my calls. Alice noticed me wandering the halls and immediately picked up on the emergency.

"Edward, what's wrong? What happened with Bella?" Damn, she was perceptive.

"Victoria." That was all I could manage. Victoria. The source of my pain and anguish over the past year or so. Ever since I started working with her, she hit on me on a constant basis and threatened my position if I told anyone. She had moved onto touching me inappropriately when no one could see, finally cornering me in the Doctor's lounge and kissing me. I had pushed her away and told her I was going to report her and put in a request to be reassigned. When I got called for a code on one of our patients, Victoria insisted I take care of it. She ripped her skirt, popped a button off her blouse, ripped the crotch of her underwear, and took off to HR. She then filed a sexual harassment complaint against me, which placed me on probation both at the hospital and criminally. Felix was the reason I still had a job and wasn't in jail. He was able to dig up dirt on Victoria's past that made her an unreliable source and showing a history of similar unfounded accusations but, regardless, that kind of thing stuck even if charges were dropped. I believe sexual harassment cases should be investigated, absolutely. And there are so many sucky situations of people who are definitely hurt by the encounters. But, in this case, Victoria was evil. I had resources on my side and could defend myself. Today was a different story, however. This time, she wasn't just hurting me. She was hurting Bella and that was so not ok with me.

"Edward, no! What did she do this time?" I filled her in on the latest and I almost saw steam coming out of her ears. Alice was usually a calm and collected person but not when it came to those she loved. She was definitely someone you wanted in your corner if shit went down.

"You have to find Bella. She'll understand, Edward. But she has to hear the truth from you." Yeah. We'll see how that goes. Now to find her.

I ran to my car and sped to Bella's apartment when my shift ended. I was anxious to quell her fears or suspicions or whatever. I just needed to find out what she was thinking. Either way, I was going to tell her the truth and do whatever I had to in order to make her believe it. It was times like these that I wished I had my Aston Martin. But not today. My Audi would have to do. _No red lights, no red lights, no red lights…_

My dread of the unexpected was making me nauseous. The walk to her door seemed to take forever! Finally, when I got there, I rang the doorbell after taking a deep breath. The door opened and my anal sphincter almost let loose. It was Chief Swan, he was armed, and he looked angry. He looked at me without a change of expression and wasn't making the slightest move to allow my entrance through Bella's front door.

"Edward. I would say it's nice to see you again, but… old habits for both of us, I guess." Fuck. This was not starting out well. My skin started to tingle again.

"Chief Swan, you have to know that anything that comes out of Victoria Lane's mouth is ridiculous. I'm desperately in love with your daughter and I would rather die than do anything to hurt her." And… his expression wasn't changing. This was going to be some uphill battle. In the snow. Without shoes. And just one leg to hop on.

"You might want to think about your choice of words there, Edward. They just might come true." _Start digging, Eddie. _No, I wasn't going to give up on this. I wasn't going to give up on Bella. Charlie called over his shoulder without taking his eyes off me.

"Hey, Bells, someone here to see you. It's Edward." He said my name with such disdain, it felt like I had just lost both my arms as well in my uphill battle and became that knight guy in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. But these were definitely not just flesh wounds. I heard her voice coming from inside, it sounded like she had been crying and I ached to hold her in my arms and explain. I wanted to fix it. I hoped she would let me try.

"It's ok, Dad. You can let him in." She sniffled and showed herself behind him carrying a box of tissues.

"You sure, kiddo? Do you want me to stick around? You want the shotgun?" As much as I was irritated by the whole situation, I had to admit that Charlie was a good man and a good father. I would do the same if it was my daughter. But I still wanted him to get out of my way. He was the one thing standing between me and my Bella.

"No, Dad, it'll be ok. I'll be ok, I promise." He grabbed his things and walked slowly past me and nudged my shoulder along the way. He didn't say a word but the look he gave me said it all. I was in mortal danger if this thing with Bella wasn't resolved to his liking. Great. More pressure. I stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind me apprehensively. The shit was about to go down.

"Bella?" The minute I spoke, tears started to spill from her beautiful eyes. I instinctively stepped toward her but she took steps backward. My heart fell to my stomach. This is what I had been dreading. How could Victoria be so cruel? Once she was able to speak, she whispered,

"You and Victoria? When?" Woah, what? Is that what Victoria told her? Holy shit snacks, this was going to be one hell of a conversation.

"Bella, that is so not… Oh God. I need to sit down. May I sit down?" _Stay calm and collected, Eddie. She needs your honesty now, not an unreasonable display of anger_. She waved me toward the couch. It didn't escape me that she took the recliner at the other end of the living room. The distance between us was painful. I started at the beginning, giving her all the details, and answered all her questions. It didn't seem like I had to work very hard for her to believe me, I didn't get the feeling that she believed Victoria either. But it was obvious that something was still bothering her.

"Bella, what are you thinking? I wish I could read your mind, but I can't. Tell me what you're thinking, love." And then the floodgates of tears opened again. What's going on? I stood up and moved to be close to her and she didn't flinch or try to get away. She let me kneel before her and take her hands in mine. I just looked her in the eye, waited for her to respond in her own time, and helped her dry her tears.

"I want to believe you, Edward, I do. A huge part of me is telling me to kill Victoria, bring her back to life, and then kill her again. Because I love you, Edward. That hasn't changed! I love you so much! And I love what we've become!" I allowed myself a deep breath but I was still confused as to why she was so upset still and why that small part of her didn't believe me.

"It just scared me to death. I've been there before, Edward, and that fear… it's crippling… it just took over. I'm terrified of it, I can't go there again. I'm trying to let it go but it's hard, Edward. It's so hard." The light tears became sobs and I knew we were talking about something much more than what happened today and even her time in Forks. There was a past there that I didn't know about and I hadn't even thought to ask. She crumbled into my arms and I just let her cry. I picked her up and cradled her while I walked to the couch so we could be closer. She sat in my lap and rested her head against my chest. All I could do was hold her tightly, run my fingers through her hair, and rock her back and forth to calm her down. Walter joined us on the couch and rested his head on his paws looking up at Bella. He loved her too. Eventually, her breathing evened out and she spoke. She told me about James, how their relationship was, and how it ended. How could he be so heartless especially when it came to Bella's feelings? It would be like kicking a puppy. She then went on to explain that every relationship since had tanked out of her own fear. I had to build up her trust in me. We should set James up with Victoria. They'd probably be a perfect match. Suddenly, it all made sense. The subconscious mind was a powerful thing and self-preservation was a dominant motivating factor. Getting over that kind of emotional blow would take time and we both knew it. My question was, _where did that leave us?_ I didn't know if now was the best time to bring it up, honestly. But if we didn't talk about it now, when _would_ be a good time. Besides, things would be up in the air and I absolutely hated that. No, we had to talk about this. Now.

"Bella, what can I do to make you believe that I would never hurt you like that? To make you believe in me? In us?" Wow, I was sounding like a soap opera. But that's what this had become. And it sucked. She lifted her head to look at me and rested the palm of her hand against the side of my face. I leaned into it, holding onto the contact for dear life.

"I need time, Edward. Is that ok?" Christ, she could have all the time in the world if it meant she would be with me forever. She looked at me as if her simple request would be a deal-breaker for me.

"Bella, I'll do anything you want. You need to know that. You are my life now." One lonely tear escaped her eye and she leaned in to kiss my lips so softly, I might not have known it if I wasn't paying attention. She kissed me again a bit firmer, and then again long and sensual. Her hands crawled into my hair and held me close to her, dipping her tongue slowly into my mouth, and she moved to straddle me across my lap. Was this where she wanted to go with this? Now? She was kinda vulnerable and all, I didn't want to take advantage of her like this. I pulled away from the kiss to meet her eyes.

"Bella, what… should we be doing this? I don't want to…" She froze.

"You don't want to." Her eyes fell, her body sank into itself, and she started to pull away from me. Man, this was a side to Bella I had never seen. She was questioning herself. I gripped her thighs and then ran my fingers up and down the outside seams of her Wonder Woman pajama bottoms. I hadn't even noticed those until now.

"No, no! That's not it at all, Bella. I'll _always_ want to with you, even at the most inappropriate times, believe me! But is this the best time for _you?_" She blushed at her reaction and I waited desperately for her response. I held my breath. She spoke cautiously.

"Edward, I need to feel close to you. I need to feel that you want me and care about me. I want you to show me. I want your actions to speak louder than your words right now, Edward. My brain might believe it, but the rest of me needs to know too." And my pants immediately grew tighter. I was amazed at myself. Ready at a moment's notice. The stress from this whole catastrophe had me so riled up that I needed to release some of this energy and fast. But I had to show Bella my love for her and not my wanton desire for her. The wanton part could come later, maybe. I kept our eye contact and slowly trailed my hands up her thighs to her hips, leaning down and kissing her skin at each hip bone. I reached around her hips to her bottom and slid her closer to me on my lap letting my hands travel up and down her sides and her back, my fingertips exerting the smallest amount of pressure throughout. Leaning forward, I rested my forehead on her chest watching her breasts rise and fall with each breath. My lips took on a life of their own and kissed her skin lightly at the spot between her breasts and moving slowly up toward the notch at the base of her neck. I couldn't help but take in her scent here and feel the warmth at her neck, I brushed my cheek against it wanting to take in the feel of her in every way possible. Her breath was starting to come faster and I could feel her heartbeat which was dizzying! I found the spot on her neck and I could actually see the pulsing of her blood through her blood vessels. Pausing there, I licked at the spot, nibbled at it, and sucked the skin gently into my mouth eliciting a sharp gasp. It was Bella's life blood and she was offering it to me. I lifted my face and kissed her deeply while keeping our gaze locked. She moaned into my mouth and gripped my triceps pulling me closer to her still and sucking on my lower lip. Shit, she knew I liked that. And she knew it would send me over the edge. She wanted more. But I was determined to make love to her by worshipping her. I took hold of her under her bottom and stood to walk toward her bedroom and her "Princess Bed," as she liked to call it. Her legs wrapped tightly around me as she pressed her center against my body. Holy hell, I could feel how warm she was through her pajama bottoms. _Worship, worship, worship…_ Once we got inside her bedroom, she moved to stand on her own. I was kinda bummed about that but whatever. She was the boss. She stood about two feet away from me and peeled off her matching Wonder Woman tank top. The bra she was wearing was the most beautiful thing because it displayed her breasts as beautifully as when they were on their own. It was dark blue but very sheer with light blue lace at the edges. I could see her erect nipples right through the material. _Stay still, Eddie. Let her lead this. Oh man, here come the panties…_ She untied the bow for her pajama bottoms and let them pool at her feet. Oh. My. God. The panties matched and had little light blue bows at each hip bone, and – gasp! Houston, we have a G-string. She just stood there and watched me watching her undress. My own breathing was picking up as she took the few steps toward me and ran her hands up and down my chest finally moving to unbutton those annoying buttons. I felt her skin on mine and groaned softly as my eyes closed in euphoria. I took care of my pants as she started licking and kissing my chest, her hands at my back pulling us closer together. Her fingers dipped into the waistline of my boxer-briefs, deftly slipped them down, and I was free. She then pressed her body against mine and I couldn't stifle a whispered expletive. We kissed and she moaned into my mouth as I traced the material of her underwear gently with my fingertips, finally drifting over her nipples through the very sheer material. She groaned at me.

"Mmm, Edward. Off. Take them off." _Don't have to ask me twice…_ I unhooked her bra slipping it slowly off her gorgeous form and slipped the barely-there panties over her hips and down to the ground. I pulled her to me and was finally able to feel all of her. I was powerless against her, now more than ever. The way she kissed me, the way she moaned into my mouth when we kissed, the way her skin felt when she brushed against mine, the feeling of her breath against my skin… It was all getting to be too much. Suddenly, she gently nudged me to walk backwards. _Was she going to back you up against that wall? Yes, my dear Eddie, I think she is!_ Bella didn't seem to be doubting herself anymore. She was a full-on vixen and I had to show her what she did to me. So no holding anything back from her. When we got close to the wall, she pushed me into it. Gently, but it was still a definite nudge. Damn, I loved it! And the filter was officially gone.

"Holy shit, Bella. Yes…" And I took hold of her face in my hands and kissed her deeply, my tongue entering her mouth and playing with hers. While this continued, I thought of something. I lifted my hand up along the surface of the wall and saw out of the corner of my eye that the ceilings were vaulted. This was going to be good. I took hold of her firmly and turned us so her back was to the wall now, her body writhing against me for more contact. I reached down to hike one of her thighs over my hip and then the other so I was carrying her. I teased her opening and her clit with the tip of my cock and she grabbed my shoulders preparing for me.

"Careful now, Bella." Instead, I slid her farther up the wall in a bit of a toss enough to catch her thighs over my shoulders so my face had perfect access to her pussy. She screamed at first but then she looked at me stunned and ecstatic when she realized what I had done. She had nothing to hold onto but the wall, she was totally at my mercy, and she _had_ to trust me. While my hands steadied her hips and slid up her rib cage to her breasts, I licked the length of her pussy drinking in all of her that was waiting for me, then on to her very swollen clit which I didn't tease her about. I just went straight for it and she gasped but moaned loudly in encouragement. _That's my girl, let me make you happy. Let me please you, Bella._ One of her hands ran through my hair and gripped it firmly while the other pounded on my arm to get my attention.

"Edwa… Edward… Wait, I'm gonna… fuck." I secured one side of her hips with my hand, her torso with my other, flicked my tongue faster and sucked harder on her sensitive clit. She came with a death grip on my arms and her thighs locked around my head. What a heavenly place to be. I couldn't take it anymore, the sounds she was making and her grip on me was intoxicating.

'Hold on to me, sweetie. Hold on tight." I let her slide down so her legs were wrapped around my waist again, held her close to me as I walked us over to the bed and laid her gently down, taking hold of her legs over my shoulders and teasing her pussy with the tip of my cock. Bella squirmed her hips to increase the contact but I kept her just where she was, making her growl in frustration.

"I… Edward, I need… Damn it!" At that, I entered her swiftly and all at once making her cry out in a low tone. I thrust into her a few times very slowly and asked,

"You need what?" I loved teasing her. She got so flustered when I did.

"Fuck, Edward, that. I need that! So good!" I pushed her legs farther back rocking her hips backward so I could reach her favorite spot.

"Edward, I'm gonna… fuck, again… harder!" I felt her clamp down onto my cock from inside and I pounded into her while she brought a pillow over her mouth to stifle her scream because it was definitely a scream. _We're not done yet, honey._ Without pulling out, I separated her legs and supported her thighs with my arms as I leaned forward to kiss her deeply. Her arms wrapped around my neck and the kiss became more passionate. Wrapping my arms around her torso, I gently eased her to sitting at the edge of the bed, holding her hips firmly against mine keeping a slow but steady rhythm. Her legs wrapped around my waist and this way, our bodies were flush with each other. I wiped the perspiration from her brow along with random strands of hair that stuck to her skin because of it. We looked in one another's eyes and moved in unison with my slow but deep thrusts that were kept at a steady pace. Our lips remained close, our bodies were slick with sweat, and it was perfect. She was perfect.

"Bella, do you know that I love you?" She was speechless for a few seconds and then a singe tear escaped her eye. I swept it away with my thumb but continued our movement. She nodded.

"Do you know that you can trust me to never do anything to hurt you?" Her expression grew stronger, the doubt erased, and she moved to increase our pace.

"Yes, Edward, I believe in you." I never thought I would, but both of our emotions were running so high. My eyes started to well up with tears now. I spoke as my voice broke.

"I never want to lose you, Bella. I don't want to be without you again. I'm so sorry about what happened today. If I could take all of that pain away, I would. You have to know that." I admit that I lost a few tears there too. Hey, a real man admits when he cries. Deal with it!

"You won't lose me, Edward. I love you." I pulled her close to me and rested my forehead on her shoulder while I increased our pace. Her hips started to meet mine, our bodies slid against each other because of the sheen of sweat between us, and it actually felt like we were two halves of the same whole. This is what it's supposed to be like and it was pure heaven. I raised my head to look at her and she just nodded.

"Honey, uuuhhhh…" Was all she said and held my gaze throughout which made me cum harder than I ever had before. She pulled my hips into hers and held me there, not letting me go. I didn't mind, I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to be right there with her, just like this, for as long as possible. Her eyes were red with past tears. She placed a hand over her heart and a hand over my heart to feel them both racing. She smiled and pulled me into a solid embrace.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." The best five words ever spoken.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Ok, so I couldn't let last chapter go without Bella's perspective. It makes the whole thing make more sense I think.**

**Sorry it's been longer than usual for an update but I was rear-ended by some chippy with a learner's permit the other day. Some doctor's appointments and brain MRIs later, here it is. **

**And hey, feel free to follow **_**Possibly Undecided**_** on my blog – the address can be found in my profile. It's fun! There's pictures, a soundtrack, and other cool stuff. Hope to see you there! **

**Oh, and comments are greatly appreciated and make me feel special! So comment me up, kids! Enjoy;)**

BPOV

"What's new Romeo?"

Victoria Lane was poison. Even if what she had said wasn't true, she was evil for saying it. Her words swirled in my head making me dizzy. I had to get out of there and fast. Edward wouldn't be able to fix this. Not now. Now, I was in panic mode and the only thing I could think to do was to escape and calm down so I could absorb what just happened. You know when things are so big and intense that you don't really appreciate the gravity of the event until a significant amount of time has passed? Well this was one of those situations. I felt numb, every sound was muffled, and my skin tingled. Thankfully, I had finished seeing my patients early and the office was closed for the afternoon because Carlisle had a board meeting. I made it to the doctor's lounge and tried to grab my things quickly but my hands were shaking so badly, I dropped my purse and everything in it onto the floor.

"Fucking piece of crusty shit, ASSCLOWN!" Also, in my panicked state, I didn't notice that I wasn't alone. Damn. There had to be a way to suck your words back into your head after leaking them out. But only within a small window of time. So like the three-second rule for food when it fell on the floor, you would have three seconds to suck in the ridiculous words that just escaped your pie hole back into said pie hole.

"Shit, Bells, you almost gave me a heart attack! But I guess it's a good thing you're the one who'd be here for that though, right? Cardio and all? Bells? Bella, you don't look so good, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Jake had no idea. And Jake was shirtless. What was with this guy? I wasn't complaining but it was just another distraction from getting myself out of this fucked up situation. I tried to stuff my wallet and other items into my purse but wasn't very successful. Jake bent down to help but I was useless. A useless limpet again.

"No, Jake, I'm not sick, I… I just have to get out of here _now_." I hoped he would just accept that and let me go but, of course, he didn't. He grabbed my hands to steady them, looked into my eyes, and spoke slowly and calmly.

"Isabella Swan. Tell. Me. What. Happened." Please don't make me talk about it or I'm going to lose it right here and I prefer to spare the public from my emotional breaks.

"Jake, please. I can't now. Just…" and he gave me that look again. That look of a child about to be scolded. Infuriating!

"Fine! Victoria. Victoria and, _apparently_, Edward. Happy? Now please just let me go home." He let go of my hands and hung his head with a disgusted look on his face.

"Bells, I have no idea what happened specifically but I think I can guess what went down. Tell me if I'm right." I so didn't have time for this right now. "Victoria noticed that you and Edward were getting close and she somehow worked it into conversation that she and Edward were _involved_. And she hinted that it's still going on. Am I warm?" How did he know that? I was stunned and was pretty sure I looked that way too. I just nodded.

"Bells, one thing you have to know about Victoria is that she's insane. She's been after Edward ever since she got here and she's a predator. She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants and she'll step on anyone to get it too. You should just talk to Edward." Sheer terror shot through my veins. I couldn't do that. What if it was true, though? Sure, Edward and I had become close and I thought our relationship was more than just physical, but what if that was just my impression? What if he was just saying all that he had to in order to get what he wanted but then also wanted to keep Victoria around too? What if there were others? We never had that exclusivity conversation, after all. Was I making this thing with Edward out to be more than it really was? Taking a closer look at it, Edward was the complete package. Smart, very handsome, dead sexy, funny… what could he possibly see in me? I'm such an idiot. While this internal monologue was going on, Jake smirked at me. Seriously? This so was not the time to be smirking at me.

"Bells, I can tell you're mind is racing right now and based on your expression… you're doubting yourself. Don't! Edward is crazy about _you_ and detests _Victoria_. You have no idea how much he loathes that woman. As much as I envy Edward for snagging you, I have to back him up with this one. Lane. Is. Nuts. Trust me. You are so much more than Victoria could ever dream of being. Don't you think Edward knows that? You should see that way he looks at you and how much he's changed since you've been here. He's happy! Happier than I've seen him in a long time. And I can tell that you care about him a lot too, lucky bastard. So if you need to go home and think things over, go for it. But remember what I've said, ok? You have no reason to doubt yourself here, and I know that's what's happening inside that noggin of yours. Only you can stop that but, take it from me, you and Edward belong together. Now, are you ok to drive home? Should I call Charlie?" Jake was insanely amazing. He was able to calm me slightly and I knew that it would take me a while to come down from this regression to self-doubt. But I owed Jake a lot. Now more than ever. Tears started to well up in my eyes at his kindness and the emotions started to explode out of me. Jake helped me stand and then just held me letting me cry, my tears running down his bronze skin. He held me until my breathing slowed and I had stopped crying, he helped me dry my tears, and then handed me my purse. I smiled sheepishly.

"No, Jake, I can get home ok, thanks. I just need to calm down a bit. See it for what it really is, y'know? You're sweet." He smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder before I headed out of the lounge. I kissed him on the cheek before I left. I felt somewhat eased by what Jake said but definitely still worked up by the whole thing. Man, I needed a drink. But get me to my car first. Let's see how fast my baby can get me home so I can curl up with Walter on my couch to sulk.

I saw Charlie's cruiser parked outside my complex when I got there. What the what? He was sitting on the steps leading to my front door and jumped up when he saw me. How the hell?

"Bells, what happened? Jake called saying you were shaken up about something and suggested I check in on you. Are you alright?" Jake. I wondered if it hurt being such a good person.

"I'm ok, Dad, just tired." I really didn't want to get into this with him at the moment. His being head of the local law enforcement wasn't always the best thing for anyone I might have a problem with. But, of course, he didn't let it drop.

"No, you're not ok. Jake said you were crying. Now let me in and tell me who I get to arrest." See? Ugh. And he was armed more than necessary and had his shotgun out. Holy cow.

"Dad… Man, ok fine. What is it with you Forks men? Just can't let these things go! Edward and I…" He stood from the couch abruptly and swept his arms out like he was calling a play at a baseball game.

"Wait, wait, wait, hang on here. Edward? Edward who? _Cullen_? What does that sex-offender have to do with this? _Did he touch you?_" Oh my goodness. I felt like I should defend Edward but I didn't know how.

"Dad! Dad, it's ok. Edward and I have been seeing each other for a while now and I just had a run-in with Victoria Lane today. It threw me off, I guess, and I had a bit of a freak-out, that's all. Ok?" I never knew how Charlie would take things like this. Sometimes he was calm, sometimes it seemed like he almost wanted to call in the military police. I hoped he would take the calm route tonight. I didn't think I could handle more drama. He rubbed both his hands up and down his face finally pulling and dragging this fingertips through his thick stubble. I almost told him not to do that because it would cause wrinkles but I decided to let that one go. Yeah, now wasn't the time.

"You and _Edward Cullen_ have been seeing each other? For a while? Bells, Bells, Bells, you have no idea what this kid is like! He was slapped with a sexual harassment suit by Dr. Lane. The charges might have been dropped but he had this fancy lawyer so I don't believe his story one bit. You can't trust him, Bells." He seriously wasn't helping things any.

"Dad, I don't think so. Even Jake thinks Victoria's nuts! He told me himself. He also told me that Edward was the one who was being harassed and not the other way around. I'm having a hard time believing anything that comes out of Victoria Lane's mouth, now that I think about it." And that was true. But even though logic was pointing me one way, my fear and self-doubt was still lurking in the back of my mind. Always that black cloud just waiting for a moment of weakness to creep back in and take over. It was something that was always there and always would be. Most of the time I had it under control but it reared it's ugly head every once in a while. And this was one of those times.

"Jake defended Edward, huh? Jake's a good guy. Still, Bells, you might think you like this guy, but I just don't trust him. Not farther than I could throw him, at least." Dad and his caveman ways.

"Dad, you're not going to be throwing anyone, ok? Let's just calm down here." Here's hoping that worked. I went into my bedroom and changed into my favorite pajamas and returned to the front room with a full box of tissues and finding Charlie sitting on the couch caressing his shotgun. Yikes. He looked deep in thought.

"So if you're so sure of this _Edward,_ than what got you so upset?" I was embarrassed to tell him because this had been an issue with me for so long and I didn't want Charlie to think I was still not able to cope with my past. I felt like I had to tell him, though, or else he wouldn't let it go.

"James." He closed his eyes and plopped back into the couch shaking his head slightly.

"Still with this James guy. He must have really done a number on you, Bells. I don't understand why you won't let me call my buddy down in Phoenix…" First Jake, now Dad.

"Dad, it's over, ok? It's just taking me some time to deal with it. I'll get there, I promise." Hopefully, he'd let it go now.

"I know. I just hate that this _Edward _ brought up those feelings again for you. He isn't a saint, you know." Nope, not letting it go.

"Dad, please. Just please. This will get straightened out eventually. I have to talk to Edward, that's all." Charlie grumbled to himself. I knew he wasn't happy about my decision but it was my decision after all. I went into the kitchen to get some water. All this crying had dehydrated me, I guess. Then the doorbell rang. Crap, what now? Dad got up to answer the door with his shotgun in hand. Normally I would laugh at this scene but I wasn't in a laughing mood. Then I saw Charlie's face harden and his stance become that I'm-a-first-responder-and-I'm-used-to-dealing-with-slime-balls-like-you-because-I-eat-your-kind-for-breakfast stance. Uh oh. It must be Edward. It was like begging for support troops at the UN to get Charlie to let Edward in the door. And no, I didn't want his shotgun, geez! No one wanted me armed even on the best of days. He should know that. He finally grabbed his things and left my place leaving me alone with Edward. Edward looked scared. Seeing him now made me angry and terrified at the same time. He said my name and I lost it. There I was crying again like a crazy person. He stepped toward me and I instinctively stepped away from him. I could see that hurt him. But I was too upset to care at the moment.

"You and Victoria? When? Still?" Short, sweet, and to the point. He looked shocked and disgusted. He wanted to sit but I couldn't handle being close to him yet. I needed the space to see things clearly. He explained to me what had happened between him and Victoria, that the charges were dropped because of her history, and that he fully intended to bring his family lawyer back into the picture to handle things once and for all. He answered all my questions with unbelievable patience but still looked concerned. I guess I still looked bothered. And I was. The adrenaline from today's events was still coursing through my veins and I hadn't shaken the recently returned memory of James. He pressed me to find out what was the matter and I couldn't bear to keep him away from me any longer. When he moved to comfort me because of my new tears, I really lost it. We're talking sobs here people. This was shock. Again, Edward looked concerned but not freaked out to the point of leaving which surprised me. Usually an outward expression of emotion like this sent guys running for the hills even if hills weren't exactly nearby. He actually brought me close to him to comfort me by picking me up and walking us to the couch so he could hold me in his arms. I knew that I had to let him in on all the things that had gone down in Phoenix so that he would know what he was really getting into. He had to know that I was definitely damaged property. When I was finished I was stunned. He didn't leave. He actually held me tighter and asked what he could do to make me believe that he wouldn't do anything like that to me. Despite how much I loved him, I knew it would take some time even though my brain definitely believed him. There was still this small pocket of doubt in my heart. I needed to feel it. Even if my brain was sure, something needed to convince the rest of me. And wasn't there a song about being able to tell how a guy really feels about you fro his kiss? The only way to find out is to try.

Edward didn't pull away initially after I started to kiss him, but he eventually did. He was saying something but all I heard was, "…I don't want to…" And there it was. Embarrassment galore and feeling just like I did four years ago. I tried to get away from him but he stopped me saying that he wanted to but not if it wasn't the best time for me considering all that was going on. That changed things. I explained that I needed to feel his love for me. Even though I knew it and believed in it in my head, the rest of me wasn't convinced. Then, my lovelies, Edward made love to me. He started out slow and sweet, obviously restraining himself. He was giving to me. But would he eventually take from me? This would show Edward's true feelings for me. Did he want _me_? Or did he just _want _me? Because there was a difference. And I had learned that painful difference before. I decided to step it up a bit for him knowing that I was wearing killer underwear today. So I gave him a little show. But he didn't make a move, he waited for me! _Thank you, thank you, thank you… don't let me down now!_ I pushed him a bit more when I got him against the wall and he still didn't take over. He loved the way I was taking charge of him. I think I have my answer, friends. Just then, he did take over, spun me around so I was against the wall now and I wondered where he was going with this. Either way, I was thrilled. It felt like my room was filled with warm rays of sunshine. Next thing I knew, I was sitting on Edward's shoulders and the only thing I had to support myself was the damn wall! Holy shit! What the hell was I doing up here? I'm so going to fall and get a head injury! But the hold he had on me was firm and reassuring. He wouldn't let me go anywhere, he wouldn't let me fall. He had me. He was protecting me and pleasuring me at the same time. And, sweet Jesus, was he pleasuring me. I didn't know it was possible for my eyes to roll back that far into my head. After a few seconds, I felt so secure with Edward's hold on me that I completely forgot that I was in a very precarious position and just enjoyed him. There was nothing I could do in this position to give back to him. He was showing me he didn't want to take from me now. He wanted to give. All of these thoughts and realizations converged in my mind and that big "O" came barreling down the pike. I'm not sure exactly what I said but I gripped his hair in one of my hands and pounded on his arm with my other to let him know that I was going to cum. Usually we came together, but he seemed to want to take care of me now. That made me cum even faster and harder. Usually just clit orgasms are great, but it feels like something's missing. It's an empty feeling, for obvious reasons. But this one was earth shattering. He continued to give to me for I don't even know how long. I lost track when we were still sitting on the couch in the living room. Then he brought me up to sitting so I could face him while he was gently gliding in and out of me. Everything about us now was slick and it was heavenly. Then he started speaking and just the sound of his voice was making me blush. We were two parts of the same whole. I knew that now. But wait, he was actually saying something to me that I should be paying attention to. Hang on.

"Bella, do you know that I love you?" I did. Every part of me knew it and was lost in this swirl of emotion.

"Do you know that you can trust me to never do anything to hurt you?" I did. I wasn't capable of speech yet so I nodded and moved to quicken our pace slightly and deepen our connection together. It was my silent answer. But I tried nonetheless.

"Yes, Edward, I believe in you." When I said that, his eyes actually began to tear up. I hadn't even thought that, as I was going through my own emotional upheaval, I was dragging him through it as well!

"I never want to lose you, Bella. I don't want to be without you again. I'm so sorry about what happened today. If I could take all of that pain away, I would. You have to know that." And some tears actually did trickle down his beautiful face. And I did know that he would do anything for me. I knew with everything that I was that Edward loved me. I felt like I was flying and my senses were heightened. The euphoria from what was happening with our verbal exchange was mixing with the beauty of our physical joining and I felt as though we might actually explode from the intensity.

"You won't lose me, Edward. I love you." We both knew it to be true and we both knew that nothing could break it, The pressure was building as was our pace and he lifted his head to look me in the face. We were both ready to cum, unable to hold back any longer and neither of us wanting to. Edward's thrusts became more forceful and I met him at each thrust to intensify the feeling for both of us. We finally came together while maintaining each other's gaze throughout.

The intensity was more than anything I thought possible. I knew my heart was racing not only from the rush from what we had just done but from the emotional upheaval of it all. I reached out and found that we were both feeling the same thing. With that, I needed us to be as close as possible, pulling Edward into a tight hug and feeling our hearts rush against each other. I felt I had to say something to him to thank him, to apologize to him, to reassure him… but sometimes, the best thing to say is the simplest.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I closed my eyes and tried to memorize everything about today. Even the bad parts. Because the bad parts led me to this. They led me back to my Edward.

The next few weeks soared by. I felt like myself again. Feisty Bella was back. The days went faster, the sky was brighter (as bright as it could be here), and the colors were more vibrant. It was weeks full of the-hills-are-alive moments. And, unfortunately, they didn't go unnoticed. I had finished with my last patients of the day one Friday and was looking out the window from one of the nurse's stations. It was a beautiful day. Overcast, but blue sky peeking through every once in a while, and a good breeze was massaging the trees outside. I felt someone close to me but chose to ignore it. No one was allowed to ruin this moment for me. The scene was gorgeous and I was committing it to memory. Then a smooth and silky voice spoke close to my ear, so close I could feel his breath on my skin.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Ah, shiver me timbers and all that's in between. Mmm, Edward. But I didn't think I should tell him what I was really thinking about.

"Oh nothing. How are you, Edward?" Evasion. A classic tactic.

"I'm ok but what were you thinking about? From the looks of it, it looked pretty good. Tell me." Geez, that sexy voice together with one of his fingers trailing slowly from my hair line down past the collar of my lab coat. I was powerless against him and one word leaked out of my mouth.

"Kites." I turned to look at him with a _well, you asked_ expression on my face and then I couldn't help but giggle at Edward's face. He seemed shocked, confused, and amused all at the same time. He cleared his throat.

"Kites?" Yup. Kites. My mind was completely blank at that moment apart from kites. I know it's weird, but this was what he was getting himself into. He had to know.

"Yeah, Edward. Look at it outside! It's perfect weather for kites! Do you have one?" Part of me wanted to dig a hole and climb in it… but the seven year old in me really hoped he had a kite.

"Uh, no, I don't have a kite… but I'll see what I can do." He chuckled at me. "So, Bella, plans for tonight?" Uh duh, and or, hello! You tell me, buddy! And after checking my mental schedule, I was completely free when it came to Edward wanting to hang out.

"I don't know, Edward, do we?" He grinned broadly like someone just gave him a puppy. I loved how excited he got about things like that. It made me want to poke him in the belly like the Pillsbury Dough Boy.

"Yes we do. I have a surprise for you. Well, actually, some surprises. For you. Can I pick you up at your place around 7 tonight?" Ooooh surprises. He looked excited so I had a feeling I was going to like these surprises. And more than one? Holy moly! This calls for an outfit. Maybe.

"So… do these surprises have a dress code?" He looked caught off guard for a bit but then he looked like he was planning to take over the world. Very devious. I love a devious Edward.

"Uh, sure. Um, yeah! Yes, it's a nice place. Something involving heels would work. So I gotta go finish up… and make some calls. See you tonight." Hm. He was definitely up to something. Well, give the man what he wants. Heels it is.

I made it home after work and was greeted by a very happy Walter. I knew that I had to get ready for my "Night of Surprises" with Edward, but how could I resist Walter? We cuddled for a bit on the couch after I poured a few tablespoons of milk into a bowl with a few cheerios for him to snack on. Walter loved his cheerios.

Now with my iPod cranked up on the stereo, I headed into the shower for the nightly ritual. And I needed something to put me in the mood for a feisty Edward.

_It's quite possible that I'm your third man, girl_

_But it's a fact that I'm the seventh son_

_No doubt about it_

_Right now you couldn't care less about me_

_But soon enough you will care by the time I'm done_

_Let's have a ball and a biscuit, sugar_

_And take our sweet little time about it_

_Let's have a ball, girl_

_And take our sweet little time about it_

_Tell everybody in the place to just get out_

_And we'll get clean together and I'll find me a soap box where I can shout about it_

_You read it in the newspaper_

_Ask your girlfriends to see if they know_

_Read it in the newspaper_

_Ask your girlfriends and see if they know_

_That my strength is ten-fold, girl_

_I'll let you see it if you want to before you go_

_Let's have a ball and a biscuit, sugar_

_And take our sweet little time about it_

_Let's have a ball, girl_

_And take our sweet little time about it_

_Tell everybody in the place to just get out_

_And we'll get clean together and I'll find me a soap box where I can shout it_

_Yeah I can think of one or two things to say about it_

_Yeah it's quite possible that I'm your third man_

_But it's a fact that I'm the seventh son_

_It's the other two that made me your third_

_But it's my mother who made me the seventh son_

_Right now you can't care less about me_

_But soon enough you'll be ok by the time I'm done_

_Just wait_

_Yeah stick around_

_You'll figure it out_

Ah, yes, Jack and Meg. Love the White Stripes. I think Walter just likes it when I dance, the little fluff bucket.

I thought I'd put my hair up tonight. Why not? Something different. Hair up with a white tank top and blush bra underneath, worn skinny jeans, and a jacquard coat. And, of course, my new Elie Tahari's. I hoped he wasn't being shitty and planned for a late night hike. That would so not be cool. But something told me he was being selfish about his dress-code suggestion. The door bell rang just as I was finishing my make-up and Walter ran for the door, too fast as usual, and slammed right into it. That poor little dog must be functioning in a constant state of concussion. I heard Edward laugh at the thump on the door from outside, calling for Walter to stop hurting himself. Opening the door, Edward stood there in a cream fisherman's wool sweater, a pair of nice but worn jeans, and his usual Doc's. I knew it, the little shit. I totally called it and I guessed right. Spank me, I've been good. I think I chose right too, by the look on his face. His jaw dropped and he slowly scanned the entire length of my body, trying to mask it by squatting down to pick up Walter. To be perfectly honest, I was doing the same thing but I was able to be more discreet about it. Years of experience, my friend.

"Bella, you look… really…" He just took a deep breath, shook his head, and a small defeated look crept across his face. Yeah, I win! I set Walter up for the night again and we headed out. Edward opened the door to his Audi for me and held my hand as I sat. It still gave me chills whenever he touched me. And he never lost his gentleman gene. Remind me to thank Carlisle for that. You could tell just by watching Carlisle and Esme together that there was a deep love and respect between them and that wasn't lost on Edward. _Sigh._ We drove through town and Edward wouldn't even give me a hint as to what our plans were for the night. He did have a smirk on the whole drive, though. And, where were we going? Nowhere in town, we passed the turn to his parent's house, and soon, there was nothing but trees. Port Angeles? Maybe? I had no clue. Whatever, I stopped trying to guess and just let my mind go blank and enjoy the Chopin Edward had playing in the car. I loved Chopin. Absolutely dreamy. I had almost been lulled to sleep when I felt the car turn. I looked up to find that we were on a newly paved road and heading into the woods. I looked up at him and his smirk was growing.

"Edward, what is this? Where are we going?" Still nothing. He could be so infuriating sometimes. Then, in the distance, I saw the soft glow of lights coming from something. I couldn't tell. We were still too far away. As we continued, however, I could see that the lights were coming from a house that was planted in a wide clearing surrounded by ferns. It wasn't a party because there was only one other car. "Edward? Where are we?" He turned to me and said in a chipper matter-of-fact way,

"I moved out!" With that, he got out of the car, jogged to my side to open my door, and helped me out. I was dumbfounded. He moved out? And he moved _here?_ Who does that? Who moves out of your parent's house to a gorgeous house of your own in the middle of nowhere… _Who does this?_ I guess Edward does. Unbelievable. I stepped out of the car and attempted to take in the surroundings which was almost impossible. It was beyond incredible. It was stunning. The woods seemed to be illuminated and I finally noticed why. Edward's house was made mostly of glass. The house was warmly lit inside and the light reflected off the rich woods of the house's interior creating a hypnotic glow. Holy shit. I've never been _near_ a house this beautiful and now my boyfriend owned one. Wow. Just wow. He noticed that I was stuck in one place unable to move once I started to take in the house. He took my hand gently and slowly pulled me along with him toward the steps leading up to the front door.

"Surprise!" That won the award for understatement of the year. I just laughed softly and kept walking while looking at every detail which was flawless.

"Edward, I can't believe you moved here! How… this is really yours?" I couldn't believe it. Nope, not until I saw a key come out of his pocket to open the door… and there it was. Holy shit, he lived here. Then my brain started to function a bit more.

"Who's car is that outside?" Yeah, who's the special guest, Edward? Don't tell me, you're friends with Trent Reznor. He and his lovely wife have decided to join us for dinner along with his Oscar which he now travels everywhere with.

"That would be Felix, our lawyer. That's another part of the surprise." Lawyer? What was this about? We walked through the foyer of the house into the expansive front room where we met a monster of a man in an impressive Hugo Boss suit sitting on the black leather minimalist couch. Felix knew how to dress and Edward knew how to decorate. _Double sigh._ Felix rose to shake my hand and then sat back down to open the first of many thick files which he had arranged on the glass coffee table. Remind me also to never to fall in here.

"Isabella Swan, I'd like you to meet Felix Lazio. He and his father have worked with the Cullen family for years and he has since taken over the firm now that his father has retired. Felix, this is my Bella." This all felt so official, I felt out of place like I was imposing on a private family matter. Why did I have to meet the family lawyer?

"It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Swan. Edward was holding back when he described you to me last time we met, the scoundrel. Edward, shall we? Miss Swan, please join us." M'kay. This guy was no joke with his light Italian accent that was barely noticeable. Am I being punked?

"Bella, I asked you to be here during my meeting with Felix because I wanted you to know that I meant what I said. Victoria won't be causing us any more problems. I promise. And Felix, here, is going to make sure that happens." Holy. Fuck. My stomach fell through my ass at just the mention of Victoria's name and I tensed, attempting to stand from the couch. Edward grabbed my hand and eased me back down. "Felix has been working around the clock on this and has been in constant contact with Victoria's lawyer. Have you noticed that she hasn't been around much anymore? Felix had amassed so much information on Victoria that he made sure that both she and her lawyer knew that it was in her best interest to… find different employment. She's gone, Bella. For you." I couldn't speak. I have a wee bit of a melt down over a bitchy cougar, Edward's lawyer sweeps in, and problem solved? She's gone? Wow. I can't be dealing with normal people here. What kind of lawyer is Felix that he can make that kind of thing happen? What kind of family is the Cullen family that they have the Lazio firm on _retainer_ to handle things like this? What kind of influence was I dealing with here?

"Miss Swan…" Enough with the Miss Swan shtick.

"Please, Mr. Lazio, call me Bella." So there.

"Please, Bella, call me Felix." Oh fine. Be like that. "Ms. Lane has been interfering not only with Edward, but the entire Cullen family for years. Their presence here was the reason she moved to Forks from Canada. A long-standing… difference of opinion, shall we say. This latest infraction was the last straw for the family, to be honest. And, just between you and me, I've been dying to ship her out of this place for a while. Edward gave me the green light after your encounter with her. He was quite upset, you see." I looked at Edward and he was blushing. But there was a look of determination and confidence mixed in there, his eyes were fixed on the files, and he looked in control of the situation. He knew what he wanted. And he wanted Victoria gone. Because of me. I don't know about you, but I found that right sexy. Too bad Edward and I had an audience. Hell, Felix might even want to watch!

"So, Felix, I have some things to sign, right? Bella, would you like to read over the documents first?" Oh man. First thing off is going to be that sweater…

"That's ok, I believe you. Sign away." Both Edward and Felix smiled at me. I could tell they both had a great deal of respect for each other and I was impressed that Edward had someone like Felix in his corner and at his disposal. Their relationship, however, seemed to be based in friendship. I wonder how long they had known each other. That would be something I'd have to ask Edward. Later though. I had different plans for tonight. Edward signed everything that needed to be signed, Felix gathered his things and headed for the front door but not before taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips for a light kiss.

"Avere una buona notte, Bella." I don't know what he said, but it sounded lovely. All I could do was smile slightly and I think I curtsied. What? I didn't know what to do! What do you do when a dashing man speaks Italian to you and kisses your hand and stuff? Well, I smiled and curtsied. Just a small curtsy, though.

"Down, Felix. Reel it in, will ya? Thanks, man. Thanks for coming out and say hi to your dad for me, ok?" Felix made his way to his own dashing Audi S6. Yes, Felix was dashing. If you saw him, you'd say, "Oh my, he's dashing." Trust me.

"Will do, Eddie. Say hi to the family for me. See you soon with the finalized documents." And with that, he was gone. And I was alone with Edward. He turned to me with a cautious look on his face.

"Bella, are you ok? Was it ok for me to ask you to be here for that? I just wanted to make sure you knew that…" Ok enough with the talking. I'd been dying to kiss that knight-in-shining-armor mouth of his since I knew what this whole thing was about. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him slowly but deeply. This man was incredible and I had to show him how much he meant to me. He backed me up against the frame of the open front door and his hands peeled my coat off, tossing it onto the floor. His hips pinned me in place and he framed my face with his hands, his forehead on mine. He spoke in a strangled and almost breathless voice. Was talking really necessary?

"Bella, I have one more surprise for you. Come with me." Another surprise? Couldn't it wait? I was kinda liking where the last one was going. And I didn't think I could handle one more of Edward's surprises. His tended to be off the charts as far as surprises went. He took my hand and led me slowly through the house. The outside walls were definitely mostly glass. That was sexy as hell. The house itself didn't contain us. The woods did. Mmm, hurry up with this surprise! I wanted to show the wild animals outside a thing or two. Edward finally led me into the master suite of the house and it was breath taking. So open and airy. Something was on his bed though. What the hell was that? Was he into kinky stuff? Because it was ok if he was, but we would have to discuss our safe word and…

"Do you like it?" He motioned to whatever that thing was on his bed. I didn't know what to say! Especially since I didn't know what it was. I gave him a confused and pleading look.

"Edward, what is it?" Well?

"It's a kite!" My Edward was full of surprises, that's for sure.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Ok, special standing nod to SarahxEmmett for her rockin'-sockin' review. You put the spring back in my step, sugar. And Lita, as always. You're the best. So here we go, Ch 20. Shnikeys, twenty chapters! The first ones were kinda short so I guess that doesn't really count, but whatever. Thanks to everyone who's reading and, as always, comments are my crack.**

BPOV

I woke up feeling very warm. It was an unfamiliar bed, but I was surrounded by a very familiar scent. Mmm, Edward. I had slept so soundly that I momentarily forgot where I was, but then it all came flooding back to me. So wonderful. I tried to stretch and relish in the glorious light that entered the room through the glass walls but I couldn't. I then realized why I felt so warm. Edward was laying behind me and had me completely wrapped in his arms. My slight stirring made him brush his hand from my side where it was resting to curl over my belly and under my hips. He pulled me closer to him, took a deep breath with his face buried in my hair, and sighed softly. My Edward was asleep. And, apparently, I was his body pillow. I didn't mind, though. I loved it. I let my fingers trail gently up and down the skin I had access to and snuggled myself into him some more. Geez, I could stay like this forever. Edward's hand then moved to my top hip and pulled it closer to him still pressing himself into me. _Oh, well hello there! _Was he dreaming? If he was, this was awesome. I let out a small whimper and allowed my hips to swivel slightly into his erection. Mmm, I loved mornings with Edward. His hand slid down the front of my thigh, back up past my rear, and back to my hip holding me steady and close to him. My body wanted to press firmly against his but I didn't want to wake him. The man needed his sleep. Surely he must! We were up pretty late – or, rather, pretty early. I had no idea what time it was and I couldn't see a clock from where I was. I just sighed and enjoyed Edward's closeness until I felt the breath of a deep sigh on my neck. Oh crap, did I wake him up?

"Mmm, Bella," That didn't tell me anything. Was he dreaming? Either way, it was still awesome! "So lovely. My Bella, my love." His voice was raspy with sleep and his body writhed slowly against mine. _Holy shit, enough with the moving! He's making it very difficult to be good here._ You can say that again, internal monologue. "Good morning, sweet thing." Ah, he was awake! Yippee! His arms loosened and rolled me onto my back so he could see my face. Ok, let's take a moment here to appreciate the beauty that is Edward Cullen. Even with the pillow creases on his face and his crazy hair not knowing quite what to do with itself, he was a vision first thing in the morning. His eyes lit up when they met mine, he traced a finger across my cheek to my lips, and bent down to kiss them gently. I reached up to brush away some hair that had fallen across his eyes and ran my thumb across the stubble at his jaw.

"Yes, it is a very good morning, my love." He smiled widely at that, wrapped his arms around me again and rolled me to be on top of him, my head nestled on his chest and one thigh draped over one of his. I had access to his chest now which I loved, just letting my hand wander. His fingers played with my hair as he let out a deep sigh. Looking up to check his expression, I saw his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Then I saw the clock. Holy shit, it was four in the afternoon! I gasped in surprise and moved sharply, startling Edward.

"Woah, Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" I knew I didn't have anything planned but I hoped he didn't either. I _really_ hoped he didn't because I loved being close to him like this.

"Edward, it isn't even close to being morning anymore!" I checked his face for signs of alarm. Nothing, he just searched for the clock on his bed-side table. He found it, moved his head to see it better, and then fell back into place on the bed with me and chuckled. He continued running his hands over my skin aimlessly.

"I think we wore each other out, Bella. You're quite the work out, y'know." That makes two of us, friend. The little mobility I had so far made it very clear to me that I was one sore little duckling. A long hot bath sounded really good to me right now. Oooh, a long hot bath with Edward. Yummy. "Are you hungry?" I was famished. I felt like I could definitely eat a small animal all on my own. But maybe I'd leave that part out…

"Starving. The Chinese food from last night didn't do it for me. A girl needs substance." Again, let him know what he's in for.

"Oh, I see! Substance, huh? Well, I'm sure I can find something to satisfy you, dear one…" He rolled us over again so he was on top of me and between my legs. His face descended slowly toward mine and I could feel his breath against my lips. Yeah! An encore! "What would you like in your omelet?" A wide smile peeled over his face again as he giggled at my very disappointed expression. He slid toward the edge of the bed and smacked my bottom after I rolled onto my tummy in protest.

"Tease!" Sure I was pouting but not enough to ignore Edward's nude form as he grabbed his jeans up off the floor and put them on as he walked down the hallway toward the rest of the house. Holy shmoly, he could be mean. I moved to get out of bed and I almost fell over once I got to standing. Curse that kite! There goes my toe. I hope Edward can salvage the poor thing, it took quite the beating last night and I didn't help matters any just then. So I _carefully_ walked over to Edward's closet in search of something to wear after I found my panties with some difficulty. Somehow, they ended up in the bathroom. I didn't remember that but Edward had me quite distracted, I must admit. Once in his closet, I perused the selection available. I wanted to wear something of his that was soft, worn in, and comfortable. But I was instantly lost in his wardrobe. Holy shit, this guy had taste! I mean everything I had seen him in was exceptional but to see most of his clothes in one place, it was impressive. It was like walking through a personal shopper's line-up at Neiman Marcus. In the back corner, however, was pay dirt. Concert t-shirts. Prrr. He had to be kidding me with these. I knew then that it was necessary for me to do everything in my power to marry this man. The Cult, Nine Inch Nails, Tool, AC/DC, Pink Floyd, Tom Petty, Soundgarden, Massive Attack, Beastie Boys, and Heart. I gasped quite loudly at that and Edward heard me.

"Bella? You ok?" _Heart!_ That's it. I'm done. He had me at Heart. I took the shirt lovingly off the hanger and slipped it over my head. Oh, I could tell that he had worn this shirt a lot. How perfect is that? So perfect, that I decided to sport it for breakfast. I walked as silently as I could toward the kitchen following the smell of something very delicious and leaned against the island counter top. I stopped dead in my tracks almost blowing my cover and spoiling my stealthy approach. How did he handle being that irresistible? I could just look at him forever, reminding me of my favorite part of one of my favorite Ani DiFranco songs.

_Come here_

_Stand in front of the light_

_Stand still_

_So I can see your silhouette_

_I hope you have got all night_

'_Cause I am not done looking at you_

_Yet_

His jeans hung low on his hips showing the definition of the muscles of his low back and shifted slightly with every movement he made. He was so focused on making the food that he didn't notice my approach.

"I'm much better now." He turned, startled because he hadn't heard me come into the kitchen. Edward saw me in just his Heart t-shirt and my panties while not trying to hide that fact that I was checking him out, and then turned back to making the breakfast at the stove without a change of expression.

"You better take care of that. That one's my favorite." Swoon! I took a seat in one of the stools at the island. Edward was officially perfect.

"I love that you have this. Ann Wilson has to have…" He cut me off.

"The most beautiful voice ever, I know. The girl has pipes." Double swoon! I slid out of the stool and bounced to him taking him into a giant hug from behind. "Bella! Be careful! Don't burn yourself here, there's … fire…" Fire. I didn't care when it came to this man. I let my hands drift over his chest and slide down to meet his jeans. Mmm, he was warm and his skin was unbelievably soft but he was so hard and solid at the same time. It was almost too much to take! He was driving me crazy by doing absolutely nothing.

"Uh, Bella, if you don't want this omelet burned, you… might want to, uh… Christ, Bella." He let his head fall back while he enjoyed my touch. His non-working hand tried to still me but it was a half-hearted attempt. I brought my hands to graze the skin of his back and left a trail of wet kisses and nibbles down his spine, followed by a little squeeze of his behind.

"Oh yeah, huh? I hate burned omelets. I'll just take a seat up here and watch." At that, I jumped up to sit on the granite counter top knowing full well that the t-shirt didn't cover all of me when I sat like that. He took his time taking me in and started to ignore the omelet. "Uh, Edward? Omelet?" Edward snapped his mouth shut and tried to return his attention to the pan, only to shake his head and chuckle at me.

"Now who's teasing?" I just smiled. Silly Edward. This kind of game could go on all day! But this girl was hungry.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Thank you for cooking, it smells heavenly." My mind, now focused on reality thanks to my hunger, started to swirl with questions about last night. I had so many but I thought I'd start with something that was the easiest. Or so I thought.

"So, this Felix guy. You said your family has worked with his family for years." Edward tensed slightly but I could tell he made a conscious effort to be completely open to my questions, no matter what they were. He divided the omelet and served my plate to me after he guided me to the island to sit. I took a bite and hummed in satisfaction. He was an excellent cook. What else could this guy do? "You guys seem close. Are you?" He took another bite and breathed in deeply, letting it out slow and controlled. I could sense a long story coming on. I poured a cup of coffee for the both of us and waited patiently.

"Yeah, Felix and I are close. Our families have been connected for a while. Felix and I are like brothers, I guess." He took another bite and suddenly found a certain bit of crumbled sausage very interesting. Uh oh, did I overstep?

"I'm sorry, Edward, you don't have to tell me any more. I'm just glad you have someone who you can trust like that." I hoped that bailed me out. That was the first time in a while that I felt uncomfortable around Edward in that way. I was slowly becoming aware that there were a great deal of things about Edward and his family that I didn't know. And my first question seemed to hit a sore spot.

"No, Bella, don't apologize. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the best way to tell you about the Lazios without upsetting you." Ru-roh, said Scooby Doo. I took a long drag from my cup of coffee and braced for the worst.

"Felix and I grew up together, very closely in fact. We were born just a few months apart but under very different circumstances." He paused, took a few more bites of his omelet and a quick sip of coffee. He continued, and spoke slowly and softly. This wasn't going to be a feel-good story, I could tell. "There was a car accident about, oh gosh, thirty-three years ago now. Felix's parents were driving on the highway from Port Angeles back into Forks and it was raining heavily. At the same time, a man was driving in the opposite direction, leaving Forks and heading to Canada." He took the last bite of his omelet and took both our plates to the sink, rinsing them off. Returning to the stools, he took one of my hands in his and his coffee mug in the other, guiding me to the couch in the bright living room. Grabbing a very small remote control, he pushed a button and Chopin started playing, the music coming from… somewhere. It was like he needed something to help him keep composure. He sank into the corner of the couch and gathered me into his lap, my head resting on his chest. I listened to his voice rumble in his chest as he spoke.

"The man heading to Canada had been drinking and lost control of his vehicle in the rain, swerving into oncoming traffic. The Lazios." His voice sounded pained but controlled. "The crash was horrific, I was told. Felix's father, Paul, was severely injured. Multiple fractures, collapsed lung, and he lost a lot of blood. Felix's mother.." Edward's voice cracked and his hold on me tightened slightly, he cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Felix's mother, Antonia, was pregnant with Felix at the time." I gasped. I thought of Felix and how big and strong he was. It was hard to imagine that the beginning of his time on this earth was the challenge that it was. Then, Edward's voice quieted to a whisper.

"My parents were on that road that night as well. My mother was pregnant with me too, just like Antonia was with Felix." I lifted up to look at him directly, his eyes were focused off in the distance somewhere but then shifted to mine. There was so much sadness in his eyes, but he smiled slightly when he saw the concern in my face. I replaced my head back to his chest but wrapped my arms around him. I felt the need to protect and comfort him even though I didn't know what from yet.

"Dad swerved to avoid the crash but spun out in the process. Neither of them were hurt, though. Dad ran to the crash to find Paul severely injured and Antonia, pregnant, and barely alive. The man in the other car was dead." He took a deep breath and the story paused for a few minutes. When he continued, I could sense that Edward had a great deal of respect for his father. I felt it in his voice.

"Both mom and Dad managed to get the Lazios out of the tangled mess and into their own car and raced them to the hospital. No cell phones then and no one around for miles, remember? When they got to the emergency room, Paul got a vice grip on Dad's arm and made him promise to do everything he could for Antonia and the baby. Paul went off to surgery with another attending physician but Dad stayed with Antonia. They worked with her for a while…" His voice sounded defeated but he was determined to get the story out.

"It came to the point where they couldn't save both of them. Antonia's body had been so mangled and her vitals were dropping fast, they opted for the baby that was still strong. Antonia stayed alive just long enough to support Felix. Once he was delivered, she passed. Enter Felix Antonio Lazio." I snuggled into him, letting my fingers trace the skin on his chest. A rogue tear escaped my eye which he noticed when it dripped onto him. He tilted my face toward him with a finger under my chin and swept it away with his thumb. I returned my head to his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Paul survived but was devastated when he found out that Antonia had died. He was thankful that Felix survived, but had no way to care for him at that moment because of his injuries and because all of his family was back in Italy. Mom had become a regular visitor for Paul and Felix and decided to take them both in." I had to smile at that. That was so classic Esme. She was such a strong lady. I only hoped I would be able to have just a portion of her strength someday.

"Mom essentially raised Felix until he was about three, Paul convalescing with us until he was able to return to work. We all lived together. I was born two months after Felix was, so we were raised as brothers. They named me Edward Anthony Cullen, in keeping with the memory of Antonia. Eventually, Paul's sisters in Italy began to take Felix to and from Italy a few months out of the year so he would know _both_ of his families. Early on, I went a few times with Felix and mom to Italy and to get to know the Lazios. They are really great people, and they never forget a kindness. But Felix spent about half of his time here and half of his time in Italy, accounting for that female-melting accent of his." It was good to hear the chuckle and levity in his voice again. He paused his story and I could tell there was more. I raised my head to look at him again, smiled, and showed him that I was satisfied with the information he had given me already. I didn't want him to feel like he had to dish out everything if it wasn't important. But he continued with a loud sigh. I hated my initial curiosity with each progressing minute because it obviously was difficult for him to share these stories. I sucked. I decided to stop him there.

"Edward, I don't want you to tell me more right now. I know that much was hard enough and I'm so sorry that happened. I'm sorry I asked, I really am." He cradled me closer to him and kissed the side of my head.

"Bella, you don't ever have to apologize for asking a question of me. I'll never keep anything from you. There's more…" Uh uh. Nope. _Give the man a break!_

"Edward, seriously, take a break for right now, ok? You can get to the rest later." I looked up and into his eyes. "Are you alright?" He smiled his lazy smile and nodded, leaning down to kiss my lips gently.

"Yes, love, I'm fine. It's just a very sad part of our family's history, that's all. But enough looking back, for now. I _will_ tell you the rest later, though. You need to hear it." I wasn't looking forward to it, let me tell you. I hated the idea of putting Edward through something like that again. And I hated to think of what else there might be that I _needed to hear_. Ugh, that sounded ominous. I think I stopped him talking for him as much as for myself.

"Ok, later. But now, what can I do to take your mind off things, hm?" And there was that devious little grin of his. His hands continued to rub my back gently, one hand drifted further south over my bottom. I smiled and giggled at him as he squeezed. He really liked doing that and I instinctively rocked my hips forward into him, making him take in a short gasp. His hands started to work firmer on me and I could feel I had already done a pretty good job of distracting him.

"Well, that worked." We both laughed at that, he gripped my hips and pulled me gracefully further up on top of him so my face was even with his. "Mm, I like this. How long can we get away with staying here until people notice we're gone?" I was right there with him on that one. This place was a little piece of heaven for us both. And then it hit me.

"Edward! Walter!" Poor Walter probably hated me. He had a doggy door to an enclosed porch through the back but even if I left him plenty of food for a few days, he had no sense of portion control. What did I expect? He was a dog. And, by the time I got to him, he was probably going to be a very hungry, hungry hippo. We both jumped up and I gathered my stuff. Somehow I hopped into my jeans without killing myself, replaced Edward's t-shirt with my tank top, grabbed my shoes and ran to his car barefooted. Edward ran out behind me with something wrapped in a paper towel and we raced back to my apartment. Edward had a smirk on his face the entire ride.

"Walter is a very lucky dog." Well, I didn't know if Walter would share in Edward's assessment at that moment, but I sure as heck loved the shit out of that dog. But I was not looking forward to finding what Walter will have left for me as punishment for being gone so long. Then I got a sinking feeling.

"Oh no, _my shoes!"_ Edward laughed out loud at that and let his head fall back to the head rest. "Edward, the road! Watch the road! We have to get there before the little shit leaves me a little gift in one of my shoes! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" I always kept them in boxes on the upper shelves but I remember being in a hurry last night before Edward picked me up and I didn't remember what I had left out. Once we got there, I ran at full speed to my door and flung it open to find Walter sitting at the entrance to my kitchen waiting by his food dish. He didn't rush to greet us or even wag his tail. Just looked up to us, then to the dish, then back to us. He was such a drama queen. I went to pick him up to snuggle with him and apologize and his tail finally started to wag. When I looked down, Edward had taken the paper towel out and emptied left-overs from our omelet this morning into Walter's dish. He had apparently set aside some for Walter to begin with (no onions of course). Walter practically dove into it while I searched for some left-over salmon and cooked carrots from the night before. Walter was eating like a king tonight. And he deserved it, poor munchkin. I was a horrible doggy mama.

"He's fine, see? Wanna check your closet?" Ugh, I forgot for a second. I darted to my room and the closet, hearing Edward chuckling from the kitchen. I didn't find any Walter treasures. What I did find though, made me laugh at my little man's sense of humor. I walked back out to the kitchen with my sexy garter belt that I had just purchased as a surprise for Edward. It was basically shredded. I held it up to show Edward and he laughed even harder at me. I squatted down by Walter and dropped it on the floor next to him. He stopped eating momentarily, looked at the ruined garter belt, looked back at me while wagging his tail, and then continued eating.

"Touche, little man. Touche."

EPOV

Bella's relationship with Walter cracked me up. They were like an old married couple. I'd have to make some arrangements for Walter to be able to stay at my place whenever Bella came over. They were a package deal and Bella was a permanent part of me, as far as I was concerned. I'd have to discuss the options of a doggie door with the architect. Who knew how well that would go over with him.

Felix. I wasn't necessarily surprised that Bella caught onto the ties with Felix and his family, but I was surprised that she picked up on how close we actually were. After that, I didn't feel I had a choice but to tell her everything. Well, I tried to, at least. She wouldn't let me continue after the description of the loss of Antonia Lazio, I guess she could tell it was a hard story to tell. But there definitely was more to the story and she had no idea how far reaching it was and the degree to which she was involved in it now. When the issue came up again, I'd have to make her listen. She deserved to know what she was getting involved in.

I got a text from Felix saying he had the finalized documents and had details on some interesting developments. He asked me to meet up with him at the diner in town as soon as possible. That was never good. Felix had a way of understating things. So when he made a comment like that, you just knew to prepare for something hideous. I tracked him down finally and noticed the minute I got into the parking lot the potential source of the interesting developments. Victoria's car was parked haphazardly as usual, taking up two spaces to protect her Mercedes. Great. I really didn't want to deal with her right now but Felix must have had a good reason for dragging me here.

I took the seat next to Felix at the counter trying to ignore Victoria's presence. Felix had already ordered practically half of the menu and was just then ordering dessert.

"You want something, man? Some pie? I can't get enough of this cherry pie." Felix was a bottomless pit. I think he had the metabolism of a bumblebee.

"Nah, thanks. And thank you very much for dragging me here to see Cruella in person! What else is going on?" He handed me a file with some documents which I opened, initialed, and returned to him. He nodded in the direction of Victoria's table without turning his head.

"Check it out. Vic's not alone." I had noticed that. Why did I have to see this for myself?

"And? Who is he? Her newest conquest? He looks a little ragged, though. Even for her." The guy sitting with Victoria was younger, blonde, had a significant amount of stubble, tattoos, and he looked exhausted like he had been travelling.

"Nope. Victoria's son. She had him drive all the way up here to help her do… whatever. I haven't heard anything along the lines of her moving or anything. No applications to other area hospitals or to those in Canada for that matter. So I don't know why she brought him here. Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on things. But I wanted you to see him so you could recognize him if you needed to." Wow, this was a development. The way she acted, I thought she had lost all contact with her son. I don't know why. Maybe because she never came across to _anyone_ as a mother. I instantly felt sorry for him.

"So he's staying with her now? That's odd." Victoria never did anything for no reason and I couldn't imagine her needing her son for _emotional support._ She didn't have emotions. Those died a while ago.

"I guess. The question is, why? Like I said, I'm keeping an eye on things and I have some tails set up. So keep your eyes and ears open while you're out and about. His name is James Seminov, fresh in from Phoenix for apparently no reason." The room froze as did the blood in my veins. James from Phoenix? Victoria's son, James from Phoenix. Things started falling into place in my head and I didn't know what to do. Felix noticed my sudden change in demeanor.

"Eddie, what's wrong? What do you know?" I dug my wallet out of my back pocket and paid for Felix's dinner, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the diner. This was so not good. I headed toward the back of the diner once outside and just started pacing back and forth.

"Shit, Felix, I know why he's here. It's Bella. He's Bella's ex. He has to be. I don't know how she found out about them, I can't imagine they chat about their love lives but… holy shit, we have to tell Bella. She can't find out just by seeing him on the street, she'll freak. You have no idea what he did to her back there. Oh God, I should have known Lane wouldn't give up that easily. Shit, shit, shit, Felix!" I could have killed Victoria right then and there. Felix looked calm on the outside but I could tell he was contemplating his next moves. No one messed with Felix. He immediately pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket and started talking with dizzying speed in Italian to someone on the other line.

"So, to Bella's?" Felix sure didn't mince words either. Yes, to Bella's. We had to explain everything to her. And we also had to do some serious damage control. She wouldn't be expecting a long conversation about events that took place thirty-three years ago ending with the revelation that the ex-boyfriend she was still emotionally tortured by was the newest member of the Forks population. Ugh. The shit was about to go down.

Felix followed me to Bella's place and I dreaded tonight's conversation like none other in my entire life. I was even uncomfortable about having Felix there because it involved him as well. I would definitely need a drink once we got there.

Bella answered the door in her San Francisco Giants pajama bottoms complete with fuzzy bunny slippers, her wet hair tied into a bun at the back of her head, and holding Walter to her chest. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra under her tank top. I shot a warning glance at Felix who just smirked at me. He could be a menace sometimes. She looked surprised to see me again and a bit shocked to see Felix beside me. I knew I wasn't doing a good job of hiding my apprehension.

"Edward, Felix! To what do I owe this honor, gentlemen? Edward, what's wrong? What happened?" She stepped aside letting us in and locked the door behind us. Here goes.

"Bella, we need to talk. There are some… new developments. And I need to finish that story I started earlier today." She looked nervous but not as nervous as I felt. "Ok, I'm gonna need… Bella, do you have anything to drink? Is there a beer in the fridge or something? Vodka in the freezer?" I knew I should try to present this in a calmer way but I was having an extremely difficult time doing so. "Ok, so, the last thing I explained to you was how my family and Felix's family became connected, right? Well, there was more to that accident. The man who hit the Lazios that night, the man who died was Victoria's husband." Bella almost dropped the three bottles of beer she was carrying, thankfully Felix had the reflexes of a cat and was able to save them before innocent drops of Newcastle were wasted on the tile of her kitchen floor. She stood there putting things together in her mind. Hang on, sweetie, we're not even at the crazy part yet.

"So Dad stood by his statement with the police that her husband was responsible for the crash. Victoria was furious because that not only left her without a husband, but left her without support for herself _and her son_. Victoria was pregnant at the time, waiting for her husband in Canada. The shock of the loss sent her into labor and she delivered prematurely. Paul was unable to deal with the issue because of his injuries and so the fight was left for my parents." I glanced at Felix only to find the look on his face to be one of hardened pride. His strength always surprised me and I tried to borrow from it. Bella took a few steps toward Felix and ran her hand gently down his arm.

"Felix, I'm so sorry about your mother. I just… I can't imagine." Felix smiled slightly at her, placing his hand over hers and giving it a light squeeze.

"Thank you, Bella. You see, now, that the Cullens are my family too? Victoria's disregard for us planted a strong abhorrence for her in my heart. The same was true of my father. So when she showed up in Forks, we all were outraged. Even more so when she took a job at the hospital to work alongside Carlisle. It was harassment in our opinion. But we didn't have a legal reason to force her out. She might me the devil, but she's smart." Bella's jaw dropped open.

"So, she put herself through med school just to be able to torture you all eventually? What about her son? I still can't believe she is a mother. I feel sorry for her kid!" Oh man, she had no idea what she was saying. And the shit storm continues. I continued slowly and cautiously because this next tid bit was not going to go over well.

"Right, she had a plan for torturing us for her husband's mistakes. And It wasn't just Dad, it was all of us. You remember the sexual harassment suit against me, and then she targeted you because she found out that you were important to me. It's everyone involved with us. I'm so sorry, Bella." How did I even attempt to explain the worst part for her? _Band-aid? _It would suck, but I knew I had to. And Felix nodded in agreement as if he was reading my mind.

So, somehow… and we have no idea how she made the connection but… she sent for her son to move to Forks. You see, I just thought it was a coincidence. I don't know anything about Russian names…" She looked panicked and Felix took the bottle of beer out of her hands just in case.

"After her husband died, she went back to using her maiden name. Lane. Her husband's name was Alec Seminov. After his death and the birth of her son, she sent him to Phoenix to be raised by his grandparents." Bella turned pale and backed away from us. This wasn't looking good.

"Victoria's son is James Seminov. Your James. And now he's in Forks to be with his mother. James is here, Bella. She brought him here I can only assume to get to you." There weren't any tears, she just looked terrified. Felix looked at me to follow my lead but I had no idea what to do for her. Do I go to her? Do I give her space? Do I stay? Leave?

"Bella? Are you…" She bolted for the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Horrible praying-to-the-porcelain-god sounds were coming from behind that door. All I could do was fill a glass with water, wet a hand towel, and wait for her to come out. I looked to Felix for help but he just shrugged at me. That so didn't help me.

"Well, Eddie, I think that went as well as could be expected!" Was he serious? The love of my life was facing further pain and torment just because of our involvement with each other. And she was vomiting not thirty feet from us. What if she had to leave? She left Phoenix. I couldn't lose her. Not like this.

"Felix, what are we going to do? What _can_ we do?" I was clutching at straws here.

"Honestly, there isn't much we can do. Just wait and see what happens. I know it's not an appealing option, but that's the only one we have. Legally, at least. Now if you'd like to go the _illegal_ route, I could come up with something but…" Felix actually looked excited about that option. Sometimes, that was the scariest part about Felix. He knew the law so well that he knew how to skirt it's reaches to do what he wanted. Again, you don't mess with Felix.

Finally Bella emerged from the bathroom looking paler still with a hint of green around her eyes. She took the glass of water and wet towel with a nod of thanks, and moved slowly to collapse on the couch in the living room. Felix and I followed her there and just waited. She finally sat up a bit straighter and brushed some stray hairs out of her face, finishing the water from the glass.

"Well this is bullshit, I'm not leaving. What do we do?" Both Felix and I looked at each other in shock initially and then neither of us could keep the ginormous smiles off our faces. I was so thankful and so proud of her at that moment. My Bella was a fighter and we were going to take on Victoria and James together. But how?


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Ok, sorry it took a while to get this one out but I was a bit distracted by other stuff going on. Not to mention that this chapter is a bit of a roller coaster. So be prepared.**

**A special curtsey goes out to those who reviewed and commented on Ch 20. You guys make me smile!**

**Oh, and I reference a cookie in here which is absolute heaven. I'll post the recipe on my blog.**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

When Edward and Felix showed up at my door, I didn't know what to think. Part of me was excited to see them again, another part of me was slightly concerned that Edward would show up to my place unannounced with his family lawyer, and still another part wished I hadn't just taken off my bra. But after the conversation started, I completely forgot about that. Not only was James Victoria's son, but James was in town. He was here. The panic hit me so strongly, I couldn't help but become sick. Even my stomach wanted to flee! Kneeling there on the cold tile floor of my bathroom, I hung my head and tried to assess what my real feelings were about the situation. I was physically weak from vomiting, shaking, and exhausted so if anything, this was my weakest point. My brain knew that Edward and I were in love with each other and were committed. But with James so close now, would I be crippled again? I tried to put everything out of my mind and see where my heart led me. All I saw and all I felt was Edward. Edward had helped me trust and love again. And there was nothing that either Victoria or James could do to shake that now. God, Victoria was such a bitch. She just seemed so desperate, like she would stop at nothing to hurt the Cullens. But I felt aligned with them now. I wouldn't let Victoria win and I couldn't imagine leaving Edward. The bitch was going down.

I checked myself out in the mirror and I looked horrible, but I cleaned myself up as best as possible. I hated vomiting. The weird feeling, taste, and smell stayed with you for ever and I just hated the way it made me feel. I decided to blame Victoria. Why not? Add it to the list. I brushed my teeth, gargled, and rinsed my sinuses with saline spray. Much better. Time to face Edward and Felix. I hoped Edward wasn't hurt by my losing it for a bit back there. I didn't want him to think that I wasn't confident in our feelings for one another. I needed to show him that I was in it for the long haul so I walked out of the bathroom with the strongest expression I could manage considering I had just lost my dinner.

"Well this is bullshit, I'm not leaving. What do we do?" Felix looked proud of me which I was glad for. I was beginning to really like Felix, even more now that I knew of his dedication to the Cullen family and to Edward. He was a good man. Edward looked relieved. I hated that I put him through so much worry. It showed me that he cared, but I still couldn't stand the thought that I was responsible for his stress. I had to work on my coping skills.

I didn't have the faintest idea about what to do about Victoria and James now. Do we even do _anything?_ Did we have options? I mean, you can't exactly have people removed from an area just because you seriously dislike them. Law enforcement wouldn't… wait. Law enforcement. Charlie.

Edward and Felix were discussing something but I didn't hear a word. I thought I might just have a secret weapon here – an angry and protective father with connections. Getting Charlie involved would possibly do a one stone, three birds thing. It could help us get rid of Victoria, James, and bring Charlie and Edward closer together. The last part was the most important part to me, honestly. Edward was in my life now and would be for the foreseeable future. It would be fantastic if I could get them to coexist peacefully. _Let's see what the boys have to say about this._

"Charlie." They both looked at me confused and I didn't blame them. I had a tendency to conduct an internal discussion and then just blurt out one or two words that would make perfect sense to someone had they been let in on the secret conversation. I continued.

"Charlie has connections in Phoenix and has been dying to go after James. If we let him know James has come here to cause trouble…" I could see the wheels were turning in both Edward and Felix's heads. Great minds at work! It was a beautiful thing. Edward looked lost in thought but a smile started to cross his face. Felix was the first to speak.

"Then maybe Charlie might be able to nail him for something. Bella, does James have a criminal record or anything like that?" Anything was possible with James and I wouldn't put it past him.

"Honestly, Felix, I don't know for sure. But it wouldn't surprise me. Guys, I think Charlie needs to hear this from all of us, by the way, not just me. It could be serious damage control for you as well when it comes to you and Charlie, Edward." Edward nodded. He looked apprehensive but I could tell he knew it was something he needed to do. Felix got up from the recliner and returned the empty bottle of beer to the kitchen.

"Ok, kids, I'm off to see what I can find out about this guy. We should meet up tomorrow morning to organize ourselves before we approach Chief Swan. My guys will find something. Don't worry." I liked Felix more every time he spoke.

"Thanks, Felix. The diner at 10am?" Edward and Felix hugged goodbye and I felt very safe. I was in good hands with these guys. In good hands with my Edward. After Felix left, Edward turned back to me with a cautious look on his face.

"Bella, are you ok with this?" I was _so_ sure of this. I have been dying to get rid of this hold James had on me. If this worked, I would be rid of James, Edward and the Cullens would be rid of Victoria, and Charlie wouldn't be Bitter Bob anymore. I had so much hope and relief inside that I took the few steps to Edward, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a long deep kiss. One hand reached into his hair which I couldn't help but take a hold of while the other ran back down his chest and around his waist to pull him closer to me. I whimpered into his mouth when his arms started to wrap around me and I leaned my body against his to feel closer still. He broke the kiss to look in my eyes and was smiling that sexy as hell smile of his.

"So, I take it you're on board with all of this? Hm?" He ran his hands up and down my sides, then massaged my lower back all the while holding me firmly against his hips. Man, the things I wanted to do to this man. Well, to be completely honest about my selfishness, _oh the things I wanted him to do to me_.

"Yup. I'm so on board with this, you have no idea. But I don't want to think about _them_ anymore. I want to think about you. You have no idea what you've done for me, Edward. How you've helped me. I couldn't imagine getting to this place without you. I hope you know that." And it was true. He had shown me what a real man was capable of and I was thankful for it. He took my face gently in his hands and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Bella, you make me what I am. I can only hope that I'm able to give you everything you need. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe." Oh hell. Was he kidding me with this? He was in serious danger of being mauled at this moment. I ran my fingernails down his back lightly over his shirt making him take a deep breath in and close his eyes. Yeah, that shirt was in my way.

"What I need right now," I started unbuttoning his shirt slowly not shifting my gaze from his, "is no more talking." Grabbing the collar of his shirt, I pulled him toward me and kissed him like never before. I don't think I'd every been this forceful with Edward but there was just so much adrenaline shooting through me from tonight's revelations. Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, I think he _really_ liked it because he practically growled into my mouth, pulled my body into his hips, and wound my hair around his hand using that to hold me still. I finished removing his shirt, and moved onto his jeans. Holy shit, I had forgotten that he had gone commando tonight. So perfect. I ran my hand over his jeans and his very obvious erection gently at first but he swiveled his hips for more force. He was practically bursting out of his pants. One button at a time, I released him from his jeans and was able to hold all of him in my hands. He broke the kiss, breathless, and whimpered.

"Jesus, Bella. Yes… please." He was beautiful. I circled him with my hand lightly while watching his face, increasing my pressure and starting to stroke him. His eyes burned into mine with a different intensity than I'd seen before. Keeping our eyes locked, I started to kneel in front of him. He started to protest but stopped once he felt my breath on his skin. While slowly massaging him, I ran the tip of my tongue from the base of his cock to the head, swirled around it, flicked it gently with my tongue, and then took as much of him into my mouth as I could. The sound that came out of his mouth was just gorgeous. I kept a slow but firm rhythm taking frequent breaks to kiss and nibble where I could. Next thing I knew, Edward was pulling me up to standing and snatched my tank top over my head. He nudged my pajama bottoms and undies down past my hips then lifted me up so I had my legs wrapped around his waist. My center was directly aligned with his cock and I found myself grinding against it.

"Shit, Bella, I love how wet you get for me." It was true. I never got that wet with anyone before. It was like my body was sending a personalized engraved invitation to him. He walked me to the closest surface available which happened to be my brand new dining room table, and tossed aside the chair that was in his way. Shit, I loved this side of him. Up until now, every experience we had had with each other had been like we were worshipping each other. This wasn't exactly worshipping. This was urgent and almost primal. In other words, it was fucking awesome. My mail which had been on the table went flying and I could hear Walter take off to some other part of the apartment for safety. Edward attacked my mouth with his again, one hand was behind my neck and the other drifting from my collarbone down my chest and brushing over my breast. Once there, he trailed his lips down my throat to the spot between my breasts and nibbled the skin all the way down. That sent shivers through me that he could feel as he held me. He licked one of my nipples quickly, then circled it with his tongue to tease me. I brought my hand into his hair and took some into my fist. At this, Edward broke his lips from me, chuckled lightly, and then took my breast into his mouth sucking and grazing his teeth across the surface of the nipple. He knew that drove me crazy and I couldn't stifle a loud gasp. I leaned back more resting my hands on the table behind me allowing Edward greater access. His intensity seemed to change and grow deeper and I was guided by it as well. We were moving together without looking at each other. Our breathing was synchronized and deep. By this time, he had one hand behind my back while resting his forehead on my chest and the other around my waist scooting me toward the edge of the table. He slowly lifted his head so his cheek was to mine, I could feel his whispering breath on my ear.

"Are you mine, Bella? Tell me you're mine, honey…" Oh man, shivers again. The sound of his voice, the sound of how lost he was in this moment sent a shock through my lower belly. This was the unfiltered and uncensored Edward I was seeing now and I loved it. I nodded slightly and whispered as well.

"Yes… yours… I belong to you, love, take me." He slid the tip of his cock up and down my pussy and we both moaned at the contact. It was a painfully slow build-up but neither of us wanted to rush through any of this. It was beautiful torture. He moved to work on my other nipple, the sensory overload was immense and I instinctively dug my fingernails into the flesh of his back to pull him closer still. He took in a deep breath with a hiss and then trailed the tip of his tongue from my breast to my chin, finally looking me In the eye. His cock was now circling firmly around my clit and my vision was clouding.

"Do that again, Bella." Do what? The nails? Really? Because I didn't mean to do that, but hey. Give the man what he wants. I ran the palms of my hands over his back finally sinking close to his waist and dug in my fingernails in time with his teasing of my center. His face sank into the scoop between my shoulder and my neck, I could feel the pace of his breath quicken. Then I felt his tongue on my neck gliding up my neck. He stopped right over the pulse of my carotid and sucked the skin into his mouth and between his teeth. Shit, the feeling was intense! I think I now understood the whole nails thing. The excitement of the moment, the burning between my legs, feeling his hands all over me, and now this pain was incredible. I could have cum right then and I could only handle so much before I thought I would burst.

"Edward, yes… please!" He chuckled deeply again into my ear and then gently sucked my ear lobe into his mouth. Holy crap, my toes curled with that one.

"Mmm, you taste so… good. Mine." He entered me with one firm thrust and I thought I would split in half. More pain, but it felt so good to be filled like this. He was so strong, so in control, and I trusted him 100%. I knew he would never do anything to hurt me really and I relished the feeling of having him deep inside. He pulled out almost entirely and thrust deeply again. Holy shit, yeah. That was the ticket.

"Yes, Edward. Edw… yeah, like that. Honey, hon… oh, harder, Edward." He let out a loud whimper before he whispered in my ear.

"That's my girl." And with that, his thrusts came harder and faster. The table was definitely being broken in, that's for sure. I used my legs that were wrapped around his waist to encourage him as I rocked my hips forward each time to meet his. Just then, Edward slipped his hands under my thighs and lifted me from the table. Holy shit, I was in the air. I was having sex in the air. Not that I was complaining, but I gave him a questioning look.

"Table… moving… fuck, Bella…" Ok, I think I knew what he meant by that but It really didn't matter to me as long as he stayed inside of me for as long as possible. Next thing I knew, I was on the kitchen counter which was the next closest flat surface. He plunged into me hard and deep the instant my body made contact with the granite. Holy shit, it burned! My skin was so flushed that it felt like it was on fire when it touched the ice cold granite but it just added to the intensity of every other sensation I was feeling at the moment. I also loved the fact that the shade of the kitchen window was still pulled all the way open. I had officially lost every inhibition I had. Like ever. All gone. I never trusted anyone enough to do this kind of thing with. I always felt like my guard was up, like I had to portray a certain persona all the time. But not now. Now was liberating and real. And not that the other times with Edward weren't. They were all beautiful, meaningful, and unforgettable. This, however, was reckless abandon. And it was intoxicating. But Edward wasn't satisfied with this location either, supporting me under my thighs and carrying me into the bedroom. I didn't care, it just meant I got to have sex in the air again. Now that was a trip. This was also where Walter had tried to hide so we heard him scamper past us into the front room after we invaded his sanctuary. Edward set me down on the mattress but guided me back so I was sitting up against the headboard. Thank goodness it was padded. He crept closer to me with a hungry look in his eye and ran his hands up and down my legs gently.

"So soft." He whispered and then leaned in for a deep kiss. His forehead then pressed against mine as he gently brushed his hands over my belly and hips.

"So beautiful." Edward leaned in for another kiss that was still deep but slower and much more sensual. One of his hands guided him to my entrance while the other brought my hand to his hip.

"The greatest gift." Heavenly heavens. He wanted me to pull him into me. I immediately brought my other hand to his other hip and pulled him to me without a second thought. It felt like electricity in my belly. Our pace quickened and his thrusts came harder. He lifted me up so I sat on the tops of his thighs while he pinned me to the headboard of my bed. I was so close I didn't know how much longer I could hold out.

"Bella, I need you. Now, honey." Thank God. All I could do was let out a breathy sigh and nod in agreement. He brought his hand to my clit and used two fingers to slide and dig down on either side of it. That made me cry out loudly and I dug my fingers into the flesh of his arms. The burning heat collided with overwhelming pleasure and I could feel myself clamp down on his cock to keep him inside while I started to moan out my orgasm. He then rubbed furiously on my clit making the wave hit again and even more forcefully. I couldn't do anything else but gasp and let out a strangled whimper at that, it was so unexpected and mind blowing. He followed immediately with a loud moan and strongly thrust into me a few more times, pushing as deeply as possible. We stayed locked in the position for a few seconds unwilling to move and lose this connection. Finally we started to relax but we remained joined. I found his gaze and realized we had the same expression – bewilderment. Even my internal monologue was speechless. Neither of us spoke for a couple minutes, we just held each other as close as possible and he lowered us to lay down on the bed. I took his hand and placed it on my chest so he could feel what he had done to my heart. Edward smiled and lowered his head, pressing his ear to my chest to listen as well.

"Mmm, the most precious thing." I ran my fingers through his hair and felt his breath slowly even out on my skin. His fingers traced patterns on my hip bone and occasionally ghosted across my lower belly. He lifted up so his face was even with mine and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, nuzzling my nose with his. There really wasn't anything either of us could say at this moment. Words would have broken the spell, it seemed. We were connected at a level much deeper than that at that moment and we both knew it. Sleep came fast for both of us and I relished in the closeness we maintained. This was my heaven and there was nothing anyone could do to take that away from me.

EPOV

I awoke in Bella's bed with my head resting on her breast, my hand gripping her hip bone. It was such a wonderful way to wake up, honestly. The more I woke up, the more I remembered from last night. Holy shit. Where did that come from? I had never seen Bella so passionate and so… balls out, pardon the expression. Believe me, I'm not complaining because that sort of thing takes confidence in yourself and trust in the other person. And she rocked that shit. I was so proud of her and personally honored that she trusted me in that way. I certainly hadn't been with anyone who I felt close enough with to let that side of me out. I guess I hadn't trusted anyone as much either. Bella was teaching me so much without knowing it. I didn't think I could be more dedicated to this woman, but she proved me wrong again. Oh and revelation of the day: Bella likes it rough sometimes. When her fingernails dug into me like that, I almost wept in sheer joy. I felt like a little boy at Christmas. That might make me a bit freaky but I couldn't help it. A little pain never hurt anyone and I definitely got off on it. Apparently, so did she, but I would always let her guide me there. As much as I would like to explore that side of our physical relationship, I don't think either of us was ready for that yet. Not with everything that was going on, at least. Oh great, now I remember what was going on outside our little refuge. Yet another uphill battle for us to engage in. This time, at least, we were doing it together. And we had Felix, couldn't forget him. The question now became how to approach Charlie. Ideas were swimming in my head with their possible implications for our future. There was just too much. We needed to meet with Felix and sort through everything over breakfast. Yeah, food always made things better. Oh, the pancakes at the diner were calling my name. Pancakes, eggs, and a small slice of ham. Invoking Federal Bureau of Investigation, Special Agent Dale Cooper, "Nothing quite beats the taste sensation when maple syrup collides with ham." Coop was right, it was a beautiful thing.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Did I say something out loud? I didn't think I did, at least. Damn, I woke her up. She must be exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Bella, did I wake you up?" I looked up to see her eyes still clouded with sleep.

"Not really. But your forehead was wrinkling and you were clenching your jaw. That means you're thinking about something that's not pleasant. So spill." Remind me never to play poker with her.

"No, I was just thinking about Felix and our breakfast meeting. Then I was thinking about breakfast itself…" I lifted myself up and smiled into her gorgeous first-thing-in-the-morning face. She was an angel. My angel brushed her fingers down my cheek and smiled back at me.

"Oooh, brekkie! Pancakes sound good, don't they? Pancakes and some sort of pork product. And eggs. And toast. I'm a hungry, hungry hippo, Edward. Hungry, I say!" She could always make me laugh even when she wasn't fully awake. Simply amazing. I buried my face in her neck as I laughed and she dug her fingers into my sides to tickle me which only made me laugh harder. Damn, my tickle spots! Her laughter joined mine and we turned into a pair of grade school children.

"I love hearing you laugh, Edward. I love seeing you happy." She smiled widely as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Well, it's your doing, Miss Swan. And plan to see it for the foreseeable future. Pencil me into your appointment book."

"Already done, Mr Cullen. And entered in ink." I wrapped my arms around her and rolled her on top of me. Her legs straddled my hips as she bent down to kiss me deeply, her hands memorizing my chest, and her hair brushing over my face. There was that sensory overload again.

"We have some time before we meet up with Felix, right?" She said amid butterfly kisses on my neck. How did I become so fortunate?

"We always have time, Bella. But what _exactly_ did you have in mind?" I know I was teasing a bit, but I wanted to hear her say it. She didn't have to say it, however, because she brushed her center up the length of my cock and then proceeded to grind against me. A devious smile crept over her angelic face.

"Well, Isabella Swan, I _never!_" She let out the cutest play-maniacal laugh, something along the lines of the Count from Sesame Street. The many sides of Bella Swan.

Bella and I made it to the diner before Felix did and claimed a booth. Bella looked calm but I could tell by the way she carried herself that she was apprehensive about the meeting. I reached my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into my side, kissing her at her temple. The tapping of her fingertips on the table slowed and I noticed her taking a couple deep breaths to calm herself. _Where was Felix? _I so wanted to get this over with. We placed the coffee orders just as he walked in the door. Felix looked exhausted like he hadn't slept at all. I don't think he did, either, because he was wearing the same thing as he did yesterday. That concerned me. Felix was dedicated to looking fantabulous regardless of what time of day it was or of the circumstances. He slid into the seat opposite us and took a long sip of the hot black coffee. We both sat and waited for him to speak, knowing it was going to be a long and possibly uncomfortable story.

"Ok, guys, what would you like to hear first. The bad news, or the even worse news?" Crap. He sure as hell didn't beat around the bush, that was for sure. He pulled a stuffed file folder out of his messenger bag and let it slap on the table top causing sugar from the top of the shaker to fly at all of us.

"Sorry. How about this? I'll just start at the beginning because it's all pretty much just plain shitty. James had a history of assault when you guys dated, Bella. The year before, he "touched" an exotic dancer inappropriately and then broke the bouncer's jaw on his way out. Did you know that James had an affinity for strip clubs, Bella?" I could see her whole body stiffen, she looked ill. Both Felix and I had seen that look before and it didn't end well. Thankfully, Felix took a softer route.

"James had a history of being a slime ball before he ever met you, Bellissima. He just became very good at hiding it. None of what happened to you was your fault." He reached over and squeezed her hand with his. She seemed to exhale then, knowing that she was safe with both of us.

"So let's move on before Eddie, here, has my balls for crossing over into his territory." He smirked at me, chuckled slightly, and opened the file. I glanced over at Bella out of the corner of my eye and saw that she was blushing. Yes, Felix had his ways.

"James became a regular at another strip club then since he wasn't allowed into the Bikini Bar anymore. Not surprisingly, this was the new place that that same dancer moved to after being _convinced to quit_ by the owner. He followed her, guys. Stalking her became a game to him. A sick, sick game at that. Check it out. There are records of restraining orders, theft, breaking and entering, you name it he did it." Bella looked lost in thought before she spoke without taking her eyes off the documents in front of her.

"So… all of this was happening while we were… together? Even before we met? I thought the crazy shifts he was getting at work kept him out late…" She had no idea.

"Yeah, then there's that. Bella, James never worked. He's never held a job. He had been financed by Victoria's… shit, _come si dice,_ 'handlers'? I guess you could call them?" Ok hold on there. _Handlers?_ What the hell? Bella and I looked at each other in total confusion.

"Think, ok? After Alec died, she went to medical school. How did she afford that? She didn't exactly wait tables." Now this was getting crazy even for Victoria!

"Felix, are you trying to tell us that she was a hooker? And why is this all coming out _now?_" This could have been very useful information when she first started causing us problems.

"No, Eddie, think bigger. High priced escort for a service establishment which she eventually rose up in the ranks for. Now she runs it and is running it still! None of this would have surfaced for us without the James connection. We just followed the money trail and did some fancy investigation and _convincing,_ as I like to call it." Holy shit. Victoria is a madam. This was surreal. I wouldn't put anything past Victoria, but prostitution? It seemed like it wouldn't sink in easily. Just this piece of information was too big to fit in my brain. The waitress showed up and took our orders. I had to order for both Bella and myself while Felix ordered almost everything on the breakfast menu. When the food came, we ate in silence for a while trying to let the dust settle. Surprisingly, Bella was the first to speak.

"Why is James here, though, Felix? Do you know anything about that?" Felix nodded while he finished chewing a giant hunk of steak and eggs. He still had a whole stack of pancakes, omelet, and biscuits and gravy left waiting for him when he was finished with that. I was seriously concerned for his health.

"Let's just say that James had to put some distance between him and the strip club scene for a while after the uh… the suicide." Bella dropped her fork into the pool of syrup on her plate causing a small drop to land on the back of my hand. I licked it off while searching her face for a sign of what was going on inside her head. She looked heart broken.

"Suicide? Not…" Oh man, I could see where this was going. It just kept getting worse.

"Sadly, yes. The dancer, Jessica, committed suicide a few months ago. That's when communication between James and Victoria started to spike. There wasn't a note or anything, just five empty pill bottles and a bottle of Jagermeister. _Bleh!_ Next thing you know, James shows up here. He's wanted for questioning in the investigation considering their history but law enforcement down in Phoenix hasn't exactly been forthcoming with that bit of information. What I do know is that James should not have left Arizona. Now what he's here _for_, I'm not sure. But we're still working on it." That poor girl. No one deserves to be treated like that. It's sickening to think that there are people out there who take advantage of people just for the sake of doing it. To show their power over someone not as strong as them. Simply cowards. Bella leaned forward and whispered to Felix.

"When you say, 'We're still working on it,' who's _we_, Felix? This is all very James Bond." It was good to see Bella toughening up so quickly. Felix smiled and chuckled.

"Bellissima, if I told you, I'd have to kill you. Right? No, I know people. Don't worry." Felix was an intimidating person to know. Part of me felt sorry for those people. Bella, however, looked intrigued.

"And these people _know_ people too? So awesome… I feel horribly about that girl though, Felix. Jessica? He told me about her when I left. He said he had been _involved_ with her. But he was just stalking her. How sad. How terribly, terribly sad. And I got away." There she was, lost in thought again. I chimed in.

"You were too strong for him, Bella, and he knew that." She turned to me and smiled slightly, reached over and squeezed my hand. We were both very lucky. "So where do we go from here, Felix?" I wanted to get the ball rolling on this as soon as possible, to have a goal and a plan to accomplish it. We needed a purpose to keep us going. He put his fork down _finally_ and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Well, we have to decide on our ultimate desired outcome and I think I'm not alone in this when I say that charges need to be brought against son and mommy dearest." Both Bella and I nodded, snuggling closer into each other.

"To do that, we need police involvement in both places, Phoenix and here in Forks. So, as Bellissima brilliantly pointed out, we need Chief Swan on our side. Unfortunately, he's not our biggest fan at the moment so we need to approach him with as much evidence as possible. Eddie, I think we need to bring Carlisle and Esme into this. Even my father. That might be the only way." Holy shit snacks. _Everyone?_ This was not the plan I was hoping for. When I thought about it for a few minutes, though, I knew Felix was right. It was the only option. Charlie had to hear the truth from the people who actually experienced it. And he had to know that we all would do everything we could to keep Bella safe. This was going to be interesting.

"First, we need to bring my parents up to speed. This isn't going to be easy for them, that's for sure. How's your father doing, Felix? Would he be up for dinner tomorrow night at the house?" Felix reached for his wallet as the bill showed up.

"I already talked to him about it, he knows. And he's in. Lazio and Son at your service, my friends." Hot damn. We were truly honored to know Felix. So kick-ass!

BPOV

That next day dragged by. It was horrible. The feeling of impending doom seemed to weigh heavily on the whole hospital. It felt like each patient I saw sucked more and more energy out of me. The whole situation with the Cullens and the Lazios was a mess on it's own and here I was right in the middle of it. Even though my brain knew it wasn't my fault, I felt responsible for everyone having to dig up a very uncomfortable past. But it had to be done, for all of us. I would definitely be needing a drink the minute I walk in that front door of the Cullen house.

When I finally got home after work, I got changed in silence. Walter could tell something was up because he just sat there on my bed with his head on his paws and looking sympathetic. I didn't feel excessively fashionable either. I just threw on my favorite pair of nice dark jeans, tucked into my Charles David riding boots, and a soft light blue oversized sweater. Tonight was definitely not the night for any sort of fashion statement. There was a knock at the front door and it was the first time I ever dreaded seeing Edward on the other side of it. I was in the process of setting Walter up for the night when Edward stopped me.

"We should take him with us. He didn't fare so well last time and I don't want any other sexy undergarments to suffer for your absence. Besides, mom insisted. She loves dogs and she already has dinner ready for him." I almost cried at that moment. All the more reason to hate bringing this subject up.

"Edward, that's so wonderful of Esme. How are we going to tell them about this disaster with Victoria and James? It's just too horrible!" I was more upset about upsetting the Cullens and Paul Lazio than I was about dealing with Victoria and James.

"Don't worry, I kinda gave them a preview already. Tonight we'll be going over specifics and our plan. It won't be a surprise, I promise. Yeah, that wouldn't have been good. Mom would have skipped dinner all together and gone straight for the Sherry." Oh thank God. I think that was the first time I was able to exhale in a while. Even so, this was still going to suck. At least Edward and I would have Walter with us. He never liked James either.

Edward and I drove to his parents' house in silence but holding each other's hand over the center console of the car. I, for one, knew I needed his presence and strength to calm me. I was sure that once I got there, however, I would feel better. I tended to get myself worked up more than necessary. That would have to be something I worked on. Scale back the internal drama. It couldn't be good for me.

We pulled up and around the Cullen's expansive driveway finding many more cars than I expected which spiked my anxiety even more. Walter stirred in my lap when I stopped running my fingers through his fur, sensing my unease.

"Edward, what's going on? Who all is coming to this dinner?" Edward looked as confused as I was but I could tell he knew who the cars belonged to. He was just curious as to why they were there.

"Looks like Rose and Jasper are here… and uh…" And who? _What was going on?_ We continued to walk toward the house and the front door swung open. Jake greeted us at the door.

"Hey guys, the gang's all here. Good to see you Edward." Jake and Edward shook hands and did that half hug thing that guys do. He took me into a secure hug and kissed me on the forehead before ushering us into the house. I was too taken aback by the new details of the situation that I didn't think twice about hugging Jake in front of Edward. Oh well, we had bigger fish to fry right now. And if Edward wanted to talk about it later, we could but now was so not the time.

Once inside the door, we were greeted by the smell of something heavenly smothered in tomato sauce. Mmm, I loved Italian food. Nothing beats an unlimited supply of carbs and cheese. It was actually a good thing that I could be distracted so easily by food. It didn't last that long, unfortunately. Alice came bouncing through the living room followed closely by Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. It looked like they all knew what was going on as well. I almost cried again at their support. They were all such incredible people and I felt lucky to know them, my anxiety level dropping slowly but steadily. Both Alice and Rose took me into a tight group hug after I handed off my contribution to the dessert for the night. Alice was the first to speak.

"Bella, we all feel so horrible about what's going on. We don't know all the details and you don't have to tell us until you're ready. But just know that we're all here for you. _Is that your dog?_ He's precious!" At that, Walter was passed around, snuggled, and kissed and eventually rushed out of the room to meet Esme. My suspicion was confirmed by squeals coming from the kitchen. Poor dog might never want to leave this place. Jasper stepped close to me and observed the rush of activity in the house from my side.

"Overwhelmed yet?" He wasn't kidding. Coming from a divorced family and being an only child, this environment was definitely very foreign to me. "Don't worry, you get used to it. But it is a united front, that's for sure. They don't do this for just anyone, Bella. They consider you part of the family and did even before you and Edward became a thing. Rest comfortably in that." Wow, that was the longest speech I had ever heard from Jasper regarding anything not work related. My anxiety was almost completely gone. How did he do that? I'd have to try to sit next to him the whole night because he was amazing. Like if Xanax had a pulse and walked on two legs, it would be Jasper.

Edward took my hand tenderly and we made it through the wave of activity in the front room to find Esme, Carlisle, and Paul in the kitchen. Paul stood immediately upon seeing me, took my hand in his, and kissed it gently after introducing himself. Paul was a very attractive man. He was tall and lean but had a very powerful presence. That was in no small part due to his glorious deep voice. Hey, I loved Edward's voice and it did things to me that I couldn't discuss in the presence of his family. But listening to Paul talk was so dreamy. He could read the phone book for all I cared just as long as he kept talking.

"I'm deeply regret that you have to be involved in this horrid situation, Miss Swan. We are honored that you join us in this fight, however. Also I would like to add that I am personally grateful." He was almost too much to handle. Just unbelievably kind.

"Mr. Lazio, I'm so sorry… about everything. And I'm sorry that this all has to be brought up again. I can't imagine, just… ugh." He smiled compassionately at me and put his arm around my shoulders, speaking softly so only I could hear.

"Bella, Victoria would have found a way to attack us another way somewhere further along the line, believe me. She wouldn't just stop. _We_ are the ones who should be apologizing to you because it's your pain and past suffering that's giving us a firm footing in bringing her down. Like I said, we are very grateful to you." And he kissed me on my temple. Esme was watching our exchange and her eyes began to well with tears. She took me into a tender hug rubbing my back and whispered.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We'll get the bitch, all of us together. And her little dog, too." I gasped and looked at Esme directly in shock. Esme swore! She just winked at me and untied her apron, moving now to put the last of the dishes on the table. Felix overheard and smiled widely at me, shaking his head. I officially loved this family.

The whole family converged on the loaded table, Emmett claiming the seat closest to Paul's lasagna. Rose followed him while rolling her eyes but never moving to remove her hand from his. Everyone else filed in and sat next to their respective partner, Edward pulling a chair out for me. It seemed as though both our fears and anxiety about tonight had melted away and his hand came to rest on my thigh under the table, I rested my hand on top of his. Everything was delicious from the lasagna (which was Antonia's recipe), to the green salad, roasted peppers in olive oil and balsamic, crusty bread, cold green bean salad, prime rib, and sauerkraut. I had never seen so much food at one family table before in my life. The conversation was easy and light, they shared family stories, Paul filled us in on his family news from Italy, and we all talked about new developments from town. After the dinner was finished and a couple wine bottles had been emptied, we all lumbered into the sprawling living room to enjoy the evening and continue nursing our wine glasses in front of the fire before the business aspect of the night commenced. Felix was the first to speak from his seated position on the floor leaning against the couch closest to his father. Wine glass in hand, and after asking my permission to relate some personal details which I readily agreed to, he provided a concise overview of the events leading up to tonight's meeting.

"Bella has suggested we take this information to her father, Chief Swan, in an effort to add law enforcement's resources both in Phoenix and here in Forks to our existing resources. I think this is the best course to take that will provide us with the most favorable outcome. I recommended tonight's meeting to get all of us on the same page and on board with this. Our next step is to bring this to Chief Swan who we know has sided with Victoria since the beginning. Any ideas?" Paul moved his hand to rest on Felix's shoulder, squeezing it gently in obvious pride. Their relationship was a beautiful thing to see. As far as bringing Charlie into this, I knew he wouldn't agree to any sort of meeting if he thought it was going to be an ambush. He wouldn't even show up if he knew what he was in for. We needed to get to him before he had a chance to build up resistance to talking to us. I had an idea.

"My place? Knowing my dad, he won't last through dinner with everyone. Carlisle? Esme? How about the four of us for dinner? Then Edward, Jake, Felix, and Paul can join as the night is winding down. His belly will be full, hopefully he'll have a few glasses of wine in him, and he'll have developed a respect for Carlisle as a colleague of mine. Esme, I'm positive he'll adore you. And Jake, you're golden to him. That should have him primed for the rest of you. As an aside, Charlie's a decent and level-headed guy. Once he knows the truth, he'll rally the cavalry around us. I just know it." I had to admit, I was quite proud of my plan. It was even a spur of the moment idea! I was so awesome. I looked around at the others to gauge their response and everyone was just nodding and smiling widely at me. They all looked impressed with my idea and that was important to me. I wanted to pull my weight here and be involved in helping them as much as they were helping me. Paul spoke in a whisper.

"I think it's perfect. We're lucky to have you with us, mio caro."

"Well, that's settled then. Who's up for dessert?" With that, Esme disappeared into the kitchen with Alice and Rose close behind her, and I got up to join them. We returned to the living room with a tray of tiny dishes with Esme's homemade lemon sorbet. I brought out my plate of kolachi with napkins for serving. I absolutely loved kolachi and I hoped the rest of them would enjoy it too. Turns out they did, Rose had to restrain Emmett from eating half the plate so everyone could have at least one. The cookies and the lemon sorbet were the perfect compliments to the gorgeous dinner we just had. We all sank into the seats we were in, enjoyed the crackling of the very large fire in the fireplace, and the Mozart coming from hidden speakers for a long while. Walter joined us and took up residence in my lap. He sure had a lot of action tonight, more than he was used to, I think, and he fell asleep immediately. I was getting there myself and Edward noticed.

"I think it's time Bella and I called it a night." He rose from the love seat we were squished into and took my hand to help me as well. Everyone rose to say their goodbyes and Edward and I left with a large container of leftovers for the both of us. I was going to miss them. They all were so easy to be around and so accepting. I noticed that the more time I spent with all of them, the more I wanted to be a part of this family. And the first step in making that happen was having a successful night with Charlie. I would have to pull out all the stops with this one which might require diving into grammy's recipe box. But first order of business would be to set up the event itself. Heaven help me.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Flowery ballet bow to Liciapooh25 for the awesome review. You put a smile on my face today, friend!**

**Sorry it took a while, but medical issues have made me sleepy! I should be back and running soon but bear with me for a little bit. I'm looking at posting about once a week? Or so?**

**And, as always, a special ptkitten hug to my dear friend, Lita, for her ongoing support and honest feedback. I know you're waiting, Lita, so I'll shut up now and get started.**

Ch 22

BPOV

The nervousness that had been plaguing me about the whole Victoria/James situation had vanished. Last night's dinner with the Cullens and the Lazios both strengthened my resolve but strengthened me emotionally as well. This had to be done. It couldn't be a half-assed attempt. This had to be done, it had to be done right, and Charlie had to be involved. That's all there was to it. We had to make him understand. Judging from last night, we had a crap-load of ammunition on our side already. We just needed him to push us over the finish line. A growing part of me knew that he would. But buttering him up with good food wouldn't hurt the situation either. Where was that recipe box?

After my shift ended the next day, I stopped by my house to pick up Walter – Charlie had a soft spot for Walter. Yes, I was using every angle I could with him. So shoot me. Then I set off to the precinct to check in on Charlie. I pulled into the parking lot and was actually excited to see the his police cruiser there. I was beginning to see each step I took toward this dinner as a step toward living peacefully with Edward and getting on with our lives. It actually felt freeing.

I walked through the double glass doors of the station and up to the front counter to let them know I needed to see my dad. I didn't see anyone at first but when I got about a foot away from the counter, one of his deputies popped up like a jack-in-the-box. He looked like he had been caught sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar. Brian was hilarious. He was extremely intelligent, well read and deeply religious. He also was a complete nut job. He carried an action figure in his pocket at all times, completely outfitted in a leather dom outfit, and called him "The Machine." When I had first moved to Forks, he informed me that he was growing out his beard in hopes that the San Francisco Giants would sense his good juju and go all the way. Half way through the season he dyed it a shocking shoe polish black. For no reason, really. And just the beard, mind you. The rest of his hair was a dark blonde but he kept his beard an almost blue-black. He's maintained it to this day and hasn't seemed to feel the need to… move on. He was beyond dry sarcastic and he was always an absolute joy to deal with. It had to be a good omen.

"Hey, Brian! What's up?" He looked like he was racking his brain to come up with an excuse for something. I couldn't tell that anything was amiss just by glancing beyond the counter but you never knew with Brian.

"Hey, Bells! Uh, nothing much. Just uh… you know…answering the, uh, phones." I gave him a sideways glance showing him that I didn't believe him even though I really didn't care. But he looked like he was struggling so hard to keep from bursting.

"Ok, fine. I'm making my mom a birthday card. She turns sixty-five this year and I thought she deserved something special along with the tradition of a night of bowling and beer." He opened the cabinet drawer next to the desk and brought out his craft supplies complete with Elmer's glue, glitter, contact paper, pencils, and blunt nose scissors. Keep in mind that this man was my age. I laughed out loud until he handed the card to me and saw that he had drawn the most beautiful forest meadow scene I had ever seen. The detail was perfect and it looked as though it could have been a black and white photograph. The inside had striking calligraphy style script detailing a poem I assumed he had written for her. Receiving this from my son would bring me to tears, no lie. I looked at Brian, shocked.

"Brian, why would you be ashamed of showing anyone this? This is absolutely gorgeous! You have an amazing talent!" He blushed taking the card back from me and running his fingers gently over it almost reverently.

"Thanks, Bells. The guys around here can be pretty brutal when it comes to my sensitive side." I loved this guy.

"But what's with the glue and glitter? The card is perfect the way it is." I hoped he wouldn't screw it up with that stuff. It _was_ perfect.

"Oh, yeah. That's just for the envelope. To throw her off the trail. Classic misdirection. I've known my mom for a long time. I know just how to get her." I just chuckled and nodded at him. See? Nut job.

"Awesome. Hey, is Charlie around? I need to _speak at him._" He pointed toward his office in a deliberate manner to show off his muscular arms. I just laughed again, shaking my head at him. He called after me as I walked toward the office.

"Sure, Bells, try not to notice these works of art. Give credit where credit is due, sugar, these babies are perfection!" I slid into Charlie's office with a huge smile on my face still, he was on the phone.

"Ok, Don, will do… sounds good… look, I have to go but we'll talk about this some more… ok, bye, Don." He rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh. "That man can _talk!_ Good to see ya, Bells, you haven't been around here much. And Walter, my Walter! Give him here. How's it going? Anything wrong?" I got a twinge of pain when he said that. It was true that I hadn't spent enough time with him and that shouldn't have been. His first assumption should not be that something was wrong in order for me to seek him out. Hopefully, this was the first step in changing that and I handed Walter to him.

"No, Dad," Now I was lying to him. Ugh! "I wanted to invite you to dinner this weekend and I didn't feel like doing it over the phone. I thought it would be good for some of the most important men in my life got to know each other a little better." He narrowed his eyes at me and I knew where his thoughts were going. So I cut him off before he could venture off into left field too quickly.

"I thought it would be nice for you to get to know Dr Cullen a little bit, y'know? I work with him and all and he's been good to me. Really supportive. So you, me, Carlisle, and his wife, Esme. What do you think? I was going to do a ham with those potatoes and quiche you like, grammy's peas, and a nice yummy salad. You love my ham." The resistance melted from his face when I mentioned the menu. He really did love my ham and don't think I didn't plan it that way. The way to Charlie's _anything_ was definitely through his stomach. And the future of a great many people depended heavily on that ham.

"Sure, Bella, that sounds great. It would be nice to know a bit more about these people, I guess. Just tell me when and I'll be there." Even though he agreed he looked as though he had been defeated by his weakness – his love of food. Like it was against his better judgment but I talked fancy to him. That's right. I was fluent in the sultry language of pork products.

"Thanks, Dad, it'll be nice. Saturday at seven? Can you get Brian or someone to cover for you?" He rolled his eyes again with the mention of Brian taking on any sort of responsibility, handing Walter back to me.

"I shudder at the thought of Brian being in charge but I don't think he could do too much damage in one night. Hopefully not, at least." We both snickered at that because we both knew that, despite Brian's eccentricities, he really was an exceptional officer. Doing his job was like breathing to him. He just did it with a leather-clad action figure in his pocket.

The minute I got back to my car, I called Edward and filled him in on the time for Saturday. The plans were finally beginning to take shape and I was actually exhilarated. We were going to do this and I absolutely believed we could.

I woke up lazily Saturday morning. Sunlight was streaming into my room through the sheers and Walter was nestled against my neck. I lay awake but kept my eyes closed just enjoying the quiet and calm that still enveloped me from my sleep. I had dreamed that Edward, Walter, and I were together at his house. We weren't necessarily doing anything, we were just together. I didn't see anything in my dream to confirm it, but I heard the distant laughing of a child. Edward and I then looked at each other and smiled. The dream faded and I slept soundly until I woke up. I hadn't felt this relaxed in an extremely long time. My relaxation was cruelly interrupted by my cell phone which was on my night stand. The theme song from "The I.T. Crowd" blared into my ear and both Walter and I jumped. It's a good thing I love that show. Otherwise, I would have the BBC removed from my cable channels. I grabbed the phone and looked to see who it was but I didn't recognize the number. I answered sleepily and was greeted by a very cheerful person. Good God, who would be cheerful this early in the morning?

"Hello?" This better be good.

"Good morning, dear. Oh my, did I wake you? I'm so sorry! Sweetheart, this is Esme. I was just calling to see if you needed any help putting things together for tonight. Would you like to just call me back instead?" I was starting to realize where Alice got her tendencies from.

"Oh hi, Esme. No you didn't wake me. I just haven't spoken to anyone yet. Tonight. No, I think I have everything under control. I went to the store last night after work so I have everything I need, and Edward actually helped me make the apple pie and cut the stuff for the salad last night as well which would have taken the most time. So I think I'm good. Thanks, though, Esme. That's very sweet. I just think that I over-plan when I get nervous or anxious, y'know?"

"Sweetie, you have nothing to be nervous or anxious about. Both Carlisle and I love you very much, you have to know that. We think of you as our daughter. You won't be doing this alone, ok? Now is there anything I can bring for tonight? How about drinks?" Wine actually sounded good _right now._

"That sounds wonderful, Esme, thank you. Some wine would be perfect. We'll be having ham so something light would be great. And I do appreciate your support. It means a lot." Carlisle and Esme's support did mean a lot to me because it was unfamiliar. They presented themselves as one unit. A united parental front. Their dedication to each other and to those around them was unfailing. I couldn't remember the last time my parents were in the same room together, let alone spoke a kind word to one another. The Cullens warmed my heart and I wouldn't let them down.

"Wine it is then, dear. Well, if anything comes up, give me a jingle. This is my cell. See you tonight!"

"See you tonight, Esme." Sigh. Ok, time to get this place rocking. Getting all the dishes ready to be presented at the same time took skill and focus. Focus and skill. If properly motivated, I had both. But right at this moment, I was so cozy in my bed that motivation was no where to be found. Just then, however, Walter began to lick my face as if he knew that I needed something to get me going. Ok fine. Just be that way. And so it began.

Things were coming together nicely. With the help of my Led Zeppelin mix, it seemed like anything was possible and I was finally distracted from the purpose of tonight's meeting. The quiche, salad, pie and ham were ready. The potatoes were in the oven and the peas could wait a bit to start so I jumped in the shower after I did a quick run through the place to vacuum and dust. I let the hot water rain down on me and just enjoyed the relaxation that seemed to slowly trickle into my muscles. I knew I would definitely need it tonight, that was for sure, and I used my special _sedafrance_ soap. Wild Lotus. Absolutely heavenly. Stepping out of the shower, I found Walter sitting at the entrance to the bathroom looking jealous. He _loved_ baths. Such a strange dog.

Seven o'clock was fast approaching and the nerves started to creep back in. I could feel it in my shoulders. The place needed a calming ambiance, I thought. Grabbing some candles, I scattered a few throughout the front room, dimmed the lights, and switched to the Tony Bennett mix on my iPod. Ah, that's nice. Perfect. Now all I needed was a drink to mellow me out a smidge before Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme arrived. I downed my favorite shot, a Red-headed Slut, just as the doorbell rang. Here we go!

I answered the door to find Charlie standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Wow, Charlie bought flowers? I didn't even know that he knew the floral section of the grocery store existed! He must have discovered it when he got lost looking for meat.

"Hey, Dad, those flowers are beautiful. Thank you! Come on in." I stepped aside to let him pass. He took a few steps in, closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and took such a deep breath in that his nostrils flared. This was a good sign.

"Bells, that smells _amazing!_ Now why is that you don't live with me, again? I could get used to this." I felt bad, like I had been neglecting Charlie since I got involved with Edward and the Cullens. That would have to change from this point on. Every time I saw him I was reminded of how much I loved him and how much I missed having him around all those years back in Phoenix.

"Thanks, Dad. I hope you like it. And I don't live with you because I'm thirty-three years old and you don't like it when I get cranky." It was true. He was very uncomfortable with the idea of hormones and mysterious lady issues. He immediately nodded in agreement as he widened his eyes in mocked fear. Punk.

"So what do I have to do to get a drink around here? I have a feeling I'm going to need it tonight." Gasp! What? I knew Charlie had a sixth sense about these things, but this was hitting a bit close to home.

"Esme and Carlisle are bringing the wine but I can make you a shot to hold you over until they get here. I actually just had one right before you rang the doorbell. And why do you think you'd need one for tonight?" Please let it be something else. Please, please, please.

"A shot sounds great. Make it a double instead? I don't know, Bells, doctors. I don't know what to say around those kind of people. I want to do this to support you but I have no clue what we'll talk about." Aw, Charlie was nervous.

"Dad, you have no problem talking to me. What's the difference?"

"You're my daughter. You get me. These are strangers. I'll be a stranger in a strange land." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that one. Please.

"Carlisle and Esme are awesome, Dad. Carlisle has been wanting to get into fishing, actually, and he looked like a little boy at Christmas when I told him that you were the king of the sport. And Esme will absolutely cast a spell over you, I just know it. They have a lot of respect for you, Dad." Just then the doorbell rang and both of us had a flash of panic pass over our faces for the smallest second, but for very different reasons. I walked quickly to open the door and Esme took me into a huge hug, swaying us back and forth, and kissing me on the cheek. She set the large bag with the wine bottles down in the kitchen and made a bee-line for Charlie, holding out her hand and introducing herself. Carlisle took me into his characteristic arm-around-the-shoulder-and-squeeze thing and placed a light kiss on my temple. He gave me a reassuring look and whispered.

"How are you holding up, kiddo? It smells incredible in here, by the way. If you and Esme start cooking together, I think the Earth's tilt will shift." I smiled widely at that, my anxiety significantly lessened. Carlisle walked over to Charlie and Esme who were already engrossed in a conversation about how I was kicked out of ballet class as a child for talking too much. Sure, pick an embarrassing story – our neighbor was my ballet instructor and she lost patience with me. How ridiculous is that? Only me.

"Dad, this is Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, this is Charlie." They shook hands firmly as men do when they first meet to assess the other's manliness. Charlie looked satisfied and Carlisle looked confident. So far so good.

"Charlie, has Esme gotten your life story yet?" Esme smiled brightly and appeared at ease with Charlie as if they had bonded already. Esme was definitely a force of nature.

"Pretty much!" Charlie laughed at that. He laughed! Holy shit, I think this was going to work. "So, Dr Cullen, I hear you're interested in fishing." And Charlie actually initiated a conversation topic with a stranger. We must have been transported to opposite world.

"Carlisle, please. I'm glad Bella told you about that. I'm fascinated by it, actually, but I have no experience with it. Maybe I could pick your brain about it sometime?" Charlie and Carlisle took a seat on the couch and started talking fish. It was amazing. Esme joined me in the kitchen to help transfer the food to the table.

"Looks like it's going well so far, Bella. Your father's a wonderful man! You can tell he loves you very much. And you _have_ to give me these recipes. I'm salivating already!" Esme was right. It was going well so far. I opened the first bottle of wine which was already chilled – thank goodness they thought ahead – and started pouring, keeping an eye on the clock. The rest of the boys were due at 9pm, so the three of us had to work together.

"Ok, kids, dinner is served! Pick a seat, any seat. Everyone want wine?" I assumed Charlie wanted to switch to wine rather than nurse another girlie pink mixed drink and I was right. I knew he probably preferred beer, but I didn't give him the opportunity. He was a bottomless pit when it came to beer. Wine would do the trick much faster.

The meal went well, conversation flowed easily which I was thankful for, and I forgot a couple times the reason we were all there together. Finally, Carlisle gave me a meaningful look and I cleared my throat.

"Uh, Dad, Carlisle and I wanted to talk to you about something." Charlie's eyes darted to me immediately, sobering quickly. Great. All eyes were on me. I had no clue how to bring up the topic other than just blurting it out. Carlisle could tell I was struggling and he broke in.

"Charlie, Bella has become important to a lot of us in our family. Esme and I consider her a daughter, really. So being able to get together with you tonight is really special to us." Charlie nodded, his expression softened a bit but his ears were still pricked up to hone in on the slightest tell that might slip from Carlisle's mannerisms. Years of training were kicking in.

"She has also grown very close to our Edward, as you probably know," Charlie's face hardened and I began to flush with anger. Esme gave me a calming glance and I tried to breathe through it. I finished the wine left in my glass in one gulp and refilled it. Carlisle continued, however. "Because of his concern for Bella and her welfare, he has brought a matter to our attention because it seems as though her past tragedies have intersected with ours." Charlie straightened and leaned forward to rest his forearms on the table. None of us missed the fact that Charlie was now gripping his dinner napkin as if it were the collar of a first degree murderer who showed no remorse.

"Ok?" He was in cop mode. No doubt about it. Carlisle looked to me.

"Dad, James is in Forks." His eyes widened and he pushed his chair back suddenly but stopped before he stood to pace like he always did when he got angry. I knew he was trying to cool his temper because we had guests and I was so thankful for them at this moment.

"What? _The_ James? Why? How do you know? _Did he hurt you?_" Totally in cop mode.

"That's a really long story, Dad. Where do I begin?" I looked to Carlisle who nodded and started to tell the story of the car accident between the Lazios and Alec Seminov, and the connection with Victoria. Esme reached over to me and took my hand, squeezing it gently, and smiling a small but victorious smile. Just then, the doorbell rang. And the troops have arrived.

"I wanted you to know as much about this as possible, Dad, so I've asked a few people to come and talk to you about this as well. People directly involved." Dad looked dumfounded and a bit overwhelmed by all the information he was absorbing. I could tell he was seeing things that had been so burned in his mind in a different light now. But he needed more information. He needed facts. I walked to the door to find my men waiting for me. They all looked expectantly at me wanting to know what they were walking into. I nodded and smiled stepping aside to let them all in. Jake came in first, kissing me on the forehead after taking me into a tight hug. _Again with the hugging! How is Edward dealing with that? Now's not the time, princess._ Then came Felix and Paul who both kissed me gently on the back of my hand, and finally my Edward who pulled me into a tender hug. I held onto him a little longer. I felt better just having him present. He held my face in his hands and tilted it up so he could look me in the eye.

"Are you ok? I was so worried about you. You look ok. Are you ok?" I nodded and smiled widely at him, rubbing my hands up and down his arms. He took me into another hug like I was a precious treasure. We broke apart and walked to the table to find Carlisle and Esme introducing everyone. Charlie looked more receptive with Jake there, standing to shake his hand and do that man hug thing. We all migrated to my living room which was small compared to the Cullens', and I brought out more wine glasses and two more bottles. Charlie took a seat on the couch with Jake and Felix flanking him. I could tell that Charlie was uncomfortable being so close to Felix, he had said before that he didn't trust him. Hopefully, that would all change tonight. Felix removed a few file folders from his messenger bag and spread them out on the coffee table in front of Charlie. Felix and Paul started to tell the story from the beginning just as Carlisle had but, this time, Felix presented physical documentation and photos to back it up. Charlie finally started to go through the documents on his own while Felix continued talking. We all could see the law enforcement machinery churning inside his head and we just waited to see what he would say once all the facts had been laid out in front of him. Finally he spoke.

"James is on probation, the sentencing documents stipulate that he can't leave the state of Arizona… there's no clearance from his P.O. …he's in Washington illegally. Considering everything they have against him down there, and now coming up here for Bella, he'll be locked up for that. I can make a few calls and give them the heads up. So that's one…" We all glanced around at each other, small conservative smiles crossed our faces. What about Victoria?

"Here it looks like Ms. Lane owns this prostitution ring but there's not a physical premises for it… Canada's laws on prostitution are bordering on ridiculous. You can solicit on the phone, internet and if you're doing it yourself, it perfectly legal. She's set it up so all she does is exchange the information between the customer and the prostitute, the prostitute communicates with the customer herself. Shit, she's smart." I was confused. Felix spoke then.

"Under Canadian Criminal Code C-46, Part VII, Section 212, it _was_ illegal to _live on the benefits of prostitution of another person_. That has since been overturned. It's under appeal, though, and who knows when that'll be addressed knowing their legal system." Felix was a law ninja.

"How about procuring, Charlie? Felix, the file." Paul was in on this now too. Felix reached into his bag and pulled out a crazy thick file with transcripts of tapped telephone calls clearly indicating that that was definitely an option. Charlie scanned the transcripts quickly, shuffling through the papers in all the files mentally making connections and preparing a case against Victoria.

"Sure thing, we can get her for procuring. And if that appeal goes through and we get documentation that James benefitted financially from it as well, we could nail them both on that too. Heck, maybe if Felix, here, can talk fancy to some judge, we might be able to get Victoria for child endangerment seeing as how the money she earned being a prostitute supported James when he was a minor." The atmosphere in the room reached a fever pitch, so much excitement and determination was coursing through my living room despite the silence following Charlie's speech. Charlie continued to look through the evidence before him including the pictures and Edward finally spoke. I wasn't sure if he would tonight.

"Will you help us, Chief Swan?" Charlie looked to Edward sitting next to me and glanced down, his eyes fixed on our hands which were clasped tightly together, then looked back up to Edward.

"Call me Charlie, kid. Yeah, I'm in." I was so overwhelmed with the sudden release of the stress of everything that had led up until this moment, my concerns for the Cullens and the Lazios, my worries that Charlie wouldn't accept Edward, and the very existence of Victoria and James that I lost it. Tears streamed down my face, I jumped up from the floor at Edward's side and crashed into Charlie, taking him into a giant hug. This was going to work. It wouldn't be over in a day, but there was a plan and we had everyone we needed on our side.

"Thank you, Dad! Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Charlie wasn't one for public displays of affection but he didn't fight this one.

"Don't you worry, kiddo, I'll do everything I can to get these people. I promise. You're my little girl, remember?" That just made me cry harder. I could hear Esme sniffling and blowing her nose softly in the background. When I finally turned around, I found Carlisle holding Esme close, his arm around her shoulder. Felix and Paul were softly discussing the legal details of what was to come and how to track the process of that appeal. Jake sat close to Charlie and me, and Edward was silently taking the dinner plates into the kitchen and proceeded to clean. He then moved the existing food from the table and brought out the dessert with some plates with extra forks. Edward was an amazing man. I looked back at Charlie and saw that he noticed what Edward was doing. He didn't have that bitter look on his face when he looked at Edward anymore. Now, all I saw was respect and my heart skipped a beat. I let out a deep sigh, kissed Charlie on the cheek, and got up to help Edward. He stepped toward me while not breaking my gaze, got so close I had to keep myself from rubbing up against him because there were parents present, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear so only I could hear. His grin was mischievous.

"So how did the table hold up? I'm surprised you let you _father_ eat from it! So dirty." My face was officially on fire and I smacked his arm playfully. I whispered back.

"Actually, your mother picked that spot but I couldn't think of a reason to give so she'd move." He looked horrified and just shook his head at me, visibly shuddering.

"So uncalled for, Miss Swan. Just so wrong." Ha, ha, I win! I let out a belly laugh, the likes of which I hadn't had the heart for in a while. He started to giggle along with me and everyone looked at us expectantly, wanting an explanation for the laugh fest. Yeah, now wasn't the time for that. Edward continued laughing lightly but called everyone to the table.

"Ok, guys, time for pie. I made it, despite what Bella might tell you. Anyone for ice cream?" I decided to let that one go. Let Edward have that little pie victory. Everyone looked apprehensive about the pie now that Edward announced that he made it and he pretended to take offense.

"Fine, she supervised. Happy? _Eat it!_" Everyone smiled and finally made their way to the table, Charlie included. Finally my family was coming together.

EPOV

I was so nervous for Bella. I honestly didn't know how Charlie would react to the situation we all found ourselves in. I didn't know him that well, but I did know that he would protect his daughter until the world ended or he died. Whichever came first. That being the case, I was about ninety percent sure we had this in the bag. It was just that wee ten percent of doubt that lurked in the back of my mind whispering the possible instances of failure.

My parents had left for Bella's and they were confident that things would go well. Dad had a way of winning people over and I just knew Mom would have Charlie eating out of her hand in about ten minutes. I just hoped Bella wasn't stressing herself out too much. I wished I could have been there to help her today but I had some things I needed to take care of at the hospital. Curse my work responsibilities!

I showered and got dressed as quickly as I could. I'd be crazy early and would be waiting in my car for about an hour before we could go in, but I didn't really care. I just needed to be close to her. My Audi got me there faster than expected but, when I got there, I realized that I wasn't the only one willing to wait in front of Bella's place for an hour either. A shot of irritation and jealousy coursed through my veins for about five seconds before I thought, _this is silly. She's with you, dipshit. Drop the tantrum and be a man, for God's sake._ My internal monologue was right. I got out of my car and walked through the small parking lot. The driver's side door opened.

"What's up, Jake? You're here early." It was hard to not come across as a territorial and possessive jack-ass but I tried. I was sure of Bella's feelings for me. Absolutely sure. But I didn't know anything about what Jake's deal was with all of this. _Remember, Jake's your friend. Jake's your friend. Jake's your friend._ He reached out to shake my hand firmly and patted me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Eddie, yeah. I didn't have anything to do at home but wait, and I couldn't handle it anymore. I'm worried for Bella. She stresses herself out too much." And he knows this, why? And how? I think my emotions were plastered on my face because he quickly broke in.

"Bella's my _friend_, Edward. I ran into her the day that Victoria unsheathed her talons. I watched her totally break down, she's a sensitive girl. But what am I saying? You know that. And you're my friend too, Eddie. I'm really happy for you both. I've never seen you like this! It's awesome." He seemed genuine. Hell, who was I kidding? Jake was _always_ genuine. That was just him. I relaxed from attack mode and joined him to lean against the side of his car. I loved Jake's car. It was so him, too. 1968 Pontiac GTO, dark green and fully restored. It was his baby. I made sure my shirt covered the rivets of my jeans so I wouldn't scratch the paint job. He inspects it daily, he would know it was me, and he'd make me pay for it.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I don't mean to be bitchy. I'm just nervous for her too, y'know? She's lucky to have you as a friend. I know we all are." He punched me in the arm and I chuckled at him while trying desperately to hide the fact that that _really_ hurt.

"So, how do you think Charlie is going to take this, man?" He let out a long sigh and thought for a while. He knew Charlie well, His Dad and Charlie were fishing buddies, and Charlie spent a lot of time down on the res. So if anyone would know, it should be Jake.

"Well, Charlie's a sensible guy but he's stubborn. Everything's black and white with him. No middle ground, yeah? Seeing all that Felix has on Victoria and James, I think he'll sway in our favor just with that. But, considering Bella's involved too, he should take it seriously. I just hope he won't lash out at you, Eddie, and focus all of his energy on you instead. I don't want to seem harsh, but I need to be honest with you. I know how Charlie thinks and he boils things down to the least common denominator super quick. Unfortunately, in this case, it's you. Would you like my opinion?" _Yes, please_. I nodded while looking down at the ground, my shoes suddenly becoming very interesting. He continued.

"Don't hide your feelings for Bella. Don't jump her or anything, but just be yourself with her. Like you always are – respectful, yeah? Let the facts speak for themselves regarding Victoria and James. He'll notice where you really stand with his daughter just by observation and by the fact that you were the one who started this fight in order to protect her." He was right. Jake usually was. I leaned over to nudge his shoulder with mine.

"Thanks, man." He just nodded, both of us staring in the direction of Bella's front door. Soon after that, the rest of the cavalry arrived. Felix and Paul sauntered towards us, Paul finishing the last of his unfiltered cigarette. He just shook his head at me.

"I know, I know. Does it make it any better if the tobacco is imported? You Americans can be so _dirty_…" A playful smile graced his face and he put his arm around my shoulder. It was close to nine o'clock so we all headed in together. We just looked at each other when we reached the door so Felix rang the doorbell muttering _"vigliacchi"_ under his breath. Ok, fine, we were cowards. But we were nicely dressed cowards. The door opened and Bella stood there looking hopeful. That was a good sign, right? She smiled and nodded for us to come in, greeting each of us. Jake hugged her and kissed her forehead on the way in. _Just friends, just friends, just friends…_ The Lazios worked their Italian magic on her but I couldn't wait just to hold her in my arms to make sure she really was alright. I took her into a firm hug and she pulled herself into me. That was a good sign, too. I stepped away from her to hold her face in my hands to find the truth in her eyes.

"Are you ok? I was so worried about you. You look ok. Are you ok?" She smiled at me again and I started to calm down. At least she was ok. That's all that mattered to me. I took her into another hug, softer this time, but I felt the need to soothe her. We both made our way to the living room where everyone had gathered and watched as the information was presented to Charlie. It was fascinating to see how his brain worked, my respect for him was building by the second. When he, Felix, and Paul finally worked out what _could _be done, I couldn't wait anymore. I had to know.

"Will you help us, Chief Swan?" I held my breath and I could tell everyone else was too. He took a hard look at both Bella and I before speaking.

"Call me Charlie, kid. Yeah, I'm in." Biggest exhale ever. Bella jumped up and into Charlie's arms, Mom started to cry, and I needed to let this all sink into my head. This was really going to happen. We had to keep an eye on things and press for that appeal regarding that Canadian prostitution law, but the future was looking very bright. I felt we needed to celebrate and celebration meant _pie_. And I helped make one. Because I'm awesome. I got up and cleared the table… holy f, was that ham? She made potatoes? Were those peas? Oh my God, I missed this dinner? So not cool. I was getting left-overs, it was that simple. The pie was a work of art, if I do say so myself. And I wanted to eat it. Like four hours ago! Bella joined me in the kitchen and she looked so happy. Still a bit tense, but happy. She needed something to release some of that tension. I took a few steps toward her and felt the heat from her body through my clothes. She flushed immediately at our closeness and I whispered in her ear.

"So how did the table hold up? I'm surprised you let you _father_ eat from it! So dirty." I didn't think she could blush more than she already had but she managed it. She swiped at me with a look of amused infuriation but her expression turned devious. Stepping back to me to be closer, she whispered.

"Actually, your mother picked that spot but I couldn't think of a reason to give so she'd move." Agh! No! My ears! Someone bleach my ears for hearing that and my brain for the mental picture. Bella was evil. But I liked it. She was back and back with sass.

"So uncalled for, Miss Swan. Just so wrong." Then she laughed a laugh I hadn't heard in a long time. It melted my heart to think that I had a little something to do with that. She was my Bella and I would do anything for her. Even if it is just to make her laugh.

"Ok, guys, time for pie. I made it, despite what Bella might tell you. Anyone for ice cream?" These punks had the nerve to look scared of _my_ pie! Outlandish! Hell, Bella had to make me promise to share the thing. They should be thankful I was in a sharing mood!

"Fine, she supervised. Happy? _Eat it!_" Yeah, they better eat it. Otherwise, I'm taking Bella, Walter, and pie home with me. So there. _Mmm, pie._


	23. Chapter 23

**I so do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Keep breathing, Liciapooh25, thank you so much for the encouragement! And sorry, everybody, for the major suspense factor. It wasn't comfortable for me either, believe me, but the story went there. But hang in. You won't hate me for long, pinkie swear. **

**As always, a flaming thank you to my buddy, Lita, for her honesty and love. **

**Special shout out to the Chicago Bulls for taking game two in their series against the Indiana Pacers. I hereby nominate Derrick Rose for American Ambassador to the International Association of Ninja/Basketball Amazingness.**

**And… I'll shut up now. **

Ch 23

EPOV

The Lazios were the first to depart for the evening after our discussion with Charlie, saying they had work to do on putting the cases together. I wondered if they ever slept, it seemed like they were always on the go and always thinking of ways to take over the world. Maybe it's just me, but sometimes, my brain just needed some stoppage time. Some time to just sit and recharge. Apparently, I was alone in this.

Charlie left with them, agreeing to meet at the precinct to "coordinate their efforts." It was awesome seeing them working together like that. I never expected that alliance to be formed so quickly but I wasn't going to argue. Those three would be a force to reckoned with but I didn't feel the least bit sorry for Victoria or James. They both deserved the most severe punishment possible, in my opinion. Death might be a bit harsh but something close to that would be acceptable as well.

Jake and my parents took off too, but only after mom got Bella's recipes for tonight's dinner. Everyone got leftovers to take home – which I was outwardly concerned about, being completely selfish – and it was a relief when Bella and I had the place to ourselves finally. The tension and anxiety of the past few months had been lifted in a matter of hours and we both knew it would take some time for it to sink into our minds what all of this meant for us. We looked at each other with the same look of relief on our faces, let out an enormous sigh, and came slowly together for a tender hug. It was as much a hug to comfort each other as it was a hug to keep each other standing. The night had been exhausting. I then filled our glasses from the last remaining bottle of Rombauer Chardonnay and we crumbled onto the floor, leaning against the couch, and facing the small fireplace. Bella nestled into my side as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, enjoying the quiet that was broken only by the occasional pops coming from the crackling fire.

"We did it, Edward. I can't believe this is happening." She turned to look at me and there was so much hope in her eyes, so much joy. Seeing her made me smile.

"It's the first step, yes. It seemed impossible for a while, didn't it? But, yeah, it's definitely on now." The idea was still mind-boggling for me. I decided to not try to wrap my head around it just yet. I wanted to enjoy this calm with my Bella. She nestled in closer to me and rested her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around my torso. This was heaven in my book. I let my hands slowly trail over her back and arms aimlessly, my eyes closed, and my head leaning against the cushion of the couch and occasionally lowering it to kiss her gently on top of her head and inhale her intoxicating scent. I felt her move in my arms and I hoped she wouldn't break away from me. Instead, I felt her fingertips brush delicately down my cheek, making me smile slightly and turn into her touch.

"I haven't seen you look this calm in a long time, Edward." I smiled more at that and pulled her in closer to me.

"I have all I ever want here with me right now." She continued to trace the lines of my face with her fingertips as I then felt her soft and warm breath on my skin. Heaven keeps getting better. I opened my eyes to find her face nestled into my neck just resting there and I ran my fingers through her hair to massage the back of her neck. She lifted her face up to look at me and she smiled contentedly.

"Edward, I… I more than love you. Whatever is more than that…" She just nodded looking deep into my eyes. It felt like it was more than just our eyes and our physical selves looking at each other, but our souls. I know it sounds weird, but it really did feel that way. I instantly knew that Emmett would smack me for saying something like that, but I didn't care. It was true. I ran the back of my fingers across her cheek and leaned forward to place a delicate kiss on her lips. It was insane, just doing that sent me overboard but I still had an incredible sense of calm. I leaned in for another kiss, longer and warmer, and she started to move to get closer to me. She knew I wouldn't be able to turn back from this, right? Hell, I knew Bella well enough to know that she was feeling the same way. She eventually moved to straddle me, every movement of hers was painstakingly slow and drawn out as was mine which seemed to match our combined mood. Nice and slow. We took our time running our fingers over every part of each other, some which are unfortunately usually missed during heated passionate exchanges. Bella had beautiful feet. And ankles. She had perfect shoulders and I ghosted my cheek over her skin to take in every sensation. I finally brought my lips to her neck and behind her ear. With that, she slowly ran the fingers of one hand through my hair while the fingers of the other drifted gently over my arm over my shirt. Being together like this was amazing. I had never done this with anyone before. Everything with Bella had always been perfect but this was just different to me. Different and amazing. It wasn't rushed, or loud, or fingers digging into each other's flesh (_yet_). And it was incredible. Bella and I were learning another way to truly make love to each other. She moved to bring her lips to mine again, taking my lower lip into hers. Oh hell. It was like an involuntary reflex that caused my hands to migrate to her hips, down over her thighs, and back again. I made sure to keep my touch light because I wanted this to last as long as possible. She slowly opened her mouth against mine and I didn't hesitate to taste her, so warm and velvety. Our kiss grew deeper but we kept the same pace with each other, and she started to move her hips against mine. Of course, my low sprang into action. Literally. And she took in a slow hiss of a breath. Damn, she was so sexy. Like dangerous sexy. I rested my face in her neck and took in the sensation of her whole body moving against me, not just the necessary bits, but everything. The way her muscles moved in her abdomen and the small of her back to control her hips, the softness of her thighs around my waist, the feeling of her hands slipping down my back and up into my hair, the sound of her breath slow and even but being taken deeper by the minute, how her scent was intensified at her neck because of the warmth provided by her pulse and the slight sheen of sweat beginning to build. My fingers dipped down to the hem of her shirt and found a small portion of skin that was exposed, running one finger gently over it, back and forth, without moving her shirt. This was getting to be almost too much for me to handle. I lifted my head to find her eyes, the intensity matching mine. As if reading my mind, she let her fingers drift to the buttons of my shirt which she unbuttoned slowly, one at a time, and between long, deep, passionate kisses. Once she was finished, she flattened her hands against the skin of my chest and let them glide down my abdomen and around my waist, then exploring my back. My whole body felt like it was tingling. I've never felt like this before and I didn't want to stop now. I reached around her waist and slipped my hands under her shirt pulling her body closer to me as she shifted her hips against mine. Holy shit, so amazing. I couldn't help it and slid her shirt up her body and she finished by lifting it over her head. She was so beautiful. Just, damn. Damn, damn, damn. Grazing my hands over her bare skin sent me over the moon. I grabbed the soft and puffy throw she had on the couch and threw it on the floor in front of the fireplace without parting my lips from hers – yep, that was talent – held her body to mine and moved us to be lying beside one another. The light from the low flame danced off her skin, casting beautiful shadows, and she just seemed to glow. I could see her pulse beating steadily through the skin over the notch at the base of her neck, bending down, I placed a light kiss over it, feeling it with my lips. I traced the tips of two fingers slowly from that spot down her chest, between her breasts, over her stomach and then grazed the back of my hand over her _very_ lower abdominals. Bella's muscles reflexively tensed at that and I leaned down to place a kiss there as well. Her fingers now in my hair and drifting over my neck, I unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped the small zipper. Returning to be close to her, I kissed her lips gently at first and let her determine our pace. Meanwhile, I ran my hand over her hip bone, around her hip, and under her bottom pulling her to me. She deepened the kiss at that and pulled my open shirt down my back. As I removed it, her hands unbuttoned my jeans and tried to nudge them down over my hips. Kicking them off, I pulled her jeans down slowly as she lifted her hips off the floor. More beautiful skin. My Bella. The lines of our bodies finally coming together, we both let out soft and barely audible whimpers. I grazed every inch of her torso with my fingertips, careful to avoid her nipples, and watched her body move searching for more contact. Bringing my lips so close to hers that we shared our breath, I finally brushed my palm over one nipple and she exhaled the breath she seemed to be holding. Her tongue brushed against my lips, our tongues now dancing with each other. My touch became more deliberate but I kept the slow pace, the heat between us building. I lowered my head and ran my cheek over her nipple, paying attention to the other with the palm of my hand. She arched her back offering more of herself to me. My tongue ghosted over her nipple while I traced my hand down her torso and to her center. Bella was always ready for me and she did not disappoint tonight. So warm and so wet, it was glorious. I took more of her nipple into my mouth as I let my fingers run the length of her pussy, tease the entrance of her opening, and slide on either side of her clit. Bella rocked her hips against my hand and let out the softest moan, her fingers gripping me with increasing strength. I moved to be closer to her still so I could take her other more sensitive nipple into my mouth while increasing the pressure on either side of her clit but keeping the slow pace. She continued to rock her hips in an attempt to increase the pace and pressure but I steadied her hips with my other arm. I wanted to watch this happen in slow motion and memorize it. Bringing my other hand to slide over her pussy as well, it took over at either side of her clit increasing the pressure only slightly while one finger of my other hand slipped just inside the rim of her opening. After that, I didn't change a thing. I just watched Bella's breathing become deeper and her body moving more and more to try to get more friction but I wouldn't do it. Her clit was so swollen and begging to be touched but I didn't do that either. She gripped the blanket beneath her and started to dig her fingernails into my arm. I hoped that left a mark, I really did.

"Edward, please… what are you… uuuh, please!" Nope. I knew she would cum this way. I just knew it. Nothing changed.

"Just breathe for me, Bella. Breathe, baby." The look on her face was so precious. Intense desire mixed with frustration, pleasure, and bewilderment. Finally her hips strained against the strength of my arm steadying her in place, the muscles in her lower belly clenched rhythmically, and a slow but steady flow of slick liquid escaped from her opening covering my fingers. She let out a long, pleading moan for the duration of her orgasm that lasted much longer than usual. Her body continued to writhe, wanting more. I moved to position myself between her legs, using my now wet hand to slide up and down the length of my cock. Holy crap, I had been ready for a long time and it was beginning to become a bit uncomfortable. No, a _lot_ uncomfortable. The minute I got there, she brought her hand behind my neck and pulled me to her for a very deep and passionate kiss. I couldn't help but groan into her mouth, her tongue was unreal. Her hands slid down my back to my hips and back up, encouraging me. Still locked in the kiss, I slowly entered her and dove as deep as I could. Bella broke away from the kiss to cry out, finally getting what she wanted. Good God, I could practically feel her throbbing from the inside, desperately craving friction, so I initiated an almost painfully slow pace. This was for both of us, really. I knew that if I went at the speed that our bodies wanted, it wouldn't last as long as I wanted. I also knew that _I_ wouldn't be able to last that long because the sensory overload with her was almost getting to be too much. The way she moved her body filled with passion and hunger, her addictive scent, the sounds coming from deep in her chest… yeah, not helping. I felt her hips start to quiver again so I moved my fingers down to slide on either side of her clit again. She groaned, obviously wanting more, but I could tell she knew that this slow thing was _really good_ _for her_. Her hands drifted down my arms to cover my hands where I held her steady and her legs tightened around my waist, trusting me. Her breathing became deeper, her chest heaving, and I could feel her clenching down on my cock inside of her while still keeping my very slow pace. Again, a good deal more slick liquid started to flow and some seeped onto my leg. Shit, that was so hot. Her whole body shook with this orgasm, I could hear it in her voice as she cried out. Her hips moved in time with mine and did not stop, thank goodness. I sped up the pace slightly which she noticed right away, her fingernails again digging into the skin of my back. What I intended as a whimper came out as a deep growl and Bella moved her hands to my hips pulling me into her with every slow thrust. I was so close, I was losing my mind, but I needed to see if she was ready again. I didn't want to go it alone, not now. My eyes met hers, she nodded slightly and whispered breathlessly.

"Yes… Edward… cum with… oh, hmm… cum with me…" I increased our pace only a small amount but dug deeper on either side of her clit, the quivering in her hips began, and a tortured moan escaped her lips. I started to squeeze her clit between my fingers while still sliding along and the quivering intensified, her chest heaving more with her labored breath. Finally, I brought my thumb to rub directly over her clit, squeezed harder, and dug the deepest I had yet, all while maintaining the slow but forceful thrusts of my hips. I immediately felt her clamp down on my cock with a death grip, it was amazing, making me cum so hard I thought I would pass out. She shouted out unformed words.

"_Holy fuh… Jesuh… uuuuuuuuh, Edward!"_ Holy Christ, that was intense. Eventually another sensation became noticeable - the stinging of my skin where Bella practically branded me with her fingernails. I officially loved that. Hell, if it really did leave a mark, I might just get them tattooed to appreciate and admire forever. Fucking awesome. Other than that, I felt incredible. I looked down at Bella and noticed one or two tears that streamed from each of her beautiful eyes. _Oh Christ, what did you do? No! No crying! There shouldn't be crying with incredible sex! You're such an ass, Edward. Fix it!_ I brushed the tears away with my thumbs and pulled her close to me as we lay next to each other, cradling her in my arms.

"Sweetheart, Bella. What's wrong, love? I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? Shit, no Bella, I'm so sorry!" She just shook her head and looked at me, surprised, holding more tears away. She spoke in a hushed whisper.

"No, Edward, wow. You didn't hurt me, baby, I'm sorry. Sometimes a good one can hit a girl just right… just one of those things. But a couple… Wow." Oh thank God. She pulled me into a tender kiss and wrapped me tightly in her arms. I let out the deep breath I had been holding and ran my hands over her skin, never wanting to move again. Her hold didn't lessen for a while and I relished in it, watching the glow of the dying flames dance across her skin. Slowly, her hold did slip gently and I noticed her shallow, rhythmic breathing on my chest. My Bella fell asleep. I scooped her up in my arms and stood, carrying her to the bedroom and her princess bed. She awoke long enough to pull me close to her again and snuggle into my side under the covers. Then she was out like a light with a hint of a smile on her lips.

BPOV

That was the best torture ever. Coming together with Edward like that was beautiful. We weren't rushed, we connected with each other. Our actions were a physical representation of what we felt for each other on the inside. We explored each other's bodies and let a passion build that wasn't all low-inspired. Well, in the beginning at least. There came a point that my body tried to take over and struggled for a quick release but Edward kept me with him. He encouraged me to enjoy the love that we were making, and I let go. I trusted him and let myself just experience it, to let it happen. To notice every bit of friction between our bodies, the sounds of our breath mingled together, the glorious scent and taste of each other, everything that our love for each other made us do. That's when it hit me. That's what we did last night. Our love did that. Light bulb.

I awoke to find Edward returning to bed and cradling my head to his chest. I sleepily draped my arm around his waist and took in his scent. Soap? He showered? How long had I been asleep? Next thing I knew, I felt something wobbly on top of the covers, and a little doggie tongue was licking my elbow. I giggled and tickled his head behind his ears like he liked. I looked up at Edward and he was smirking at me. My smile widened as I reached up and scratched Edward's hair behind his ears as well, making him chuckle under his breath.

"I didn't want you to feel left out, puddin'." That last thing I wanted to do was alienate the guy, right?

"Oh, yes, thank you. Weirdo." Walter then proceeded to paw at Edward for attention and was licking him now. Welcome to Walter's land of Lickville.

"Mm hm, sure thing. Edward…" How do I tell him that he opened my eyes to the most incredible realization in my life? Words? Lost them. Didn't have any. Curse. But he was looking at me expectantly. Ah hell. "Edward, I…" All the humor was gone from his face, it wasn't necessarily a look of concern though. It was patience. The only thing I could think of to say sounded really hokey. But it was true. If I tried to say it any other way, it just wasn't exactly what I meant.

"Edward, last night," He smiled gently and ran the backs of his fingers across my cheek, brushed a few strands of hair out of my eyes, and kissed me on my forehead. "You taught me what making love really is. All of what _love_ really is. You… you taught me that, Edward. I thought I knew but… nope." His fingers paused for a couple seconds, his eyes never leaving mine. Finally his hand slipped toward the back of my neck and held me steady as he kissed me on my forehead again, then rested his against mine. He looked deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Isabella Swan, I never _wanted_ to know before you. I think we taught each other." He kissed my lips softly while his finger trailed along my jaw line toward my chin, then wrapped his arms around me and bringing me close squishing Walter out of the way. We remained entwined like that for a while until my stomach growled. _Great, way to spoil a mood. Thank you, stomach._ Edward chuckled.

"Hungry, hungry…" Officially the greatest man on the planet.

"… Hippo. Yup. Gotta feed the face." He started to smile widely and then disappeared under the covers burying his face in my belly and wrapping his arms around my hips. I couldn't help but laugh not just because of what he was doing but he was totally hitting my tickle spots.

After breakfast, Walter and I piled into Edward's car and headed to his house. Esme was dying to try some of my grandmother's cookie and bread recipes and was also dying to try out Edward's kitchen. Apparently, she had a hand in the design and wanted to play. Last night, I just gave the whole box to her. Why not? There were so many good things in there, it would be mean not to share. That's what grammy would do. It would be a baking day and I missed those.

There were already a few cars in the driveway and the front door opened as we pulled up. Alice was leaning against the door jam, arms crossed over her chest, and Jasper standing behind her, his arm on her shoulder as if restraining her. He should know that wouldn't be possible. We got out and Walter ran to Alice, she picked him up and cuddled with him but still looked hurt. Edward just smirked at her.

"Alice, you can't have it. This is _my_ house. Get your own." She narrowed her eyes at him and stamped her foot. Edward ushered me through the door before following me in. Jasper tried to stifle a snicker but he couldn't and Alice growled at him.

"Bella! Yay! Good to see you, dear, I'm so excited about today. So, I went to the store and got everything for…" And there she went. She and Alice were the same person, I was now convinced. I looked back at Edward and he just shook his head and smiled, but stayed close to me as Esme led us toward the kitchen. On the way, I noticed everyone was here. Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose were sitting on the couch watching the game on Edward's enormous TV. Well, Carlisle and Emmett were watching the game, Rose was checking for split ends and basically humoring Emmett. Seeing me, Rose reached up for a hug and Emmett knuckle-bumped me. Before I pulled away, Rose whispered.

"Something big happened, I can tell. You _have_ to spill. I'll rescue you in a few minutes then it's on." How did she know? I turned to see Alice looking at us and nodding. Was there a neon sign over my head? Jeez.

Once in the kitchen, Esme and I checked to make sure we had all the ingredients to make Grammy's Easter Bread, she had already hard boiled the eggs and Emmett had dyed them. Which explained the marbled color of each. He was good at the abstract. Just then, Emmett voice boomed from the living room.

"Eddie. Jasper. Garage." Edward groaned in frustration but placed a warm kiss at the side of my neck and grazed his hand down my side to my hip before he left. It was definitely getting warm in here. Then Alice popped up.

"Mom, before you guys get covered in flour, I'm sorry, I want to show Bella some stuff and I don't know if I'll get a chance before Jasper and I have to leave. Can we steal her for a second?" She was good.

"Sure, girls. Bella, I'll start measuring all this out. Take your time!" I was a bit scared and I felt like I was being brought before the Spanish Inquisition.

Alice floated down the hall into Edward's bedroom and I was flooded with memories from this place. Memories of the bed, the glass wall, the floor, the dresser… I just knew I was blushing and Rose was the first to catch it.

"Alice, I don't think this was the best place you could have picked, babe. You honestly think she'll be able to focus in here?" Alice looked as though she finally understood and then stiffened.

"Oh, nice, Bella. Come on, girl, focus!" Whatever. I was still in my Edward stupor. Nothing could bother me at this point.

"Ok, Alice, I'm focused. What's up?" I took a seat on the edge of Edward's bed and waited for the questioning to begin.

"What's up? She asks 'What's up?' Something serious went down with you and Edward, I can tell. You both walked in and it was like there was some kind of force field around you guys! And it's different than before. Spill." Rose stepped closer to me as well.

"Yeah, Bella. I was sitting on the couch not even _looking_ at you guys and I could tell something was up." Sigh.

"I don't know how to explain it, guys. Edward and I just… got closer. Closer than I thought was possible. I can't imagine there ever being someone else. The future seems much clearer than it ever has. He's it for me." They both just stared at me, mouths gaping. Slowly smiles crept across their faces and Alice's eyes filled with tears. She bounced toward me and basically tackled me on the bed crushing me into a classic Alice hug.

"Oh yay, you're going to be my sister, too!" I could hear Rose chuckle in the background, looking up, I saw her dabbing a few tears as well.

"Rose? You and Emmett?" She was about to answer but Alice beat her to it. As usual.

"Oh Emmett hasn't asked yet but he will. He's there, he's just dumb. Bella, I'm so happy for you both. You guys are perfect for each other!" She continued to squeal as Rose took a seat on the bed next to me and helping to pry me from Alice's grip. Rose then took me into a warm hug and whispered into my ear.

"Edward is like a brother to me and you've made him happier than I've ever seen him. I loved you already but I love you even more for that. I'm happy for you, Bella." Crap, they were gonna make me cry. What was this? A high school slumber party?

"Girls, what's happening in here? Why is there a tissue box out? Who's crying? What's happening?" Esme stood at the door with an apron on making her look like she was transported directly off the cover of a cookbook from the year 1955. Walter, of course, was sitting at her feet and wagging his tail. Alice choked out,

"Edward is Bella's lobster!" Rose burst out laughing not only at the shameless "Friends" reference but at the serious tone in which she said it. Esme didn't miss a beat.

"Well of course he is, dear. And she's his. I could tell that as they were coming up the damn driveway. Now, if you all are finished gossiping like old women, I could use some help out there. Carlisle is the only one out there still and he's glued to that TV." She turned, unfazed, and walked back toward the kitchen, Walter staying close by her side. I stood and straightened my clothes and walked with Rose and Alice back to the kitchen. Carlisle turned to see us with a slightly unsettled look on his face.

"I'm out-numbered. I don't know if I like this." Poor Carlisle.

EPOV

"Eddie. Jasper. Garage." Damn it. Really? I didn't want to move from Bella's side, I felt better and better the closer I got to her. And they wanted to rip me away from her. I hated their ugly faces. Fine, they better make it quick, and it better be good. And if I had to admire some random upgrade for Em's Jeep, I was going to punch him in the throat. I brought my nose to Bella's neck to take her scent with me, lightly kissed her neck, and touched her as innocently as I could in front of my family.

Walking into the garage, Emmett looked so serious, Jasper looked amused. I hated their ugly faces more and more by the second. Emmett spoke as if he was calling an official meeting to order, for fuck sake.

"Ok, Eddie. You. Bella. What the hell happened, guy? Something big definitely went down. Spill." This is what they wanted to talk about? Emmett and I already had a discussion about details. They weren't getting any.

"Leave the man alone, Em. Can't you tell he's in love? It got real last night, didn't it?" Jasper was other-worldly. How did he _know_ these things? He could be a carnival side-show.

"Uh, wow. Yeah, I guess it did." They just looked at me, then Jasper turned to Emmett. Both expressionless. I looked between them and waited and there was nothing. "Is that it? Can I go now?"

"_No_, you can't go now! Christ, Eddie! _What happened?_" Ugh.

"Come on, Em, I told you already. No details!" He looked exasperated, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"The jist please, bro?" Fine.

"The jist. Ok. We met up with Charlie, everyone's on the same page, huge amount of stress is gone. Oh, and there was pie. Apple." I hoped they left it at that. Of course, Emmett wouldn't.

"No, dumbass, I meant the jist with you and _Bella_. Damn, it's like talking to a child, I swear." Jasper and I both laughed at the irony. I sighed in frustration.

"I don't know, things just got clearer for both of us. You tear everything else away with the family drama and everything, and we're still there. Just us. I guess… yeah." Jasper smiled and Emmett looked shocked.

"That was beautiful, man. I think I'm going to need a moment." He pretended to dry a misty eye and I threw a waxing towel at him. "Alright, _alright!_ No seriously, that's awesome. I'm happy for you. Bella's a great girl. So when's the date?" Jasper smacked him in the arm. "What? That's a fair question, isn't it? You know you were thinking it, I just have the balls to say it out loud, Jazz." He smacked Emmett in the arm again just for fun. Emmett wasn't amused.

Marriage. _That bwessed awangement… that dweam wiffin a dweam… have you the wing?_ With all the drama that was going on with Victoria and James (bleh), and with Bella and I really coming together last night, the only thing on my mind had been _Bella_. Not _marriage_. But now that they brought it up… I guess I've always thought of it as a given from early on. It was just that now was the time that things were falling into place to make something like that possible. And it took Emmett to point it out to me. I needed a moment.

"See what you did, Em? You totally psyched him out. He's off in Edward land right now. Does it hurt having absolutely no tact at all?" Emmett rolled his eyes at Jasper, still waiting for an answer from me.

"Um, I uh… well no date but… yeah, of course…" Emmett looked at me as though I was growing a second head but Jasper stepped in front of him.

'Eddie, don't listen to him. In your own time. Don't rush this." That brought me back to reality. I could always count on Jasper.

"Guys, it totally wouldn't be rushing anything. It's in the master plan. Definitely. But I hadn't had the time to think about that lately, y'know? I guess I should?" I looked to Jasper as the voice of reason. Screw Emmett. He was getting dangerously close to losing his confidant privileges.

"Eddie, again, you don't have to rush into it. Things are still settling, right? The impending legal issues haven't been resolved yet. There's a lot going on! You and Bella are pretty much in synch with everything. She's probably feeling the same way you are. Try to ignore Emmett and forget this marriage conversation ever happened." Like that was going to happen. Hmm. Marriage. Married to Bella. It seemed so natural and right. Like I said, a given. It was just weird to put a label on it now. But there wasn't anything I could think of that would change my mind about her. She was it for me. The more I thought about it, the more I thought about it! And the more I wanted to do it as soon as possible. I couldn't stop myself from smiling and now Emmett was smiling too.

"See? I knew it. I knew it was in there, you just needed some smacking around. So?" So what? These things take thought and planning and more thought. Bella deserved at least that much.

"Em, stop it. _Don't rush me, sonny. You rush a miracle man, you get rotten miracles."_ Emmett shook his head and turned to leave the garage muttering as he went.

"I can't believe he quoted _the Princess Bride!_ He is so whipped, it's unbelievable." I was. I knew it and I accepted it. I didn't think it would ever change and I really didn't want it to.

Walking back into the kitchen with Jasper, I saw Alice, Rose, and my Mom watching Bella knead the dough for her grandmother's Easter Bread. They were talking and laughing, drinking coffee, and they looked happy together. Bella saw me return and smiled, my insides flipping with joy. She was already part of my family. We just needed to make it official. The question was, when?


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Liciapooh25, you're awesome. Pure and simple. Special shout out to my friend, Lita, for being a dear as well.**

**Can I get an **_**AMEN**_** for the Chicago Bulls taking game 3 against the Indiana Pacers? I have a feelin' in my bones! This might be the year the crown makes it back to Chi Town. **

**And Manchester United battles Schalke, Giants v. Pirates, and the Bulls are set to take Game 5 against the Pacers. Tomorrow's a big day, folks. I will be glued to the TV, don't expect much from me tomorrow.**

**Am I the only one becoming a slave to the Royal Wedding madness? Holy crap, I can't wait. Sorry, weird tangent.**

BPOV

Esme didn't want to screw up the dough so I started the kneading for her. Rose and Alice were "helping" so flour and butter was going _everywhere_. I was having the best time and then I saw Edward and the boys come back from the garage. Emmett looked frustrated but content for some reason and Jasper looked pleased with himself. Edward, on the other hand, had a look that I've never seen before. He looked happy but like he was somewhere else. Totally distracted. When he finally looked at me he smiled shyly and blushed, walked into the kitchen and hugged me lightly from behind and kissed me on the neck again, and left to join the rest of the guys in the living room. Esme, Rose, and Alice smiled at me like they knew something that I didn't but went on with the bread prep. I whispered to Rose.

"What the hell is going on, Rose? What's wrong with Edward? Oh my God, is he _high?_" Rose laughed and spit out her coffee onto the kitchen counter, thankfully missing the dough. She whispered back at me.

"No, you dork! It looks like the boys had _the conversation_ with Edward." Did I want to know what the conversation was about? It felt like the answer to that question should be a resounding "No!" Besides, Edward so didn't need a Birds and the Bees talk. Just sayin'. I just looked at her confused and Alice chimed in.

"The _proposal_ conversation, Bella." Holy Christ. How could they tell? All I knew was that I didn't want to think about it. If anything like that was going to happen, I wanted it to be a surprise and not something everyone else was in on. Esme held her hands out in front of her as if to call a time out.

"Ok, girls, give it a rest. Don't stress Bella out. Whatever happens between Edward and Bella is between Edward and Bella. Let's not weigh in, shall we?" Oh thank goodness. I knew Esme would understand. "Not that it wouldn't make me the happiest mom in the whole world… all my babies…" Her eyes started to water and they all jerked me into a massive girl hug. I looked over to see Edward looking back at me sympathetically but it didn't look like he was planning on helping at all. Punk.

After the dough was braided and in the oven, I stepped outside to get some air by the gorgeous infinity pool. The girls' talk today about marriage was making me uneasy. Not because I didn't want to marry Edward, but because it was mentioned first by them and not Edward. It felt like everyone was in on it rather than just Edward and I. As much as I loved all of them, I wanted to get away from everything and think things through in my own time and on my own terms. Wasn't I due for a vacation? That sounded like a dream. It's not like I wasn't close with my boss. I'd have to talk to Carlisle. And speak of the devil…

"Bella? Escaping?" Carlisle had gotten to know me quite well, it seemed. I let out a deep sigh and shook my head.

"Hey, Carlisle. Was it that obvious? I just needed some air." He moved to sit next to me and we sat silently for a long while before he spoke again.

"Your relationship with Edward is your own business. Yours and Edward's. No one else's. You both do what you want when you want to do it. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise or try to influence you." He was silent again and I just stared at him, my jaw practically on the stone pavers. Jeez, perceptive much?

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Carlisle. How did you…"

"I know my wife and all the kids better than they think I do. Sometimes, when they get excited, they… overstep their bounds, shall we say. Don't get me wrong, it comes from a good place and they mean well. But they often tend to forget the concept of laying your own path." Wow. Talking to Carlisle was like talking to some mystical sage.

"Why don't you take some time off, Bella. Two weeks? Get out of town and regroup, you've been through a lot. It'll do you good. I'll get someone to cover for you." Carlisle was right. Everything was swirling around like a whirlwind lately what with the legal stuff, and Edward, and now today's nonsense. My head was definitely swimming.

"Thanks, Carlisle." He moved to stand but I caught him by the arm. "Really. Thank you. Your support and understanding means a lot." He smiled and stood, brushing off his clothes.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Carlisle was the best. Officially. And he disappeared into the house passing Edward as he made his way out to find me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Oh man. I had no idea how to start this conversation. How did I explain what was going on in my head?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stressed, I guess. I don't know." Ugh.

"Did Mom and the girls accost you like Em and Jazz did to me?" What the what? Oh, I hoped I wasn't alone in this.

"I think so… if you're…" He nodded. "Yeah, they did." Phew. That's one conversation I didn't have to pull out of my ass. Somehow, I knew we'd always be a team. This was just further proof.

"Bella, I didn't want this idea to be sprung on you by anyone else but me. I'm sorry." Hmm, it was something he was thinking about? I knew I had as well but, as I said, it wasn't the foremost thought in my head at the moment. He moved to sit closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, speaking softly. "I wish we could take some time for just us, away from everything else. Away from _everyone_ else." Light bulb.

"You and your Dad are connected at the brain. He just gave me two weeks off to 'regroup.' I was thinking about going down to Mendocino. I have an Aunt and Uncle in Fort Bragg who I absolutely adore. It's the off-season so I don't think we'll have trouble finding a place. What do you think? Do you think you could get some time off too?" His face lit up with a wide smile and he nodded.

"I think I might know someone who knows someone." This was going to be so great. Some alone time with Edward was just the thing we needed. And, ooh, I needed to go shopping.

"Yay! A vacay! It's been so _long!_" He chuckled at me and ran his hand up and down my back.

"So tell me about your Aunt and Uncle."

The three weeks before Edward and I took off to Mendocino dragged on forever. There was nothing particularly _bad_ about it other than the fact that it wasn't the two weeks I was looking forward to spending with my Edward. In the meantime, however, I did use that time to add to my slinky night-time wardrobe and make reservations for a place to stay. I loved Mendocino in that respect. Sure they had hotels and bed and breakfasts, but they also had cottages close to the water that you could rent for more than a couple days. You got the whole place to yourself and that's what we needed. Time to ourselves. I let my Aunt and Uncle know that Edward and I would be in the area and I could _hear_ them smiling over the phone. Sandee and Chuck were awesome people, free spirits. Their place was in the middle of the redwoods, built at a time when you didn't need a permit to build anything, and nothing was to code. Basically, their place was a death trap. Over the years, however, they had renovated it and made it legal. My Aunt even made the kitchen cabinets in her wood-working shop out behind the house by the water well. Yeah, I know, right? Their classic line was, "Come over whenever and, if we've taken off in the camper, there's a key under the ceramic turtle on the back porch that your cousin, Joel, made in seventh grade. Make yourself at home." They even restored old cars together in the dilapidated back barn. Like I said, free spirits. I was so excited for Edward to meet them, I knew they'd get along great.

Edward insisted on driving to Mendocino. I looked at him in disbelief because I knew it was a fourteen hour drive and that was just craziness. But, no. He insisted.

"Bella, seriously. My Audi? We'll be there in twelve. Maybe eleven if I push it. And you can just sleep if you want. Plus, we can make stops along the way if we see something exciting. Check out the scenery. Hit the open road!" I had to admit, his excitement was contagious. And he was right. What did it matter what we were doing or how we were doing it as long as we were together? Besides, the journey is as important as the destination. I agreed and he practically skipped into the other room, getting his phone to schedule a service appointment for his car.

EPOV

Road trip with Bella. _Road trip!_ I loved road trips. Thank goodness she agreed to driving rather than flying. This was going to be so great. She wouldn't tell me where we were staying but I didn't really care. We could sleep in the car for two weeks and I'd be happy as long as I could be with her.

So I had three weeks to prepare. Prepare and think. Did I want to propose down there? Up here? At a gas station along the way? I had no idea. My mind started to swim at the thought of all the possibilities. The only thing I was sure about was that I wanted Bella in my life forever. I needed to talk to someone and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Emmett.

After one of my work days, I pulled up to my parents' house and let out a sigh of relief. Emmett's Jeep wasn't there. But the right car was. I walked in the house and braced myself.

"Hey, mom? Where's Dad?" When in doubt, ask Dad. He had always been the voice of reason for me growing up. I often wondered how he stayed that way considering who he lived with. But Dad never failed. I think the life and death stuff he dealt with at work kept him centered.

"He's in his office, dear. What's up? I just made some lemon blueberry bread. Would you like some?" She had a slice in her hand that she started munching on already and a cup of coffee in the other. Mmm, that bread was awesome and the smell hung in the air. But I couldn't get distracted now. I needed to focus.

"That sounds great, Mom, but maybe on the way out. Thanks! I just need to talk to Dad for a sec." She nodded and smiled at me knowingly. Jeez! What was it with these people? Was I that obvious? Apparently so. I knocked lightly on Dad's office door and poked my head in, finding him sitting at his desk with his feet up, reading over some files with a hunk of lemon blueberry bread in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Wow. Two for two. He waved me in.

"Hey, Edward, what's up? Did you get some bread? Your Mom outdid herself with this batch." Mom and Dad with their baked goods.

"I'll get some on my way out but I needed to talk to you about something. Do you have time?" I felt weird. Not anxious or nervous, but unsure. Not unsure of Bella, of course, but unsure of what to do. This was uncharted territory for me. I've never asked someone to marry me before. I didn't know if there was some sort of etiquette or whatever. Ugh, this was frustrating.

"Sure, kid. What can I do for you?" _Just say it. Band-aid._

"I want to ask Bella to marry me." Wow, I said that really fast, I hoped he understood the words that came out of my mouth.

"Ok." Ok? That's all he had? Jesus, help me out here, Dad!

"Ok. So… how… how do I know when? I mean, when should I ask her? Should I do it before we go away? After we get back? When we're down there? I am just so lost, Dad. What do I…" He looked at me with an amused look on his face. This wasn't the time for being amused. He already asked Mom to marry him. He had his family. His problems were over in that respect. Help_ me!_ He took a deep breath and swallowed the last bite of bread in his mouth and washed it down with the last of his coffee.

"Woah, Edward, slow down. You've got the hardest part taken care of. You know you want to marry her. That's huge! I'm very happy for you, by the way. And very proud of the way you've handled all this drama lately. You've grown up." That was nice and all, but that wasn't the answer to my question. "Will you hurt me physically if I tell you that you'll know when the time is right?" Yes.

"Possibly. Dad, I need your advice!" Stress!

"Ok, like I said, you have the hardest part taken care of. My suggestion would be to just get a ring, take it with you, and when you think the time is right, go for it. And you're not limited to those two weeks either! Because honestly, Edward, it doesn't really matter where you do it as long as you do it with love." Ah, clarity. Kinda. At least he gave me a definite direction to go in and that was at least helpful. "One more thing. You _might_ want to talk to Charlie before you leave, just in case." Holy shit, I forgot about Charlie. I knew we were on good terms now but this was his only daughter we were talking about. He had weapons. And I'm not a fighter, I'll just say it. I'm not. I leave that for Emmett.

"Thanks, Dad. Ring. Charlie. I'll know when the time is right. No problem." Deep breath. Well, at least I had a plan. And first step? Ring shopping.

Holy shit, there were a lot of rings. I had no idea there were so many options! The guy at Tiffany's was throwing around all these big words at me and by the time I left, I knew way too much about cuts of diamonds. But nothing in there seemed right. I didn't like the idea of Bella having a ring that someone else might have as well. What we had was special and unique and I wanted her engagement ring to show that. Just then, I thought of it. Dad had a jeweler who he went to when he needed things for Mom. Anniversaries, birthdays, whenever he screwed up… Everything at this shop was one of a kind. Bingo!

I pulled up to The Karat Patch, got buzzed in, and Raven rose from her stool as I entered.

"Eddie! Good to see you again! Jesus, how long has it been? How are you?" Raven was awesome. She wasn't the first person you'd think of when you thought 'jeweler.' Long black hair, typically black clothing, and assorted tattoos. But she was so talented, all my Dad had to do was call on the phone, give a vague description, and he showed up to find a gorgeous piece about a week later. Like I said, amazing.

"Hey, Raven, I'm ok. I, uh… I need a…" Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely.

"Oh Eddie, yay! Who's the lucky girl?" She practically leapt over the counter to pull me into a huge hug, making me chuckle. My stress slowly started to melt away.

"Yeah, I need an engagement ring. Her name's Bella, and she's the best thing that ever happened to me. But…"

"But nothing you've seen seems right? If you don't see something you like that's out, I have some designs. What's she like?" Now that was a question the guy at Tiffany's never asked me. What is Bella like? I proceeded to tell Raven all about her, losing myself in the story and completely forgetting the fact that I was here to get a ring and not chit chat. But Raven seemed engrossed in my description of Bella and our relationship, smiling and giggling along with me as I went. As I finished, she pulled out a huge binder filled with plastic page protectors.

"Ok, then, you don't want anything that's out. Bella needs something special. Let's go through these. You can pick a set design in here that you like or pick out the interesting parts of a bunch and we can design something." Wow. That sounded like something Bella deserved. Something completely unique.

Raven came up with a design bringing together different aspects of a couple rings (she said something about it being a Vintage Edwardian style which, to me, meant 'pretty'), we picked the stones, and I left feeling better about the whole situation.

"I'll get it done for you, Eddie, as soon as I can. So where are you asking her?" There was that question again.

"I have no idea. But we're going down to Mendocino in about two and a half weeks so…" A dreamy look slipped across her face.

"Mendocino, ooh. How perfect." It was?

"Yeah, I just don't know when. That's pretty much where my planning abilities stop."

"Don't worry, Eddie, you'll know." Again with the 'you'll know.' That phrase was really starting to annoy me. "Ok, I'm getting started on this right now. I'll give you a call when it's done. Congrats!" Yeah, thanks. Well, the ring was taken care of. Next up, Charlie.

I figured it would be a good idea to get everything that was concerning me out of the way as soon as possible so I would be able to sleep during the time before our trip. So I headed to the precinct on the way home from Raven's. I sat in the parking lot for a while before I went in trying to think of the best way to lay this out for Charlie. The fact that I would be asking him in a police station where there are jail cells and many large weapons should say something about how much I'm willing to risk for a life with his daughter. Here we go. I walked in to the station deliberately and stepped up to the front counter to find Brian doing a Sudoku puzzle rated 'Hard' and in pen. This guy was a force. But I could also never really tell if he liked me. He was just so bizarre.

"Edward Cullen, how's it goin'?" He knew my name. That was a good start. I don't know when that happened but I'll take it.

"Hey, Brian, things are good. Is Chief Swan in?" He stood up and walked out of the office to come around the counter. Standing in front of me, I noticed how big he was. He was a bit taller than me but almost twice my size. He gave Emmett a run for his money. Should I be nervous? He reached out to shake my hand and I was a little shock. First he knew my name and now he was shaking my hand? This was getting weird.

"The Chief is in his office. But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I've been involved in the Lane/Seminov case and that's some serious shit. I always thought you were a huge douche, but I see now that I was wrong. Can you forgive me?" I honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

"Sure, Brian. Thanks, I guess?" He clapped me hard on the back as he showed me the way to Charlie's office. Charlie waved for me to sit in the chair facing his desk as Brian shut the door behind him, giving me the thumbs up through the glass window. Charlie shook his head.

"Did I just hear Brian say that he thought you were a _douche_?" It was weird to hear Charlie say that.

"Uh yeah."

"Wow. Sorry about that, kid. You here for an update? Let me get the stuff…" Shit, do I let him go on about the case or do I interrupt him and get straight to the point? _Band-aid._

"Actually, Charlie, I didn't come to get an update. I wanted to talk to you about something." He straightened in his chair but leaned back, crossed his legs, and brought his hands together in his lap. He didn't say a word, just waited.

"Ok. The last few months have been nuts, as you know. And I've done my best to protect Bella, uh… your daughter… um, as much as I could because I, uh… I mean…" Sinking here.

"Spit it out, kid." Ok.

"I'd like to marry Bella. Could I… I mean, I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage… Sir." Whew. That had to be the worst guy-asking-a-potential-father-in-law-to-marry-his-daughter speech _ever!_ Oh well. At least it was out there. His expression didn't change, he just sat there looking at me. I could tell his brain was thinking though. This amazing game face must be something you learned in cop school.

"If you break her heart, I'll have Brian kill you. He's highly trained." Was that an answer? A threat? It sounded like a threat. Could it be both?

"I don't doubt that he could kill me… expertly. And I couldn't find it in my heart to break hers, Charlie. She's too important to me." He looked at me for another minute or so without a change of expression.

"Alright." That's it?

"Alright?" I stood up, an apprehensive smile creeping across my face. He stood up as well, offering to shake my hand. Holy crap! "Charlie, thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll take care of her, I am just so… thank you!"

"Ok, ok, kid. Take a breath. Don't pass out on me. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Seriously?

"Uh, no. That's pretty much it. I'm good for now!" I think I giggled. I didn't care anymore. Things were falling into place and a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. He opened the door to his office and walked me out to the front of the station.

"Brian, say hello to my future son-in-law." Brian's expression didn't change either. Maybe it was a cop thing.

"That's awesome, man. I'm really happy for you, Bella's an awesome girl. But if you break her heart, I'll have to kill you." Yeah I know.

"Yeah, I've been informed of that, Brian. Thanks again, Charlie. See you guys later!" I turned to walk out of the station and could hear Brian shouting after me.

"I love weddings, man! They're beautiful things!" A force.

BPOV

Edward and I were leaving for Mendocino tomorrow morning and I was so excited, sleep wasn't coming easily. We decided to spend the night apart so we could get our things packed and ready to go. Esme agreed to take Walter for the two weeks we'd be gone and I dropped him off along with all of his gear earlier in the day. On the way home, I stopped by a new lingerie boutique in town. This kind of thing was rare in Forks, but I was glad I stopped in. There were so many cute things, it felt like I bought practically one of everything in the place. One could never have too much lingerie and I think Edward would agree with that assessment as well. I packed all my things as quickly as possible because looking at everything laid out on my bed just got me more excited about the trip. Once packed, I moved the bags out by the front door and watched TV in my room under the covers of my princess bed. Masterpiece Theater usually calmed me down and tonight's airing of "Downton Abbey" didn't disappoint. It wasn't that it was boring, but it's tone was relaxing. All period pieces were like that for me. The next thing I knew, my alarm was going off the next morning, and some nun with a lisp was leading a tour of an art museum in Italy on the TV. Wow, someone was tired! After staggering into the kitchen to make some coffee, the doorbell rang. _No one I know would ring my doorbell at this hour._ I answered the door in my t-shirt, undies, socks, and bed-head to find Edward looking… perfect. How the hell did he do that? Did he not sleep? And why was he so perky at this ungodly hour?

"Good morning, beautiful! I know I'm early but I couldn't wait any longer. I uh… I like your hair. Can you leave it like that for the drive down? So sexy." Punk.

"Sure I can. But only for you, my love. I'm hopping in the shower, there's fresh coffee if you want some." I trailed my waving fingers behind me as I dragged myself into the bathroom. Man, I was having trouble waking up this morning. Hopefully the water would wake me up.

I returned to the living room after I had showered and dried my hair to find Edward sitting on the couch watching that same program with the nun that I had awakened to. He had a strange look on his face.

"You know, I've tried to watch this show before, and it's really interesting but I can't seem to focus on anything but her teeth. Have you noticed that?" I giggled and shook my head because, yes, I had noticed that, but that was part of the entertainment factor for me. It was like watching a train wreck. You just couldn't tear your eyes away.

"Ok, I'm ready. Are you ready? Where are my…" My bags were gone, the cups and coffee pot were washed and dried, the windows were closed and locked. He was efficient.

"I already have you bags in the car, everything's set. Shall we?" He looked like he was setting out for Disneyland for the first time. So adorable. We walked out the front door and I gave out a shriek. Edward had picked me up and was carrying me over his shoulder. I tried not to make too much noise because it was still early and my neighbors would kill me but it was hard to resist. He swatted my bottom lightly then massaged it. I haven't even gotten 20 feet from my house and I already want to lick him_. Do it, he won't mind._ No, he has to concentrate to drive, dumbass. We reached his car and he slowly lowered me down to my feet, leaning into me against his car. And, _good morning_, someone was happy to see me. He was going to make things difficult for me, I could tell.

"I missed you last night." He ran his thumbs over my cheeks while I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling his hips into me. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips, my mouth opening and my hands sliding up his back to hold him close. I missed him too. That might have been why it was hard for me to sleep last night. I realized that I sleep better when we're together. How sweet is that? Ridiculously sweet, almost to the point of being annoying. Our kiss broke and we were both almost breathless.

"I missed you too. I don't do well when you're not close to me, Edward."

"There are ways to prevent that from happening, my love. Mmm. Shall we?" He moved aside and opened the passenger side door, holding my hand as I sat, and kissing it before he closed the door. He was such a dream. These two weeks were going to be awesome.

Edward apparently drove like his ass was on fire. I say "apparently," because I couldn't really tell unless I looked at the speedometer. The car was so smooth and the scenery was so monotonous for the first few hours that time flew by. Conversation was easy, though, and Lena Horne was on softly in the background. The sense of calm in the car was like nothing I'd imagined. Sure, there were times when Edward would weave through traffic and our lives were pretty close to being in danger, but the calm was palpable because we were together. Ok, I might be exaggerating about the "lives being in danger" part, but you get the picture. We crossed into Oregon in record time and we stopped for some snacks at some random farmer's market in a wee little town off the highway. We picked up some dried apples and pears (which were my favorite), fresh raw almonds, local artisan bread and spreads, and kettle corn. You can't pass up kettle corn, I don't care who you are. It's just wrong. After we grazed the samples offered and purchased some water and fresh squeezed lemonade, we headed back onto the highway. I stashed the goodies in the back seat and settled in, made myself extra comfortable by taking Edward's hand and holding it between both of mine in my lap, and then nodded off.

EPOV

The night before Bella and I were to leave on our trip, I knew I'd be too amped to sleep. Usually, I started to lose steam by 7pm but I was wide awake still at 8pm. I thought ahead and had my father issue me one sample of a sleeping pill. Tonight would be the only night I'd need something like that and I needed my rest. I was going to be doing a lot of driving tomorrow and I wanted to be alert not only for that, but so I could enjoy the drive with Bella. I wanted to remember as much as I could about this time as possible and I wouldn't be able to do that if I was half asleep. Plus, driving like that just wouldn't be safe having precious cargo in the car and all.

Bella looked like she had gotten in a fight with a ferocious jungle cat when she opened the door to her apartment in the morning. Someone was tossing and turning last night. It was so bad, it was adorable. While she showered, I got her bags in the car, washed the coffee cups, and had everything ready to leave when she was ready. All the anxiety about asking her to marry me was gone. Everything had fallen into place perfectly in the time leading up to now. Charlie gave us his blessing, and the ring was ready. The ring was stunning, by the way. Raven did an amazing job and the detailing was flawless. I now fully understood why she's Dad's go-to girl when it comes to jewelry. I still had no idea when I'd ask Bella to marry me, I just trusted in my run of good luck that the perfect opportunity would present itself. So when Bella finally emerged from her room and ready to go, I was ready to get this party started. And she looked gorgeous. She always did, but this morning, there was a certain freshness about her. Maybe it was because the shower had awakened her fully. Or maybe because I was looking at her as my future wife for the first time. That was most likely it. Either way, she took my breath away. Again. Once we got outside, I couldn't stop myself from picking her up and carrying her over my shoulder. I realized too late, however, that this probably wasn't the best idea because it put her bottom right at eye level for me and her bottom was one of my favorite things. She giggled as I patted her bottom and whimpered quietly as I massaged her, her hands gripping my back. God, her body was amazing. I set her down slowly when we reached my car and I pinned her against it with my hips. She had to know what she did to me by doing absolutely nothing. I felt so fortunate to be completely in love with someone who matched me physically so perfectly. I promised myself to do better than my best to be worthy of her and make her happy.

After stopping at a farmer's market, Bella and I headed back out onto the highway and she nodded off. Poor thing must not have slept well last night. With her asleep I decided to push it and make as much progress in our drive as possible. Around mid-day, we made it into California and I decided to stop in Arcata near HSU so we could get something to eat. Stars Hamburgers looked awesome and I was in the mood for something tasty. Bella was starting to stir anyway and would be awake soon, so I grabbed a parking spot. I could tell she was dreaming because she was starting to squeeze my hand and massage my arm which she had been holding while she slept. I leaned in to kiss her lips, she whimpered quietly into my mouth when I did and she slipped my hand between her legs. Woah there, hang on. We're in public, she's asleep… no, no, no. _Cock-blocker!_ Damn right. I broke away from the kiss and gently pulled my hand away from her and she whined like a little girl not getting her way. Being a gentleman is really… hard. Ugh. This sucked. I ran my fingers against her cheek and whispered her name until her eyes fluttered open. She saw me and smiled widely sinking further in the chair and reaching out for my hand again. I held back and continued to whisper.

"Bella, honey, we're stopping for lunch. Are you hungry?" Her eyes finally started to focus and realization of where she was started to dawn on her. She straightened up in the seat and stretched her arms and legs, still smiling.

"Mm hm. I _am_ hungry. I could eat a small animal. Oh, man, I was having the most _fantastic_ dream! Where are we Edward?" Yeah, I know you were having a fantastic dream, the evidence was restrained in my pants. Super.

"We're in Arcata. How does a burger sound?" Her eyes almost bugged out of their sockets.

"California? Holy crap! What time is it? How long was I out?" She had a small case of bed head again. But now, I guess it would be, what? Seat head?

"It's about 1pm. I figured we should stop, get something to eat and stretch our legs a bit. You've been out since the farmer's market. You were tired, little one."

'Yeah, I guess I was. I'm sorry, Edward." What the hell for? Watching and listening to Bella sleep was almost as entertaining as when she was awake. She talked in her sleep. I wasn't going to tell her that but she totally did and it reminded me of Dory in "Finding Nemo." Hilarious. Sleep conversations were the best. That was going to be something I definitely kept to myself.

"No worries, love. We made god time! Let's eat."

Back on the road, I was starting to feel the fatigue start to set in. Bella was wide awake, though, and kept me awake by singing (very loudly) and seat dancing to almost the entire ABBA catalog, feeding me almonds and dried fruit. She had offered to drive many times but I wanted her to relax. I wanted to do this for her.

Later on that evening we arrived in Mendocino and I pulled up to our lodgings using the directions Bella had provided me with. She kept these arrangements secret from me, wanting them to be a surprise. And it certainly was. The house backed up to the ocean and was nestled in trees, a good distance away from any neighboring house. She had rented out the entire place though it was obvious it had been adapted to house many lodgers at once. It was a spectacular two story cottage, light yellow with a gabled roof line, a lush garden, and a side gate that led to a private path to the water. It was unbelievable. I parked in the gravel drive and just stared, Bella smiled widely and bounced in the passenger seat, clapping.

"Surprise! Isn't it wonderful?" It was more than wonderful. It was perfect.

"Baby, this is amazing. We have the whole place to ourselves?" She nodded with an ecstatic look on her face. I brushed some strands of hair out of her face and kissed her gently, she whimpered into my mouth and I realized that my stage had been set for me. Now the issue would be to find the best moment to propose. I was certain there would be many to choose from.

She opened the place up and turned some lights on while I gathered our bags and moved them inside. The owner of the house had set up the kitchen for us already and had food waiting for us in the refrigerator. There was wine from a local vineyard, other local cheeses, crackers and fresh fruit. The fridge was stocked with our favorites, come to find out that Bella had called ahead and arranged everything in that respect. The master bath was also set up for two, big fluffy towels rested on a side table next to a large Jacuzzi style bath tub, with fresh flowers at every turn throughout the house. Lastly, the master bedroom was bursting with flowers, the king sized bed was a mound of white with a down comforter, and a huge bay window looked out onto the beautiful churning ocean, the moonlight glistening off the water. This was heaven to me. She had rendered me speechless and all I could do was gather her into my arms as we both looked out into the night sky over the ocean. I wrapped my arms around her securely and nestled my nose into her hair. She ran her hands over my arms and leaned back into my body.

"This is perfect, Bella. Just perfect." She giggled lightly and turned to bury her face into my chest, snaking her arms around my torso and holding me tightly.

"I wanted to do something special for you, Edward. You've touched my life in a way I can't even begin to explain to you. All I want to do is make you happy." My eyes began to well up with tears. That was unexpected. Those were my thoughts exactly and she wanted to do this for me. I ran my hands up and down her back massaging her and holding her close to me, I breathed deeply.

"Just having you close is enough for me, Bella. Just having you close." I was filled with love for this woman but I was also completely exhausted. She seemed to sense that and walked me toward the bed, nudging me to sit on the edge of the bed, and leaving the room. She returned momentarily with a few of the goodies from the kitchen. We moved to sit on the chez lounge at the bottom of the bed and cuddled while snacking lazily for a while. We eventually changed into some comfy pj's and slipped into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. I held her close to me and dreamed of our future together. Mrs. Bella Cullen-to-be sleeping quietly in my arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Sorry it took me a while to get this one out, life has been weird and it slowed my roll. This chapter is heavy with Mendocino and Fort Bragg references. If none of you have been, you have to put it on your list of places to go before you die. Relaxing doesn't even begin to describe it. **

**So nine and a half years in the making, huh? Nine and a half years of tenacity and we finally got him. It will be interesting to see how things change or if they change at all. But I know all of us U.S. folks remember exactly where we were on the morning of September 11****th****, 2001. I think rather than focusing on the death of one man, we should focus on the lives of those who were lost and of the families they left behind. Also, we should focus on the members of our armed forces and intelligence officers who have put their lives on the line to protect us – those who fought and came back, those who fought and paid the ultimate price, and the families and friends of all. Even the people who live in the countries that the murderers hailed from – the innocents caught in the middle. In one way or another, every one of us has been touched in some way by the events of that horrible day. So I say, take a moment to remember not only how it affected each of us as individuals, but how it affected others. We're in this together, kids. **

Ch 25

EPOV

_The boxes were stuffed to maximum capacity but I was able to move them without any effort, it seemed like. The house and front drive was hazy but I could see Bella clearly in front of me, dancing toward me slowly with a light and thin sundress on. The sun glistening off her hair and making her skin glow that sun-kissed tone. She smiled at me, her hand reaching for my face, the box in my hands was gone, she jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist and running her fingers through my hair._

Mmm, Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up. I heard someone calling my name, though. It made me smile because I knew that voice. My stomach flipped as I opened my eyes and saw Bella propped up on her elbow looking down on me with that same glorious smile from my dream. Perfect. I loved that she still did that for me and I couldn't wait to wake up like this for the rest of my life. She whispered.

"Edward, wake up! It's a beautiful day outside! Someone must know we're here because days like this are rare around here this time of year." She paused and then continued with an amused look on her face. "Did you know that when you're tired, your left eye opens before your right one does?" My brow furrowed and thought.

"No, I didn't know that. But thank you!" She was a nut, but she was my nut. I took a hold of her and rolled us over so I could snuggle my face into the material of her pajamas over her chest. They were super soft flannel, light blue, with white puffy clouds and cups of steaming coffee floating everywhere. They smelled of fabric softener and pure Bella, and it was intoxicating. I took in an exaggerated deep breath at the spot between her breasts and she started to giggle.

"What are you doing, Edward?" She continued to giggle as I ran my fingers up and down her side tickling her slightly. I spoke with my face still buried in her pajamas.

"You smell _AMAZING!_ Mmm, Bella first thing in the morning. Yum!" I was giddy, I couldn't help it. She laughed out loud and I dug my fingers deeper into her skin deliberately starting a tickle-fest. By the end, we were both breathless and almost falling off the bed. Yeah, we both needed this vacation with each other.

She was the first to try to get out of bed completely but she ended up on the floor with a big thud. I tried to stifle a laugh but it was impossible.

"Oh, Edward, don't be shitty!" She started to chuckle at her clumsiness. "Ouch. That's gonna bruise." I spoke through unabated laughing, not even trying to hide it anymore.

"Baby, are you ok? Aw, poor thing!" She sat up abruptly and shot a dirty look at me with a smile peeking through. Her hair was all over the place and her pajamas were askew which just made me laugh harder. Picking up a pillow, she hurled it at me. I tried to dodge it which caught me off balance and I ended up falling out of bed myself with an even larger thud. She clapped in celebration.

"Ha! That's what you get, big meanie!" I closed my eyes and laughed whole heartedly, holding my middle in hysterics. Finally opening my eyes and wiping tears away with the backs of my hands, I saw Bella crawling on the floor around the corner of the bed just before she launched herself on top of me making a two-person dog pile.

"Oh no, the torture! The _torture!_ Such abuse at the delicate hands of Miss Bella Swan!" That just made her wiggle on top of me and it was fabulous.

"Alright, mister, I'm off to take a bath." She jumped up, grabbed her bathrobe, and pranced into the bathroom. I lay on the floor for a while listening to the water run in the bathroom, and thinking about how lucky I was. Bella was not only going to be my partner in life, but my partner in _crime!_ The friendship we had got stronger and deeper every day. Now I was _excited_ to propose to her. I couldn't wait! Then a thought shot into my mind that made me stop dead in my mental tracks. _What was I doing? Bella was taking a bath? Alone? Are you losing your touch?_ That wasn't going to happen. No way. Besides, shouldn't we be conserving water? Saving the planet… going green… Yes. This would be my way of helping the environment.

I stripped quickly and walked silently to the bathroom while the water was still running and slipped inside. I almost cried at what I saw. Bella was facing away from me looking out the large window to the ocean, naked, and tying her hair into a bun at the back of her head. Some loose tendrils were missed but it just made her look more beautiful as if that was possible. She took one of the bottles from the side of the tub, read the label, and poured the contents into the water making it milky instead of sudsy. She then poured in what looked like oil from a stoppered bottle. I walked the few steps toward her and waited until she put the bottle down before I touched her. She must have felt my breath on her skin because she let her head fall backwards to rest against my chest and let out a soft hum. I wrapped my arms around her and nestled my nose into the crook of her neck, kissing it gently. I let my hands roam freely over the soft skin of her torso, holding her firmly against me. She whimpered when my cock pressed into the small of her back causing her to grind slightly against my hips. Holy shit, she was amazing. Bella moved her hands to cover mine and followed them wherever they went rather than trying to guide them, seeming to enjoy how I was making her feel. I moved my hands to her low belly and hips and she finally pressed into my hands, wanting me to pull her body into my cock again. The sensation was incredible and I was determined to let myself experience every feeling in it's own time rather than rushing things to get where we both eventually wanted to go. This journey was _definitely_ as important as the destination in this case. As my hands inched upward to skim the bottom of her breasts, she let her head fall to the side, her eyes closed, and she took in a long breath through her teeth. Her hands left mine and reached behind her to rest on the sides of my hips, slowly drifting up and down the front of my thighs inching closer to my center with each pass. Finally, only her fingertips ghosted from my inner thighs, sweeping her thumbs alongside my center. _Shit, shit, shit… don't lose it now, man. Oh my God!_ As she did that, my hands moved firmly over her breasts and dragged across her nipples causing them to perk up more than they already had. Our breathing was speeding up, one of her hands reached up to take hold of my upper arm and shoulder for support while one of my hands slid down her torso. Bella started to rotate her hips against mine and I had to rest my head against hers, the pleasure was almost becoming too much. My fingers trailed toward her center finally reaching her wet folds. Both of her hands were now gripping my upper arms for support but she let me determine the pace for us. A breathy whimper escaped her lips and I could tell her legs would not be able to support her much longer. Now I had a choice to make – _tub or bed_. I needed to have as much access to Bella as I could get so… screw it. Sorry, tub. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"We'll come back for the tub later, love." Bella didn't say a word, she just wrapped her arms around my neck and took my earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it gently. She knew that drove me crazy and I almost had to stop walking, it was so distracting. We made it into the bedroom safely, though, and I lowered her feet down to the ground not too far from the bed, our eyes locked on each other. She took my hand in hers and pulled me gently toward the bed and into the middle of it, positioning herself to be on top of me, straddling her thighs over mine.

BPOV

I wanted to give him as much pleasure as he gave me. I wanted to please him in every way possible. Once he laid back, his head on a pillow, I placed my hands gently on his belly, grazing slowly upward to his chest and then back down with my fingertips. His eyes closed, his back arched, and his hands gripped the outside of my thighs. Bending down toward him, I placed a small kiss on his chest, my fingertips still ghosting over his skin and finally sliding across his nipples causing him to whimper slightly. Yes, my Edward had sensitive nipples and I loved that. I moved to run my tongue over each one lightly, all the while keeping my fingertips skimming over his skin. I finally brought my kisses to the center of his chest again and trailed my tongue upward toward his neck, his hands at my hips now pulling me toward him. I slid my hips up so my center was just at the base of his cock but no further. His fingers now dug into the skin at my thighs and hips, kneading my flesh. I hovered my mouth over his, his fingers trailing up and down my back, and I reached down with my tongue to trace his lower lip. Edward instinctively lifted his head up to capture my lips but I backed away wanting to guide this. His hands moved to my bottom trailing over my skin first, the pressure increasing slowly until he was firmly squeezing it, down the bottom of my thighs and back to my bottom again. The sensation was intense and I couldn't help but rock my hips slightly at the base of his cock causing it to jump. I couldn't stop myself anymore and I reached down to kiss his lips firmly, my tongue entering his mouth and his greeted mine hungrily. We moaned softly into each other's mouths and I let my pussy slide up and down the length of his cock. He broke the kiss and cried out, brought himself to sitting while gripping my hips, and never took his eyes from mine. I continued to roll my hips, sliding my pussy up and down his length and he finally moved to lift my hips up. I couldn't wait any longer either and so raised myself into position over him, his hand guiding his cock into me. I reached my hands around his waist and gripped his hips allowing me to pull him as far into me as possible. We both cried out this time, my forehead resting on his shoulder. I trained my eyes on where we joined, lifted myself up, and watched as he exited me slightly. Bringing us together again, I looked into Edward's eyes momentarily and returned my gaze to our union. It was beautiful and the feeling was mind-blowing. Edward held my hips to his, came up to kneeling, and quickly flipped me onto my back with him hovering over me this time. Damn, I loved it when he took over like this. He took my leg under my knee, brought it over his hip, and firmly pushed into me with a deep growl coming from his chest. I cried out and dug my fingernails into the skin of his back showing him that I wanted more. His eyes were trained on mine and he pulled out almost all the way only to slide back in firmer this time. I whispered.

"Shit, Edward, yes. Slow and hard, baby… _Fuck!_ Slow and hard. Mmm, yeah…" A whimper escaped from me with each thrust and I gripped his hips with my fingernails. He drew in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"Fuck, Bella, harder." I looked into his eyes, questioning. His eyes were dark and burning and he was _totally_ serious. "_Harder!"_ I kept my eyes locked on his as I dug in deeper with my fingernails (which were clipped pretty short, by the way). He responded by plunging so deep into me, I thought I would burst. But it felt so good. He cried out, his eyes rolling back and finally closing. "Fuck, yes, Bella. Oh God, yes." His rhythm quickened and I rocked my hips to meet his every thrust. He brought his thumb to my mouth and I knew what that meant. _Oh thank God, this was going to be good._ He reached down to find my clit and brushed across it gently sending electricity through my body. I let all control go and gave my body entirely to Edward, because he never abused it. Everything he did was out of love and need. And I would always give him that. His thumb circled my clit as his thrusts got stronger, the pressure increasing around it. I reached up and started massaging my own breasts paying special attention to my nipples as I liked. At that, he firmly brushed his thumb over my clit and I almost lost it right then.

"Edward, please. I'm… shit! Yes, Edward. Now, baby! Please, baby, _now!" _ His speed increased as did his pressure on my clit. I was going to cum hard and fast and I could tell he would too. I reached for his arms, squeezed them tightly and slid my hands toward his wrists while maintaining my grip. He seemed to like it when I was rougher with him and this time was no different. Finally, I felt my pussy burst with searing heat, quiver violently, and I let out the most wanton scream for all the heavens to hear. Edward followed immediately, his fingers digging into my flesh to hold me steady, the sweat between us practically dripping off us. He held me close to him and didn't pull out for a few minutes until we caught our breath. Finally as he did pull out, he moved away from me but only to scoop me up into his arms again, walking us into the bathroom. He lowered me down slightly so I could test the waiting water with my toe and, thankfully, it was still very warm. He lowered me gently into the bath and stepped in behind me, holding me close. I rested my head back against his chest and closed my eyes. Incredible didn't even begin to describe what just happened. I might need to go back to sleep after this bath.

EPOV

Awesome? Yes. But I was unsure of how she really felt about me asking her to dig her fingers into me. She looked confused when I asked her, but went along with it. I saw this as an unexplored area of our sexual relationship. It was by no means a deal breaker for me. Absolutely not. I loved Bella more than my own life and there was nothing that could ever tear us apart. I was prepared to live without those desires being fulfilled if Bella didn't feel comfortable. But I wasn't sure about how _she_ felt about it. Considering my plans for this trip, I thought now was as good a time as any to talk about it.

"I'm sorry if I scared you or caught you off guard, Bella." She turned to look at me briefly, gave me an exasperated look, and returned to her original reclined position.

"Edward, you're going to have to try a lot harder to scare me or catch me off guard. You're magical. Remember when we discussed that?" I giggled as I actually did remember that conversation. We both agreed that I was indeed magical.

"Yeah, but that's not really what I meant." Shit, how do I even bring this up? She trailed her fingernails up my thighs and let her head fall back to nestle at the base of my neck.

"Do you mean the fingernails thing?" Well fuck me twice and call me Shirley. She's psychic. I might be magical, but she's psychic.

"Uh… yeah. That. I guess I…kinda like that sort of thing." Man, I was so embarrassed talking about this. I tried to reassure myself that I could talk about anything with Bella, but this was a difficult topic for me for some reason.

"Is that what's bothering you, Edward?" She turned to look at me again and saw that I really was embarrassed by it. So she turned around more so she could face me more directly, brushing my cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"I know it's weird. I hope you don't think it's disgusting." Good God, I hoped not.

"Holy shit, Edward! It's not weird and it's absolutely _not_ disgusting." Then she whispered, "I think it's totally _hot!_ I love it when you get rough with me too, y'know? Not all the time, maybe, but I wouldn't be opposed to a good portion of the time." By this time, she was completely turned around to face me, straddling me, and wrapping her arms around my neck. She made sure to look in my eyes as she said this to make sure I understood what she said and believed her.

"I love your strength," she kissed my lips gently. "Your passion," her tongue dipped into my mouth quickly. "Your restraint," her hands began to run through my hair. "Your occasional physical domination over me," her hips started to swivel over my cock and my hands sank to her hips to increase the friction because I was hard as a rock already. "And your insatiable appetite. You make my body sing, Edward. Anything you want me to do, I'll do it. Because I want to give you as much pleasure as you give me." She lifted herself up, used her hand to guide my cock to her opening, and sank down slowly, taking all of me inside of her. The combination of what she was saying and the sensations of what she was doing made my head spin.

"Bella, I… I love you so… oh shit… my God, Bella… so much. Mmm…" She took hold of my hands and placed them on her bottom and squeezed on top of them. Holy crap, Bella was going to be the death of me. When I started to knead her flesh, her pace increased and she gathered a handful of my hair into one of her fists pulling slightly. Her other hand slid down to my chest pinning me against the back of the tub. I knew I wasn't going to last long at this pace. I just knew it. But I let Bella do her thing, I had no complaints.

"Move my hips, Edward. Take me. Show me what you want, baby." A low growl escaped unexpectedly from my chest when she said that. I looked to her to check her reaction, her eyes darkened, her passion and excitement matched mine. This was unreal. I wrapped one arm around her waist, my hand gripping her hip firmly and my forearm securing the other hip. My other hand slid up her back and controlled her torso at her shoulders. With every thrust of mine, she met me, and I added to the force by the positioning of my hands. Bella didn't protest or even look a little uncomfortable. She looked lost in the moment right along with me. She was enjoying this as much as I was. Her grip on my shoulders tightened, then she finally wrapped her arms around my neck loosely letting me totally take control. Her head hung next to mine, her mouth close to my ear. I heard her breath come fast and heavy, a slight whimper with each thrust. Then I heard her speak softly, her whispered breath tickling my skin.

"I wouldn't… let you… do this… _oh fuck…_ if I… didn't love… _Jesus, fuck me, Edward… yes_… if I… didn't love you… or… trust you… Shit, I'm close, baby… God, you feel… so good… inside me…" Thank God, I was ready to cum about five minutes ago. I kept the same pace but pulled her down onto me with greater force with each thrust. Her slight whimpers became louder and louder with each thrust, also, and her fingers dug into my shoulders again. Finally I felt her lock down on my cock from the inside and she screamed into my neck, riding out her orgasm while squeezing her thighs around my waist so tight I thought I might bruise. A few more thrusts and I came as well, clutching her body to mine so tightly, she had to reach to the sides of the tub for stability. We stayed there entwined and clutching onto each other for I don't even know how long.

Bella understood me. She knew what I was referring to before I even mentioned it specifically. As time went on, I found that I was close to Bella in so many ways. We were two parts of the same whole on so many levels, I almost cried. Some people never find _the one_. But I had mine right here in my arms.

Bella and I ended up taking a nap after our bath. Sure we had gotten up not three hours earlier, but we were exhausted. And deservedly so. I woke up about two hours later feeling refreshed but Bella was still fast asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake her. Getting up as silently as possible, I decided to surprise Bella with something that I knew would make her beyond happy. I found her purse in the kitchen on the counter and fished out her cell phone. I had no idea how women functioned with purses this big. The bigger the purses got, the more stuff they carried and, in my opinion, that defeated the purpose. Shouldn't you be able to see things better? Isn't minimizing a good thing? But no one asked me. Anyway, I scrolled through her contacts, stepped out the back door, and made a call.

"Hello?" He sounded friendly just with saying one word. This was going to be fun.

"Yes, hello. Is this Chuck Swan?"

"Yes, it is. What can I do for ya?" So awesome.

"Hi, Mr Swan, my name is Edward Cullen and…" I was cut off right away.

"Well hello, Edward! You're Bella's young man, aren't you?" I heard him yell away from the phone, "Sandee, honey, it's Edward. Bella's young man. He's on the phone, pick up the other line, sweet pea!" We were definitely not in Kansas anymore, Toto. I could hear giggling in the background and then the extension line picked up. It was a conference call.

"Hello, Edward, this is Aunt Sandee. How are you? It's so nice to hear from you, dear. How's our Bella?" I officially loved her too, now.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Bella is actually taking a nap right now, she doesn't know I'm calling you. I was wondering if we could meet up for dinner later this evening as a surprise for her. Would that work for you both?" I heard Sandee gasp and whisper something about me being the sweetest thing on two legs. Chuck piped in.

"That would be great, Edward! We'd love to meet you and we haven't seen Bella for ages. A surprise, wow! She'll be tickled pink! What do you think, Sandee, North Coast Brewing Company?"

"Oh, yeah, that's perfect, hubbin'. How does six o'clock sound, Edward? That way we can come back to our place to catch up after." Hubbin? These two were cracking me up.

"That sounds fantastic! Thank you, I look forward to meeting both of you!" I spent the next few minutes getting intricately detailed directions to the restaurant complete with street names and visual landmarks. I really was looking forward to tonight. And from how Bella described the Swan house, that would be interesting too.

Back inside, I found Bella sitting at the edge of the bed and dangling her feet. I was glad to see her looking so happy and I was willing to do anything I could to keep it that way.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" She smiled sleepily and reached out for a hug. I scooped her up into my arms instead and twirled her around the room, she squealed and giggled and hung her head back enjoying the spinning sensation. "What would you like to do today, Miss Swan?" She nuzzled her nose into my neck and let out a soft hum.

"Nothing?" That could be arranged!

"Nothing? Nothing sounds good. But I am taking you to dinner tonight. We're getting out of the house today, missy." She whimpered and whined like a little girl who wasn't getting her way.

"Aw, we have stuff in the fridge! We can make sandwiches, there's fruit, we even have ice cream in the freezer!" That actually sounded great but I knew she'd thank me later.

"I know, sugar, but this should be good. I got a hot tip!"

"A hot tip, huh? Ok, but I don't want anything vegetarian or granola. Bella needs food to put in her face!" It was a good thing I didn't have any food in my mouth at that very moment because it would have ended up sprayed out across the bedroom. I loved that Bella liked to eat. I was always suspicious of anyone who didn't.

"I promise, you'll like it. Now get dressed! I'd like to take a little walk maybe through town?" She nodded enthusiastically and disappeared into the bathroom. I wanted to scope out the place on our walk to see where some nice spots might be to propose to Bella. I was already getting an incredible feeling about this place. It was so laid back and, judging by her Aunt and Uncle, the people were friendly and approachable as well. I could see now why Bella loved this place so much.

That night, we hopped into the car and headed for the restaurant. Bella looked stunning. As usual. She got dressed as I was in the kitchen snacking on some fruit so I didn't know what to expect. She emerged in a long black wool coat with the collar turned up, the hem seemed to be tiered. Even though it hid the specifics of her physical beauty, it framed her body well, and I knew better than to assume that nothing exciting would be under that coat. I learned that lesson long ago. Her hair was tightly pinned up in twists and curls allowing her face to be completely exposed. And of course, the shoes. I still didn't know how she managed to walk in those things but I wasn't going to argue. I loved how the soles of the sky high heels were a shocking red against the black lace. I might ask Bella to keep the heels on… after we got back…

We pulled into the parking lot and she turned to me with a surprised look on her face. Surprised but, thankfully, pleased.

"The Brewing Company? This is _awesome!_ It's my Aunt and Uncle's favorite place. Trust me, you won't have to twist my arm to go again when we catch up with them later. Their beer is incredible, Edward. You're going to love this!" I rushed to her side of the car to help her out because I still feared for her life in those heels. Well, I feared for her ankles, at least. I walked up to the desk and tried to communicate with the girl behind it but all I got was the deer-in-headlights stare. What was with these women? It was the same look I got from the flight attendant when I was on the plane to New York for that ricockulous conference.

"We have a reservation for Cullen… Edward Cullen?... Hello?" Bella was standing behind me, holding onto my arm, and buried her face in my back to hide her silent laughter. I turned to get some help. Honestly, what was the problem here?

"Edward, she's dazzled by your beauty and animal magnetism. Shall I give it a try?" My beauty, whatever. This girl should pass out by having to talk to Bella. She stepped in front of me and blocked the girl's view of me.

"Hello, sweetheart. We have a reservation under the name of Edward Cullen. May we please be seated? I _love_ your earrings, by the way. So cute. They look great with your hair up like that. Oh, it's ready? Great. Thanks!" How did she do that? Didn't I say basically the same thing? Yeah, but without the earrings compliment. I was taking lessons from the master apparently.

BPOV

Getting ready tonight was fun even though I was sore. Holy hell, remind me to stretch before we do anything like that again. I wasn't ready to "feel my age" yet. The land of denial was where I was happiest. Anyway, I was excited to wear my new sky blue lacy cocktail dress with my black lacy peep-toe Louboutin sling-backs. I knew Edward would like it, he tended to like anything I put on. But this outfit was for me. The material was so soft and the shoes were hot as shizznet. To add the element of surprise, I wore my long black wool coat. It wasn't bulky at all so it hung well., it even flowed a little Besides, it was cold as all get out tonight and there was no way I was wearing a lacy cocktail dress out in this weather without something warm to snuggle in. I walked out into the kitchen and Edward did his usual scan of my outfit, walking toward me slowly to pull me into a steamy hug. He was delicious. He always managed to make me feel safe and I loved him even more for that.

We pulled into the parking lot for the North Coast Brewing Company and I almost started bouncing in my seat! I loved this place. I had been there countless times with my Aunt and Uncle, my cousins and their families throughout the years, and I was excited to be able to share this with Edward. The front desk was managed by young college-aged girls and I was looking forward to seeing how they would fare with Edward in all of his glory. I wasn't disappointed. I tried not to laugh out loud at their dumbfounded stares so I buried my face in his back and just shook with laughter. He finally turned around to get some help because he obviously wasn't having any luck here.

"Edward, she's dazzled by your beauty and animal magnetism. Shall I give it a try?" He looked exasperated and I thought it was hilarious. I stepped in front of him and got her attention by admiring her earrings. That seemed to wake her from her Edward-induced stupor and we were finally shown to our table. I didn't blame her one bit. Edward definitely had that effect. Once in the middle of the dining area, I saw a face with a wide smile and glasses that I recognized, peering from around the pillar of one of the booths! Seriously? My jaw dropped and I practically ran toward him. Halfway there, a woman with short silver hair stuck her head out as well. The man stood and I crashed into his arms for one of his famous bear hugs.

"Uncle Chuck! Oh my God! You're here too!" I looked behind him as Aunt Sandee stood as well, waiting for her turn at hugging, and losing the fight to hold back tears. When Uncle Chuck finally released me, I dove into Aunt Sandee's arms and resumed hugging. I loved these people. Sandee was the researcher and pack rat of the family. She kept everything of my grandmother's and gave me at least two boxes full of grandma's things each time I saw her. Grandma Clark died three months before I was born so I never knew her. But, according to Aunt Sandee, and everyone else in the family for that matter, I look exactly like her. I also apparently sound like her, have the same sense of humor and mannerisms, like red couches, and like to write lists in red pen. I had also had dreams about grandma's apartment and things in the apartment that weren't in any photographs. There was no way I would have known they existed had I not been there. Spooky. They each attacked Edward with their hugs as well and I watched with tears forming in eyes. We took our places in the large comfy booth. Sandee spoke first.

"Ooh, Edward, this is _neat!_ We were so excited to get your call, this is just wonderful to have you both here with us!" Wait, Edward called them? When did this happen? This wasn't a coincidence, was it? I turned to look at Edward with an amazed look on my face.

"You did this?" Those tears threatened to make a come back.

"He sure did! You were taking a nap, must have worn yourself out with all that travelling!" I chose not to think about that last statement and focused on the fact that Edward set this evening up for me so that I could spend time with my family as a surprise. I quickly gathered him into a hug and couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"Oh, hubbin', isn't that beautiful? Wow, so _neat!_" I giggled at my Aunt's overuse of that word. That was her signature.

We all took some deep breaths, Sandee and I dried our tears, and we immediately started our catch-up conversation. Edward and I filled them in on our work at the hospital, Charlie, and his family. Sandee and Chuck filled us in on my cousins and their families, the animals and produce that they raise for the local restaurants, and their latest trips around California. The waitress had to come back three times for us to actually order because we were too engrossed in our conversation to even pay attention to the menu.

EPOV

Bella's family was great. I immediately felt like I was part of the family and the town. I didn't want to leave this incredible place. I learned so much about Bella's family that I had no idea about. Charlie is so quiet and private, I had always assumed that he was the only Swan. It was bizarre to see how different Charlie and Chuck were, despite their names. Come to find out that Chuck's real name was Rodney. His middle name was Charles and, to irritate his brother, decided to go by his middle name but preferred Chuck to differentiate the two. That story alone made me see Charlie in a completely different light. I knew I was going to have to try really hard to not think about it and laugh the next time I see him.

Before we made our way into the booth, I helped Bella with her coat and almost dropped it. This was almost a repeat of our first date and don't think I didn't know she did this on purpose. Her dress was amazing, a beautiful blue which, I thought, was her best color. I tried to control myself knowing that we were with her family and I wanted to make a good impression. But, had I known she was going to wear something exquisite like this, I might have arranged this dinner for another night.

After dinner, we followed Chuck and Sandee back to their house and I was amazed at how beautiful the area was. Fort Bragg was just north of Mendocino and we had to drive through dark forests with a fern covered forest-bottom to get there, it reminded me of Forks a great deal. Fort Bragg was a small town as well and I was surprised at how the homes in their area were built. Come to find out that the houses in that area weren't built before the owners moved in. The people bought the land and were responsible for the rest. They had to clear the trees and build their own houses. Most of the houses you see there are either mobile or modular homes. But the O.G. residents, those who were there in the beginning, had real honest to goodness wood framed houses. They dug their own water wells, and were self-sufficient in most ways. It was really interesting and it seemed fitting to their personalities. We made a few hair-pin turns and pulled off the paved road onto a gravel drive marked only by a mailbox and a wood-burned sign reading, "The Swan's." The drive continued through dense forest and opened into a clearing with a modest two story home and a camper parked out back toward an old wooden garage that looked like it would topple with the slightest wind. There were rhododendrons everywhere (something I learned from my mom, stop laughing), and a blackberry lined picket fence that separated their property from their neighbor's. It just looked unbelievably homey and away from the hustle and bustle of the fast-paced city life and I now understood why Bella loved coming here. It was a refuge. They opened the door and two old Labradors hobbled out of the house to greet us. Sandee took Bella by the hand and led her to the dining area where she kept most of her grandmother's things. Bella had mentioned how excited she was to see what Sandee had fished out of some random box from storage. I was left in the living room with Chuck and we sat on the couch after he turned on the game.

"So, Edward, did you bring any swim trunks on this trip?" Huh? Uh, no?

"No, I didn't. I didn't think I'd have any use for them down here at this time of year. Why?" I was not interested in joining some Polar Bear Club or anything.

"I guess you missed our hot tub outside. It's perfect weather for it, y'know? The sky's nice and clear, you'll be able to see the stars tonight." That actually sounded nice. Maybe I'd be able to find some in town later because I'd definitely like to come back.

"That does sound perfect. Bella and I might have to go shopping! I don't think I'll have to twist her arm too hard on that point." He nodded smiling, leaned back into the couch, and clasped his hands behind his head, his smile growing with each second.

"So, have you asked her yet?" He must have noticed my look of panic because he continued. "Let me get you another beer, son." Yeah, I think I'd need another beer for this conversation.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Shout out time: Liciapooh25, as always, you're an Awesome Blossom with extra dipping sauce! Thank you jamieloveschad, georgialion, and MiaMelibne for your kind words and encouragement. You guys make me smile and giggle till I jiggle. And last, but certainly not least, jdc0630 for volunteering your services as my pimp. I like it, my sista! AND I LOVE IT WHEN YOU YELL AT ME! All of you are great and I can't even express how appreciative I am.**

**Here we go, yo! Oh, and just a disclaimer on another topic. Don't hate me, but Kristen Stewart bugs me, she needs to eat a sandwich and stop being… annoying. So Scarlett Johanssen is who is in my mind in this story. You can imagine whoever you want but Scarlett's the one for me. If I swung that way, it would so be on. This image will be needed later in this chapter. Just giving y'all a heads up.**

Ch 26

BPOV

Aunt Sandee had outdone herself this time. She knows I have a secret obsession with china and glassware… then I guess it's not that secret. But whatever. Anywho, she had found six of grammy's deep red pressed glass plates and the goblets to match. When she unwrapped them in front of me, I gasped and reached out to run my fingers delicately across the texture of one of the goblets. They were beautiful and the idea of my grandmother having actually touched these left me speechless. I looked at her stunned.

"I want you to take these home with you and use them. I know she would want you to have them and I know that you would have been the apple of her eye had she known you. I have a feeling that's why you two are so alike. She couldn't bear to let you go through this world without her." We both started to silently cry. After we composed ourselves, Sandee handed me a stack of recipes she had found that she thought I would like. She knew me so well and I was excited to try them. I was excited that I was able to keep my family so close to me and couldn't imagine this vacation getting any better.

Just then, I saw Uncle Chuck come into the kitchen to grab two beers from the fridge. He and Edward were bonding, apparently, because Chuck didn't share his beer with just anyone. Sandee winked at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking. I took a deep breath and let out a contented sigh.

"Let's go out to the garage, Bella. It'll give them some man time. Besides I have to show you the progress on my Oldsmobile!" I had forgotten about that. My Aunt had always wanted a 1950's Olds growing up and, now that she had retired, she decided she'd get one. Which meant she'd have to restore it. And she did… all by herself. She had it shipped to San Jose from back east somewhere where she struck up a friendship with a commercial upholsterer. He taught her how to do it and let her use his machinery. Then she made friends with an auto detailer and pained the car herself. Like I had said before, this lady was amazing. Seeing it now, it sparkled. She had made so much progress on it since the last time I saw it. Fire engine red and white two-tone exterior and the same leather interior. Her eyes danced when she looked at it, she was so proud. She was still waiting for replacement tail lights but it was gorgeous.

"So Bella, this Edward." I couldn't hide the huge smile that lit up my face. "Well, I guess there's my answer! I was going to ask you if you two were serious but I take that as a 'Yes!'" We both laughed.

"Yeah. We are serious. He's so special to me, Sandee. Such a good man and no one has ever treated me better. Ever. He's it for me." Her eyes started to tear again and I grabbed her arms gently to steady her. "No! No crying! If you cry, then I cry, then I'm done for the night. Deep breaths!" She laughed at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hun, I'm so happy for you. You can tell he cares for you deeply. You move, he moves. It's beautiful!" It was true, we did sort of function as one person, come to think about it. I guess I just wasn't conscious of it anymore.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. I wasn't really worried but there are always butterflies with introducing the love of your life to your family. You guys not so much but Dad… holy crap!"

"That was going to be my next question! How is Charlie handling his only daughter being in love?" I decided not to burden her with the whole Victoria/James debacle and just went with the bare bones description.

"Well, Dad wasn't receptive at all in the beginning. It was the cop in him, I guess. But he's seen that Edward would do pretty much anything to keep me safe so he and Dad have become a united front. It's nice to see but weird at the same time. I just don't fight it, y'know? Enjoy the calm."

"Yeah, Charlie's always been in a rush to judge when it comes to strangers interfering with the ones he loves. But when he comes around, he's your strongest ally. Your Dad's a good man. Now, what do you say about breaking up that man party in there? We might have to rescue Edward right about now." I nodded and we walked back into the house through the side door holding each other close.

We found Uncle Chuck and Edward on the couch watching the game, enjoying some beer, and laughing quietly with each other. Something told me that the game might have been on but they weren't watching it. What were these two up to?

EPOV

Holy crap. Chuck certainly caught me off guard. I had no idea I was that transparent! Oh well. Even though I had only known this man for a couple of hours, it felt like we had known each other a heck of a lot longer. I didn't feel the need to keep anything from him.

"Actually, no. It's planned for our time here, though. I'm just waiting for the right time, I guess. And I have no idea when that'll be, to be honest." It felt good to talk to someone about this.

"Have you talked to Charlie? In my eyes, that would be the biggest hurdle. Everything else is cake. Everyone in that restaurant tonight could tell you guys are ridiculously in love."

"Yeah, I've talked to Charlie and we have his blessing. Deputy Brian too, for that matter." Chuck nearly spit out his beer.

"Deputy Brian? Wilson's boy? I think that kid was dropped as a child, seriously."

"I agree. He's unique."

"Would you like my opinion about the proposal thing?" Yup!

"Yes, please! Any ideas you have would be a tremendous help."

"Ok, well if I know Bella at all, and I'm sure you do as well, she's a relatively private person when it comes to these things. It'll mean more if it's just you two. Don't you think?" Light bulb. All of a sudden, everything was crystal clear. He was right. I knew I had heard it before, I think Dad had said it. But for some reason, the way Chuck said it made it click in my head and the plan was set out in my head immediately. It was going to be perfect.

"Yes, I do. I think you're absolutely right." He started to laugh quietly.

"I think you might want to save that 'I do' for the big day, Edward." I laughed along with him just as Bella and Sandee entered the living room. Thank goodness they missed that conversation. Suddenly I wanted to have Bella all to myself and as soon as possible.

Chuck and I stood from the couch to greet the girls, I shook his hand and he pulled me into a hug and whispered.

"Good luck, kiddo." I smiled and mouthed the word, "tomorrow." He nodded and smiled widely.

"Goodnight, Sandee it was great to finally meet you. Thanks for helping me with this caper tonight!" She pulled me into a hug now and squeezed me tightly, whispering in my ear.

"Good luck, sweatheart." I pulled back and looked at her in amazement. Seriously? The entire family must have psychic powers. I turned to look at Chuck as he hugged Bella and he winked at me. Thank goodness Bella was still out of the loop on this one. She moved on to hug her Aunt and spoke tearfully.

"So when can we see you guys again?" I looked to Chuck for back-up and he didn't disappoint.

"We have Millie tomorrow, remember sweet pea?" He looked at Sandee knowingly and she played right along.

"Oh yes, Bella. We help Millie from up the road when her daughter can't make it into town. She has a doctor's appointment and we really should go to the grocery store for her too, cook up some dishes for the week." Wow, they were good. But I'm sure there really was a Millie up the road who they helped like that.

"How about the day after tomorrow? Then you both can fill us in on what's new… down in Mendocino. We haven't been down in a couple weeks. Maybe we'll meet you guys down there." Chuck was a master. _Give it time, grasshopper._

"Ok guys, we'll be in touch! Bella, shall we?" I escorted her out of the house with my hand on the small of her back and we slipped back into the car to start heading back into town. I looked over at Bella and found her smiling and looking dreamily out the window.

"Bella?" She snapped out of her haze and looked at me, smiling lazily. She leaned over to me and kissed my lips. _Driving!_ I smiled and turned back to keep my eyes on the road. She stayed close though, nestling my arm between her breasts, trailing soft kisses on my neck, and moving her hand slowly over my chest. _Concentrate! Focus, focus, focus…_

"Thank you so much, Edward. What you did tonight meant so much to me, I can't even tell you. You're so good to me." She then rested her head on my shoulder but continued to trail her hand over my chest but moving lower slowly. _Oh man, not in the car. I had other plans for tonight! Wait, you're arguing with this? Have you gone insane?_

"Bella, I'm driving here. You're precious cargo, my love." She readjusted her breasts against my arm and leaned in to trace my earlobe with her tongue, her hand continuing to drift south. _Shit, do I pull over? _I don't know, this is really hot. She seemed to read my mind and whispered into my ear.

"Just keep driving, Edward. I trust you." She then sucked my earlobe into her mouth and gently pulled on it with her teeth. _SHIT!_ Her fingers traced my belt then slid just underneath the waist band of my pants. _Fuck! Keep driving._ She was now licking the side of my neck and sucking my skin between her teeth while her thumb brushed against my already hard as a rock cock and her hand drifted to my inner thigh. Hell, if this is the way she's going to react every time I surprise her, I'm gonna pop that shit _everyday!_ Her tongue glided behind my ear and whispered as her hand drifted firmly over my cock, making it almost jump out of my pants.

"Mmm, so hard, Edward. Is that for me?" My eyes rolled back in my head, all of my senses working overtime. She made quick work of my belt and the button to my pants, pausing before undoing my zipper.

"Careful, here comes the zipper." That zipper came down so slow, I almost ripped my pants off to have done with it. My boxer-briefs were the only thing between me and my Bella. Damn, another obstacle. She moved to put one hand on either side of my hips gripping my pants and underwear.

"Lift up, baby." Shit, she had to be kidding. I whimpered at the idea and she shamelessly pressed her breasts into my arm again. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. It had always been a dream of mine. You know, one of those dirty wet dreams that you have when you're a teenager and you think no one else ever thinks about. Yeah, it was coming true at this very moment. I took my foot off the gas and lifted my hips off the seat slightly as she shoved my pants down allowing better access for her. She immediately freed my desperate cock from my underwear and caressed the length of it, palming my balls, and coming back up to slide her thumb over the tip.

"_Holy shit, Bella! Fuck!_" That was the only thing my brain could come up with. A string of expletives. Because they didn't require thought. And I was certainly not capable of rational thought at this point. All I knew was that Bella smelled good, her soft breasts were pressed against me, I felt her breath on the skin of my neck, I heard her whispers in my ear, and her heaven's gift of a hand was stroking my cock as I drove through the dark woods toward Mendocino. And that was good enough for me. She whispered in my ear again.

"Do you like that? Does that feel good, _Edward?_" Hell's horses, just hearing her say my name like that almost made me cum. But I felt selfish, like I should be reciprocating. I didn't like the idea of taking from Bella without being able to give back. I wished I was positioned better so I could reach her but all I could do was squeeze her knee and thigh. She pretty much pinned me there with her chest.

"Bella, I can't reach you, baby. I need to touch you." She chuckled softly, squeezing my cock harder as she stroked it.

"You don't need to, Edward. This is for you." And with that her head started to sink down toward my lap as she placed my hand on her breast. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! We're almost back to the house. We're almost back to the house._ First, I felt her hot breath on my center. Then the tip of her tongue traced my length from the base to the tip, circled the tip, then she took my whole cock into her mouth. I could feel the back of her throat at the tip of my cock and it felt amazing. My gentle caressing and manipulation of her breast and nipple became a full on vice grip, unintentionally of course. I just couldn't help it. I didn't expect that, to be honest. She seemed encouraged by this, though, and let her tongue spiral around my cock and came to suck at the tip. She let her saliva drip over it before she took my cock into her mouth again and again. _And Bella Swan takes gold in the Giving Head Olympics!_ I cried out at that not only because it felt phenomenal, but because that was so hot! The combination of her skill, the forbidden aspect of doing it in the car _while driving_, and having her heavenly flesh in my hand made me start barreling toward release quicker than usual.

"Bella… oh my God… you're so… shit, Bella, I'm gonna cum… Sweetheart, watch out…" I so didn't want to cum in her mouth. It just didn't seem very respectful to me but she didn't move away. She only sped up her pace, sucked harder, and moaned in pleasure around my cock. The vibration from her voice sent me over the edge and I exploded into her mouth. She swallowed and continued to suck me dry as I gripped the wheel with one hand and banged on it with the other trying desperately to keep it on the road and going in the right direction. Holy. Shit. She began to sit up while running her hand up and down my thigh, reached for the bottle of water in the back seat, and took a few sips. Bella resumed her place of nestling my arm between her breasts and was now playing with my hair as we pulled into the drive of the house.

"Mmm, you taste good, lover." That was it. I threw the car into park, undid my seat belt, took her face between my hands, and crashed my lips against hers moaning loudly and hungrily into her mouth. Her fingers clawed at me through my shirt trying desperately to pull me closer. We finally broke apart to catch our breath, she looked at me as though she were a huntress stalking her prey. Challenging me. I spoke in a gravelly voice.

"You. House. Now." A mischievous smile slowly crept across her face, one eyebrow cocked, and she dashed out of the car while squealing in delight.

We made it inside in record time, leaving a trail of clothes and destruction behind us. Chairs were knocked over, furniture was bumped out of place, and a ceramic vase fell crashing to the hardwood floor. Bella gasped in guilt but I couldn't care less.

"We'll buy them a new one. Take this… bra… _off!_" I'd never seen this one before. It was beautiful, but getting it off was like breaking into the Pentagon. Who made this thing? Remind me to punch him/her in the throat.

She stepped back from me and removed the rest of her clothing. All except the shoes. Oh, heaven bless me. What did I ever deserve to be this fortunate? I got the voice of one of my favorite comedians, Mitch Fatel in my head, "Just so fortunate!" I walked toward her and back her up against the kitchen counter as she slid my pants down that were still undone from the car. Kicking my shoes off, I didn't bother unbuttoning my shirt and just pulled it over my head, then pulled her body against mine forcefully. She fit perfectly against me, it was insane. Bella brought her hands to my face as she kissed me, one hand then snaking into my hair, the other drifting down my chest and around my back digging her fingernails into me. Damn, she is dangerous! I broke the kiss and held her close, our chest heaving from the excitement, and I leaned my forehead against hers trying to catch my breath. My hands found their way to her breasts without my thinking about it, it seemed like, and she let her head fall back enjoying the sensations. I loved how much she like having her breasts and nipples played with. Her breasts were perfect for me and I would be happy just to massage, lick, nibble, squeeze them all day if I could. Speaking of that, they were a bit too far out of my reach for my liking despite the heels so I lifted her up to sit on the countertop. She immediately spread her thighs and pulled me closer to her by my hips, my cock now resting against her pussy and we both whimpered at that. Her legs wrapped around me and she dragged the point of her heel up the back of my leg. I almost fell over, that was awesome. She was so warm and wet already that I just let my cock rub against her whatever way it wanted as I worked on her nipples. Her hips rocked against me wanting more friction and her hands held my head to her chest by my hair. I had never known this kind of sensuality with anyone before Bella. No one ever came close. Like ever. I loved hearing the sounds she'd make when I touched her, when I tasted her with my mouth, when I entered her. Everything was just amazing. Let's see what I could get out of her tonight, shall we?

I brought my face up to look her in the eyes as I dipped my fingers down into her wet folds and explored every part of it. It was so velvety and slick, it was heavenly, and she closed her eyes taking in a short gasp.

"No, Bella, eyes on me. Don't take your eyes from mine, honey." She opened her eyes and looked me in the eyes but I could tell it would be difficult for her to focus eventually. I slid one finger into her opening and she shot me a determined look as if she was willing herself to keep her eyes on me. Sliding my finger out, I replaced it with two and began to slowly pump them in and out making sure to drag across that favorite spot of hers – the ever elusive G-spot. Her eyes rolled back in her head as I did that but they stayed open. I hummed at her.

"Bella, eyes." She growled at me and brought her eyes back to meet mine and I gave her a look that said "We're just getting started." Sliding the two fingers out, I replaced them this time with three fingers and started to circle her clit with my thumb. She slammed one hand down on the countertop and the other dug into the flesh of my shoulder as she leaned forward and rested her forehead on my other shoulder. I picked up my pace and force inside of her and she lifted up her face to mine again. Her expression was something I hope I will never forget for as long as I live. It was bewilderment mixed with an intense pleading for more. Her breaths were coming in a few deep breaths at a time followed by more slapping of the countertop with her hand and heavy whispers. It sounded like a strangled cry from someone who couldn't breathe.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe." She took in a large breath and practically screamed at me.

"Fuck, Edward, I need it, _please!_ Fuck… uuuuuh, do it!" Ok. I scraped my thumb over her clit and pumped on it at the same pace as I did into her opening, curling my fingers up to really dig at that G-spot. I thought Bella was going to burst into a million pieces as a considerable amount of heavenly fluid leaked from her center. Shit, I loved that. And the sound that came from her was indescribable. Immediately after I slipped my hand away, she practically jumped onto me wrapping her thighs around my waist and her arms around my neck, her breathing labored and hot against my skin. Her hips started to rock against my cock as I held her. More? Already? This girl was a dynamo. She slid down to stand in front of me, her hands running up and down the sides of my hips, pressing her low belly against my cock which was throbbing almost painfully. She slowly turned around but kept eye contact with me the whole time, and leaned over the countertop, hopping up a bit so her hips were even with mine. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and took one of her fingers between her teeth.

"Please?" Aw hell. I wanted to clarify what she was asking for. Because it could be one of two things and if I picked the wrong one, that could be bad. Personally, the back door was an exit. Exit only. So I went with what I was comfortable with. If she wanted the other, I'd let her ask for it explicitly. You know what they say about assuming.

I let my hands ghost over her beautiful shapely bottom. Damn, I loved her body. Not too skinny, curves in all the right places. She was what a real woman is supposed to look like. I slipped my hand between her thighs to gather her wetness and to see if she was ready for more. Bella moaned at my touch and grabbed onto the granite at my touch so I took that as a go. My cock slipped between her thighs, sliding all the way up her pussy to tease her clit and back. She gasped at the sensation and arched her back lifting her bottom up. Doing this exposed her opening to me and it was a beautiful thing. I teased her opening with the tip of my cock and she moaned louder. Not being able to take it anymore, I entered her slowly until I filled her entirely, drawing a loud whimper from both of us. Every time I made love to Bella, I was amazed at how perfect it felt to be inside of her. This time was no different except that now I saw different lines of her body. I let my hands drift over the soft skin of her back, up and down her sides, over her hips and her bottom. Oh, that bottom. She groaned louder every time I kneaded her flesh especially when I used it to hold her firmly against the countertop when I thrust into her. Having her at this angle felt so good and it was becoming difficult to last much longer. My thrusts came harder and faster and she brought her hand down to massage her own clit while I took her from behind. She bent her knees and I pushed her lower legs against the backs of her thighs to keep her in place. _Oh my God, those shoes!_

"Bella, I'm… shit, baby…" She nodded and worked her clit faster and harder.

"Cum for me, Edward. I've been ready since… I got up here… fuck! Hard, Edward. As hard… as you can… " I didn't hold back, I couldn't. I thrust into her as hard as my body needed to and she screamed like she was in pain.

"Baby?" She took in a sharp gasp and nodded.

"Perfect! Go… _more!_" My brain left the building and my low took over. The hand that she wasn't using to pleasure herself came around to grip my wrist tightly while she whimpered loudly with each thrust. Each time, the pitch lowered and I knew she was getting close. The hand that was on my wrist moved back to the countertop and used the lip of the sink to steady herself. A few more thrusts with me wrapping my arms around her hips and I came hard as I felt her muscles clamp down on my cock as she came with me. To the outsider, it probably sounded like we were being tortured with all the screaming and pleading moans. And we were, I guess. But it was a beautiful torture.

BPOV

We woke up the next afternoon around one o'clock. Edward's head was resting between my breasts, his arm was wrapped around my waist, and his thigh was draped over mine. Who needed a blanket when you had Edward? Yeah, he was warm and not exactly light, but it seemed perfect. The way he took me last night was mind-blowing. I remember him being embarrassed talking to me in the beginning about how he liked it harder, and I loved that he was able to let himself be free with me so quickly after that discussion. To be honest, there wasn't much I wouldn't do for him. There were a few exceptions, though. Y'know, nothing illegal and nothing that involved my exit. Not my thing, to be honest. But other than that, if it made my Edward happy and it brought about that expression on his face that I saw last night when he came, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I let my fingertips lightly trace over his back as I lay there thinking about how I didn't want to leave this place. I didn't want to go back to Forks, or back to work, or deal with those bad people who I won't name. I took a deep breath and drank in the fresh ocean air, the smell of fresh linens, and the sweetness of Edward. I loved his scent, it was so calming. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind of everything but this place and Edward, wanting to memorize it if I needed something to lift me up in the future. As I took in another deep breath, Edward did the same and skimmed my side with his hand to rest under my shoulder, pulling me to him and holding me close. I ran my fingers through his hair and he hummed softly into my chest. There was a perfect sense of peace at this moment and I knew he felt it too, neither of us wanting to break the spell.

Just then, Edward's cell rang. He groaned and waved his hand at it, refusing to answer it. Eventually, the ringing stopped, the call going to voicemail. A few seconds went by and the phone rang again. He growled and rolled over abruptly, seriously pissed.

"What the fuck! They know I'm out of town, what do they…" And he suddenly went silent and pale. He turned and looked at me as he answered the call.

"Felix?" His eyes darted around the room and I could hear Felix's voice speaking quickly. Edward got up from bed and walked over to the chair, put on a pair of jeans and walked out of the room to the kitchen. What the hell? I wanted in on this conversation too! I jumped out of bed and threw a shirt and a pair of undies on and followed Edward into the kitchen as well. He was pacing back and forth in front of the island, occasionally getting a few words in.

"All the charges?" Charges for what? Which charges?

"For both Victoria and James?" Grr, what's happening?

"The appeal?" Ooh, yeah, the appeal. What about the appeal? C'mon, c'mon, let me hear! Then I saw Edward exhale and bring his hand to cover his eyes then down to cover his mouth. He plopped down to sit on one of the island stools and faced away from me, nodding as if Felix could see him.

"Ok, thanks for calling, Felix. Yeah, I'll be in touch when we get back." And he hung up. I stood there frozen in time, waiting to find out what happened. What did he find out? _What's happening?_ He finally turned around to face me and had an amazed look on his face. He whispered.

"The appeal went through, Bella. All the charges have been filed and they've been arrested. The whole ring went down with them too. We got 'em. It's over, baby." I stood there shocked. All the drama, stress, and anger that those two brought into our lives automatically lifted within the span of about two minutes. He dropped the phone on the counter and walked slowly toward me, his eyes welling up with tears. Oh man, that was one thing I couldn't handle. I couldn't bear to see Edward cry, even if they were happy tears. I walked forward to meet him as my eyes were now tearing as well, and we held each other silently letting the tears fall. It was done. Edward pulled away from me just enough to kiss my forehead.

"We need to celebrate. Let's get cleaned up and head into town, what do you say?" That sounded like a good idea. I needed some fresh air after that bombshell and I also just needed to see other happy people. I wanted to walk up and down the sidewalks, look in the shops, talk to the people that actually lived there. I wanted to behave like a normal person. All that nonsense back home cast a dark cloud over us even though others never knew. We knew, though, and it affected every aspect of our lives.

Once we both bathed and prepared to brave the elements, we headed out with genuine smiles on our faces. We left the car at the house deciding to walk. I spotted a few things in some of the shops that I wanted to pick up before we left, not being in a hurry to get them now. I didn't want to be weighted down with bags for some reason. We picked up some fresh fruit, a half bottle of champagne, a sandwich to split, and headed back toward the house.

EPOV

Heading back to the house, Bella walked straight toward the side gate. We'd never been out there before today and I had no idea what would be out there. Once I made it through the gate, I saw Bella standing at a path that lead down to the beach. The sun was setting and it set off the color of her hair like it was on fire. The wind coming off the ocean was crisp and I saw her take in a deep breath, taking the whole scene in. She sat down in the tall grass and started to set out the food we had gotten in town. I opened the champagne as she split the sandwich in two, and started in on the fruit. We drank straight from the champagne bottle and giggled throughout our makeshift meal. She crawled to sit between my legs and leaned against my chest, nestling her head into the side of my neck.

"I don't want to ever forget this moment, Edward. This one right here." I nodded in agreement and kissed her temple, running my hands up and down her arms through her coat.

"Bella, this moment exists because of you. I can't imagine a life without you by my side." She hummed and turned to kiss my jaw, then sat back closing her eyes taking in another deep breath.

"Me either, Edward. Me either." The sun continued to make it's descent and it hit me like a baseball bat. Wow, they were right. I would know when the time was right.

"I promise I'll always protect you, and I'll do everything in my power to make you happy." I reached into my pocket and fished out the ring I had been carrying around all day.

"You do make me happy, Edward. You make every moment special to me because you're part of it. I hope you know that." _Band-aid._

"I do. Bella…" Where did all the spit in my mouth go?

"Hmm?" _Seriously, dude, BAND-AID!_

"Bella, will you marry me?" I slowly held the ring up in front of her and she froze. Turning to look me square in the eye, her eyes welled up with tears, and she ran her fingertips gently down my cheek and then rested her hand over my heart. I'm pretty sure she could feel it through my chest because it felt like it was going to self-destruct at any second. A smile exploded across her face and she laughed lightly pushing me over to lay on top of me, her hands framing my face as she crushed her lips against mine. It was a firm kiss but soft and sensual at the same time, our tongues slowly stroking the other and not rushing through this moment. She finally broke from the kiss and hovered over me smiling and planting small kisses all over my face and neck. I started to laugh as well, my hands running up and down her sides and down to her hips pulling her into me. She took in a short gasp at our contact and I rolled us over so I was on top of her. She looked deeply into my eyes and ran her fingers along my jaw.

"So? You didn't give me an answer, Bella." She then seemed to snap out of her haze.

"Yes!" Yes! I pulled her up to sitting and slipped the engagement ring up to the knuckle of her fourth finger, letting her slide it on the rest of the way. She looked at it in awe, then wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me deeply again.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Cullen." She squealed and pushed me over again wrapping me in a classic Bella hug.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen. So much!" The sun set into the ocean as Bella and I lay there in the cool tall grass, happy in our own little world. Sigh. I was so going to sleep like a dead person tonight. Just me and my bride-to-be.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Ok. So sorry it's taken me forever and a day to get this chapter out but it's the same old story from my end. Blah, blah, blah… **

**Thank you so much to everyone who's still reading. A special thank you goes out to those of you who reviewed, y'all make me smile!**

**I know this one is a bit shorter than usual, but I'll make it up to you later.**

**Ok, here we go.**

**Deep breath, you're gonna need it.**

BPOV

Mrs. Edward Cullen. Mrs. Bella Cullen. Mrs. Isabella Swan-Cullen. Mr. Edward Swan! Hell's horses, I had no idea what to do with that. _Honestly, Bells, does that really matter right now?_ Nope. People could call me "Benoit" as far as I'm concerned as long as I get to be with my Edward.

Edward was fast asleep. Lucky bastard. I had been laying in bed awake for about an hour or so not wanting to wake him and not being able to slow my buzzing brain down long enough to go back to sleep. It wasn't nerves. That was the furthest thing from my mind. It wasn't necessarily the planning, even though that did contribute a small blip in the back of my mind. It was the ceremonial confirmation of our love that made everything seem real. Not that it wasn't real to me before, but it was the fact that he wanted to present our love to our friends and family, and publicly affirm our commitment to one another. Piece of paper and all. There's no turning back from that. Well, in my mind there wasn't. It was so official… ok, this wasn't helping. Edward. Just think of Edward. He's all that matters.

Yeah, speaking of Edward, he was still sleeping like a baby. This was probably a load off his mind, poor lamb. He was laying snuggled up to my side with his arm across my ribs and his hand dangling over my side. I was surprised that the change in my breathing didn't wake him, or even the racing of my heart. It was thundering in my ears so it was hard to imagine that he couldn't feel it through my chest. Oh well. Let him sleep. I'd probably hit my wall around mid-day and I could get a nap in then. Here's to that trollop called "Hope." Until that time, though, my mind would race. I couldn't figure it out. All of a sudden, boom! The heavens opened and the mist cleared. It was the attention. That was it. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that I loved Edward Cullen and that we were going to be married as soon as humanly possible. But the idea of doing that in front of a crap load of people who I loved and cared about as they focused all their attention on us scared the shit out of me. I could already feel their beady little eyes boring holes into the back of my head as Edward and I knelt at the altar. Like sacrificial lambs laid out for the slaughter… _Wow, dramatic much? In the wise words of _House of Pain_, "You better check yourself before you wreck yourself!" Wise words, Everlast, wise words._ The first thing that came to mind, though, was… Edward will know what to do. We'll figure it out together. That knee-jerk reaction to approach our first hurdle together was an awesome sign in my mind. And the stress slowly started to recede from my body. It didn't leave completely because I still had to talk to Edward. But it was reassurance in my mind that it didn't matter if there were a thousand people there or if we were alone. The only person that mattered to me was Edward. It would make everyone else fade into the background. _Focus, focus, focus…_

The last few days of our trip were spent in Mendocino and on day trips into both Humboldt and Sonoma Counties. It was just beautiful. Being able to spend it with Edward made it even more special. Everywhere we went, I got compliments on the engagement ring. And I always deflected the compliment to Edward because he contributed to the design. Speaking as a jewelry girl as well, it was stunning… and _enormous!_ It was the kind of thing that you and your girlfriends see in the jewelry store window in the mall, and you just have to stop and stare. Conversations stop, a few of you almost drop your beverages, drool starts to pool at the corners of your mouth. Yeah, that was my ring. It wasn't garish, it was just breathtaking and tasteful. Whoever this Raven chick was, I had to meet her and thank her profusely. Shit, she's getting an invitation to the wedding.

Sadly, our time away from the rat race had come to an end and we were in the midst of packing our things when Edward's cell rang. Once he answered, he let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes at me.

"No, Alice, I don't have any news for you. Should I?" He was trying desperately not to smile because Alice picked up on everything. We planned to not tell anyone (other than Sandee and Chuck, of course, with their promise of secrecy) until we got back into Forks. Edward almost had control of himself while he was on the phone with his sister but I was in a feisty mood. I was determined to break him. So I danced toward him fluttering my left hand in front of his face, drifting it suggestively over my breasts, my low, and my ass all the while dancing like a crazy person. I even spanked myself with my left hand and that finally got him. He laughed so hard he dropped the phone causing us both to break out into giddy laughter. He finally picked up his phone and attempted to continue his conversation with Alice.

"Sorry, Alice, but Bella was dancing for me and her schoolgirl white knee socks kept falling down. So whenever she would bend down to pull them up, her g-string would…" Gasp! What the hell was he doing? I lunged at him with a horrified look on my face which made him laugh even harder.

"What, Alice? I thought you wanted news! This is news! What do you mean, 'I'm done.' You're done talking to me? Well fine but you're the one who called… Ok but…" He totally knew how to play his sister. Sure he used me as a pawn, but it was pretty funny. He pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Yeah, she won't be asking too many questions any more. She said she needed to bleach her brain." I giggled into his chest and held him close to me, breathing his scent deep into my lungs. Damn he smelled good.

"So, Edward…"

"Mm, hm?" His chest vibrated when he spoke.

"Schoolgirl knee socks? What about a plaid skirt?" He pulled me away from him to look at me directly, a look of disbelief on his face. "Yeah, I still have my skirt from High School I think. It should still fit." The look of disbelief turned into a look of awe. I smiled innocently at him as he backed away from me running his hands through his hair.

"Holy shit, Bella, I think I just came in my pants. Not even joking."

Edward and I finally headed out of town with a large bag filled with gifts and snacks including pastries from the local bakery which were to die for. We nibbled on the pastries and slowly nursed our cups of coffee as we headed out to the highway. It was deathly quiet in the car. It felt like we were in mourning for leaving this dream-like place and everything that went with it, and the snacks were our way to make our time there last longer somehow. Even if it was only gastronomically.

I reached for Edward's iPod and started a search for something that would bring us out of our funk. Suddenly, I knew exactly what we needed. I looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, baby. Bella to the rescue." Tony Bennett's smooth voice dripped out of the speakers of the Audi and the tension in Edward's body instantly melted.

_The very thought of you_

_And I forget to do_

_The little ordinary things_

_That everyone ought to do_

_I'm living in a kind of daydream_

_I'm happy as a king_

_And foolish though it may seem_

_To me, that's everything_

He took my left hand in his, kissed my ring finger, and then laced his fingers with mine letting our arms rest on the center console. He whispered.

"My angel." I turned toward him in my seat and gently stroked his cheek with the fingers of my right hand, finally leaning in to kiss where I had just been. I curled up in the seat comfortably and continued to face him watching him hum to the music.

_The mere idea of you_

_The longing here for you_

_You'll never know how slow the moments go_

_Till I'm near to you_

_I see your face in every flower_

_Your eyes in stars above_

_It's just the thought of you_

_The very thought of you_

_My love_

After hours of driving and a healthy nap (for me, at least), we arrived in Forks. Don't get me wrong, it was nice to be home. I missed Walter, Charlie, the Cullens and the rest. But I didn't miss the drama. That's the problem with attaining total relaxation on a vacation. Anything you return to is a disappointment.

We pulled up at the front of Edward's house and we sat there for about a minute or so before we got out of the car. Just the thought of moving was exhausting. Edward whispered.

"What do you say to just leaving everything in the car for now and just going to sleep right now. We'll take care of the rest in the morning. Yes?" Mm, yes. Sleep. Good. I nodded and we lumbered out of the car toward the house. Once inside, we scuffed to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing behind us and crawled under the covers. Sleep hit us hard the instant our bodies came in contact with one another.

EPOV

"_No, Victoria, I won't let you. I won't let you take her away from me. Please! Not now, please. Take me if you want, just let her go!" James was holding me back and laughing in my ear. I could smell his putrid whiskey and cigarette breath and it was making me even more ill than the scene in front of me. Victoria had Bella by the hair with a knife to her throat, the tip had already pierced Bella's perfect skin, and a small trail of blood started to form. It was hard to free myself from James's hold but, when I did, I tried to run to Bella. My legs weren't working. I screamed for Bella and I saw her eyes widen in pain as I tried to wade through quicksand. Tears were running down her face, and she took in one gasp and thrashed…_

Holy fuck! I woke and sat up straight in bed throwing the covers off me, drenched in sweat. I was practically hyperventilating. Immediately, I looked over to a sleeping Bella and pulled her into my arms. Sleeping or not, I had to make sure she was ok. She woke with a start as I inspected her neck carefully and checked the rest of her body just to make sure.

"Jesus, Edward, what are you doing? There are nicer ways to wake a girl up, y'know." Looking at my face for a bit, she noticed the frenzied and bewildered expression and cut the snark.

"Edward, what's wrong? You… crap, your soaking wet! And pale! Your heart's pounding, what the hell happened? Are you alright?" No. I wasn't alright. But was this the kind of thing you tell someone. _Yeah, sorry. I just had a dream that I watched you be murdered by Victoria and I couldn't get to you in time to save you. What would you like for breakfast, dear?_ I had a feeling that wouldn't go over well. But I hated keeping things from Bella. Not only because it just felt wrong, but also because she could always tell if I was not telling her the whole story. Now came the ultimate test. Tell the truth and freak her out in a ginormous way? Or tone it down leaving out the horrible parts and talk to Felix later? I vote _B_.

"Sorry, Bella, bad dream. I didn't mean to scare you, I guess it still felt like I was dreaming." Please, just drop it?

"What was the dream about that you felt the need to check my entire body for clues? Not that I'm complaining about that part. But you looked terrified!" She was not letting this go.

"I just dreamed that you had gotten hurt but I woke up before I could check to see if you were ok, that's all. I'm sorry, doll. Try to go back to sleep." Hopefully that satisfied her and she would be able to go back to sleep. I, for one, knew that sleep would be eluding me for the rest of the night.

I waited to make sure Bella had gone back to sleep before I slipped out of bed, threw on some flannel bottoms, and headed into the front room to call Felix. Something didn't feel right. I knew it was just a dream but something was funky. It was 3:30am and I hoped Felix wouldn't want to kill me too badly for waking him up. But this really couldn't wait.

"Eddie? Welcome back. You know what time it is, right? There isn't a time change for Washington to California." I heard a female voice in the background and grinned to myself. I didn't know Felix was seeing anyone. He whispered to her.

"_Perdonami, tornare a dormire, tesoro_…" Aw, Felix can be sweet. It was weird.

"I'm really sorry to uh… _interrupt_ you, big guy, but I wanted to ask you about something related to the Lane/Seminov case. It's just stuck in my head." Now that I heard the words come out of my mouth and realized what time it was made me feel like a dick. Whatever. I needed to know. If for nothing else than for Bella's safety. I heard him not even try to stifle a yawn (I know, I deserved it).

"Ok, hang on. Let me get into my office. One second… _No, no, sono subito indietro, amore._" Oh my! The _looove_ doctor is in! I heard him stumble a bit then the squeaking of his office chair. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Alright. Shoot." Perfect. Felix was up and running.

"Victoria and James. They're in jail, right?" There was a pause. A long pause. I don't like long pauses.

"I _was _going to call you and talk to you about this tomorrow – well, actually, it would be today - seeing as how I didn't want to ruin your trip and _interrupt your much needed rest_, but they're out on bail. Which floored me, honestly, because that bail was set at $10 million for Vicki and $5 million for James. I'm surprised they even _set_ bail for James considering he fled the state of Arizona. That money didn't come from their pockets, that's for sure. So there's someone else involved here. Someone else who has been untraceable so far. And believe me, I've had everyone working 24/7 on this but we keep coming up with nothing but dead ends." My heart was starting to race again and the nausea was kicking in now.

"In preparation for your return, though, I've set up around the clock surveillance on your place, your parents', and Bela's. We're even keeping an eye on Walter." That made me smile. Now even Walter had connections.

"I for sure have to tell Bella now. Shit balls, she's going to flip out. So wait. You have surveillance on us. You didn't say anything about surveillance on them. You guys are watching them too, right?" And there was that long pause again. Fuck my life!

"This is what I'm saying to you, Eddie, someone's pulling some serious strings for those two. We even had someone on the inside keeping an eye on them before they were released and they still got past us. And you know me. You know my guys are good. The police are in on the search too but we tend to have more persuasive ways of drumming up information." He was right. His guys were intimidating as hell and they took care of business neatly. I've met some of them. But the rest of them are completely invisible. We know they exist, but no one knows who they are other than Felix. Not even Paul knows.

"Well, what do you want us to do, Felix? Should I have built a bunker under this place or what? What are my options?" I definitely was at a loss. My primary concern was to protect Bella.

"Just do what you normally do. We've got you covered." Seriously?

"But if this mystery person can make Victoria and James fall off the radar without you guys knowing, who's to say they won't be able to get to us?" I stopped instantly when I heard a tiny gasp come from behind me. Crap. Just runny, smelly crap. I turned to see Bella turn more pale than she already was and reach for the wall for support. I noticed her eyes start to gloss over so I dropped the phone and sprinted to Bella's side, getting to her just in time before her knees hit the hardwood floor.

"Bella! Shit, wake up, honey. Damn it." I scooped her up into my arms, squatted down to pick up the phone, and walked out to the front room to sit on the couch. I placed Bella to lay across my lap with pillows under her legs and returned to Felix on the phone.

"Bella heard, Felix, and she passed out. Seriously, she's out cold. What are we going to do about this whole thing? You say to go about what we would usually do but just knowing that they're out there obviously scares the shit out of her. How much do you want to bet she's not going to even want to leave the house? Let alone go back to work? We need a plan, Felix. We need a plan and we need it fast." I could hear him taking a deep breath and tapping his fingers on the top of his desk.

"Ok, we'll be over in a few hours. I need to gather everything together and touch base with everyone. I'll give you a call when we're on the way." We? Who's we?

"Is Paul in on this too?" That was my logical assumption.

"No, Monica will want to come. Bella and Monica will _definitely_ hit it off. I'm sure. Plus, I'd like you to meet her. The whole reason she's here is to meet my family so…" Felix has a personal life. It was just too odd to imagine. I always thought of him as a machine of a man. No sleep needed, no ladies. Just shovel food into his mouth and he keeps moving. Like a coal engine. But apparently I was wrong.

"Ok. Well I look forward to meeting her but is this really the best time for a meet and greet?" Scaring the girl would not be a good idea.

"Eddie, Eddie. She's not only my fiancé, she's my best resource in Italy. Also the most ruthless. She's good with knives. You guys will love her." My jaw literally dropped open and drool started to pool in my mouth. Felix got more kick ass the more I learned about him. The thing was, I thought I knew him very well. Hell, we grew up together! But he has truly become a man of mystery.

Bella finally woke up in a daze and looked at me with a confused expression on her face. She slowly sat up and I ran to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Edward, what _happened?_" Um, if I tell her is she going to pass out again? Decisions, decisions.

"You passed out, Bella, are you ok?" She ran her hands through her hair and I could see the realization of what she heard sink in again. She looked terrified and whispered.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" She started to look around the house and out the windows, probably wishing that the outside of the house wasn't made almost entirely of glass. Sure there were trees strategically placed but there really wasn't much privacy.

"I was talking to Felix when you walked in… and he has arranged around the clock surveillance on our places. Even Walter has his own tough guy." She grabbed the throw that was draped over the couch and pulled it close to her body, looking out the windows more frantically. I thought the idea of being watched by the good guys would make her feel better but then I remembered that Bella had never had any direct experience with this kind of thing. Us Cullens were used to it. And, even though her father was a cop, she had been fortunate enough to not have encountered any of this nonsense before. What had I dragged her into? She might argue otherwise, but she would have been safer if we had never met.

"Bella, I'm can't even begin to… explain to you how wretched I feel for exposing you to this. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. Dad can arrange for more time off work for us, I won't leave your side…" She scooted closer to me and moved to sit in my lap, wrapping her arms around me, and burying her head in the crook of my neck. She spoke in a low but unsure voice.

"What else did Felix say?" Well, she sounded alright. I, on the other hand, was a mess.

"He'll be here in a few hours. With his fiancé. Apparently they work together in Italy when he's there doing what he does. I don't know all the details, I just found out myself. Anyway, he'll be here in a bit to explain everything to us. Don't worry, love, it'll work out. It always does." She nodded and held me tighter in her arms. Suddenly, I was aware of being watched. I could feel the eyes of Felix's men watching the house, watching us, watching the front drive and all the exits. So much drama for two –well, now, at least three – very evil people.

Bella and I had fallen asleep on the couch, her cheek resting on my chest, but we were awakened by the sound of speed-Italian being spoken in front of the house. I guess they were here. I ran my fingers through her hair and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up, love. Felix is here." She sat up slowly and rubbed her hands up and down her exhausted looking face. There was a knock at the door as I rose to let Felix and his fiancé into the house.

"Morning, Eddie. Damn, you look horrible! Meet my fiancé, Monica. Monica, this is my brother, Eddie." I could always count on Felix for the perfect blend of the insult and the melt-your-heart brotherly love. It still got me every time he called me his brother. And as that sunk in, beauty hit me in the face like a wiffle bat. Seeing Bella was like taking a Louisville Slugger between the eyes. But this woman was undeniably stunning. Seeing her with Felix together now, I could see that they matched. Then I remembered what he had said about her. _She's good with knives._ Holy shit. Definitely a match made in heaven. I stepped aside so they could enter and watched as Felix took Bella into a tender hug, introducing her to Monica. Her voice was soft and feminine but extremely confidant at the same time.

"So good to finally meet you, Bella. Felix has told me so much about you, it feels like I've already known you forever. How are you holding up?" Bella looked confused but recovered quickly.

"As good as can be expected, I guess." Hmm, Felix was sure they'd get along. I'm not sensing that right away.

BPOV

Victoria and James had not only made bail, but were able to leave jail without detection by Felix's men. That wasn't good. Yeah, so not good. And now there's some mystery person behind the scenes? Why does this pile of shit keep getting bigger? Finally Felix showed up with his fiancé who was drop dead gorgeous. I could tell Edward noticed but I couldn't blame him. You'd have to be blind not to notice her. She was tall with her four inch Loubi's and unbelievably beautiful in a Kay Unger shirt dress, her brown wavy hair falling perfectly even though I just knew she didn't even try. But when she asked me how I was holding up, I didn't know how to take that. _How was I holding up?_ What did she know about any of this? How did she _think_ I was holding up? And why did she know so much about me that she felt like she already knew me forever? My head was spinning and all I knew was that it started spinning the minute this chick walked in the door.

"Bella, could I trouble you for a glass of water?" I nodded and she followed me into the kitchen. _Slow your roll, Bells. The last couple hours have been hell so let's retract the claws, shall we?_ I guess.

"I want to apologize if my involvement in your situation has been sprung on you, Bella. Felix just told me in the car that you and Edward just very recently learned of Victoria's and James's… disappearance." Uh, yeah.

"We found out about four hours ago. Monica, is it?" _Mind the claws._ She noticed my coldness and she softened further.

"Yes, forgive me. Let's start over. My name is Monica Bellisi. Felix and I met in Italy when our paths crossed, so to speak, while working. Long story short, I came to work with him. I run the Italian branch while he's here in the US." Woah. So she's Italy's Felix? That's badass! My eyes widened as I handed her the glass of water. We both took seats on the bar stools.

"Felix brought me here to help with the search but also to be here for you. He told me about how important you are to Edward and, therefore, to him. I'd do anything for him, Bella. Now I'll do anything for you." Holy shit balls. This was getting intense.

"Monica, I'm sorry but this whole thing has crashed down on us so quickly. It's hard to take in all at once, y'know?" She nodded sympathetically and I simultaneously felt comforted and protected by this goddess.

"I do know. And that's why we all must act quickly and ready ourselves so we're prepared for anything that might come our way. We can do this, Bella, as long as we do it together." She _did_ understand and I was beginning to feel safe again. The fear and anger from the past few hours slowly slipped away leaving me a quivering lipped limpet. Again. She gathered me into a warm hug just as the first tear started to well up in my eyes and I couldn't help but hold her close to me. Here I was, only having met this woman not fifteen minutes ago, and we were hugging like life-long friends. We pulled away once the tears stopped and she held my hand while I wiped my tears away with the other. I spoke with a gravelly voice and between sniffles.

"You're so… pretty! And you're an assassin? That's so awesome!" She threw her head back and laughed a good wholesome belly laugh. I liked her even more then.

"Not an assassin, Bella. Now that I'm working with Felix, I track targets and convince them that it would be in their interest to stop their foolishness. Mostly, I'm successful. But I do what I need to do when I'm not. That's how Felix and I met, you know. I was working for _the Dark Side_, as Felix calls it – he has this odd fascination with some movie about wars in stars or something like that... Anyway, he was my target. And look at us now? You're in good hands, Bella. Felix can be a very persuasive man."

"Thank you, Monica. I really do appreciate your being here. Oh, and I hear congratulations are in order!" Her eyes lit up and she flashed a brilliant smile.

"Yes! As far as we're concerned, the wedding itself is for everyone else's benefit. We are bound together already. And congratulations to you too! Have you set the date?" Date? No. I hadn't even thought about it. And she was right. The wedding wouldn't really be for us. Edward and I were bound together already as well. Suddenly, all of the stress about the wedding started to melt away too. This woman was amazing. She takes one step into the house and I feel as though my concerns are just about obliterated.

"No, Edward and I haven't had the chance to even think about that yet." That was true. I was still wrapping my brain around being with him forever. I knew my heart belonged to him a long time ago. That part was settled in my mind. Until a few days ago, I had only hoped about the official part.

"Well, a bride-to-be has to plan regardless of the circumstances." Was she serious? Plan a wedding in the middle of this nonsense?

"Is that the best idea?" She stepped closer to me and spoke in a low voice.

"Bella, this is another reason I'm glad to be here. The boys would try to shield you by not letting you in on what's really going on. Though they try, Felix especially, that Tarzan thing happens. I'm going to be honest with you. The time ahead of us isn't going to be easy, it might even be frightening. But, like I said before, we'll be alright as long as we do this together." Oh boy. I liked being in the know, but I think I liked the idea of knowing when I had no idea all that there was to know. Y'know?

"Whether we like it or not, all of you are targets. But you most of all. If we're going to draw them out, you need to be seen. I'll be with you, remember that. But we need to do this. Business as usual. We can do this, Bella. Are you with me?" Yeah, Monica sure as shit didn't sugar coat anything. I liked it. I felt like I would finally be playing an active part in bringing this ridiculous fiasco to an end.

"Absolutely." I think.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. It's been so long and I'm SSOOO sorry. The drama. Oh, the drama! When it rains, it pours in my life. So yeah, it continues.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed. It makes me smile to know that you're still hanging with this story.**

**Also special thanks to my dear friends who have stood by me and who have given their unconditional love and support through all this recent nonsense. **

**And congrats to the Dallas Mavericks for taking the championship and putting LeBron in his place.**

**Ok so here we go, yo!**

Ch 28

EPOV

"_What do you mean nothing?_ No trace whatsoever?" This was the first time I saw Felix looking exasperated in my entire life. He paced in the front drive while speaking now in anger-laced Italian into his cell phone. I felt sorry for whoever he was speaking to, the conversation couldn't have been pleasant. Felix snapped his phone closed and stomped into the house where the rest of us waited. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"It seems that I have to do some field work myself. We need everyone in on this now." He started collecting his things and Monica walked toward him. Felix's tension immediately vanished once she closed the distance. Damn, she was good. She whispered.

"Come posso aiutare?" She wanted to know how she could help. The idea of these two working side-by-side was fascinating to me. Part of me wanted them to go together so I could tag along and see how they did things. Kind of like a police ride-along. But the other more vocal part of me wanted Monica to stay for Bella's sake. It was evident that Bella and Monica had formed an unlikely friendship rather quickly and I didn't want Bella to lose contact with that so soon. Plus, I was at a loss for how to explain what was going on and what we could expect. That was because I simply didn't know myself.

"Mi andra bene. Bella ha bisogno di voi. Ha bisogno di fare una apparizione pubblica. Bella, good to see you again. I hope to have some good news next time we meet. We'll take care of this, amore. Eddie, could I speak to you outside?" He kissed Monica goodbye before he left the house and I followed him out.

"What is it, Felix? What's happening?" I didn't like the look on his face. He looked as though he was finally up against an opponent who was as cunning as he was. Felix wasn't used to that.

"There's a trail of bodies, man. The people who shared the holding cells of both Vicki and James are all dead. That's _fifteen people!_ The officers in direct contact with both of them during their short detainment in those holding cells are dead. Not only that, but the cause of death statements are ridiculous, to say the least. And any further investigation was stopped before it even began. That kind of influence has to come from high up on the food chain which means that we're dealing with someone who's far more powerful than we initially thought. Anyway, I'm on my way to meet up with my guys to try to make sense of all this. I'll see where we go from there. Also, I asked Monica to stay to take Bella out. To be seen in public. Just her, ok? This might be the only way we can draw their people out of the woodwork." Oh hell no!

"No way. You're using Bella as _bait!_" He had to be joking with me. There was no fucking way I was going to let Bella be put out there to be picked off at will by power happy mystery dick heads. No way in hell.

"Monica will be with her at all times, man. Relax. Monica is the best there is. Plus she's…" I know, I know.

"…Good with knives, I know. You told me. I just don't like the idea of letting her go out like that even if it is with the Miss Universe of Benihana."

"Look, Eddie, Bella's stronger than you give her credit for. Sure, she faints and vomits at times. But after the initial shock, she attacks balls out. You know that. Give her credit. She just might surprise you. And what I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, was that Monica will guide Bella. Teach her a few things about existing in this kind of environment even though it might be a temporary situation. You can never be too prepared and I think Monica is the best for the job where Bella's concerned." I guess he was right. I was sheltering her and it really wasn't doing her any favors. Also, Monica would be able to help her immensely. Maybe even take some of that fear and transform it into strength and resilience. Well, more than she already had, anyway.

Felix sped away from the house, his car kicking up gravel as he went. I stood outside for a while just watching the trees and the front drive as it disappeared behind the dense forest floor. I didn't notice anyone out there. Then again, Felix was crafty so his guys had to be equally crafty. I guess there would be a serious problem if I _did_ see them. How did it all come to this? How did this grow from a sexual harassment case to international crime, prostitution, and some ghost of a person who pulls unbelievably enormous untraceable strings to keep seemingly small fish out of the reach of justice? Who was this mystery person? What did they want? And how did this all relate to us? Did it even relate to us at all? Because this whole situation had been so elaborate! So meticulously crafted that no one on our end caught on. And we had the best in the business on our side. Knowing that made me scared. I felt small and vulnerable, easy bait. It felt like I was the only apple in a barrel and some guy had a skud missile to make me into applesauce. This was not a good feeling and I actually felt a little ill. I knew Monica could watch over Bella for a while so I decided to try to lay down for a while. Just thinking about everything exhausted me. I hoped Bella was handling things better than I was.

Upon entering the house, I found Bella and Monica sitting on the living room floor with bridal magazines spread around them, the Samples playing on the sound system. _Seriously?_ Monica caught my look of bewilderment and looked very proud of herself. Bella was lost in the magazines, marking different pages with sticky notes, and discussing details with Monica about both their wedding plans. I never imagined Bella to be a crazy wedding planner but we'd have to see what developed in that area. At least she was somewhat distracted and I was thankful to Monica for that. I motioned to Monica that I was going to take a nap in the bedroom and she nodded in understanding. I hoped that sleep would come fast and be pleasantly dream free.

Yeah, it wasn't dream free. _Fuck!_ It was along the same as the last dream with Victoria holding a knife to Bella's throat and James holding me back. But this time, both Victoria and James looked uneasy as if they feared displeasing someone who I couldn't see. In my dream, they were pawns in all this. And they were willing to do anything, to follow any command blindly and without question. We had to figure out who this person was. And fast.

A few days went by and Monica escorted Bella through town on normal errands, to Seattle for shopping trips, and Port Angeles for movies and dinners. To those Bella knew, Monica was introduced as her cousin from Italy. And people throughout Forks talked indeed. Who wouldn't? Bella, being beautiful in her own right, making her way through town with Monica in tow pretty much lit the place on fire. Even _I_ was asked if Monica was spoken for when I was out on my own. I didn't blame them. The two of them together were a force of nature.

I was able to catch Monica alone when Bella had jumped into the shower. I was dying for some information. Anything. Just an idea would be immensely helpful. We were finally able to discuss matters over some coffee in the front room.

"Bella is an amazing woman, Edward, you are a very lucky man." Yeah, this I knew.

"I know, Monica. I am. That's why I need to know if anything's happened. So? Anything? At all?" She held the coffee cup with both hands as it rested on her knee, then lifted it up to her lips for a small sip after taking the strong scent into her lungs. Her eyes never left the cup.

"We were definitely noticed. Not followed in the classic sense, but people were waiting for us everywhere we went. We didn't have any plans, didn't speak about them even to each other. So that means they have feelers out _everywhere_ at all times _just in case_. Whoever is in charge has an enormous amount of resources at their disposal. Are you sure there hasn't been anything suspicious surrounding your family growing up? I ask that because the contact with your family began with that accident." I couldn't think of anything in particular. It was difficult, though, because Victoria had always been a thorn in our family's side ever since I can remember. We always focused on her. None of us saw any reason to think that the problem could be generated from someone else.

"None of us really noticed anything other than Victoria because she was a constant pain in the ass to us. We had no reason to think it went any further than her until…" Oh shit. My brain felt like it was on to something but it wasn't sure what.

"Until what?" Monica was entirely focused on me now, her training obviously kicking into gear. It made me uneasy to see her face harden so quickly.

"Until Bella got here." Hmm, that doesn't feel right. "Well, no. The drama stepped up once… _shit_… once I became interested in Bella." Now my mind was really spinning. Could it be Bella they were after? But Victoria never even knew about Bella before Bella moved here. She couldn't have. It had to be something else. Then Monica looked at me with an eerie calm, took a long sip of her coffee, and relaxed into the sofa.

"Christ, Edward, it's you." Huh? Me? Uhh…

"What the fuck, Monica! What do you mean, _it's me?_" I felt nauseous and I got the chills all over.

"When Victoria started at the hospital, who did she target? You or Carlisle?" _Crap._

"Me." Was she kidding with this?

"Anything against Esme or the rest of the family? Anyone else at the hospital close to your family?" She wasn't kidding.

"No. Oh my God, Monica, what's going on?" I was definitely scared now. What had I done? What kind of hell had I brought on my family? On Bella and Charlie? Oh kill me now… on everyone involved in the holding of Victoria and James when they were taken into custody? All of their blood was on my hands, somehow. I put my cup down on the coffee table and ran for the bathroom where I just made it in time to empty the contents of my stomach. Now I knew how Bella felt. It sucked.

Once I cleaned myself up, I returned to the front room to find Bella sitting on the couch and Monica pouring her a cup of coffee. I looked to Monica for guidance. Do we tell Bella? Do we wait until we have more information? I didn't want to freak her out, wanting to spare her from as much stress as I could. I couldn't help it. I was desperate to protect her from what I apparently had brought upon us all. Monica shot me a look of irritation.

"Edward, have a seat. Bella, we need to talk."

BPOV

Hanging out with Monica was actually a lot of fun. It turned out that we had a great deal in common which, when I first saw her, I never would have thought possible. We shared a love of shoes and fashion, but we also loved our fiancés immensely. We traded stories about how we met, how our relationships progressed, and the like as we _made appearances _in public_._ She was fascinating to me. I was in awe of her strength both as a person and as someone in her line of work. No one would ever look at her and suspect she… did what she did. It was fun for me, just made me giggle on the inside that old Mr Tanner from the grocery store was shamelessly hitting on a woman who could end his life with one flash of her knife (a few of which she carried with her at all times, hidden in various places on her person).

As we were out and about, discussion was not only centered on our personal lives but on tactics. I knew we were getting down to business when she used that word so casually as we were walking out of the dry cleaner's.

"Ok, Bella. One thing you have to remember is to just observe. What's normal? What doesn't belong? Any unfamiliar faces? What are they doing? And should they be doing it? Just like when you're driving, know what's going on around you. The more you pay attention to things, the more it will become second nature to you. You'll notice cars, people's faces rather than general passing figures, and ways of escape. Just… observe." This was sounding very CIA/covert operations. Initially, it energized and excited me. Then, she nudged me to start crossing the street.

"You know what we need, Bella? Ice cream." Ice cream? Really? She linked arms with me and we walked leisurely across the street to the ice cream shop. We stood in line and I started to fish my wallet out of my purse.

"White van, no plates, driver with short sleeved shirt. In Forks? The ground outside the passenger side was basically an ash tray. It's been there a while." Woah. Really? We waited in line until we were obscured by the customers behind us and then weaved our way through the shop to exit through the back. How the hell did she know how this place was laid out?

We walked at a normal pace but with purpose, our arms still linked and we held each other closely as we went. I glanced at her sideways, questioningly, but didn't say a word. Her facial expression didn't change from one of calm enjoyment of the late morning, just two women enjoying the crisp weather and walking along the boardwalk.

"Lesson number one, Bella. Observe." With that, we made our way back to the car and proceeded on to Port Angeles for lunch. Seriously? We weren't going home after almost being abducted by homicidal smokers? Monica must have nerves of steel.

The next few days with Monica carried on in pretty much the same way except not with such obvious close encounters. Everywhere we went, however, she pointed out where the look outs were and how she spotted them. I was definitely getting a crash course in death avoidance, but I did notice that I wasn't as jumpy as I had been before. Monica would test me throughout the day by intermittently asking how we would escape if something went down and I was getting pretty good. She would throw in ways to block each idea but then offer suggestions if I got stuck. The whole thing felt like a learning experience rather than a rapid fire test. I actually looked forward to our excursions rather than being frightened of them, even though she continuously pointed out those who were watching us. It was empowering but terrifying at the same time.

Edward, Monica, and I finally stayed in one lazy day. It was colder than usual outside and the rain was relentless. It's odd, but I had started to take comfort in the rain as my time in Forks went on. I enjoyed being out in it and even more when I could get out of it into a warm house and into Edward's arms. So, yeah. The rain was growing on me.

And when I say lazy, I meant lazy. I was still in my pajamas at around 11am and finally decided to join the living.

"Ok, kids, I'm off to take a shower. I know y'all are secretly thanking me… shut it, Edward." I turned to snicker at him and he smiled but I could tell he was distracted. It was hard for him to not know what was going on. Felix checked in only occasionally but never with substantial news. I knew that he also didn't like Monica and I going out on our own. He never said anything, but I know my man. He's the peanut butter to my jelly, the rock to my roll, the green eggs to my ham. We were a team and I knew that it killed him to know that he couldn't protect me while I was away from him. Monica was right about that. But I wanted to show Edward that I could handle whatever came at us. In the spirit of my hero, Ani DiFranco, I didn't want to be _the pretty girl_. Not the damsel in distress who needed to be rescued. Not the kitten stuck in a tree somewhere. Because doesn't every kitten figure out how to get down whether or not anyone shows up? That's what it was my mission to become. One bad-ass kitten. _Meow._

Once out of the shower, I was finishing getting dressed when I heard a commotion out toward the front of the house. I found Monica in the kitchen rinsing some used coffee mugs in the sink.

"Would you like some coffee, Bella? I don't know how you Americans drink _your_ version of coffee. It should be a crime. Thank goodness I brought some of my own. Join me on the couch?" I giggled at her and took the cup of coffee gratefully. A good cup of coffee was like a huge bear hug to me. But one taste of Monica's coffee made me change my mind. One sip of hers was like being smacked upside the head by said bear. Wow. Yeah, no hugging here.

"Where's Edward? Is he…" Just as I spoke, Edward emerged from the bathroom looking pale and basically not well. It looked like he had seen a ghost. I turned to Monica and she looked exasperated.

"Edward, have a seat. Bella, we need to talk." Uh oh. This didn't sound like it was going to be a good conversation especially considering Edward looked like he would pass out at any second.

"I wanted to discuss this with you when Felix returned, Bella, but I honestly don't know when that will be. And I don't think this should wait that long." My first reaction was to panic but then I remembered what Monica had taught me. _Take in all the information that's available, process it calmly, then decide how to proceed. Panicking doesn't help anyone. Especially those who are trying to help you._ So I took a deep breath and a long sip of the ridiculously strong coffee and nodded signaling that I was ready to hear whatever she had to throw at me.

"We've discovered some unsettling facts concerning the circumstances following James and Victoria's release from jail." Edward shot Monica a look of disbelief and shock. He knew already.

"Those held with Victoria and James in the holding cells are dead, making that fifteen people. The police officers involved during their stay at the jail are also dead, and the cause of death listed for all of them are questionable. There's no sign of a pending investigation which means that someone's preventing it from even starting. That's a great deal of influence, Bella. As it stands, Victoria and James are still missing, and someone is pulling the strings for everything that has happened this far… since the accident." Wait. Since the accident?

"It goes back that far? But… I thought… harassment case, Victoria was just a crazy whore! There's more?" Ok, right now, my bad-ass kitten's claws are digging into the hugest branch and not letting go any time soon.

"While you were showering, Edward and I were discussing some things. Since the accident a little over thirty years ago, Victoria's attacks toward the family were fairly small time, until the actual sexual harassment case. Things seemed to be at a stale-mate because of Felix and Mr. Lazio's involvement and influence. But then you came into the picture, Bella." The bad-ass kitten just pissed herself.

"Me? They're after _me?_" What did I do _now?_ It couldn't be me. I knew nothing about the Cullens (aside from Carlisle's professional skills) before I moved here. I had no clue about Edward or Victoria for that matter!

"No, not you, Bella. Me." Edward finally joined in on the conversation.

"I never put it together until Monica and I were just now discussing it. Every issue Victoria brought against the family was directed at me. Not my parents, or anyone else at the hospital or around town for that matter who is important to my family. Until you moved here, it was always me. When you showed up and I was not exactly secretive about my love for you… and the intensity of the attacks increased. Think about it. Not even Victoria could have known about you and James. Someone else put two and two together for them and pulled some serious strings. Who do you think funded the prostitution ring and got it started? It was all for money to use to get to me. It's always been me. Now they're using _you_ to get to me." My mind was spinning. Monica spoke up this time.

"Now, Bella, we don't know why they want Edward, and we don't know who is orchestrating everything. Honestly, if they wanted Edward, they could have gotten him on many occasions before you even showed up. It's like they're teasing him. Poking the bear – you know this phrase, yes?" Nap. I need a nap.

"Now, I have a theory but I'd like to discuss it with Felix first…" And Felix arrived in all his glory right on cue! I don't know what came over me, but I jumped up from the couch and leapt into his arms for a hug. I had never done that before, but I needed to feel the strength of the person who was leading the charge against our aggressors. He held me sweetly and kissed Monica who had followed me to greet her fiancé. I sped into the kitchen to pour Felix a cup of coffee while Monica got him up to date on our thoughts and revelations.

"That all sounds reasonable. But I heard that there's more, mi amore?" Felix was dreamy.

"Ok, think about it like this. Alec Seminov dies violently in a car crash. Alec's wife is taken care of and obviously helped monetarily while the prostitution ring was being set up and Victoria sped through med school. You yourself has said, Edward, that you essentially run her office for her. Do you still think she actually earned that degree?" I could feel the bile rising in my belly but I willed it to stay down. I had to hear as much as possible and remain calm. Now Felix and Monica were locked in thought together as if they were connected somehow.

"So, Felix, I'd like your thoughts on this as well. Alec dies. Leaving Victoria and their unborn son, James. To have her sent directly to a whore house and to develop a prostitution ring, that's not exactly a sign of respect. But he still used her and her son, none the less. As Edward pointed out earlier today, Victoria's attacks have been almost 100 percent directed at him. _The son of the man responsible for the death of Alec Seminov. He couldn't save Alec, but he went out of his way to save the family of the man who was directly responsible_. Mull this over: A son dies, another son is tortured to punish the one who helped the man responsible for that. Getting to Paul and Felix was too difficult. It's a punishment for Carlisle. A slow drawn out one. To watch Carlisle suffer. To take Carlisle's son away just like the accident had taken Alec away from him. Whoever _him_ is." We all sat in silence for a while. I was pretty proud of myself for following the whole explanation and understanding it entirely. Monica and Felix looked lost in thought but completely occupied with silent communication. Edward looked exhausted and I didn't blame him. He just realized that his whole life was destined to be messed with by some power greedy vengeful ass. His life wasn't what he always thought it was. He was a pawn. And he carried so much weight on his shoulders, I wished I could help take some of that pain and stress away. But at this moment, we all had to stick together and not feel sorry for ourselves. Stick together and find out as much information as possible.

Monica and Felix left later in the evening leaving Edward and I to let the latest developments sink in. I rested my head on his lap while he ran his fingers through my hair and gently over my arm, and it was silent. I knew I had to come to terms with the fact there were some freak-ass people in this world and a few of them were focusing their attention on us. That was a frightening thought but I tried to pull together all the strength I could for everyone involved. Especially Edward. He just got some news that puts his _entire life_ in a different light. Thirty-three years of life of one man manipulated by fucked up people because of one car accident that probably took no more than thirty-three seconds. Yeah, this wasn't about me. I sat up and he turned to look at me with a bewildered look. I could tell he was thinking about his life as well. He looked exhausted and there was a light sheen of sweat on his brow. Yeah, he needed me. I pulled him toward me and let him lean back against my body as I snuggled into the opposite corner of the couch, letting my fingertips trail over the gorgeous features of his face and through his hair. He closed his eyes and his breathing started to even out but I could tell that he was still very much affected emotionally by today's developments. I had to get him to start talking. Keeping it inside is never a good idea.

"Edward…" And a tear fell from one of his closed eyes. Holy hell. What have they done to this man? To _my_ man? Hell no, I don't think so. The kick-ass kitten has just turned into a jungle cat, has leapt from the tree, and is now ready to stalk her prey. These jack-asses are going to be very sorry they messed with this family _AND_ Bella Swan!

I could feel the tension return to his body as he tried to keep his emotions inside. My arms wrapped around him instinctively as if to protect him, hopefully comforting him. I pressed my lips to top of his head and then nuzzled him with my cheek. I just wanted to envelop him and shield him as much as possible and he seemed to curl up more to fit within my grasp, now laying on his side to hold me as well.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I know you never asked for any of this. I'll understand if you want to call off…" I gasped and grabbed his shoulder probably a bit rougher than I intended. Was he really going to say what I thought he was?

"Ok, you can slow your roll right there, mister. I don't even want to hear that kind of talk again, got it? Do you really think I would abandon you – _us_ – at a time like this? Do you think my love for you works that way?" I was starting to fume by this point and tried to calm myself down as best I could. I knew this was just coming from Edward's need to protect me and those he cared about. I knew it was coming from a good place. But he needed to quit.

"Edward, there's nothing in the world that would make me question marrying you. Nothing that would make me question us. Ok? If anything, I'm a gorgeous jungle cat with a bedazzled collar!" He looked at me confused and it was probably because he wasn't privy to my internal monologue. Ah well, I just waved it off.

"You're usually in protection mode, right? Well now we both are. And now they have _BOTH_ of us to contend with. Together, we're quite the formidable foe." And there was the amused look I was looking for. He returned his cheek to rest on my chest but I could still feel the remnants of his tears through my shirt on my skin.

We finally made it to bed after we both nodded off a couple times on the couch. Edward climbed into bed after taking his clothes off, a process he started about half-way down the hall from the bedroom. No pajamas for Edward tonight. I did the same because, honestly, I wanted to feel his skin next to mine. This was how I slept best. Who needed clothes to keep warm when you had Edward Cullen and his natural heating system? Not me.

I woke the next morning to the obnoxious sound of a phone ringing. Damn phones. I was snuggled against Edward's side and groaned in irritation at the interruption to my beauty rest. I was sure I could do with a few extra days of sleep considering everything that was going on. But Edward actually started to reach for his cell. I refused to open my eyes but I could feel his body reaching for the bed-side table.

"No! No, Edward. No one we know would call at this hour." At least not if they wanted to still know me tomorrow.

"It's 10:30 already, Bella. We can't use that as an excuse this time." He chuckled. Damn chuckler. I was so _tired!_ Fine. He could go ahead and have a conversation. I rolled over and cocooned myself in the down comforter, trying to go back to sleep. I think the emotional rollercoaster of the past few weeks was catching up with me. But when he greeted Felix on the other line, I shot up to sit straight in bed. Now I was awake.

"Ok, Felix, sounds good. Sure… tonight's fine. Sure… ok, see you later." Shit, I hated one-sided conversations. Hadn't he ever heard of speaker phone? He eased his phone closed, returned it to the bed-side table, and sank back to his original position as if he was going back to sleep. Ass.

"_Well?_" He looked at me with a questioning look, like I was crazy or something. Edward had charm, wit, and good looks. But there were times when even those advantages didn't do one damn bit of good. Now was one of those times.

"Oh, sorry. Felix wants to get everyone together tonight so we can all get on the same page. Everyone's coming over tonight at seven o'clock. We have time to sleep a bit more if you want…" I really wanted to pinch his nipple to teach him a lesson. But it would be my luck that he would enjoy it. Maybe I should just invest in a squirt gun and squirt him every time he did something like that.

"Everyone? Who's everyone? They're coming here? Does Felix have any new information? Shit… what are we going to eat?" Now he really was looking at me like I was crazy. Edward rolled on his side to look at me directly, flashing that annoyingly sexy smile. How can he be sexy at a time like this?

"The Lazio's, Monica, Charlie, Demetri (Felix's top guy), and Dad. Yes, they're coming here and Felix does have a few leads. Chinese take-out. Did I cover everything?" Once again, he was being a smart-ass. It was such a cute ass though.

"Charlie's coming too, huh? So there must really be some news to get everyone together like this. We're going to need a butt-load of Chinese food if Felix is going to be involved. Speaking of Felix… Who's this Demetri guy? I've never heard anyone speak of him before." Part of me wanted to know and another part definitely didn't.

"I've never met Demetri, I've only heard about him. Even Paul hasn't met him. All I know is that Demetri is Felix's right-hand man. He's as formidable as Felix, but is more… hands on when it comes to the dirty work." Snap. I wasn't sure if I felt worse or better about Demetri at this point. But I definitely wanted to see this guy.

Seven o'clock rolled around and Emmett showed up with an obscene amount of Chinese food. He had to make three trips from his car to get it all in the house. He agreed to pick up the food for us once we explained that it would be a bit suspicious for one of us to carry out that much food. Also, the idea of Emmett walking out of the China House with cardboard boxes literally filled with food wouldn't make _anyone_ in town think twice. He took pride in his excesses.

Charlie and Brian were the first to arrive. I didn't know Dad was including Brian in things this seriously. Hell, I didn't know Dad trusted him enough to work with him closely on this. But I didn't realize how much Brian was able to ease the tension in a room, or even handle himself so professionally. This is a side to him that I guess I had just never seen.

"Hey, Dad, how's it going? I'm really glad you're here." I melted into his hug, inhaling his rugged Dad smell. It was always the same – a faint trace of cigarettes, stale coffee, and cheap laundry detergent. He took a quick look around the front rooms of the house before his eyes settled on me.

"Jesus, I'm fine. How 'bout you? How're ya holdin' up, Bells?" Damn, I missed my Dad. Having him around definitely grounded me and seemed to stretch my stability. Nothing could get to me as long as he was here.

"I'm ok. Tired, but ok. Brian's in on this now? How are _you_ holding up?" I chuckled and Dad rolled his eyes. Brian overheard and stalked toward us, quickly coming to my side and taking me into a gentle mock head-lock.

"I have a feeling I should resent what was just said so I choose to ignore it. Not to worry, Bells, we're on the case." He released me and then helped me return my hair to it's original state before he spoke again, seriously this time.

"There's a lot going on, Bella, a lot to lay out for you guys. Tonight is going to be interesting. I've been helping Charlie put together all the information from his connection in Phoenix. Trust me, honey-pie, once we find this fucker, he's going down. I'll do it myself if I have to." I was certain that he would and my confidence about the entire situation was slowly starting to increase.

"So is that _Chinese_ I smell? Mmm, food." It was amazing how quickly Brian could switch from being a fearsome law enforcement officer to a complete nut-ball so quickly.

"C'mon, Brian, at least hold off until everyone gets here. I swear, Bella, you have no idea how hard it was to convince him to leave that damn action figure at the station. He's good but it definitely comes at a price." Most of my stress about the coming meeting went flying out the window. This was exactly what I needed.

Paul Lazio, Carlisle, and Monica arrived together a few minutes later, Paul carrying two bottles of wine and Monica carrying a small bag no doubt containing more of her industrial strength death-coffee. It was a mystery to me how she ever slept drinking that stuff. Paul greeted me with a sweet kiss on my hand, as always, inquiring about my health and sanity. He was so dashing, just like his son. It must be genetic. He looked at me silently, but apologetically. The whole thing was a mess, but he knew no one was to blame. Carlisle, however, looked nothing if not haggard. I could tell that he had been let in on the newest developments in this disaster of a situation, and I could also tell that he was probably assuming responsibility for everyone's pain resulting from all this. This meeting would hopefully ease his worry. There was no way anyone could have predicted that that accident would introduce such craziness into so many lives. We had to step away from placing blame and focus our attention on ending this as soon as possible.

Just then, we all heard Felix's Audi roll up the drive toward the house making everyone stop what they were doing almost immediately. I darted toward the nearest glass wall to catch my first glimpse of Felix and his henchman, Demetri. My expectations were exceeded. Out stepped this glorious specimen of a man dressed casually but stylishly. He looked like one of those guys who paid good money for the best quality clothes so no matter what he grabbed from a drawer or his closet, he had no choice but to look completely put together. Probably even down to his pajamas… if he even wore any. _Gasp! You just went there!_ If you saw this guy, you would too! Strong featured face, sturdy build, warm brown eyes and perfect dark brown hair. He looked more Spanish than Italian, we'd just have to wait to find out. So exciting.

They paused outside once they both exited the car, Felix speaking in speed Italian again, and Demetri took a long look out into the surrounding woods as if he was used to seeing things from the other side. I could tell he was definitely a behind-the-scenes kind of guy. Once Felix finished his conversation, they both headed up the stairs and through the open front door. Edward was already standing there, ready to greet them. Monica was right behind him ready to greet her fiancée and Demetri. Apparently, she knew him as well. Monica started speaking fluent Spanish to Demetri and I let my inner goddess do a fist pump. _I just knew it! Tall, dark, handsome, and Spanish! Yum._

Introductions were made quickly, the food was attacked and the informal meeting was about to begin. As I was loading my plate with orange chicken, broccoli beef, and chow mein noodles, I felt someone behind me and heard a deep but smooth voice that sent warm ripples throughout my entire body.

"Miss Swan, it's nice to finally meet you in person. Demetri Villa." He reached out to shake my hand but he dipped his head to kiss the back of it instead. Damn, what was it with foreigners? Why did they have to be so dashing? I'm sure I was blushing, I could just feel it. It was suddenly extremely warm in the house.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Villa. To be honest, however, I hadn't heard anything about you until this morning!" I hoped I didn't offend him, it seemed that I was losing my filter with this guy around. And his accent! There was something about a Spanish accent. Swoon… What was my problem? _You're surrounded by hunks, Bells. These are unusual circumstances!_ True, but I quickly scanned the room to find Edward. I needed to be bailed out in the worst way.

"That's good, though. At least I know I'm doing my job! And please call me Demetri. This is a beautiful home that you and Edward have made for yourselves. Congratulations, by the way. Edward is a lucky man to have such an exquisite creature agree to share the rest of her life with him. From what I hear from Felix, he is well deserving of the honor. A truly good man." Where am I? Why are all these people here? Chinese food…

I thankfully snapped back to reality eventually and attempted to participate in the conversation rather than just gawk at this man. It was difficult to imagine him being violent in any way. But here he was – Felix's right-hand-man. And you didn't get that job by being charming. With that thought, I sobered up quickly. I realized I was conversing with a walking weapon. There went the warm and fuzzies.

"Very true. Edward is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm the lucky one, Demetri. I get to share the rest of my life with my best friend." Just then a warm hand drifted across the small of my back and settled on my hip. I knew that touch, I'd know it anywhere.

"Aww, how sweet. We're getting ready to start, love. Shall we?" I sank back into Edward's chest and squeezed my hand over his. Thank goodness Edward showed up because I was starting to get a bit nervous around Demetri. He was lovely, charming, and dangerous. A treacherous combination if you were into that sort of thing.

"I'm ready to listen and ready to eat. Let's do this, Edward." I leaned into him and initiated a long, deep kiss. It wasn't to convince myself but to reassure Edward. I'm sure he noticed Demetri's effect on everyone, especially on me. Well, maybe it was a teeny bit for me. But when Edward's tongue met mine, the sheer pleasure seemed to shoot directly through to my low belly. Yep. Edward was still my drug even when faced with someone like Demetri. Edward had a hold on me, that was for sure. And I loved every second of it.


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and the awesome suggestions! That's totally on my list of things to do now. Just as soon as I finish this one, and **_**Opening Up**_**, and do some re-writes for some possible publishing… And then there's real life. Ugh. **

**So we finally find out what the deal is here. Kinda. Not all of it, but what kind of story would that be if everything came in a nicely wrapped package?**

**Ok. Just a warning, there's a strong lemon in this one. It's a little out of character for our Edward but he's feeling more comfortable bringing that side of himself out and Bella's diggin' it. And so am I, so there.**

**Enjoy!**

Ch 29

EPOV

Who was this guy, this Demetri? Why did he have to have such a fancy name anyway? I made my way closer to Monica, all the while watching Demetri talk to my Bella. Of all people, she should be able to give me some dirt on him.

"Edward, why the worried face? All the troops are assembled and the plan of attack is about to be unveiled!" She made a grand flourish with her right hand… which just so happened to have a large piece of orange chicken skewered on one chop-stick. Monica smirked at me and bit the chicken off like a savage, smiling the whole time. Her confidence in the plan we all had yet to hear about was reassuring but I had no idea that such confidence would transform her… into a dork. I choked on my spit trying not to laugh out loud.

"No, Monica, I trust you guys. Especially you… warrior princess. But that's not what's on my mind." She rolled her eyes and put her plate down on a side-table as she finished chewing the enormous piece of chicken she had just stuffed into her mouth.

"Ok, what is it?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked me straight in the eye, giving me her full attention.

"Demetri." I thought that would be enough.

"Demetri?" Apparently not. I motioned over my shoulder at him charming my bride-to-be.

"Yes, _Demetri_. What's his deal? And why is he so… so… he's the muscle? He looks too _well ironed_ to be the muscle. Is he serious? _And why is he so close to Bella?_" She giggled at me as she gripped my bicep. Shit, she was strong. Must be all that work with knives.

"Edward, you've got him all wrong. Demetri is the muscle and he's a good man. And as far as Bella is concerned, he's not like that." Oh. Ooooh, I get it. "No, he's not homosexual. What is it with you Americans and labels? He's and honorable man and _definitely_ straight. But it's not in his nature to make advances on a woman who is spoken for. He knows your situation and that is the only reason he agreed to make an appearance tonight. He doesn't want your first line of defense to be faceless." Oh. Well, now I feel like an ass. But my attention was now back on the two of them.

"Alright. But why is he all up in her business like that? In America, that's hitting on someone. He should know that." She looked at me like an idiot child.

"Maybe that's America's problem? No, I'm only joking. He's a good man. That's all you need to know. Ok? Now get over there and mark your territory or whatever it is you do to make yourself feel better. Just don't pee on Bella's shoes." She walked away from me shaking her head and giggling. I guess I was overreacting. _Give Demetri a chance. He's going to be the one saving your ass, after all._ Alright, alright. But I was going to keep an eye on him anyway.

I walked over to Bella and Demetri and heard both of them singing my praises. _Put one more notch in the "ass" column, dick!_ Sigh. Sliding my hand over the small of her back and onto her hip, she melted into me and I felt whole again. Demetri was called away by Felix to get the meeting started and, almost immediately, Bella kissed me. And I mean _kissed_ me! I was surprised because not only were there people around, but her own father was in the same room. Her hand not holding her plate slid down my back to my ass as she squeezed it. _Holy hell._ I was willing to forget the audience we had too if she kept going at this rate. But she broke the kiss and made to join the rest of the guests for the meeting. It took a few seconds for my legs to work, to be honest. I don't think I'd ever get bored with Bella. If just a kiss from her did _this_ to me, then I believe she'll have me running on all cylinders well into my eighties.

Felix and Demetri took their places sitting casually in the corner of the room by the fireplace. The rest of us were loosely assembled, some still snacking, and Brian was checking his latest messages from some on-line dating site. Those poor women. Felix spoke first.

"First, I want to thank everyone for coming together on such short notice, and thank you to Edward and Bella for having us in your home." I liked the sound of that. _Our home._ Focus, ass.

"With the combined efforts of Demetri and I here in the northwest, Chief Swan in Forks along with his contacts in the surrounding areas and in Phoenix, and Monica with her intel… we have gathered quite a few leads, many of which have been very useful." There was a general sigh of relief throughout the gathering but everyone still appeared cautious. We all were used to the rug being pulled out from under us.

"Aro Zemka, aka Aro Seminov." Just by Felix saying that name, both Paul and Carlisle looked as if someone had shot their puppy and then held their heads in their hands as they shook them in disbelief. I had no idea who this guy was or why just his name had the Kaiser Souze effect on Paul and my father. But it didn't look good.

"For those of you who don't know, Aro Zemka is a Russian national with strong ties to the Russian mob. He is, or rather, _was_ father of Alec Seminov who died in the car crash involving my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. Alec Seminov was married to Victoria Lane, James is their one and only child. Zemka has been _allowed_ to stay in the country and continue his illegal activities by certain FBI officials because of significant kick-backs they were receiving as a result of Zemka's said illegal activities. That's why his trail always went cold after a certain point. He was being protected by the United States government." This made me feel dirty. Generally unwell and dirty. The things that people do because of greed. It's disgusting. And innocent people get to pay for it. Monica joined in.

"We got the information we have now because the government officials in question couldn't hide Zemka's actions anymore after all the murders associated with James and Victoria's holding. It was too messy and shit was raised by a certain deputy that further investigation should be pursued after the murders. Apparently, he stuck a thorn up the right person's ass and those FBI agents are now on permanent leaves of absence. With full pay and benefits. Can't win them all, I guess. But I think we all owe a big thank you to Brian here. He didn't want to run the risk of associating the name _Swan_ with that business up north." Everyone swung their heads around to stare in shock at Brian who looked incredibly proud of himself. I guess Charlie was right. He might come across as a waste of space but he's a damn good police officer. Monica signaled to Demetri to step in.

"With the FBI's protection gone, we were able to take stock of the structure of Zemka's strength. And it is definitely old world – meaning it's extensive, brutal, and they play dirty. We definitely have our work cut out for us with this one. The good news is, though, that we tracked down James and Victoria. But we need them active. We know exactly where they are at all times so they aren't a threat to us in that way anymore. But just know that if there is the slightest hint of an attempt directed at Edward or Bella, they'll be taken into custody. We haven't been so lucky with Zemka. But I'm confident we'll catch a hole somewhere. James and Victoria are being maneuvered and protected by Zemka so a link will present itself sooner or later. Now it's a matter of time and patience. Once we do make our way inside his world, we can find out for sure the exact connection between everyone involved and the purpose of this long-standing torture." Demetri returned to sitting at the edge of the fireplace as everyone in the room sat in relative silence attempting to absorb all the information that had just been presented. I, for one, was still in disbelief that we were involved in such a ridiculous plot! It seemed so unreal. Like out of a movie. But here we were stuck in the middle of it. Was it wrong of me to want to just take off with Bella and wish everyone else good luck? Probably. _Damn it_. He continued.

"So surveillance and the protection detail will remain the same even though we know what to look for. And everyone will be kept up to date through Monica whenever we learn something new or something changes. Please, no cell phone use, e-mail… nothing electronic or traceable, obviously. Residences and vehicles will be swept daily for bugs." Demetri, Felix, and Monica appeared satisfied with their presentation and looked out at the rest of us expectantly. None of us said a word. Finally Monica spoke with her soothing tone.

"Are there any questions?" Still, not a word. She paused for a few seconds and then continued slowly.

"Ok, well, if there aren't any questions, I think we're finished. Again, all updates and possible questions of yours will come to and from me… Is there any more chicken?" All this drama and Monica still had an appetite? Wow. Everyone dispersed slowly, talking amongst themselves, and returning to the food to graze on the left-overs. I knew I would not be able to eat in the near future. But I was relieved that we at least had a plan. We weren't flying blind anymore. The more I thought about it like that, the more calm I became. It was a slow transition, but a transition in the right direction. I scanned the room to find Bella talking to Charlie and she looked more at peace, almost as calm as she was during our trip to Mendocino. That itself cheered me up immensely. This whole drama has shown me that my happiness is almost directly related to hers. And the look on her face at this moment warmed me on the inside. She walked toward me and took a seat sitting side-ways on my lap, her hand gently rubbing my shoulders and neck where I carry most of my stress. She knew me so well.

"So what do you think, Edward? Good news, right?" I was relieved to hear her sounding so positive. I held her close to me but still respectfully considering we had an audience which included her father. The longer she remained on my lap, the harder that was becoming. Literally.

"Any news is definitely better than no news at all. But, yeah, there's a plan. And that's good. That makes me feel better. How about you? How are you feeling about this?" She held my eyes with hers as she ran her fingers through my hair, the awareness of others being nearby was slowly vanishing, and she was slowly lulling me into a trance. A Bella trance. The best kind.

"I'm feeling much better about everything. We're on a level playing field now and I have faith in who's behind us now more than ever. Don't you? I feel like… I can focus on other things now." She was determined to make the rest of this day difficult, I could just tell. Who knew how long everyone would stick around?

"Bella, yawn." She looked at me confused and searched around the room for something that might match what I was talking about.

"Huh?" C'mon, Bella. Work with me.

"Yawn. Yawn a lot. Act tired. Don't overdo it, but… how fast do you think we can get everyone out of here?" The look in her eyes darkened quickly as she dug her fingernails into my back and clutched my shirt into her fist. Hot damn. _How about you just demand that people leave? That'll work._ Just then she stretched and stifled a yawn as she stood from my lap, flashing a tired look at everyone. Surprisingly, Demetri picked up on it first, grinning slightly at me. He spoke a little louder than necessary at Felix and Monica.

"Guys, I'm going to head out. I have some catching up I need to do with my guys and I think these two could use some rest. I'll be in touch later tonight." He walked over toward me and I stood to shake his hand. Damn, he was good. "Get some _rest_, Edward. It was nice to meet you and congratulations again. If you need anything, Monica can get in touch with me. Stay safe." He shook my hand and smiled genuinely. Ok, fine, I liked the guy. Whatever.

Slowly people started to file out, the last remaining were Felix, Monica, Charlie, and Brian. Charlie and I helped Bella clear up the rest of the food, Felix and Monica gathered the information they had brought with them for our discussion, and Brian was glued to the TV watching a Giants game. Soon, only Charlie remained trying to pry Brian off the couch. Unbelievable. He was standing in the way of me and my Bella. Growl.

Finally they all had left and we both stood at the open front door waiting for the last car light to disappear. We knew we were never _really_ alone now, especially with these glass walls, but I really didn't care about that now. It didn't seem that Bella did either. It made us into exhibitionists in some way, and I know that we both got off on it. The thing about tonight was that I had a huge amount of adrenaline coursing through my system because of all the details we talked about tonight. I wasn't feeling soft and cuddly. The trick was to now get a sense for how Bella was feeling because there was no way I would impose that on her if she wasn't up for it.

Bella walked into the kitchen for a glass of water and I followed behind her. She dropped a piece of ice on the floor and bent down at her waist to pick it up displaying her bottom to me, I almost fainted. I couldn't stop myself as I stepped close to her and ran my hands over her hips, holding her bottom against me. She gasped in surprise but didn't pull away from me. On the contrary! She pushed back into me and swiveled her hips slightly. I let one hand trail around her stomach to encourage her to straighten up and she did so slowly letting her hair fall over one shoulder. With one hand pressing her hips against me, my other hand slid across her chest just above her breasts securing her so she couldn't move as I inhaled her scent deeply into my lungs. How did she manage to smell so good all the time? And it was that warm woody smell. I seriously had to find out what that was because I wanted to soak everything in our house in it. Her breathing came deeper now, faster, and I could feel her heart beat against my chest. I allowed my hand to venture over her center and between her legs firmly but not roughly, she rolled her hips to give me more access to her and whimpered as she let her head fall to one side and into my chest. I whispered into her ear.

"My love… I need you. So badly… please…" Bella's legs weakened noticeably as she nodded her head. She was becoming so warm in my hands, against my body. I knew it wasn't just me. Her hands stroked my arms that held her in place and continued to swivel her hips against my cock and then into my hand, her breasts slowly heaving as her breaths deepened. It was the arch in her back that was sending me over the edge. The lines of her body were so graceful. I turned her to face me and her eyes were definitely heavy with something more than just desire. Crap, that was a look I never wanted to forget. Her delicate fingers took a strong hold of the belt loops of my jeans and pulled herself roughly against me as her eyes were trained on the buttons of my shirt. But _my_ eyes were trained on those lips. _Fuck me_, those lips. My hands gripped her jaw and steadied her as my lips crashed into hers. She met me with as much intensity and force as I put out, at times initiating the nibbling and sucking. Her fingers worked swiftly at the buttons of my shirt and my pants buckle and button fly before trailing her lips down my chest, nibbling and licking as she went, finally settling on my nipple. Damn, I loved that. The sensation of Bella's teeth grazing across my nipples was like nothing else. I don't know why. Ours serve no function other than decoration, but mine were sensitive and she knew just what to do. She kicked off her heels as I worked furiously on peeling the jeans off her glorious body. Once off, I lifted her quickly onto the granite counter top and she hissed at the coolness of it. But that just made her attack my lips more. God, I loved when Bella shifted into over-drive like this. I don't know where she summoned up the extra strength but it was like she became a super hero. A sexy as hell super hero. I grabbed her thighs one by one and wrapped them around my waist as we both moaned at the contact. She pulled her loose fitting sweater over her head swiftly revealing my favorite bra and panty set. I know it's weird of me to notice something like that, but I loved the way she looked in navy blue. And the sheerness of the lace, the little pink roses embroidered along the seams…

BPOV

The Russian mob. Really? Really guys? So you're telling me this is all stemming from the fucking Russian mob? Ok, my brain needs a break. I wouldn't have believed it had my father not been present and participated in gathering the evidence that had just been shared.

"Dad, are they serious about this? It seems so ridiculous!" He gave me that _Dad_ look that said, _Bells, stop acting like a child. I'm doing what's best for you._ Fine, I get it. But I still thought it was stupid. My inner child stuck my tongue out at him and stomped her foot in indignation.

"This is real, Bells. That accident really set this shit cart on fire. Zemka, or Seminov… whatever… he's like one of those guys that people have heard of but no one's actually seen. So to get this close to this guy is big. Really big. I just wish you didn't have to be involved in it. Like I said, though, we can track them. Every move they make, we're on them. We just can't let Zemka know it. Keep doing what you're doing. We'll take care of the rest." He nudged my chin with his thumb like he always did and then headed back to the generous spread of Chinese food.

Talking to Dad tended to calm me down and tonight wasn't any different. It's a mixed bag having a police officer as a parent. You worry about them, they worry about you, they're over-protective because they _know_ what's out there. So when he told me to keep doing what I was doing and to let them handle the situation, I knew that's what I should do. With this kind of thing, Dad knew best. I spotted Edward sitting on the couch closest to the front door and I wanted to get a sense of how he took tonight's discussion. He looked worried at first but then visibly calmed when we looked at each other for a moment. I knew Edward was worried. He worried about things a lot. But I was going to try my hardest to calm him and let him know that we were in this together. We were a team and I would remind him of that if I needed to. At this very moment, however, he looked sexy as hell. _Seriously, Bells? Now? Sex addict?_ That wasn't fair, internal monologue. He looked weary but there was something about the disheveled state of his clothes, his hair doing crazy things (thank goodness he got it cut recently, though, I hated floppy), that made him look comfortable. And I wanted to roll all over him.

I took a seat on his lap putting my arm around his shoulders and noticed they were just pure boulders! He was so tense! I started rubbing his shoulders and his neck and he started to visibly relax. The more we talked, however, I noticed that my sitting on his lap was having a delightful effect on him. Delicious. Running my fingers through his hair, I let him know that I was ready to concentrate on things _other_ than this whole Russian mob drama. I wanted him in the worst way. And with all the anxiety and recent stress, I needed to relieve this tension. And slow wasn't gonna do it. So when he told me his plan to get everyone out of the house as soon as possible, I did the opening number from _Fame_ in my head out of shear delight. It was on.

Everyone made it out, some requiring more encouragement than others, and I headed in the kitchen for a drink. All that Chinese food made me so thirsty! And, of course, I dropped some ice on the floor. Knowing how accident prone I can be, I bent over to pick it up not knowing Edward was behind me. I soon found out that he was, though. My mysterious lady parts started to throb the second I felt his hands holding me against his center. _Oh thank goodness, that's what I've been missing._ I loved when Edward and I were on the same page sexually. Nothing sucked worse than being with someone who you weren't completely comfortable and honest with in the bedroom (or outside of it, for that matter). And no matter how much you discussed it, nothing seemed to rectify matters. It wasn't like that with Edward and me. I could tell just by his touch how much he wanted me and how. I was the same way with him. So when he held me against him firmly and said that he needed me badly, I knew my body would be taking over tonight in a way that could only happen with complete trust and devoted love for him. _Growl_.

I ended up on the cold kitchen counter with Edward standing between my spread thighs and all I wanted was more contact. I wanted to feel as much of his skin against mine as possible but when I removed my sweater, Edward seemed lost in the sight of my bra. And don't think I didn't wear this one on purpose. Because I did. He _loved_ this set. I'm not sure why, but he liked me in navy blue. And if it made him happy, I would replace every article of my clothing so that it was navy blue if he wanted. His fingers traced over the seams of the bra and then his hands took over to massage my breasts. Edward had amazing hands. If I could swing it, I'd want his hands on me all day. The people at work might start to get annoyed, but who cared about them? I sure as hell didn't. I reached behind my back, unclasped my bra throwing it behind me somewhere, and pulled him toward me to feel his skin against mine. Damn, he felt so good. His skin was so soft! My mind was racing and all I could think about clearly was _more, more, more…_ Finally, I unwrapped my thighs from around Edward's waist, broke our smoldering kiss, and pushed him away as hard as possible. He shot me a confused and bewildered look and whimpered at me. Never taking my eyes from his, I hopped down from the counter and pushed him back into the refrigerator, pulling his face toward mine to crash my lips against his again. A low growl seeped from low in his chest and his fingers started to knead at my skin. I let my hand trail down his chest to his stomach and I could feel his abdominals clench involuntarily. Suddenly, I was feeling very talkative and very… naughty.

"You like that, Edward?" He sighed into our kiss and nodded slightly. "Hmm? You want me to keep going? I can't… hear you…" He whimpered this time, gripping the back of my neck with his hand, pulling my hair slightly. I continued my trek south and traced my fingernails over his inner thighs, my hands grazing either side of his cock. I got a small moan this time and I love it. I loved that I could do this to him, that I could make him feel this way.

"You want more… my love?" He nodded furiously this time, still with a vice grip on my neck and his other hand massaging my breast and teasing my nipple relentlessly.

"Please, Bella. I need you, please!" And I gave him what he wanted. As I slid my hot hand over his cock, gripping it starting to slowly stroke it, he groaned loudly and let his head fall back, hitting the fridge rather hard. But it didn't seem to phase him. He was pressing his hips forward, begging for more contact and more force. More intensity. The thing was, I wanted the exact same thing. I sank to my knees as I held him firmly against the fridge with one hand and continued to stroke him with the other. He took in a long sharp hiss through gritted teeth when I let my tongue glide over his balls, trail up the under-side of his cock, slowly encircle the tip and suck on it gently. I loved this. I loved hearing the sounds he made when I took control like this and I _loved_ how his cock felt inside my mouth – how it twitched, oozed – mmm, loved it. With each dip, I took more of him into my mouth sucking off hard like he liked. Finally, I took as much of him into my mouth as possible, feeling the tip of his cock pressed against the back of my throat. At this, he growled loudly and slammed his hand into the fridge door. I looked up at him and smirked the best I could with my mouth full. He pleaded at me as I hummed in pride.

"Bella, _fuck sake!_ Like that… just like… _fuuuuck…_" Gripping his ass and encouraging him to thrust into my mouth, he did gently at first but then slightly harder as I insisted. When I noticed his eyelids fluttering shut, I knew he was close so I sucked hard as I popped his cock out of my mouth. He looked at me like I was insane as I stood up trailing my breasts up his body as I went but attacked my lips the instant I got close enough. Damn, it turned me on to no end when he kissed me like that – his tongue sliding deep into my mouth, his lips sucking on mine, and his hands holding me close and pulling my hair – he drove me crazy. As his kiss trailed to my jaw and neck, I spoke into his ear.

"Hmm, I think I want more of you, Edward." He hummed in agreement as he pulled me harder still against him, rocking his hips against me. I pushed myself away and looked him in the eyes. All I had to say was one word.

"Bedroom." I turned and walked out of the kitchen and toward the hall, trying to look as calm as possible. I heard him stalk behind me and then, before I knew it, I was in the air. He had me over his shoulder caveman style with me squealing and giggling all the way, finally letting me down and holding me firmly against the glass wall that faced the back woods. So much for me taking control of this situation… ah well. Honestly, I didn't care. Having Edward frenzied like this was a mind blowing experience in and of itself. His hand slid between my legs and massaged me as he sucked hard at the skin on my neck. He breathed heavily into my ear.

"You want _more_ of me, Isabella?" Oh my, he called me _Isabella_. He'd never called me that before other than when he proposed. This was new. I wondered with excitement where this was going.

"Yes… yes, Edward… I… want… more…" He broke away from the skin of my neck and brought his face close to mine, looking in my eyes, I could feel his breath on me. He kissed me gently before he whispered into my mouth.

"Are you sure, Isabella?" Uh oh. I think so? Yes, I know so. I know so. I trusted Edward. So I nodded. A slight smile hinted at the corner of his mouth before he dropped to his knees so quickly, it stunned me. The next thing I knew, he had a firm grip of my thigh, holding it against the glass wall, and his mouth was plastered between my legs. My arms reached back instinctively but didn't have anything to hold on to, I took in a sharp gasp and small cry escaped my lungs against my will. His tongue worked my folds and entrance firmly, while his hand reached up to roll my nipple between his fingers. Holy hell, sensory overload!

"You are mine, Isabella. Say it." Yeah, that was a no-brainer.

"Yours, Edward. I'm yours…" Shit, there was no way anyone could match Edward in any way.

"So this," He took another slow lick of my pussy, "This is mine. Isn't it?" What was my name?

"Yes, Edward. It's yours." Oh my goodness. It was getting hard to keep myself standing at this point but, thankfully, he had a firm grip on me against this glass wall. I wondered what this looked like from the outside.

"So what you _get from it_ is up to me." I had a feeling I knew where he was going with this. Shit.

"You will do what I tell you, no questioning," After saying this, though, he looked in my eyes to check for uncertainty but I hadn't any.

"And one more thing. You _will not_ come until I tell you to. Understood?" I nodded enthusiastically at him. I couldn't wait to make him happy, to show him that I trusted him and that I was enjoying every second of it.

"You're a good little girl. Aren't you Isabella?" As he said this, his lips were back at my pussy and his tongue was stroking at me again. The force he was using to enter me with his tongue almost lifted me off the ground. Finally, he paid attention to my clit and I almost lost it. Both of my hands dove into his hair and I was sure my moans could be heard outside by the men guarding our house.

"Hands on the wall, little girl." Just when I thought I was officially going to burst into flames, he stopped. He stopped, released my leg, stood up bringing his face close to mine, and rubbing his cock against my stomach.

"I think I want more of _you_, _Isabella Cullen_." Ah, touché. He held my chin in his hand firmly and pointed his arm behind him as he spoke.

"Bed." Growl! I liked this. I liked this a lot. I crawled onto our bed and he was close behind me, taking hold of my legs and positioning me how he wanted. His gaze never left mine, always looking for a sign that I wasn't comfortable. But I didn't show him anything but encouragement. I loved to see him take over like this. I never thought I'd see the day, but I enjoyed being dominated sexually by a man. I was never comfortable enough with anyone to give up that control, but this was different. This was Edward. And not one second's worth of doubt crossed my mind. I welcomed this.

EPOV

I almost cried when we both collapsed in utter exhaustion. Checking the clock, that was a six hour marathon and I felt so free. I didn't hold anything back and Bella went along with me every step of the way, sometimes pushing _me_ farther than I had ever imagined going. This was it. This was the point when I realized that she knew everything about me. Absolutely everything. All my quirks and what I thought were deviant tendencies weren't strange at all to her. Well, let me rephrase. They weren't hard limits for her and she actually enjoyed them. All of them. I felt so fortunate to have fallen in love with someone who was so accepting of me. And someone who loved me with the same intensity as well. I say that in all honesty too because that little lady is a spark plug. And she loves me. She's agreed to be my wife. It still stunned me every time I thought about it. To have someone know _everything _about you and still love you and want to be with you? That's loving all the good things along with all your faults and weird parts. How can you not smile when that thought sinks into your heart? I guess I was physically smiling because she started to giggle as she wrapped herself around me more tightly, snuggling her face into my neck.

"What are you smiling at, Mr. Cullen?" Shit, where do I begin?

"Oh, everything, I guess. It just blows my mind every time I think about… this. Us. I can't imagine existing without you. Hell, I just plain wouldn't." She hummed in agreement and I could feel her smile form against my skin before she placed a small kiss on my chest.

"You won't ever have to try, Edward." I was lulled to sleep by her fingertips tracing patterns on my chest and her breath on my skin. It was blissful sleep. Until I woke up. My brain was still half-asleep when I saw Bella crawling over me and scrambling for one of my t-shirts and a pair of panties. _What the fuck?_ She looked frazzled and the tone of her voice pulled me into reality quickly.

"Edward, wake up! A shit-load of guys are outside… guns, Demetri… _my DAD!_ Get your ass out of bed!" I stumbled as I set my feet on the ground but saved myself before I ate it. Grabbing my jeans off the floor, I shuffled toward the front of the house but could see the commotion outside. A police cruiser with someone in the back seat started to pull away from the house and toward the front drive. As the car turned, I caught a glimpse into the window. _James. Holy shit! How did… why… huh?_ I reached the front door only to find Brian restraining Bella who was still yelling and trying to launch herself at James even as he was being taken away in the police car. I don't know what she and Monica do when they hang out, but Bella is sure taking a turn for the kick-ass! Demetri was speaking quickly into his phone but motioned to me that he was almost finished with his conversation. He finally approached.

"Sorry this disturbed you, Edward, but we had no choice but to apprehend James. He entered our perimeter and, based on the contents of his shoulder bag," Demetri pointed to the contents which had been opened onto the trunk of another police cruiser. "It wouldn't have turned out well."

I stepped closer only to find duct tape, a Swiss Army knife, a straight razor, bungee cord, a cell phone, maps, kerosene oil, and a box of matches. Well fuck me. This definitely would not have ended well had we been alone.

"The good thing about this, though, is the cell phone. That's huge. It's only matter of time now. You might want to go talk to Bella. See if you can calm her down. She's got quite the temper!" _I'm learning this, yes._ Demetri stepped away to take another call as Charlie waved me over. Monica was here now and talking to Bella so I figured she could wait.

"Jesus, Charlie, what happened?" He looked amped up as well. The thrill of the catch? I had no clue but whatever.

"Well, the idiot got caught. Plain and simple. Not very bright, that one. Anyway, we're taking him in, processing him, and keeping him here for now. My guy in Phoenix is working with me on this so we can work this thing out with James still in Washington before he's shipped back to Arizona for skipping on his parole. But my guess is that word is going to get back to Zemka that James screwed up and the intensity of the hunt for you both is only going to escalate. We'll have to discuss it with Felix and Demetri, but I'm not sure you kids should stay here. Look, I have to get back to the station but I'll check back in with you both in a few hours." He walked over to kiss Bella goodbye. She looked a lot calmer, by the way, which I was thankful for. She didn't need any more stress.

I tracked down Felix who was discussing some sort of plans with Demetri in hushed voices. Whatever they were talking about, I wanted in on it.

"What's going on guys? What do we do now?" I hated being in the dark. Felix turned to me finally.

"You and Bella are coming to stay with me." This had to be bad. I'd known Felix since forever and I'd never been to his place. It was one of those I-could-show-you-but-then-I'd-have-to-kill-you things. And now Bella and I were going to be _stored_ there. Again, this had to be bad.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Oh myyyyy, it's been a while, huh? Sorry about that! I took a bit of a detour in every aspect of life (it seems) but I finally got my shit together. And writing this again feels right. So I hope you guys keep reading. **

**This is a transitional chapter because, let's face it, some serious shit went down in the last one. Everyone's regrouping.**

**And I'm already into the next chapter so I won't be leaving again. Promise.**

**A special thank you goes out to the folks who sent me messages asking for me to keep going. I know that was a while ago but please know that it warmed my heart. Hope you enjoy ;)**

BPOV

Felix stayed behind with Charlie, Demetri, and Brian to regroup and focus on the plan that lay ahead while Edward and I followed Monica back to Felix's place in silence. I saw the shock in Edward's face when Felix suggested we stay with him and I noticed the shift in Monica's demeanor from keeping everyone calm in a shit-storm to getting the whet stone out to sharpen some cutlery. The situation had escalated to a whole new level of serious and it was surreal. I needed a drink. And fast.

We pulled off the highway at an unmarked drive and started down a cobbled path shielded from the sun (or as close as you could get to the sun in Forks). Of course Felix lived in a place like this. It seemed fitting. I felt like we were heading down a secret tunnel to a superhero's underground lair because of the extensive tree coverage! I guess my imagination was running wild again and my expression switched to match it. Like it always does. I HAVE to learn how to maintain my game-face. It seems that, even in the grip of danger, I'm still a dork. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and I turned to find a concerned look on his face.

"Bella, are you ok? Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. We'll be safe here." The words came out of his mouth but his face told me that he didn't believe it one bit. He was scared. Suddenly, I felt like an ass for letting my mind relax to think of caped crusaders while Edward was still in panic mode.

"No, I'm ok. I was just thinking about… how much this… drive reminds me of the descent… to the Bat-cave…" He flashed an exasperated look my way, shook his head slowly, and returned his eyes to the road in front of him. Why was I calming so quickly? It must have been all that time with Monica that got me to see the practical side of handling stressful events. But here was a role reversal. This time I had to calm Edward down.

"Baby, it's going to be fine. Just like you said, right? Think about it. Knowing Felix as you do, don't you think he had a hand in turning his home into a fortress? Especially now that Monica is here? He knows how a criminal thinks so he knows how to protect us. You'll see." Wow. I can't believe those words came out of my pie hole! Usually I was the one who needed soothing. But as my words started to sink into that gorgeous brain of his, I saw his death grip on the steering wheel loosen and the muscles in his face and neck start to relax. Finally he took a slow deep breath in and let it out even slower. And… wait… yes, my friends, we have it. The classic Edward Cullen smirk made it's way slowly across his face.

"You've obviously been spending a lot of time with Monica." He chuckled softly and took my hand gently in his, lifting it up to kiss the back of it. Damn. I loved this family's gentlemanly ways! And I was quite proud of myself for being able to calm him down in the middle of such a stressful situation. I was getting good and Monica would be so proud!

The cobbled drive quickly turned to a well kept dirt road that gently curved through the woods for what seemed like miles. The curves turned into sharper turns as the grade became markedly steeper. Edward kept close behind Monica and for good reason. The woods became darker and thicker as we drove, it would have been easy to lose sight of the road without the help of Monica's tail lights. Finally, light could be seen through the trees but only to show the drastic drop-off at the edge of the road from the passenger-side window. I hadn't realized that we had climbed so high or so far into the forest. But knowing Alex, it didn't surprise me.

We finally pulled up into a clearing with a gravel drive that made both Edward and I gasp out loud. It looked like we had been transported from civilization to the great frontier. _Holy shit. _

This. Place. Was. Amazing. Amazing and fascinating at the same time. Not that I expected anything less from Felix, but still. It was incredible. I had no idea this area was even occupied by anything other than wild animals and crazy drunken hunters! But here it was in all it's glory. _What was it with these people and living in the middle of nowhere?_ The first thing that caught my eye was the richness of a redwood beam that seemed to serve as the support of a balcony of some sort. But there was no iron or cement to speak of and, upon further inspection, I wasn't quite sure what was man-made structure and what was pure nature. Windows framed in more rich redwood seemed to peek out from under tree branches. Pieces of structure were visible only slightly as it appeared that the house was built into the sloped forest bed and around ancient trees. We drove around the front of the façade and, in front of us, two men emerged from the dense foliage to open the garage door that was ornately hand-carved. They nodded to Monica as she drove past them but did not look into our car when we passed them by. It was completely dark inside once the doors had completely opened, however. Edward and I shared a puzzled look before we saw Monica's car disappear underground. _Holy shit_. Edward whispered.

"Jesus, Bella, I think you were right! I think Felix is Batman!" Getting further inside, we noticed that the garage wasn't a garage at all. The ramp led us down to a large underground bunker of sorts complete with an extensive weapons cache and maps of Forks, Washington's border with Canada, and Phoenix. Surveillance photos were pinned to the walls and connected to pins in the maps with red string. Flow charts were meticulously detailed on white dry-erase boards. And… there was an espresso machine. Of course.

Edward and I exited the car and looked around in awe as Monica spoke in hurried Italian to the three gentlemen who appeared to be glued to laptops and little cups of espresso. Once her instructions were communicated, one man turned back to his laptop without a word, pushed his cup of espresso out of his away, and began typing furiously. Lines of seemingly meaningless code scrolled up the computer screen and large flat screens mounted on the wall above burst alive with what looked like satellite views of Forks zooming in quickly with each click of the mouse. Coordinates of latitude and longitude popped up immediately in various spots across the black and glowing green map. The other two men got up quickly from their chairs, threw on their coats, and ran to the Audi parked in the far darkened corner of the bat-cave. The garage door opened and the car sped up the ramp, the sound of crunching gravel echoing back to us.

Monica turned and motioned for us to step away from the car and join her but I really didn't want to. My body was frozen like, if I moved, then I became part of the super hero movie. I never liked those kinds of movies anyway…

"Welcome to your new home, boys and girls. Temporarily, of course. I'll show you to your rooms – or _room_ if you'd like." She shot a coy smirk at us and turned to lead us up a set of stairs that seemed to disappear into darkness. Edward moved first. He took my hand in his, looked into my eyes to reassure me, and guided me toward the stairs to follow Monica. As I followed, I turned for one last look at the man at the computer. His eyes never moved from the screen. It was eerie. Eerie but strangely comforting at the same time.

Once upstairs, an over-sized fireplace roared at the far end of the room, there were soft fur rugs in the seating area, and everywhere was the glow of candle light. Contrary to what one would expect from the rustic style of the outside of the structure, the inside was rather contemporary. The same rich tones of wood were carried inside but paired with dark grey, slate blue, cream, and brushed nickel. It was stunning. Everything that was Edward's design style: modern, minimalist, sleek… This was the opposite. It was so warm. Not the first thing that comes to mind when you first see Felix. But meeting Monica, seeing them together, and now seeing their home, I saw Felix in a completely different light. And I liked what I saw. But I still insisted that Monica must have had an influence on this place. I had a feeling Monica was reading my mind when she saw me take in the beauty of the room.

"No, it was all Felix. I showed up and this is what greeted me. He's quite the man, yes?" Oh yes. Yes, he is.

Monica showed Edward and me to our room on the top floor and it was more of the same. Just gorgeous with what looked like a mountain of a down comforter against the far wall. I'm assuming there was a bed in there somewhere. Nothing but trees greeted us at the windows. It was strangely comforting.

"Ok, you two. I'll let you get settled. Dinner will be in about an hour and a half, Felix and Paul should be here by then. Take your time and come down when you're ready." Edward talked quietly with Monica at the door while I let my mind wander. What had just happened? My thoughts were a whirlwind bouncing from one thought to the next, following a thought through for a while but every time coming back to the same questions. How did I get involved in this? How did I get here? The threads of connection spanning _years_ of my life have culminated in this fight. And it really doesn't have anything to do with me. I seem to be destined for it, however, simply because those threads of connection exist. James had been part of my past. A ridiculous part of my past, granted, but a part that made me who I am today. His mother is a part of Edward's past. Now they both are interfering with our future. I had never felt closer to Edward than at this moment. We have a common foe even though none of us know precisely the extent of the opposing power we're dealing with. Whatever it is, I knew we'd face it together. All of us.

I made myself comfortable sitting within the deep set window frame holding myself together with the assist of the soft pillows I found there. Looking out the window, the surrounding forest seemed endless. I knew that Felix's men were out there guarding the property. But it felt different than when we were back at Edward's. There, I felt untouchable. Enough that I flaunted my security at whoever wanted to see. Literally. I don't feel the same here. Here, I feel protected. Not necessarily safe. I'm learning the difference between those two ideas now. I feel protected against an unknown threat. And therein lies the humility. I felt someone draw close and I jumped a little.

"Bella? It's just me… what are you thinking about?" That's quite the loaded question. Turning to look at him, the candlelight lit his face as the sun was trailing down in the sky. He looked worried. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as I shook my head.

"I was thinking about how fortunate we are to have come this far. Considering everything there is that we _don't know_… I was just thinking about how real it all is to me now. So clear and so real." He leaned in closer and rested his hand over mine, nodding his head slowly.

"I know," He started to speak again once, then twice. Then just, "I know." After a while of both of us staring out the window, Edward's cell rang from his pants pocket. I felt him tense up immediately as he fished the phone out of his pocket and saw the tension spread to his face when he finally answered the call.

"Mhmm… yeah…" He glanced over at me and mouthed that Charlie was on his way. The one-sided conversation continued and I gave up trying to keep up with the speed of things. I was tired. My brain needed a break. Walking over to our bags, I grabbed what I needed for a bath, signaled my plans to Edward while he continued his conversation, and set out to investigate the accommodations.

The fortress did not disappoint.

Can you say, enormous claw-footed bathtub? Tall, deep, long… just enormous. My cares were already starting to melt away. I started to run the water and get the towels ready. Even the towels were delicious, all over-sized and fluffy. This place was indeed an escape in every sense of the word.

I descended into the most perfect milky bath ever just as a little knock at the door reminded me that I was not alone. I made myself comfortable in the hot satiny lovliness as Edward smirked at me.

"Enjoying yourself, Mrs Cullen?" That got me all shivery. _Mrs Cullen._ I still loved the sound of that.

"Yes, I am, Mr Cullen. It's delightful… care to join?" To be honest, I wasn't feeling especially frisky. But the bath was too delicious not to share and my mother always taught me to share, especially with the ones you loved. His smile grew as he walked closer to me, eventually standing behind me and running his fingers through my hair.

"That's ok, darling. You enjoy. Charlie and Brian are heading over in a bit, they'll be staying for dinner. Jake too." Jake was coming? Why Jake? Oooh, I was too tired to think tactics. All I could focus on at the moment was that loofah.

"Ok, Edward. Suit yourself. I'll be down in time for dinner." He kissed me on top of my head and walked out of the bathroom leaving me alone with my thoughts. Considering the sobering effect this place had on me, I wasn't sure if that was the best thing considering the circumstances.

EPOV

Bella seemed to be handling things well. Surprisingly well considering everything she's been through so far. Every day I learned something new about her and was just in awe.

I left her to enjoy the bath on her own. We all need some alone time every once in a while to digest things, right? Once downstairs, I found Felix and Monica speaking quickly in Italian. They were an incredible team to watch. The one seemed to compliment the other in all aspects of their lives together. Whether it was a casual evening or an evening to be spent strategizing about how to keep insane killers away from the house. They noticed me approaching and stopped conversing immediately. A smile slid across Monica's face and I knew she was back in her calming mode again. This wasn't necessarily the best sign.

"How is everything for you two upstairs? Have everything you need?" She _looked_ genuinely concerned about our satisfaction with the accommodations but I knew it was a diversion tactic. Classic misdirection.

"It's perfect. Thanks, guys. Really. We could never be able to repay you for what you're doing for us." Now that I meant. There really wasn't a way I could repay them. They had invited danger into their home. They had made our safety their responsibility and at the cost of their own. Honestly, how do you repay that? Felix sensed my struggle.

"Edward, we're family. There's nothing more important than family. Family," He paused to take a breath and long exhale. "Is everything." He was right. And the more I thought about it, the bonds between all of us were strengthening. It felt as if we were all parts of the same whole. Our "family" had grown, even to include Brian.

I sat at the barstool at the kitchen counter while Monica and Felix worked together to create tonight's feast because they wouldn't hear of me helping at all. It was probably a good idea because there was a lot of chopping going on and I didn't want to be anywhere near that.

Our conversation began with the insane events of the past four hours and the implications they had on our plan of action. Essentially, it gave us a direction to pursue which was a huge break. We had been fighting blind for a while and that feeling is never a good one when the likes of this Zemka/Seminov guy is running things for the other side. All the actual planning would begin tonight when everyone arrived so I figured it would be best to turn the brain off for a while. Felix redirected the topic of conversation in a quiet and almost reverent tone. An approving small smile crept across Monica's lips.

"Edward, how's Bella handling all of this? She seems to be doing alright but how is she… really?" I wanted to say she was handling things well. She appeared to be, just as Felix had said. But something deep down was telling me that I had to pay attention. To keep an eye on her. The new developments in the case emerged quickly and they came with dire consequences. In all honesty, I wasn't sure.

"She does seem to be handling things well, you're right. We'll just have to see. Speaking of Bella, she's been upstairs for a long time, right?" Monica turned to me and nodded with a slightly concerned look on her face and just then the buzzer from the bat-cave door announced that the cavalry had arrived. Felix wiped his hands and descended to let the guests in as I excused myself to check on Bella.

I arrived in the bedroom to find everything exactly as I had left it, the door to the bathroom was still mostly closed like before as well.

"Bella? Sweetie, are you still soaking? You're going to get all pruny…" Nudging the door open I found the tub still full but no Bella. Finally stepping into the bathroom I found her wrapped in a towel bigger than she was, sitting on the tile floor in the corner by the window, and crying. Not just crying. Weeping. And shaking. Water was dripping from her hair and forming a pool around her. This was not good.

"Bella?" I approached her slowly and rested my hand on her shoulder only to have her shrink away, finally showing the rivers of tears that were coursing over her face. She held her hand extended toward me keeping me at a distance and I felt like she was slipping away to a place I couldn't follow.

"Isabella?" She let her hand fall slowly to the ground allowing me to get closer but she started to slowly shake her head, still trembling. Finally she lifted her head and stared at the ceiling, both of her hands slicking her hair back and holding it behind her neck. The tears continued to stream steadily from her eyes. She whispered,

"All those people." Oh boy, yeah, it was sinking in. She was finally wrapping her head around how enormous this whole pile of shit was. She had been blocking it out in the interest of self-preservation, I suppose, but she couldn't do it any longer. She finally trained her eyes on mine, wide and terrified.

"He had them all killed! All of them. So easily. For what? For revenge? Revenge for something that happened thirty-some years ago? He's never let up?" Her breathing was coming quicker now, the tears were flowing faster, and the shaking worsened. Again, this wasn't good.

"Bella, we can't…"

"No! He's never going to stop, Edward, don't you see? He's too close to give up now. This is the last stand. This is it. This place," She rose to her feet quickly and placed her hands on the window, her towel falling to the floor. Suddenly she faced me.

"This might be it for us because he'll find us! We're trapped here! _We're going to die here!_" She was starting to look like _Carrie_ before the paint came pouring down and I had to find a way to bring her back to me as quickly as possible.


	31. Chapter 31

EPOV

"_Isabella!_ Stop! Just stop and breathe with me. Ok?" She seemed confused that I would insist on her taking a few breaths, like breathing was the last thing on her to-do list. I walked closer to her, picked up the huge towel which she let me wrap around her to get her warm again. Her eyes still looked vacant though. Holding her close to me, I kept eye contact and whispered,

"We're going to make it through this, Bella. You and me. Together. Right? We're not alone either. None of us are giving up. Understand?" She was coming around. I started to recognize the warmth in her eyes return to normalcy, her body relaxed a bit, and she was taking deeper breaths. Finally she was coming back to me.

"Did you hear me? We're gonna be ok, right?" Her eyes welled up again but these were tears of exhaustion. She wrapped her arms around me and quietly buried her face in my chest. She nodded to answer me and took a few more deep breaths, pulling herself even closer to me as if I was helping her to remain standing. Little did she know that she's the one who gives me the strength to continue each day. I fight because of her. Because she would for me.

"I hate this, Edward. It just feels so… empty." Empty?

"What do you mean, 'Empty'? I don't understand." I truly didn't. This was a Bella that I had seen small snippets of before. But now was different. Now, she was almost resolute to the idea of defeat. She had nodded signaling that she heard me but she didn't believe one word of it.

"Everything that had been in place to keep us safe, Edward. He found us." She didn't even sound like herself anymore. She sounded hollow and distant. And it scared me.

"Everything that had been put in place to keep us safe _worked_, Bella! They have James in custody now. You know that, right?" I looked at her directly now. Searching to find the woman I loved somewhere in her eyes. I saw a terrified little girl instead. A little girl who had grown familiar to the fear. Her gaze fell to the details of my shirt as she picked at the stitching of my shirt's breast pocket. A hint of a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"James is a fool, Edward. There's no way he found us on his own." She looked me in the eye now, almost amused. "_He_ found us. _He_ picked apart the security put in place. Do you think Seminov cares that James was caught? Putting James out in plain sight brought our defenses out of the shadows. Now _he_ knows. Now he knows what he's up against and he's not going to stop." Her smile was gone now. She was completely present. She knew what she was saying, she owned her fear, and it was clear to me that she was convinced of our ultimate demise. Bella had given up. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. This was the first time that I felt alone even though I held Bella in my arms. She was slipping away. I loosened my hold on her and she gathered the towel around her body to warm herself, turned away from me and walked back into the adjoining bedroom. This can't be happening.

"Bella, I… Hey! Where are you going?" I followed her into the other room to see her going through the suitcase for some fresh clothes, the towel eventually falling to the floor. She continued as if she didn't even notice it had left her body. She was entering a place that only she could release herself from. I felt helpless. I believed that I would be able to protect her from everything. That she would come to me for strength if she needed it. Both of us were finding that there were some types of healing that a person could only achieve alone. I eventually looked up to check on Bella, I had been lost in thought for a bit I suppose. She was now fully dressed and was walking toward me with tears in her eyes. But they didn't look like tears of pain or fear. They were tears of fatigue.

"Edward, you are my love." She softly placed the palm of her left hand on my chest and the palm of her right on my cheek. "I am… lost right now. It isn't anything you did and it isn't anything you can fix. I've let you down," Her tears fell faster now, I could almost feel the heat radiating from her body, she was trembling again. "You deserve the strong Bella and she's not here yet. Not anymore. I just need time. Please forgive me."

This was the first time I heard her speak of any sort of duality. And what did she mean by me deserving more? Someone different than who she is? The "strong" Bella? I took her hands in mine and brought them both to my lips as I whispered to her, my own eyes starting to sting. She had to come back to me.

"Strong Bella? There is no _strong_ Bella. There is no _weak_ Bella. There is only you. You are my partner. You are _my_ love. And if you are weak, I will be strong for you. When I've been weak, you've been strong for me. Strangely, that's how love works. You haven't let me down. We are in a shit situation but we're going to get through it. I don't care what we're up against. We will get through this together. So if you want to take some emotional down-time, go for it. I will be strong enough for the both of us. Because we're partners. Remember? Partners?" The trembling calmed and the tears slowed as she sunk into my body. Finally, I felt her letting me support her again. I squatted slightly, whispered, "Up," and she jumped, wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck and her hold on me was firm. I walked to sit on the chez lounge by the window that looked out to the dense forest that surrounded us. Once her tears stopped completely, she sat back on my lap and rubbed my hands that were holding her securely at her thighs. She hung her head, her damp hair hanging to hide her face.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered. I reached up to move the hair from her face, tilting her chin up so we could see each other face to face. She smiled sheepishly.

"You never have to apologize for being afraid. I understand your fears, Bella, because I have them too! I have them too." I let my thumbs wipe away the last traces of tears on her face and searched her eyes for any sign of faltering. There was none. This was Bella. All of Bella. Weakened and tired, but one hundred percent my Bella. And I was thankful to have her back.

"Is everyone waiting for us downstairs?" She looked exhausted but willing and ready to put on a strong front for the benefit of the others. I realized that this was what she meant as the _strong_ Bella. The selfless Bella. I was just now seeing that she buried a great deal of pain and fear in order to comfort others. If she showed that she was strong, then others would gain from that. She built others up at the cost of her own peace. And I was just seeing that now. I have never felt like such a selfish bastard until now. But I knew somehow that, no matter how much I tried to shelter her, she wouldn't allow it. She was used to shouldering the pressure for others. I had to pay attention more. I had to _know_ her better. Until now, I had no clue as to how strong of a woman she was until I saw her at her weakest. I felt like I was seeing her for the first time and I loved her more than I thought I ever possibly could.

"Well, I think most of them are downstairs but they're not necessarily waiting for us. We don't have to go down if we don't want to. There's always room service." I smirked and she giggled at me. God, I loved that giggle.

"Hmm. I guess we should. It will be good to have everyone close. Comforting." She slid closer to me on my lap, her hands running up and down my arms slowly. My hands slid up her thighs to hold her at her bottom. She hummed contentedly and rested her head on my shoulder, nestling her face into my neck. "I love you, Edward." Ah, my favorite four words.

"I love you more, baby." She giggled again and slid closer still on my lap, her center directly over mine. I could feel her warmth and I reacted to it unthinkingly with a slight roll of my hips. I couldn't help it! She did things to me. And with this whole emotional rollercoaster we were on, my mind was all over the place. Thing is, she rolled her hips with mine as well. Oh geez. She sighed slowly into my neck, placing small kisses with every move she made, her arms snaking around my neck. My hands traced up her back and down over her thighs. I leaned back to see her face, to look in her eyes. She was back. It was my Bella. And I recognized that look in her eyes.

"I need to feel you, Edward. Please," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" I was sensing a pattern here.

"More than sure. And especially now." Her breath was heavy in my ear and she moved her hips purposefully now. She knew what she wanted. My hands instinctively slid her skirt up to her waist as she worked at my buckle and buttons. She moved her panties to the side, lifted herself up and slowly sank down onto my impossibly hard cock. We both sucked air into our lungs and relished the feeling of truly being together. My eyes were trained on her face as I could feel her muscles massaging me, her movements were timed perfectly with mine. She was truly beautiful like this and the thought of her wanting me so much made me melt.

"Take all of me, Bella. I need to feel you taking all of me." A string of whispered and muffled expletives poured from her lips as she took me deeper inside of her, the thrusts slower and longer, and the feeling was heavenly. Her wetness pooled and dripped on my skin and almost steamed from our proximity.

"I want you to cum inside of me, Edward. I want to feel it… I want to feel you cum inside of me. I want you to make me yours." I looked at her a bit surprised but she looked anything but unsure. Not too long after saying that, changing our minds wasn't an option anymore. She sped up her hips and I couldn't control myself any longer. Her muscles started to clench and spasm around me as her grip around my neck tightened and a quiet moan escaped her chest, her hips not slowing for a moment. That was too much for me and I gripped her hips tightly and ground my hips up to hers, driving my cock deeper into her until the base tightened and the shockwave shot through me, sending my entire body into spasm. We braced against each other, the sweat on our skin allowing us to slide against each other, our ragged breaths falling on our skin.

"Damn, Bella. Just… damn." Words weren't coming to me. It was one of those that took all sense out of my brain and left me simple for a moment. Thankfully, she understood. She always did. She giggled again amidst trying to catch her own breath.

"Yeah. Damn is right." She smiled widely and kissed my lips slowly and confidently. "I'm going to be hungry soon. I don't want to move for quite some time, though. But just to let you know, I'm going to be hungry soon." I loved when she lost her filter after we made love. She was always the most honest and real, and would always tell you exactly what was on her mind without reservation. More often than not, her honest feelings were about food.

"Well, food is downstairs. In that case, I think we should probably change out of these clothes. Don't ya think?" Clothes. Clean clothes.

"Yeah, you're right. Because my Dad's downstairs." She smiled widely and mischievously like a high school kid. Charlie was the Sheriff after all.

"Exactly! Now get dressed, you temptress!" She moved to get up and slowly slid off my cock which was still at about half-staff, we both gasped and immediately missed not being joined that way. She shot a pouty look at me. "To be continued, Isabella. Now get dressed!" She giggled again and hopped into the bathroom to get cleaned up. That little girl is going to be the death of me.

Monica descended the stairs after going to check on Edward and Bella at Felix's request. She announced that the couple would be down in a bit, they had needed some time to decompress after the events of the day. She slid back into the kitchen and shot a playful smirk at Felix.

"Oh they're fine. Just… catching up." Monica's smirk grew to a full smile while Felix sighed, shaking his head, and obviously trying to erase the image from his mind.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

EPOV

"How is she… really?" I've never had a conversation with Demitri. A proper conversation, at least. He made me ill-at-ease. I think it was because he had done things that I couldn't even imagine and yet was still able to function in civilized society. Add to that the "foreign" factor. Giving credit where credit is due, he's an attractive man. Even though he's tall like me, he's dark and has an accent. The ladies love the accents. He isn't taller than I am but he definitely has an _I-appear-calm-and-serene-and-in-total-control-of-myself-and-my-surroundings-but-I-can-rip-your-balls-out-through-your-throat-if-the-desire-struck _air about him. Yeah. Ill-at-ease. So when he asked about Bella, there was a knee jerk reaction to get in his face and tell him to back off. Thankfully, though, my brain grapes thought wiser of it and chose to save my silly self from certain death. I wiped my mouth with a napkin so as not to spit any remnants of food onto his pristine shirtsleeves. And cuff links. _Who wears cuff links anymore? Guess who? This guy._

"She'll be fine. She's been through quite a lot. Not just today but," I wasn't sure how much he knew about Bella's past. Even though it technically was part of our present situation, it wasn't really my story to tell. "It's been hard. But she's the strongest person I know. And if anyone can come out of this, it's definitely her." He watched me intently as I spoke, never taking his eyes off of mine and paying strict attention. It was a bit unnerving. When I finished speaking, he nodded, continued chewing, and returned his stare to his plate. I could tell his mind was working. Always working.

"You love her. And she loves you, I can tell. Sometimes things like this can be made that much more difficult when love is involved. Love like yours, at least. Decision making can sometimes be clouded. I'm glad, for both your sakes, that you have such a strong and extensive support system to help guide you when necessary." What the hell was this all about? What was he getting at? He looked like he had more to say but was holding himself back.

"And?" Come on, man. Spit it out! _Your story, not your food. No one needs to see that. _He finished chewing, took a long and slow drag on his wine, and didn't look up from the flame of the candle that sat on the table.

"Just keep her informed. As much as you might want to protect her from whatever might happen, she needs to know what's going on. She's smart, your Isabella. Don't insult her. It could, uh," He set the glass back on the table, wiped his mouth with his napkin as he reclined back in his chair, and finally looked at me. "It could save her life if it comes to it." This guy was so many steps ahead of where I was even close to being comfortable thinking about that I forgot I didn't have food on my fork when I lifted it to my mouth. _It could save her life? If it comes to it? What the hell?_

"What the," Words weren't coming to mind. Just foggy ideas mixed with fear and sudden indigestion. "Do you know something that you haven't shared? Feel like keeping _ME_ informed?" I'm sure my change of color was noticeable even with the candlelight. He chuckled softly and clapped his hand on my back which just so happened to feel like being tossed around by an angry grizzly bear.

"No, my friend. Nothing like that. It's just that she seems more quiet than she had been the last time I saw her. Less confident. It makes sense. She puts on a good front, though. She puts on the strong face for every one else. To make others more comfortable. But she's faltering inside. Don't let her fool you." How is it this guy sees all of this in Bella after just seeing her a few times and I, her fiancé, only became aware of it tonight? Can I possibly suck more as a man?

"What am I saying? I apologize, Edward. I'm sure I'm not telling you anything you don't already know." Yeah, I suck.

"But, like I said before. She loves you. She will derive some of her strength from you. That strength has to be rooted in the truth - in her trust in you. If she loses that, she'll unravel. And that, I know, will destroy you. And that will destroy _her_. Don't let that happen, Edward. I have watched it happen and it's heartbreaking. Promise me." Again, I hadn't talked to Demitri much at all up until now. And I didn't know what I thought about the sudden change in that fact. He was like the "Ghost of Christmas Future" trying to guide me down the righteous path. His expression was almost pleading. No one could have this kind of insight without having gone through it himself. That made me wonder. My head was spinning trying to think about whether or not I had ever been dishonest about anything with Bella or if I kept anything from her. I couldn't think of anything. But then I started thinking about how she had a bit of a breakdown upstairs and what I could have done to prevent it. No, I was ok there… Then, I was trying to pin-point the times in the past when I should have picked up on Bella covering up her insecurities. I was at a loss. Damn, I was horrible. Spinning, spinning…

"Ok," I was in a daze now. Great. Thanks, man. "I promise."

"Good man. Now that I have most likely over-stepped my bounds, I must go." He rose to take his plate to the kitchen.

"You're not staying here? I guess I had assumed… with this being the _fortress_ that it is and all, I thought everyone would be staying here." I actually was hoping he would be staying here. As much as he weirded me out, his presence seemed to reinforce our security.

"Oh, no. I am staying at Felix's safe-house. It's much like this but… isolated. It's perfect for my needs. It was good talking with you, Edward. I'm glad we had this opportunity." Felix had a _safe-house_? And it was _more_ isolated than this place? I felt like these people were strangers to me now. There was so much I was completely unaware of, so much that I had taken for granted. And it seemed to extend into every aspect of my life! Damn! Now I felt like I was falling apart!

"Likewise. Thanks, man. For everything. I mean it. I can't say how much I… how much we… just thank you." I extended my hand to shake his, his grip was firm but sincere. You know when some guys just want to show you that they could rip your arm off if they wanted when they shook your hand? This wasn't like that. Oh, he totally could, don't get me wrong. But, like everything else with him, his manner was effortless. Instead of being intimidated by him, now I admired him. He smiled, nodded, said his goodbyes, and slipped out as quietly as he arrived.

I refilled my glass of wine and pushed my plate away from me, my appetite gone. How had so many things escaped my notice? With all that was coming to light in terms of everyone's part they played, they seemed like strangers. I felt like I had been sheltered from all of this, probably so I could _lead a normal life_. Meanwhile, those whom I loved made sacrifices to maintain it. I was so small, really. Insignificant in the grand scheme. Insignificant, yet pivotal. It was too much for me to wrap my brain around especially with the amount of wine and food I had consumed. I needed a break to let everything sink in but I needed to stay grounded. I needed a reality check if I lost it. I needed my Bella.

BPOV

Being downstairs with everyone helped a bit after my little melt-down, I guess. But I was still jittery. It felt good to be around my friends and family but the topic of conversation kept me on edge. Edward stayed close for a while but when Charlie gave him _the look_, I got some Dad time. And as it always was with my Dad, there wasn't conversation. There was just proximity. That's all we needed. It was comforting. But my mind still wandered.

All of these people… What would a resolution to this situation look like? Would all of these good people still be here when it is all over? I couldn't bear the thought of losing any one of them. I couldn't bear losing any member of Edward's family who wasn't here let alone my own family – my Mom. Contrary to my feelings when I was on the plane headed for Forks, I made some very good friends. Those friends became another family for me. Believe me, I know that all of this struggle wasn't to protect _me_. Or even Edward. This fight was bigger than me. Bigger than us. But still.

Like clockwork, I felt a rough palm cover my hand that rested on the couch. Charlie always knew when I needed reassurance. It must be a Dad thing because he even managed it from hundreds of miles away when I lived in Arizona. I would get phone calls from him out of the blue. He knew somehow, and my nerves began to settle more and more toward normal.

Felix's cell buzzed quietly in his pocket as he approached to refill my wine glass. He excused himself politely and answered it, the color draining from his face.

"Are you sure?" The room fell silent immediately and Monica instantly appeared at his side.

"Yes, the safe house. We're locking down." Felix ended the call, tapped a code onto the smart phone's screen, and the warm and inviting home transformed into a bunker. All electric lights went out, the only illumination coming from the large fireplace at the center of the living room. The few windows were mechanically tinted somehow and one of the computer guys from the garage came sprinting up the stairs. He spoke breathlessly,

"Sir?"

"Lock it down, no one in or out. We're going dark." The young man nodded and sprinted back to his station in the garage. _We're going dark? What the hell?_ Monica was the first to speak, rushed Italian spilling from her perfect lips. I didn't understand one bit of what was being said until one word rang a bell. I immediately felt drenched in an ice cold sweat. _Jake._ I jumped up from the couch and practically shouted across the room.

"Jake? What about Jake? What the hell is going on?" I was shaking now, Charlie now on his feet as well. I could feel the anger vibrating from his body. He growled at Felix,

"_English!"_

This was the first time I had ever seen Felix angry. Monica continued to speak in Italian to Felix, she was visibly frustrated. Everyone seemed to be descending on Felix and he was quickly reaching his breaking point.

"_Stop!_ Everyone… just stop." Apparently, even Felix got overwhelmed.

"The call was from Demitri. On his drive out, he came across Jake's car on our private drive. That's about a half mile off the main highway. There was no sign of Jake but the fuel line of the car had been punctured. Someone knew Jake was going to meet up with us. They followed him and now… no Jake. Our location has been compromised. No one goes in or out. We execute everything from here, Demitri from the safe house. Monica, Charlie, Brian, come with me down to the garage. We need to plan. I don't think we have much time.

Up until this evening, everything that had happened were indirect attacks or failed attempts at confrontation. This time, they had succeeded in laying their hands on one of us. Even worse, someone who was not even involved in the core dispute. It was someone who was close to all of us. _It was Jake!_ He was being held by _someone_, _somewhere_, doing _who knows what_ to him. The thought of all of that made me physically sick. And I mean, _physically sick!_ I bolted for the nearest restroom and prayed to the porcelain god. Many times. It was horrible. After cleaning myself up, I rejoined the gathering trying to hide my embarrassment. I hated appearing weak especially when I felt useless. That is possibly my least favorite and most dreaded of personality traits: weakness. I tried to avoid it at any cost. Lately, however, it was becoming harder to escape. I had to do something. I had to help… be part of the solution. Then it hit me. I cleared my throat and spoke as calmly as I could.

"It was because of me that Victoria was able to target your family again. It was because of me that all of you used your influence to remove Victoria from the hospital and Forks itself bringing _what's-his-name_ more actively into the picture. It was because of me that James was of any use against your family here. I want to be involved in bringing this thing to a close. Please let's finish this. Use me in whatever way you need but, please, please just finish this now."

Charlie looked like someone knocked the wind right out of him, using the back of the nearest chair to help him remain standing. Monica looked triumphant but her gaze was now directed at Felix. Felix looked like he always did: deep in concentrated thought, hatching the perfect plan. And Edward? Edward just looked horrified. He spoke first.

"No way. There's no way in _fucking HELL_ that I'm letting you do this. No. No, Isabella, NO! Someone else. _Anyone else!_ Not you. Have me do… whatever you want. Just not Bella." Edward pleaded his case to both Felix and Monica and Charlie was in total agreement. I thought Charlie came across a bit too eager to put Edward directly in the line of fire but I decided to let that one go. We'd discuss that later. If there was a "later."

"Eddie, Bella has a point." Felix started raising his hands to defend himself before he got all of the words out. It was a good thing, too, because Edward lunged for Felix in a way that I'd never expected. Monica did, thankfully, and was able to separate them and calm down the situation.

"Edward, I have to agree with Felix and Bella on this one. And I know it can work. I trust Bella. You have to trust her too." My self-confidence was boosted a thousand time to hear those words coming from a ninja like Monica. I was terrified but determined to end this at the same time. Edward looked as though he was about to lose his mind.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! _ISABELLA IS NOT BAIT!_" Edward wasn't angry. He was murderously livid. And his few words silenced the entire compound. Even the muffled chattering from the garage came to a halt. He reached toward me and pulled me behind him as if just by doing that would remove the option from the table. He spoke softly now but with a frighteningly threatening tone.

"Find. Another. Way." Edward's eyes were trained on Felix daring him to flinch. I'd seen Edward angry before but this was bordering on scary. The thing was, though, using me was the only way to guarantee a quick resolution. Even I knew that. And I also realized that I would be the only one who could possibly convince Edward to go along with it. This was going to suck.

"Edward," I whispered.

"_No_, Bella. It's not an option." His eyes darted to mine, commanding me to drop it. I could tell he was scared.

"Actually, Edward, I think it's our _ONLY_ option! Think about it. It makes sense. You have to believe in me. You do, don't you?" I knew that was unfair of me. I knew that was hitting a bit below the belt but I had to do everything I could to get him to go along with our plan. Whatever plan that would turn out to be, that is.

"Bella, of course I believe in you! But I shouldn't have to tart you up like a prize sow to prove that to you, should I?" How did I become a pig in this situation?

"What the… who are you calling…" Now I was getting a bit distracted from my objective.

"Jesus, Bella, you know I know it's not the State Fair… _but I'm not offering you up as bait to help resolve a personal family problem!" _Gasp! This was a _family_ problem? Now I was the one getting angry. Felix just shook his head at Edward and Monica was muttering something in Italian at him that I just knew was in my defense.

"A _family_ problem? No one in your _family_ has made me feel like more of an outsider than you did just then." I was torn. Part of me knew that he was afraid that things would go badly and that he didn't want to lose me. But another part of me felt like Edward didn't count me as one of them. Like his family was a group that could never be penetrated by someone else. That even if we were married, I would never really be a Cullen. I could feel the bricks around my heart harden as I grew colder. Edward could see it in my eyes.

"Isabella, you know you're part of the family. That's not what I meant! I just don't want to lure some crazy-headed fucks closer by dangling you in front of them like some bedazzled fucking carrot! This isn't your fight!" What the hell? Again! Now I was just pissed.

"Edward, your family is _my family!_ That makes this _my fight!_ Especially since James is part of _my past_ and _NOT YOURS!_ You never heard me throw that around, did you? No. Because I see all of us in this together. And I trusted you to see me as an equal. Please tell me I wasn't wrong in doing that." I looked at him pleadingly. This was his opportunity to save us and I prayed to God that he chose the right thing to say. Just then, Monica starting speaking softly to Edward in Italian.

"_Ricordate cosa Demitri detto? La sua fiducia e l'unica cosa che puo mantenere viva."_ I don't know what she said but I saw the immediate transformation in Edward's face from anger and frustration to basically realizing he was being an asshole. He then replied to her.

"_Lei e la mia vita, Monica. Non riesco perdere la sua." _He looked like he was in physical pain as he begged Monica. Damn, I had to learn to speak Italian.

"_Il dubbio deve uccidere il suo amore se non uccidere il suo corpo!"_ Whatever Monica said to him definitely sunk in. He hung his head, rubbed his face with his hands, and walked slowly over to me before he sank to his knees in front of me, wrapped his arms around my waist and looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just love you so… you are so important to me. You are my entire life. The idea of losing you terrifies me. That doesn't mean that I don't trust you or have faith in you. I do. You more than anyone else, for that matter! I'm just… so afraid." His hands were kneading my flesh as he spoke as if to convince me of the depth of his feelings and beliefs. Judging by that alone, he was really serious. Because that was totally going to bruise.

"I'm afraid too, Edward. But we're in this together. Right?" He nodded slightly, wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, and buried his face in my belly as he gave his approval to the rest of the group.

"Ok fine. I'm in. Bella's going to kick ass as always. But if one inch of her perfect skin is harmed by those monsters, I'm digging a pit to keep each of you in before I go all 'Silence-of-the-Lambs' on you. You'll never look at a bottle of lotion, a water hose, or a poodle quite the same again!" Wow. That was quite the image. But it made me giggle to see Felix cringe.

EPOV

Remember what Demitri told me? Of course I remembered what the guy told me. He said that my trust in her could keep her alive. But I wasn't going to sit idly by and let Bella be put in serious danger to make things easier for us. I loved her too much for that. She wasn't just a chess piece. She was my life. But then Monica's words shot through me like a flaming spear. "Your doubt will kill your love if it doesn't kill her." Finally, what Demitri said made sense to me. Jesus, I was an asshole. I just knelt there holding on to Bella for as long as I could, praying that she'd understand my cave man ways. I knew she would. I knew I could always count on her to understand why I did the crazy things I did and not judge me for them. I just needed to make sure that I made myself worthy of her understanding.

I got up from the floor where I knew I belonged and moved behind Bella to hold her close to me while we listened to the plan of attack. It didn't escape my notice that Charlie was fuming at the idea of his daughter being the main focus of this plan and not me. He didn't have to say one word. His thoughts were coming through loud and clear. And I didn't blame him one bit.

Just then, one of the drones from the garage rushed up the stairs and whispered over Felix's shoulder,

"Sir, we have something." Felix immediately got on his cell and quickly started talking to who I can only guess was Demitri.

"We've picked something up. Bring it up on your end if you can…" and he disappeared into the garage after motioning for all of us to remain within the living room.

This was torture. If something happened to Jake, I wouldn't ever forgive myself. I considered him to be a brother. And now, after thinking about the things I thought about him when it came to Bella a while back… Jeez, I was a jerk. He has so many people who depend on him, so many who love him. I needed him to be ok.

By the looks of Charlie, he was pretty pissed too. I completely understood him on that one. Jake had nothing to do with any of this. None of his family was directly involved and Jake has never done anything in his life that would make anyone want to slash his tires let alone abduct him. And Charlie had known Jake forever – loved him like a son. Of course Charlie had every right to be livid. But he didn't seem to be jumping into action like I thought he would. I made my way closer to him and his eyes met mine when I was about five feet from him. It still amazed me that he ever gave his blessing for Bella and I to be married. The expression I was seeing at the moment was the one I had expected to see when I approached him that day at the station. Something was brewing inside of this man and I couldn't read him to save my life.

"Charlie? I promised I would never let anything happen to Bella and I'm not about to go back on that promise now. I hope you know that." He wasn't phased. His words came out as a growl.

"You let me down, kid. I had a feeling you would and I was fucking right." There was so much hate in his voice that I had to take a step back. I wasn't expecting that.

"I'm sorry?" His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to me so only I could hear him. I could feel his breath on my face and the heat of his anger radiating into me.

"This whole thing is wrong and you know it. Isabella has been put through enough with James. It almost killed her. _Literally!_ Yeah, you didn't know that, did you? Didn't think so. I don't know why I believed you would never do anything to hurt my daughter. You're one selfish bastard, Cullen." Hey now! I thought I was being supportive, helping, what the… _Wait, what was he talking about? What didn't I know?_ But he continued.

"My solution? _A son for a son!_"


	33. Chapter 33

Oh yeah, I don't own any of this stuff. It's been a while and I forgot to add that disclaimer last time. Sorry!

Oh my, the plot thickens…

Ch. 33

EPOV

I. Was. Pissed. Was Charlie kidding me? He wants to go _there_ with this? I of all people know how terrifying an idea it is to have Bella put herself out there essentially as bait. It was killing me to stand by and watch her take on that kind of responsibility… to put herself in so much danger. But I respect her. And I believe in her. Again, _I'm terrified_, but I believe in her. And coming to that place took a while for _me!_ He wants me to go instead? _Like I never thought of that? No shit, Charlie!_ This was the first time I thought Charlie was acting like a first-class idiot. And for some reason, now seemed like the perfect time to tell him so.

"Seriously, Charlie?" I inched closer to him and he stood his ground, somehow managing to grow a full six inches and gain about eighty pounds.

"You heard me, Cullen. You know that all of this is on you and your family. _You_ should handle it. _Not_ my daughter." Did I mention that he was a big man? And he could sound really scary when he wanted to. But I was still pissed. So I inched closer to him still, never breaking my gaze directly at him.

"Did you not notice me trying to get them to use me instead of her? Did you miss that, Charlie? It kills me to think of her putting herself out there in harm's way. But, as much as I hate it, I trust Felix. And I trust _your daughter!_ I never thought you wouldn't, Sheriff." I actually saw a shot of pain go through his eyes. I know he loves Bella. I know he would do anything for her as her father. But he hasn't stopped seeing her as a child… as _his_ child. I obviously don't have kids so I don't know first hand but loving Bella has taught me a lot both about her and about myself. About love in general. One person's faith gives strength to the other. And that's it. His faced softened a bit and he cleared his throat. Only a whisper came out.

"You didn't try… hard… enough…" Now I saw it. This was a man on the edge of composure. The idea of Bella being harmed was changing him. The Sheriff in him was taking a back seat to the terrified father. And that wasn't a good thing for _anyone_ involved. Charlie was one of the best lawmen around. If anything went down, you wanted Charlie on your side. Believe me. I've been on the receiving end of Charlie's wrath many a time through all of Victoria's antics. The man is good. So this was scaring me about as much as seeing Bella be involved in bringing this thing to a close. We were losing an effective Charlie! Just then, Brian managed to cut through the tension between Charlie and me to clap his huge hand soundly on Charlie's shoulder.

"Hey guys! So hasn't this just been the fuckin' shittiest turn of events, huh? So, uh, Charlie… I'm dying to raid Felix's fridge. You're my wing-man. Let's go." Brian muscled Charlie to accompany him into the kitchen but not before he flashed a reassuring wink in my direction. He saw that Charlie was breaking. I could only hope that their time spent side-by-side as law men together could remind Charlie that his expertise as a Sheriff was more greatly in need than that of an emotional and protective father. Not to say that his feelings weren't valid. Because I can identify with them 100%! But we need Chief Swan right now – Bella most of all.

Speaking of Bella, I found her curled up on the couch with one of Felix's ridiculous fuzzy throws and the firelight dancing on her face. The wine she had left a wet crimson stain on her lips with each sip. My God. If anyone hurt her, I have no idea what I would do. Well, after I thoroughly murdered the bastard responsible, I couldn't imagine my life without her. It was quite empty when I stopped to think about it… I was just going through the motions. Work, eat occasionally, sleep, and repeat. That was all my life had become. That and the ever-present Victoria keeping a dark cloud of hopelessness over me and the family. It was my need to protect Bella that brought on Victoria's removal from the hospital. Otherwise, we didn't have grounds to pin anything on her. Bella brought life and breath back into my life. This was the first time I had ever fully understood the phrase, "crippled with fear." Because this was it. I couldn't let her get hurt but I couldn't lose faith in her either. My body was planted right where it was. No matter how much I wanted to, I literally couldn't move an inch. It was the feeling of softness snuggling around my shoulders and a squeeze around my waist that snapped me out of my stupor. Bella was comforting me, trying to give me strength. As time went on, I realized how much I wasn't worthy of her. She was entirely too good for me. And a majority of the people in this room wouldn't hesitate to disagree with me on that point. I sucked.

"You were in a galaxy far, far away just then. You ok?" How could she be making amusing Star Wars references at a time like this? There's way too much going on, too much heavy stuff.

"Don't look at me like that, Edward. There's no point in being down in the dumps. We need to stay positive if things are going to go our way." It was a sparkling smile but shallow. I could see that she was scared. She put on a strong front though. How the hell did she do that?

"I don't like the thought of this but it seems like you have a lot of practice putting up an untouchable front when the world seems to be crumbling down around you. How do you do that?" That brought out a real smile, even a little chuckle as she nodded her head in affirmation.

" 'Fake it 'til you make it.' That's what a friend of mine always used to say. 'Don't let anyone see your struggle. Don't show them your weakness. Fake it 'til you make it and think about it later.' Now, more than any other time, seems like the best situation for it. Of course we were drinking heavily at the time and our bartender was calling us a cab but you'd be surprised how wise you can be with a few _Royal Fucks_ in your system. Remind me to make one of those for you later. So good!"

How was she… How was she tuning all of this out?

"Ok Edward. I've been through a lot at the hands of James. Literally and figuratively. And when he left me for a stripper," She had a truly amused look on her face even though just the few words I had heard so far were sickening. I guess enough time had passed? I don't know but… damn! She cleared her throat and continued in a smooth and calm tone of voice.

"When he left me for that girl, I sank into a deep depression. I was broken inside because I lost James but obliterated because I let myself be broken by him. I was disappointed in myself. One thing I've found to be true is that it doesn't matter how much other people hate you, say bad things about you, or treat you poorly… all of that doesn't change a thing about you. The one and only thing that does is when you let the opinions of others become your own. I had grown to believe that I was worthless. I believed that I didn't deserve happiness. I honestly hated myself for _driving James away!_ That was the degree to which I was a broken person. Believe me, I was sad after James left. But things got scary once I internalized that it was my fault. I let him into my life. I let myself fall for him. I ignored every clue that I came across proving that James was a dick. I covered for him when he would get in trouble. I would apologize for making him angry to the point of hitting me so hard that my jaw fractured. I _allowed_ all of those things to happen to me. How could I have been so weak? No wonder I was left alone. No wonder that's the kind of guy I ended up with. I didn't deserve more. That's when things got dark."

Then? That's when things got dark? Knowing Bella the way I do, I never thought she had ever gone through something like that. I was finally seeing that didn't know Bella the way I thought I did. She was stronger than I ever could have imagined.

"I started skipping work, using my PTO hours the minute I had accrued enough to take a day or two off. I isolated myself from my friends and family, didn't leave my house much, didn't get out of bed on my days off, stopped eating almost altogether… I lost thirty-eight pounds in five weeks. I thought about ending my life. Even when I was at work, I would look for ways to do it. I would look down the six-story stairwell to see if the fall would be enough to kill me or just cause a brain or spinal cord injury. The road leaving work curved by a deep ravine and I wondered how fast I would have to drive in order for my car to jump the guard rail and, again, would the crash be enough to kill me or just leave me broken and bruised. I thought about pills, knives, and finally a gun. I didn't have one but I knew I could get my hands on one somehow. I had the perfect place picked out… Then one day at work I decided to do it. I decided to leave this world and you cannot imagine how free I finally felt. I felt so light, the weight of all that pain and struggle was finally lifted off my shoulders. I would spare my friends and family from my problems and finally rest peacefully. But on the way to my car that was parked on the top level, I caught the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. And a huge voice boomed inside of me and said, 'You will never see one of these again if you leave. And God will not accept you.' I pleaded with the voice but it just repeated, 'God will not accept you!' Believe me, my heart broke as I took the weight of all my fears and pain back onto my shoulders. I sat and cried in my car for a good long while before I started heading home. I watched the beautiful sunset." She faltered a little, her breath caught, and moisture gathered in her eyes but I was transfixed by her story. I couldn't look away.

"And here I am today. It's been a long haul and it's still hard. Every day is a different day with different challenges, different calls for strength both for myself and others. Being strong for others is easier than being strong for myself but I've learned. And it's that one little phrase that keeps me going." Her gaze fell to her lap as she picked at her nails and cuticles. She took in a deep long breath, dusted off her lap as if wiping the cobwebs from this walk down memory lane, and finally looked at me.

"We have to do this, Edward. We have to keep moving forward. Because if we don't, people close to us will die. It's as simple as that." Wow. Just wow. I wrapped my arms around her and dragged her onto my lap, holding her closely. My eyes were wide and wild. She held me close to her too but started to push away after a bit, she was trying to say something but it was muffled. Finally she managed to get some words out.

"Hey, Mr Death-Grip! You're squishing me! Your hard man-body is crushing me, _Edward!_ Let go of me!" And then she started giggling. Giggling!

"Nope. Nuh uh, I'm not letting you go. I'll loosen up a little bit but you're not leaving this couch." I did let go a little enough to look her directly in the eyes. She was smiling, her eyes sparkled, and there was pure joy in them. Joy! At a time like this and after sharing such a horrific story, she looked entirely content.

"Isabella Swan, soon-to-be-Cullen, why are you _happy_ right now?" Seriiously! Jake was missing, Felix's home has become something like the Alamo, we're all being hunted by evil murderers, and I just found out that she had been in such a deep depression at one point that she had considered suicide. How was this happy play time?

"Because wrestling with you is fun? Aw, c'mon Edward. We have to live now. Right now. The past is in the past because we lived through it. Right? And we survived _that_ so we can live through _this._ See? C'mon, Edward, I'm using all the tools I have in my Tool Box right now, ok? We're going to get through this. Together, right? Right. Now let's wrestle again!" And she slid back into my arms, her head resting against my chest, her arms wrapped around me tightly.

"You're really ok, Bella? I'm so sorry for all of that… I had no idea…" I was still stunned. All the time we spent together, everything we had been through up until this point never gave me the slightest clue that she had gone through anything like that. Other than when she referred to herself as being two people: the strong Bella and the weak Bella. And that meltdown upstairs was frightening for both of us. I couldn't imagine that happening to anyone let alone my Isabella. She is so strong! It turns out, then, that I had no idea just how strong until now.

"Oh Edward, you don't need to apologize for anything. But thank you for wanting to. And I'm happy now because I'm surrounded by the people I love and we're all in this thing together. And because I love it when you get all protective like that. So hot." She giggled again and adjusted herself in my lap in just the right way and then wiggled her hips so she planted her gorgeous bottom in the perfect spot. And she knew it.

"Mmm, oh my, Edward. Is that what I think I feel?" She was whispering in my ear now and she knew what that did to me. So, of course, she squirmed some more making the obnoxious cock in my pants think it was business time. _Really, Eddie? Now? Remember the horrifying story you just heard? And you're rrrraring to go? You're disgusting._

"I'm sorry, Bella, it just happens when you sit like that…" God, I was moritified. I had the worst timing ever.

BPOV

I had to tell him what had happened. I thought it was only fair considering I had transitioned into self-preservation mode. He had to understand what was going on. Most importantly, though, he had to understand that it was him that grounded me through all of this. I had a reason to fight for life now. It took me a bit of time to see it, meltdown upstairs not withstanding. I had to give myself a break because this was an impossible situation. Anyone would be crippled with fear under these circumstances. We all just don't have that kind of luxury at the moment. We had to muscle through this. We had to find our strength somewhere and muscle through it. For me, I got my strength from knowing I had been to the darkest depths before and fought to be where I am now. I have an amazing family, friends, and Edward. And that's all the strength I will ever need for this and every other threat of life. Love. And I had a lot of it for this man who almost just smothered me. He is so protective and loving. I couldn't help but get cozy on his lap. Sure we had just been together earlier in the day, I couldn't get enough of him. It's hard to explain the feeling you get when you can feel your man getting aroused by the things you do and say. And with Edward, I could literally _feel_ his arousal growing. It was so empowering. And the poor man was apologizing?

"Edward, honey, I'm doing this on purpose." I swiveled my hips slowly but firmly and he gasped audibly. So I whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to tell everyone I'm going to go upstairs to change so I can be ready for when the plan is ready. I want you to follow just after saying you want to make sure I'm ok. Got it?" He nodded.

"Because I fucking need you right now, Edward Cullen. Clear?" He exhaled slowly, nodded, and bucked his hips slightly. Jeez, he was getting rock hard. His walk upstairs was going to be interesting. I slid off his lap allowing him time to adjust himself before God and everyone could see his _situation_ and then excused myself to change upstairs. Peeking around the upstairs corner, all he was able to do was point toward the second floor and mutter,

"Gotta check…"

He practically ran upstairs! Remind me never to let him play poker because he had absolutely no game-face. I caught him once he got upstairs and around the corner.

"What the hell was that, Edward?" He didn't give me any time to argue. The next thing I knew, I was pinned against the wall by his pelvis and his hands were cradling my face.

"Is there anything else I need to know, Isabella?" Ooooh, _Isabella_? I was Isabella now? Nothing but good things came about when he called me that.

"No, there is nothing else." My heart was racing in anticipation of his ferocity. I just loved it when he was on the brink of losing control, but never did.

"Are you sure?" His forehead was resting on mine, his hands now kneading the flesh at my hips and my sides.

"Wonder Woman was my first girl-crush… But that's it." I was starting to lose my filter at this point which only meant I was giving myself up entirely to him. And that only drove him crazier.

"Mmm, Linda Carter as Wonder Woman. Delicious." His lips crashed into mine and I was his.

"What is this I'm hearing about Wonder Woman?" Jesus! Monica had the worst timing.

"Come with me, both of you. We're ready. Try and walk it off, Eddie." I had to giggle at that. Edward wasn't very good at walking his kind of thing off.

The garage wasn't as bustling as I had expected it to be considering we were planning the demise of an experienced crime family. The computer guys were now sitting on the edge of the tables drinking cappuccino instead of being glued to their screens. Charlie looked more comfortable than he had before which began to make _me_ uncomfortable. Brian was… eating. Nothing new there. And Felix was pacing in front of the large screen at the far side of the garage. It displayed a 3D map of what looked like this house but the house was actually just a small part of an enormous above/below ground compound. There were tunnels leading to weapons caches, safety bunkers, and a storage facility that looked like it could sustain this current group of people for ten lifetimes. Wasn't there a television show about this kind of thing?

Felix was speaking quickly in Italian on his earpiece to someone but transferred it to the speaker when he saw us arrive from upstairs. It was Demitri.

"Ok, Demitri, now that we have everyone together, let's go over it one last time, ok?" Wait. This was the final discussion? This wasn't how I learned… I needed to see it, to immerse myself in it, to practice it. Holy crap! Demitri continued.

"Hello all. To update you on what we found in the woods: two of Zemka's soldiers, both stupid, one dead, the other is in our custody and has been questioned. Their ultimate target is Eddie so it's as we thought. Our plan is to lure them out and make the capture. According to the one we questioned, Zemka's actually here and wants to see the whole thing go down. So we'll give him a show." Am I going out there alone to do the luring here? I'm a lure? Just say it. I'm bait. Oh sweet baby Jesus. Edward walked quickly toward the console.

"If it's me he wants, why aren't we using _me_ as bait, Demitri?" Charlie moved to voice his approval but Brian kept him in his seat. I was definitely going to have a conversation with my Dad when this thing was over.

"I understand, Edward, believe me. I do. But they'll be expecting that. We need to play this as if we're transporting Isabella out of harm's way which is what you would want anyway," Demitri knew it was coming.

"It's what I've always wanted!" Edward was starting to freak out again.

"Si. So Isabella makes her appearance, they break their formation, we're able to spot them and neutralize our target." It sounded so easy when he said it like that. Everything Demitri said sounded dreamy actually.

"You're sending her out there alone? And what is she doing? Walking? You're sending her for a hike?" Yeah, he was losing it.

"Edward, please sit and I will explain." Monica had an amazing talent for calming any situation down. She was fierce but only when she needed to be and that made her badass. Plus she did it all in stilettos.

"I will be escorting Bella out of the compound towards Demitri's location, I will be driving the R8 if you must know. Neither of us will leave the car. We are simply a decoy. Felix and Demitri's teams will handle the rest. Understand?" That honestly didn't sound that bad. I always felt safe with Monica. I learned everything I know from her and I've managed to fare pretty well. I automatically felt better about the situation. Felix, however, didn't look as collected as I wanted him to be. But I could tell that the two of them had already had quite the discussion that no one but the Italian speakers could understand. Felix was biting his tongue and pacing a hole into the concrete floor. He didn't like this plan. Everyone started to settle into their places, prepare for what was to come and I made my way quietly to Felix's side.

"Felix," He flinched at the sound of my voice which didn't comfort me. Felix needed to be in rare form tonight if we were going to be successful. A jumpy Felix wasn't the right Felix.

"Jesus, Bella, wear a bell around your neck! Good God!" I'll take that as a compliment. Monica's stealthiness is apparently rubbing off on me.

"Sorry, Felix. I was just listening to the plan and I noticed that you don't look too happy about it. As someone who is actually involved in this caper, I'd like to know. Is it the plan itself that makes you nervous? Or is it that Monica is going to be part of it?" He looked surprised but then his face sank into a sheepish smile.

"The plan, my beautiful Isabella, is perfect. But just like Eddie fears for you, I fear for Monica. Keep in mind that I know her all too well. We met in this line of work after all. She almost killed me seven times before we joined forces! She's lethal even when unarmed. But all that aside, she is my love. And, even though she obviously doesn't need my protection, my first instinct is to protect her at all costs and keep her from harm. Just like Eddie does for you. We struggle with our male urges to protect especially since we picked such strong and fearless women to be our partners in this life. Just know that it's only out of love and devotion." Aww, Felix!

"Oh Feeelix, permission to hug you?" I don't know why I felt the need to ask for permission. He had always seemed so orderly and military-ish, it seemed appropriate. Felix laughed quietly to himself but smiled widely.

"Permission always granted for hugs, Mrs Cullen." I stepped in and wrapped my arms around him to hold him tightly. Holy cow, he was a large man. I thought Edward had a nice large stature but Felix was a giant! It was comforting. I looked up at him towering over me and whispered.

"Thank you for keeping all of us safe. I don't think you hear that enough. So thank you, Felix. For everything." He smiled slightly and nodded, nudging my chin with his finger. I felt ready for anything. Where was Monica? Let's do this!


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own any of this, Stepahnie Meyers owns the characters. So there.**

**We're getting there, folks. Hold on to your hats…**

Ch 34

BPOV

There might not have been much going on for those not directly involved in this plan but I felt like I was in the eye of a maniacal whirlwind. One of the computer guys was approaching me with a duffle bag filled with who knows what. Even though he was obviously on our side, I didn't know this guy and he looked like he was planning on _adjusting_ what was currently on my person. I instinctively backed away and he actually looked surprised! _I'm sorry, son, but you're getting awfully close to what isn't yours so… back it up._

He seemed to sense my discomfort when he slowed himself and smiled warmly.

"My apologies, Miss Swan. We've been watching over both you and Mr Cullen for so long, I guess we feel like we know you," gesturing behind him. "Forgive me. My name is Francis, I'll be assisting you." Oh and the accent on this one… All Italian imports? I heartily approve! I think it must be a requirement that all Italians must be sexy in one way or another. This guy was sweet, smart, and confident. Attractive, sure. But that didn't even register after everything else.

"That's alright, Francis. I'm just a bit shaky, I guess." He immediately put the bag down on the ground next to the car in order to pay attention to me rather than the task at hand.

"I assure you, Miss Swan…" So formal.

"Bella, please." That request appeared to make him uncomfortable.

"I assure you, Miss Bella, I've had the honor of working with both Sir Felix and Miss Monica for close to eight years now. I've never worked with more capable or more responsible people in my career. You are in the best hands possible. Also, you'll be directly looked after by Miss Monica herself. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You have my word." He smiled again, softly, looking for signs of continued anxiety but he melted all of that away. I was ready.

"Thank you, Francis. I appreciate that. This has all been such a long time coming, that's all." Things were still swirling around me but I at least had a strong handle on my tiny bubble consisting of me, Monica, the car, and now Francis. I just needed to keep my focus with that small piece of reality so I wouldn't get overwhelmed.

Francis helped me put on a bulletproof vest under my sweatshirt and introduced me to the weapons he would be concealing on me in case they were needed. He explained that I most likely wouldn't need them but he found that it always made him feel better to be over-prepared rather than being caught with his pants down. Francis blushed when he realized what he had said and I couldn't help but laugh at that. Not that Francis with his pants down would be anything to laugh at… believe me… but it was a much-needed stress reliever.

"Ok, Miss Sw… Bella. You are all set to go. Let's get you buckled in. Remember to sit all the way back in the seat, recline it a bit. We want them to be able to see that it's you but not give a trigger-happy asshole a clear target. But with Miss Monica driving, they won't stand a chance." He smirked after he said that. I could tell he respected Monica. She was just as much their leader as Felix was. They both were frightening. Monica just went about it with more elegance.

"Thanks, Francis." And at that Monica opened the driver-side door and slid inside like she was just going out for groceries. Holy hell, woman. Stilettos? Even for this? I nodded toward the shoes as I got her attention. My quizzical look said it all.

"Oh Bella, it's not the end of the world! And even if it was, I'd be wearing my Pradas. You ready?" Ha! Sure. Why not?

"Yep. Let's go." She started the engine and it felt like we were strapped to a predatory animal. There was so much power, and Monica definitely knew how to handle powerful things. I didn't have to ask what she was concealing under her coat because I already knew. Knives. Lots and lots of knives.

The "garage door" opened silently and we exited the safe confines of the compound. I forced myself not to look back in a way to help quell the feeling of possibly not seeing it again. I had to focus on our purpose which was to drive. Well, for me, it was to be driven and to be seen. My unease wasn't for me, though I would be an idiot if I felt like Walter curled up on some laundry fresh out of the drier. I was nervous for the men, most of whom I never met and will most likely never meet even after this is finished, who will put their lives in danger to keep us safe. It blew my mind.

Late evening had fallen which meant the forest was almost completely dark. The headlights lit the road ahead of us but also showed the detail of the trees and underbrush when there was a curve in the road. The woods frightened me at night. They are so ominous especially when the headlights flashed across them at some speed. The nearest trees and brush are apparent but the lights put in sharp contrast the complete darkness behind that thin front line. What was out there? _Who_ was out there? With each passing minute, I couldn't help but think, "_Did we just pass someone? Did we just pass HIM?_" The idea of it made me wrap my arms tighter around myself, my fingers rolling the fleece lining of my sweatshirt nervously.

"Are you still with me, Isabella?" How could she sound so calm at a time like this? _Are you still with me, blal blah blah._ _Yes! I'm still with you. I'm in the car, aren't I? And yeah, I'm perfectly fine but if everything goes tits up you're going to be fuck out of luck with those shoes, lady. And don't even think about laying your hands on these Doc's. These steel toes have been with me for years and have survived countless concert pit battles. See, I came prepared. Prepared for some shit to go down, Sister Sledge. And if I go out, I'm taking a few with me. THIS IS HUNGER GAMES!_

"Bella? Are you in there, love?" Woah, that was quite the frantic rant.

"Sorry, yep. I'm good." It was a good thing she couldn't read my mind because I had my bitch cape on and it was flapping in the winds of terror.

"Hmm. It looked like you wanted to punch me in the throat. But I could have misread… me being not-of-this-country." And that was that. I was exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Monica, I'm just freaked out. I know I shouldn't be and I know that Felix and Demitri know what they're doing…" Two hard pops reverberated through the car causing it to swerve violently to the right. Monica tried to control the resulting spin and skid but traction on the road was nonexistent. We then hit something hard at a high rate of speed and the car no longer had contact with the road at all anymore. I braced myself with my legs, my right arm on the dash and my left hand gripping my seat, my seat-belt holding me relentlessly in place. My eyes were on Monica the whole time but all I could think of was that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Edward before we left.

All I saw was a look of focus on her face. There wasn't a touch of fear, stress, or panic. Just intense focus. As the car began to roll, she turned to look at me and said calmly but firmly,

"Go limp, Isabella. Just let go."

EPOV

"Felix, Demitri said he had something. Did he find one of them? Does he know where Zemka's men are? How are they hidden? Does he know that yet? How are they watching them? Are you…" Felix didn't have to say anything. I just got _the look._ The look of _If you don't shut the hell up, I'm locking you in a closet until this whole thing is over._ I zipped my lip.

"Demitri has identified their perimeter and already penetrated it. We have three of them. Here," he pointed to a large screen with a map of the surrounding area including it's access roads, trails, and trail heads. There was a small green dot moving along the main road. He pointed to that small green dot and continued, "is the R8."

He typed for a bit on the small keyboard while he confirmed with Demitri over his encrypted bluetooth in Italian. Instantly, an overlay of red dots appeared on the map.

"That's _THEM?_" That was more than a few! There were at least forty men, most of whom were once evenly spaced but were now migrating toward the little green dot on the map. In that little green dot was my future, my Isabella. There was a cluster of ten red dots off toward the east of the compound which did not move, however, and I heard Felix suggest to Demitri the possibility that Zemka was bunkered there. Six of those red dots, though, broke away from the cluster but didn't advance toward the R8. They were heading directly toward the compound itself. Judging by the size of the map and rate of speed of all the dots, Zemka's men were not too far away. They knew where we were. I gasped out loud and lost my filter.

"Shit, bad! This is bad, Felix!" Felix didn't acknowledge my rambling and continued his rushed Italian. This was the first time I was relieved they were speaking too fast for me to understand everything they were saying. I knew this place wasn't an island and that we had guys out there too. But our guys weren't up on the map in dots of a different color! I couldn't see what _our guys_ were doing. This was an instance where trust came into play. Trust wasn't the easiest thing for me to have when Bella was involved.

All I could do was watch that little green dot as the red dots got closer and closer. As the seconds ticked by slowly, the red dots stopped where they were one by one, I suspected "neutralization." But there was a small grouping of red dots that was blocking the only road the girls could take to get out to the highway. One red dot stopped. Then a second. More neutralization. Then the green dot stopped. The rest of the red dots that had been pursuing the green dot continued on their path and reached the green dot. The separate cluster heading toward the compound continued their path as well.

From what I could see just on the map, things were happening that I thought were probably not part of the plan. Not hearing that confirmed by Felix or Demitri made me hold my tongue until I was given permission to panic.

Felix stopped his pacing in front of the map, walked slowly toward the table, balled his hands into fists, and pressed them firmly into the wooden table-top until his knuckles were white. He hung his head and continued speaking in rushed Italian to Demitri. There was no sound of worry or uncertainty, just a tone of cold focus. He then announced to us rather matter-of-factly,

"The car is off the road."

Felix grabbed a rolling chair and sat in front of the screen simultaneously coordinating with Demitri and giving orders to his own men around us. There were more than I thought! A group of fifteen came out from a bolted door that I hadn't even noticed and headed for the "gun wall," as I liked to call it. That's what it was! It was a big wall covered with guns and other assorted weapons. They just walked up and took their pick. Another group of thirty men came out from a bolted door on the opposite side of the garage who did the same thing. Gun wall. They coordinated with a few men who took their direction straight from Felix. Within three minutes, both groups were off back through the respective doors they came from and the doors were bolted from our side this time.

Wait. What did Felix just say? I was hoping I had heard him incorrectly.

"Did you say that the car is _off the road?_ As in a detour? What do you mean, _Felix?_" It was too unreal to overreact just yet. I was numb. Felix replied calmly.

"The car is off the road. As in, not driving anymore. They snipered the tires and the car took a hard hit into an embankment. We're still waiting for word." Ok, now was the time to panic. I immediately patted down my pockets looking for the keys to my car. Felix looked at me incredulously.

"What the hell are you doing?" He expected me to stay with everyone in the garage? Oh no, my friend.

"I'm going to find her and get her back here, damn it. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm not leaving her out there! Who knows if they have her… or if she's even… Fuck man, _where are my fucking keys?_" I had officially lost it. Panic took over, my breath was speeding up and I knew I was on the path to hyperventilation but I didn't care. Felix started walking slowly toward me with his hands up and saying something but it didn't register. All I heard was my blood thundering in my ears.

"Eddie, I need you to calm down. That's exactly what they want you to do. Keep your head! We've located the car and…" Without thinking, I lunged forward and punched him square on the jaw. He didn't move much but he definitely looked unhappy. Felix took one step toward me and Brian was immediately between us, pushing us in opposite directions. But I didn't need to calm down. I needed to keep Bella safe. That meant finding her as soon as possible. My voice was pleading now. My hand felt like it was probably broken.

"For God's sake, Felix, _please!_ Just let me go out and find her. I need her to be safe! And what the hell is the matter with _you?_ Monica's out there too! You don't seem to give a shit about that! Change of heart, asshole?" My sanity was slowly starting to seep back into my brain cells so the words that were coming out of my mouth were finally starting to register within my conscious thought. What did I just say? Crap, that was not cool. Felix took one step toward me even though Brian had his hand pinned against Felix's chest to prevent it. His eyes grew dark, were leveled at me with terrifying intensity, and he raised one finger to point directly at my head.

"You watch yourself, little brother. Some things can't be unsaid. I don't want to hear another word from you. Nod if you understand." I nodded. His eyes were still trained on mine and still terrifying. I opened my mouth to apologize but he started to reach for the K-BAR he had clipped to the back of his pants and the look he gave me made me take a step back. He spoke quietly then, not quite a whisper.

"I said, _watch yourself, little brother!_" He was still fuming a minute later but I could hear him over the com-link leading the strategy with as much control as if I never said a word. I couldn't help but pace back and forth in front of the gun wall. It comforted me. With each step, I imagined how I would use each of the weapons I passed to _neutralize_ one of those dip-shits if I got the opportunity. If any of them so much as _looked_ at my Isabella the wrong way I would use my knowledge of human anatomy to end that person's life in the most painful way possible. For example, a single gunshot to the gut. It takes a long time to bleed out and it's very painful. Through the pelvis, lots of bones and nerve bundles running through there. Diagonally through the knee! Awesome. Being shot through any orifice can never be a good time. Oooh, the solar plexus! The list goes on. Felix made another announcement.

"Shots fired." All the stress and fear from the night's developments and now this, I felt it coming but couldn't stop it. I grabbed at the nearest thing at hand which happened to be a shipping box for natural peanut butter – the kind of box you get to carry other items out to your car in from one of those warehouse stores. This brand happened to be my favorite. Somehow, I knew that I wouldn't be able to eat it ever again. I vomited the entire contents of my stomach as well as some that my stomach probably wasn't even aware of into the box. This had never happened to me before. Bella had the experience a few times but this was my first and it was the opposite of pleasant.

Good God, shots fired. Someone was shooting at my Bella. _My Isabella!_ She was in trouble, in mortal danger and all I could do was vomit in a peanut butter box. What kind of man was I? We had to do something. _I_ had to do something. But I was on communication restriction. At that moment, though, I didn't care what Felix did to me. This was Isabella we were talking about.

"Felix, please. I know you've forbidden me to speak but I'm _begging you!_ Please send me out there. At the very least, I can draw the fire away from Bella and Monica. Distract them, right? Lure them now with what they came for." Felix looked distracted for once. He was listening to Demitri on the other end of the line and a smirk grew on his face.

"Apparently you and Demitri are thinking that same thing. Francis, get him ready. You and ten others. When you're suited up, follow my lead." Woah, wait. Demitri was leading this now?

"You're coming with us? What about things here? Is Demitri taking over?"I trusted Demitri as well but this was a huge change of plan.

"Demitri's heading a team to handle the car situation. We're handling Zemka." No. Nope. I need to go to Bella.

"I'm not leaving her there alone, man." He turned to face me completely as he ran his fingers of both hands through his hair, taking another deep breath. Closing the distance between us, he spoke quietly but totally in control.

"Bella is not alone. If I hear that shit come out of your mouth one more time, you won't have one. Bella and _Monica_ are together in that car. Whatever is going on, it's happening for _both_ of them. Demitri, like I said, is heading a team to handle the situation _personally_. And he isn't just doing this for me, he's doing it for you. Why? Because you," he stabbed his index finger into my sternum, "are my family. What he does for me, he does for you. Bella is in just as good hands with Demitri as Monica is. Not to mention that I trust him. I trust him with my life. In fact, I am trusting him with my life because I'm trusting him with Monica's safety." He swallowed hard and took a few long deep breaths.

"Now if you've finished acting like the self-centered bitch that I never took you for, can we get going?" Wow. Yeah, I was a prick. I was creating my own drama and that wasn't helping anyone involved. Felix didn't look like he was in the mood for long-winded apologies. He never had been.

"Yeah. Sorry, man. For everything." He simply nodded and then turned to prepare himself for the task at hand which was quite a frightening one at that.

BPOV

We had thankfully landed right-side up but I had no idea how many times the car rolled. Everything ached. Considering I was in shock and running on pure adrenaline at this point, the fact that I ached at all wasn't good news for the future.

The car was situated nose down at the bottom of one side of a relatively shallow ravine. Broken glass was everywhere and I could smell smoke, exhaust, and gasoline. That wasn't good news either. We had to get out of this car and fast. I reached for the seat belt and noticed that Monica's arm was entwined with mine, linked at the elbows, but her arm was limp. I unfastened the seat belt quickly and started to assess her even though I had a splitting headache and everything was a bit blurry. Oh yeah, she was out. Alive, but definitely unconscious and bleeding from her nose. Her lip was split and she was bleeding from a gash directly above her left brow line.

"Monica?" Nothing. A little louder now and with a jiggle.

"_Monica! Wake up!"_ Still nothing. Shit. I couldn't do this without her. I immediately kicked into ER gear and verified her vitals, started a sternal rub. She started to stir at that. Another thing I picked up from some ruthless nurses… I pinched her nose closed hard and slapped her on the cheek. That woke her up!

"_Che cazzo?_ Quello che e successo?" Thank God. But damn she looked horrible.

"We have to get out of the car, I can smell the gasoline. Can you move?" Monica gently moved parts of her body and winced at each attempt. She was still very groggy and her seat belt was stuck.

"Monica, knives. Where are your knives?" She smiled widely though still obviously in pain and pointed to both stiletto boots, her general coat area, and the center console of the car. Jeez, I knew it. Talk about _Full Metal Jacket!_ Beginning to adjust herself, Monica growled to herself.

"Damn ribs… Bella, when we get out of the car, I want you to stay low. You hear me? Take out what Francis gave you now. I'll make my way to your side of the car, wait for me to cover you as you get out. Then stay as close to the ground as you can. We can't expect them, to be more than twenty feet away. Understand?" And how exactly was she planning to get out of the car all banged up like she was? And how did she expect to _crawl?_ But I knew better than to argue with her. Even on her worst day, which I was hoping this was, she was more capable in this kind of situation than I would ever be. I nodded and reached under my sweatshirt, retrieved the G23, and prepared to exit the car. Curiously, I wasn't scared. I was numb to that now. I just hoped that, if I had to use this thing, that I didn't miss.

Once I made it out of the car, I was able to ascertain how much damage was actually done to the car and how lucky both of us were to survive. I wouldn't doubt it if Monica and Felix had all of their vehicles reinforced somehow like some presidential convoy. They both existed on a completely different level of awareness than anyone I had ever met. As far as I know, at least!

We made it about ten feet from the car before a gunshot pierced through the trees and missed Monica's foot by inches. She grabbed my sweatshirt and pushed me ahead of her toward the trees faster than I was prepared for and I stumbled causing Monica to trip over me as well. As I tried to get to my feet again and sprint to the cover of the trees, I heard another shot and a sharp gasp.

"_Fuck! _Keep moving, Bella!" I turned to see Monica clutching her left upper arm, she slowed only for a few seconds, but continued to push me forward. Another shot rang out. She cried out loudly this time, reaching for her left shoulder. This one stopped her in her tracks but she continued to urge me forward.

"Run, Bella. Shoot anything that moves!" She was crouched beside a tree with one knee on the ground, leaning on the tree for support before she reached into her coat for a small knife. She spun quicker than anyone injured like she was should ever be able to and sent the knife soaring into the neck of one of the gunmen. Reaching behind her she pulled a large hand gun from her right hip holster and shot three more assailants, all in the forehead. They collapsed where they last stood and silence fell around them once again.

I hadn't been able to run. I was paralyzed with fear. Fear for Monica and for the uncertainty of what hid in the woods before me. She turned toward me and leveled her gun right at my head. Instinctively, I dropped to my knees and crouched as low as I could while Monica fired two shots right where I had been standing. I heard two large masses crumple to the ground behind me. Turning, I saw two large men dressed the same as the others and killed in the same way. One single shot each to the forehead. Holy shit. I didn't know if I could do this. But I managed to scramble to Monica both for shelter and to inspect her wounds.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck! Are you ok? How did you… that was _incredible!"_ She slid herself down the side of the tree that was giving her support and took in a few deep breaths, her eyes closed. I could tell she was in a great deal of pain and she was losing quite a bit of blood. This wasn't good. She shook her head, dropped her gun on the ground and reached back to her hip holster for another clip.

"Bella, I need you to help me here. Replace the clip for me." Uh ok… I tried to remember what Francis had taught me but that already seemed like a lifetime ago. I eventually figured it out and I gathered reassurance from the clicking sound when it set in place. I just reloaded a firearm.

"Here, let me look at your shoulder." I pulled her coat down a bit so I could inspect the damage and it looked pretty bad. I wasn't an ortho surgeon but I knew enough to see an extensive reconstruction and long rehab in her future.

"My God, Monica, I'm so sorry!" She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. Seriously?

"Now is not the time, Bella. Demitri is on his way but it will take a bit for them to get here. We just have to hold our position. Keep your eyes and ears open. All fire was directed at me. That means they want you alive and unharmed. They're probably planning to take you hostage to draw out Edward. You're in danger, kiddo." Part of me was glad she didn't hide anything from me. The other part of me was screaming hysterically like a little girl within the safe haven of my mind. Not only was I in danger but they were going to use me to get to Edward! I knew this was our plan, in a way, to draw them out but I didn't think I would actually be a _captive!_ Well, I hoped I wouldn't be.

"How right you are. Monica, isn't it?" The clicks of countless safeties being removed from unknown firearms rang through the cold night air and I froze. Red laser dots danced over her chest area and face. I noticed the same on me as well. What. The. Fuck? A low snarl of anger escaped from her chest. Even when she was furious, she was badass.

"You'll regret every step you've taken tonight, Aro," she growled. This isn't happening. This couldn't be they guy. I was _willing_ this man to _not_ be Aro Zemka. He walked slowly around to directly face us. He smiled as if fascinated at the sight of us.

"At last. The infamous Monica Bellisi. Truly an honor, _la mia Baronessa!_" She chuckled and then spit in his direction. She was a good spitter too because some of it landed on his overcoat. He removed a handkerchief from an inside pocket, I flinched thinking it could be some sort of weapon, and slowly wiped the fabric clean. He seemed amused more than anything and snickered.

"My, oh my. That wasn't very noble of you, Miss _Belliisi._ Come, come. Why the charade? You are just as big a prize as my prime conquest, you see." His Russian accent rolled off his tongue and it sickened me. I had always found that eastern European accents were romantic and delicious but I would never be able to feel the same again. But wait. What was he saying about Monica? I turned to Monica and looked at her quizzically.

"Ah yes. She doesn't know. Your darling Felix knows, though, doesn't he? And it won't sit well with Daddy when he finds out that your hubby-to-be sent you out only to be captured and, from the looks of it, severely wounded. Will it, Baroness?" What was this Baronness business? If I ever made it out of this thing alive, I was going to need a long vacation to process everything that has happened just in the past two hours!

"That has nothing to do with any of this, Aro, and you know it. I suggest you call this whole thing off and head back to the little hole you slithered out of." Why did she keep calling him by his first name? _Did she know him?_ I looked back toward Monica who was just staring him down. I knew I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that. But the question remained.

"Do you _know him?_" I whispered. She was silent for a while before she spoke begrudgingly.

"He used to work with my father." This made Zemka laugh out loud.

"Work _with_ him? I worked _FOR_ him, my friend! And miss Isabella, don't think that Daddy didn't teach his little girl everything she knows." It shocked me to hear him say my name for the first time. And that was saying something considering I was already reeling from the most recent revelation that, not only was Monica a baroness, but her father was involved in organized crime. Good God, what else? She repeated through clenched teeth this time.

"That has nothing to do with any of this, Aro, and _you know it!_" He smiled widely, looking like he was truly enjoying himself. What a dick. Three of his men approached us cautiously and proceeded to tie both of us to the tree we were huddled up against. Now just one red laser dot remained on each of our chests. Just in case, I guess.

"Oh alright, fine. So we'll just wait for the cavalry to arrive, yes?" He spoke to one of his men then, no one in particular. I had a feeling that he didn't see them as people. He saw them as ways to a means. He was starting to look very pleased with himself.

"Bring him out," he sounded exhausted. Like all of this had gone on for too long and he had to be home in time for something on pay-per-view. One of Aro's men dragged a stumbling body forward through the trees. It was Jake. He was blindfolded, dirty, bloody, and his clothes were torn in places. God, what had they done to him? I couldn't help but call out to him.

"Jake! God, Jake, are you ok?" By the look of how difficult it was for him to maintain standing, he didn't look ok. They had worked him over and my heart ached for him. He didn't deserve this. Not any of this! Jake gestured his face toward the sound of my voice and called back.

"Bella? Is that you? Are you ok, hun? Tell me they didn't hurt you!" I started to cry. Couldn't help it. Here was this unbelievably good man who had been beaten up, tortured, and he's asking if I'm ok? I was sobbing at this point.

"Jake, I'm so sorry! Please, Jake, forgive me. Please be ok!" Aro started to stalk toward me now and looked at me curiously.

"What is this, Isabella? Do your feelings waver from our dear Edward?" His wide smile was sickening. He continued.

"The slightest stress and your true feelings come out, don't they? Oh my. Won't Edward be disappointed!" I couldn't stay silent any longer.

"You don't know the first thing about me, you piece of shit! Leave Jake out of this!" Aro just smiled.

"Ah, but you see, Jake has already told me of his feelings for you. Surely you must know, Isabella. You must know how's he's envied Edward since the beginning and wanted to be with you in Edward's place. Isn't that true, Jake?" Jake kept silent as he was being held by two of Zemka's men now. His silence angered Aro, however. He strode up to Jake swiftly, removed the glove from his hand, and struck Jake fiercely and backhanded across his cheekbone so Aro's ring could tear at his skin while the blow broke another of Jake's bones. The strike brought Jake to his knees, the light from the men's flashlights catching the blood and sweat dripping from Jake's face. Aro stepped even closer to him, grabbed his jaw and repeated his question.

"_Isn't that true, Jake?_ When I ask a question, I expect an answer, boy." Jake was suffering and it was killing me inside. I tried to loosen myself from the ropes that tied me so I could go to him but they were too tight. Jake spit out an answer.

"Yes. Yes, it's true. I'm sorry, Bells. I'm so sorry." I really couldn't stop crying now. Too much of the suffering was happening for me. It had to end.

"Stop it! Please, let him go. Take me if you want, but let Jake go. He hasn't done anything!" Jake shook his head violently and loudly protested. Just then a shot rang out from deep in the forest. That wasn't a hand gun. I'd spent enough time with Charlie to know that sound. That was a sniper rifle. The cavalry had arrived.


End file.
